<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a haunted hive. by PrincessJaqulineChess1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456364">a haunted hive.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031'>PrincessJaqulineChess1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bombs, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Found Family, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn, Swords, Violence, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin. Kid Flash. Aqualad. Miss Martian. Superboy. Artemis.</p><p>Honeybee. </p><p>Betty Bryons is one of the original sidekicks but tragedy has struck, and who she is and who she can trust has changed. Gotham City has always been her home and she will do anything to protect it. Robin convinces her to go out on a limb and join the Team, and Honeybee finds family and friends in what is supposed to be just a covert team.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock/Wally West, Batman and Robin - Relationship, Conner Kent and Betty Bryons, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Firewroks: Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>July 6tth 2010</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gotham City 1:47 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Sweat collected on Honeybee’s neck and she grimaced from her vantage point atop a Gotham apartment building. She reached to wipe away at the beads of perspiration slipping down her neck towards her leotard. Honeybee knew that Batman and Robin probably had suits with better ventilation for heat and sweat, and she wished not for the first time she knew wherever it was the two go their suits from. She had had to make do with an old black ballet leotard and yellow shorts, and a pair of tan pantyhose and combat boots she “borrowed” from Aunt Melody’s closet to protect her legs. Once upon a time, she had a similar suit to the ones they had, but she chose to let that and all its weapons be forgotten in the back of her closet.</p><p>She stood at the edge of the building; arms crossed as she scanned over the Gotham street below. Batman and Robin had cleared by here a couple of hours ago for their patrol, which meant time for them to circle back was now quickly approaching. She soon would have to leave – she was in no mood to deal with the Dark Knight.</p><p>From beneath her, she saw a flash of movement and she narrowed her eyes, looking closer. Across the street were a few storefronts, most of their windows dark behind their protective bars, except for a small 24-hour pawn shop that’s sign illuminated the street in a soft purple glow. She could see a man dressed in all black, hands stuffed in his pockets and casting suspicious glances around the empty street. She leaned forward, starting to loosen the lasso she kept on her hip. The man could just be nervous, but there was a strange gait about him, his body wound tight together like a wind-up toy, ready to run once his switch was flipped.</p><p>The man took a deep breath, once, twice, and then two things happened at once. The man turned and ran into the shop, pulling the top of his hoodie over his head, and Honeybee threw her lasso forward, the hook at the end catching on a light pole below. She used it to swing forward to the ground below and braced her knees for the impact that was coming. She landed with a thud at the same time an alarm started coming from the pawnshop.</p><p>Honeybee unhooked her lasso and ran forward, pulling one of her makeshift throwing stars out of the pouch on the hip opposite her lasso usually rested on. The door was already opened, and she stopped just inside the building and took one second to appraise the situation before her. The man from before was staring at the cashier menacingly, a gun pulled and aimed at their face. Honeybee could see in the back of the shop another man dressed in black stuffing things into a duffel bag. She frowned, he must have come from the back, from where she couldn’t see.</p><p>She flung one star forward and it knocked the gun out of the first burglar’s hand with a clank and flickering of a few sparks. He turned to face her, face cast in shadow because of their hood but frown still visible from beneath it.</p><p>“It’s almost 2 in the morning guys,” Honeybee said, grounding herself for the inevitable fight, “Shouldn’t you be at home? Dreaming about whatever you criminals dream about?”</p><p>“Isn’t it past your bedtime, little girl?” the second one said.</p><p>The first burglar growled and rushed towards her, the second burglar still stuffing away the merchandise. From the corner of her eye, she saw the cashier duck beneath the counter. The burglar sent a fist flying at her face and she swerved out of its range and sent a kick towards his chest in kind. The sole of Honeybee’s shoe barely grazed the fabric of their shirt and he reached up to take her foot in his hand, but Honeybee dropped it back to the ground. He threw another punch her way and she blocked it with her arm, and reached her other hand forward like a shot, taking his wrist in her left hand. She pulled him forward and then swung around to his side and pushed his arm against his back. The man winced in pain.</p><p>“I get to stay up late for good behavior,” Honeybee drawled. He kicked one leg back to knock her down and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. She had fallen on her back and she pulled herself up to a sitting position before the man had turned back towards her. She pulled off her lasso once again and swung the hook around his foot, and the man gave a short cry as the point met the flesh beneath the leg of his pants. She yanked him forward and the man fell back in surprise, and she allowed herself one small smile. Honeybee approached the man, who reached out to take her wrist and pull her down, but she yanked his grip free and kicked him once in the face to knock him out, which he did fairly easily.</p><p>Honeybee furrowed her brow beneath her mask (plastic, from the dollar store and only being held on with fabric tape) and pulled him up, and she noticed the black blur in the back of the room make a mad dash for a door in the back corner. The cashier finally made his reappearance, slowly rising from behind the counter.</p><p>“I’ll-I’ll tie him up,” he said unsurely,” y-you go.” Honeybee gave him a critical look but weighed the thought of letting the duffel guy getaway. Honeybee nodded and threw the rope end across the counter towards him. She didn’t even have time to see if he caught it, because she was out of the same door as the duffel man within seconds.</p><p>Honeybee could make out his retreating form heading towards a fire escape at the end of the alley. She frowned and took two precautionary throwing stars in her hand as she tried to catch up with him. Caution bubbled in her stomach; the burglar in the pawnshop had gone down so much quicker than she had predicted, which made her think maybe this guy was the muscle of the group.</p><p>The man managed to reach the first level of the escape and she reached the ladder, and she concocted ways she could him takedown using the metal stairs to her advantage. Just as she settled on an idea and she reached up to climb, she heard an all too familiar laugh wring through the alley. Honeybee frowned and then the laugh’s matching red and black blur flew through the air, kicking the man down to the ground below. Honeybee managed to kick a crate beneath where the man was to land to break his fall. The man was still rendered unconscious regardless and Honeybee grimaced at the sound of the man’s body hitting the wood and concrete with a loud thump.</p><p>Sirens faintly entered her field of hearing, but she ignored them for the moment, instead looking up at the boy on the fire escape expectantly. His raven hair was just a tad bit longer than hers, strands threatening to fall in front of this black domino mask. He had thick, bulky gloves that she knew doubled as a mobile, holographic computer; a yellow-lined black cape sat squarely on his shoulders, his thermal shirt red and emblazoned with a yellow ‘R’ above his heart, the red bleeding into his black pants before they turned all dark. She scowled. This was Robin; one of two people she was hoping to not see tonight. Or rather, this morning.</p><p>“I could have handled this on my own,” Honeybee said, arms akimbo. Robin smirked and flipped gracefully from atop the railing, landing directly in front of her.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I was in the neighborhood,” Robin said casually, shrugging his shoulders. “Thought I might see how my favorite superheroine was doing.” Honeybee frowned.</p><p>“Just you?” Honeybee asked. Robin’s façade of carelessness faltered, lips thinning into a line, and dropping his arms to his side.</p><p>“Yes, HB, just me,” Robin said. Honeybee kicked one foot on the ground softly and opened her mouth the say something, but two Gotham police officers came running around the corner. One had his gun still holstered, the other lazily having it hanging at his side. Honeybee and Robin shared a look – no wonder the two of them had to do the vigilante thing.</p><p>“Robin, Honeybee,” one said while the other hauled the burglar to his feet, the man groaning as he regained consciousness. “Thank you.” Robin’s smirk returned.</p><p>“All in a day’s work officer,” Robin said, and Honeybee rolled her eyes out of habit.</p><p>“We already have the other one in custody,” the officer continued. The man reached behind him to something hooked at his back and held out Honeybee’s lasso to her. “Thought you might want this back.” Honeybee took it gratefully and nodded at the officer.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, slipping it back on her hip. The officer furrowed his brow.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you two together in a long time,” the officer said. “I was starting to worry the Bees and the Bats weren’t getting along.”</p><p>
  <em>We’re not. </em>
</p><p>“Anyway, thanks again,” the officer said. “Don’t know what we would do without you.” The officer turned to leave, following the now hand-cuffed burglar and his partner out of the alley. Honeybee watched them all turn the corner and then gave Robin a cordial nod.</p><p>“It’s been real Robin,” Honeybee said, “but I got to get going.” Honeybee stepped back but Robin lurched forward, taking her hand. Honeybee tried to ignore the rush of blood to her cheeks – she was over this, over hoping for him, had been for a long while. She was not twelve anymore.</p><p>“Honeybee, wait,” Robin said. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“You just did.”</p><p><em>“Honeybee.” </em>Honeybee stopped and looked at Robin curiously. Robin, for once in his life, was serious. That was something that would grab any hero’s attention.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Honeybee said. “I’m all ears.” Robin dropped her hand and crossed his arms. She could see on his face, despite the mask, that he was unsure exactly what it was he was going to say next.</p><p>“Since…since Waspia’s….since you know what,” Robin said, “things haven’t been the same, and I-I—”</p><p>“You want me to go back to working with you two?” Honeybee supplied. She scoffed. “We’ve been over this Robin. Not going to happen.” Honeybee was unsure she could ever look at Batman again, let alone work with him. Not very conducive to an efficient superhero team.</p><p>“No,” Robin said, “that’s not what I’m asking.” Robin sighed once as if steeling himself. “Me and the other sidekicks – or uh, former sidekicks, I guess now – we kinda…we kinda might have gone rogue on July 4<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>Honeybee raised a brow for him to continue but was unsurprised. Anytime Robin and Kid Flash were even in the same vicinity something was bound to blow up. Aqualad and Speedy were just the tiniest bit more reserved, but sometimes even they weren’t enough to reign in the two. Honeybee had given up trying years ago.</p><p>“We did good work, Honeybee,” Robin said. “And if you had been there, we would have done even better work.” Honeybee sucked in a breath and took a step back from him. “I know why you declined your invitation to come to the Hall, and I understand it. But we found something at Project Cadmus.”</p><p>That name rang a bell. Honeybee remembered seeing on the news something about an explosion in DC at a building named Cadmus. She supposed she should have known it was because of them.</p><p>“Superboy,” Robin said, “a clone of Superman.”</p><p>“A clone of Superman?” Honeybee asked. “Wh-what?”</p><p>“We had the same reaction,” Robin said. “Anyway, we – we got him out. Just us – me, Kid Flash, and Aqualad.” Honeybee frowned.</p><p>“Where was Speedy?” Honeybee said. Robin frowned and shook his head. Honeybee felt guilty. She hadn’t meant to strike a nerve.</p><p>“H-he left the Hall early,” Robin said measuredly. “But the important thing is, we – sidekicks – were able to do that. As a team, and we decided we were going to keep being a team.”</p><p>“A team?” Honeybee had never heard of any such thing before. Sure, there was the Justice League, but those were adults. They were just kids – she knew Kid Flash and Robin didn’t even have a driver’s license yet.  </p><p>“Yeah, a team Honeybee,” Robin said, excitement growing in his voice. “Working with the Justice League – not as sidekicks, but as our own team.” Honeybee felt a pinprick of nerves shoot up her arm. She knew where this was going.</p><p>“And I want you to be apart of it,” Robin said.</p><p>“Robin, I’m not interested in working in any way with Batman,” Honeybee said. “And Batman is on the Justice League, so what makes you think I would want to join?” Honeybee could still smell iron and feel the warmth of blood on her knees and hear the crack of bones whenever she even thought of Batman. Robin took her hand again, this time much gentler, and his smile was genuine and kind – not the usual smirk he gave the world.</p><p>“Honeybee, you’re one of us,” Robin said. “A sidekick.” <em>Not anymore. </em>“And it doesn’t feel right to start this team without you. You’ve proven yourself over and over again, and I know I can trust you.” Robin looked down at his feet and then let go of her hand, stepping back from her. “<em>I’m </em>asking you to join me and our friends, not Batman, not the League.” Robin pulled his grappling hook from his utility belt and Honeybee felt a knot in her stomach.</p><p>“Be at the Gotham Zeta point tomorrow morning if you want to join,” Robin said. “At least consider, okay?”</p><p>Robin shot his hook before she could answer, and then he was gone, leaving her dumbfounded in the street.</p><p>
  <em>you can’t leave me like this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>come finish what’ve you started</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>July 6<sup>th</sup> 2010</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Gotham City 10:45 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Betty turned over in her bed, mind racing and alight with electric energy. Despite being up all hours of the night as Honeybee, she had only managed just a few meager hours of rest before her mind was awake with thoughts, turning over and over Robin’s offer in her head.</p><p>She pulled her purple blanket over her head to block the sun streaming through her window. Aunt Melody had a shift at the diner at 8 this morning, so Honeybee had been able to time her arrival just right that it made it seem that Betty was in her bed sleeping all night, and then she could sleep a little longer when Aunt Melody was gone. Normally, the plan worked fine, but today her brain had other plans.</p><p>Betty finally gave up on sleeping and threw her blanket off. She growled tiredly and stretched, and was thankful for her short hair, as it saved her the trouble of getting it out of her face. She stood up her feet cold against the floor. Betty decided that she might as well have some cereal while she was mulling over this.</p><p>Betty reached the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of <em>Fruity-O’s</em> and made a mental note to see when the next buy one, get one on cereal would be when she saw they were running low. She settled herself in the living room – it was just her, so what was the point of eating by herself at the table? – and watched the cheesy talk show news show combo program in front of her, not really listening to what they were saying, lost in her thoughts.</p><p>On one hand, the thought of being under the Justice League’s orders – and by extension, Batman’s – made her very skin crawl. The Justice League was filled to the brim with secrets, so many that they tumbled out at the worst times. Batman was the worst of them all and Betty was tired of the people she was supposed to trust not trusting her. The Justice League felt so impersonal now, an entity of heroes that were not Waspia and she often thought why it was Waspia who was gone and not someone else. She couldn’t deal with that questioning every second she was on this team of Robin’s.</p><p>But still, something inside of her felt alive at the idea. To work alone no longer, to have someone beside her as a hero again. Betty missed Waspia and how they always had each other’s back. It didn’t feel quite right to be a hero all by herself. And these were her friends – people she had laughed with and fought with and even cried with. Wally had held her hand when they had the memorial for Waspia, Robin had been the one to finally pull her away from Waspia that night and let her cry into him for hours, Aqualad had told her stories of his home and his childhood to cheer her up, even Speedy had simply sat with her, silent, and let her breathe. These were people that she had a chance to help – to watch out for the way that had watched out for her.</p><p>Betty’s thoughts were broken by her front door swinging open and she sighed in exasperation at who was in the doorway.</p><p>“Jason, I gave you that key for emergencies,” Betty said. Jason smiled mischievously in the way only ten-years-old could. He shut the door and walked over to her, sitting down on the couch without an invitation, as was customary for her next-door neighbor.</p><p>If an outsider had seen them sitting together like this, they might have assumed that they were brother and sister. Both had dark black hair and the same soft tan, a few freckles scattered here and there on their skin for good measure. Their eyes, however, were what set them apart. Jason had blue eyes that at times seemed to reflect the sky, while Betty had brown eyes the color of amber.</p><p>“What are you even doing here?” Betty asked. Jason shrugged and crossed his legs, kicking his shoes on the ground before Betty scolded him for putting them on the couch.</p><p>“It’s so boring at home,” Jason said. “Dad’s at work and Mom’s asleep, so it’s just me. And we don’t have one of those little window box satellite crap for TV like you do, so I can’t even watch Public Television.”</p><p>Betty set her bowl of half-eaten cereal on the small coffee table in front of them.</p><p>“Don’t you have a book to read?” Betty asked. Jason groaned and threw himself on his side dramatically, draping his arm over his eyes.</p><p>“It should be illegal to give summer reading,” Jason said. “It’s a total buzzkill.” Betty rolled her eyes and poked his cheek. She pulled her phone out of her pajama pocket and pulled up Jason’s school website.</p><p>“It’s not that bad Jason,” Betty said. “Just wait until high school – they make you read books and do math packets.”</p><p>“That’s it, I’m being ten forever,” Jason said. “I can not deal with the older kid bull –”</p><p>“Don’t finish that word Jason,” Betty said. “You’re ten, you shouldn’t be saying that stuff.”</p><p>“You say it,” Jason said with a pout, finally moving his arm from his eyes.</p><p>“I’m fourteen, Jason,” Betty said. “I’m allowed to say stupid bullshit while you’re not.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“Understood.” Betty found Jason’s summer reading list and scanned through it, trying to see what Jason may like. Because, knowing Jason, he had probably thrown out the list the moment he had gotten in the mail.</p><p>“<em>Tales of Fourth-Grade Nothingness</em> is pretty good, I read it when I was ten,” Betty said. Jason rolled his eyes and sat up.</p><p>“You’re a nerd Betty, so any book you like is going to super nerdy and something boring,” Jason said matter-of-factly. Betty shook her head and brushed off his comment. Betty had been called a lot worse than a nerd, both as Betty and Honeybee.</p><p>“How about <em>Frindle</em>?” Betty said. Jason raised a brow and played with a loose thread on his pants.</p><p>“<em>Frindle?” </em>Jason said. “Is that even a word?”</p><p>“Well, no, but that’s the point of the book,” Betty said. “I did a book report on it in fourth grade. This kid decides to change the name of a pen to ‘frindle’ and it sets off this whole national sensation because it catches on like wildfire and people fight over calling it a pen or ‘frindle’.” Jason frowned and then scooted closer to her.</p><p>“Okay, so, that one sounds a little cool,” Jason said. Betty smiled and ruffled his hair. She stood up and headed to her bedroom.</p><p>“I think I still have my copy, I can lend it to you so you don’t have to get one,” Betty said. Jason made a sound of agreement and Betty disappeared into her room. She opened her closet door and was greeted with her leotard and shorts haphazardly thrown on the closet floor from where she stripped them off quickly the night before. Her clothes were hung up, a few empty clothes hangers breaking up the clothes. On the top shelf sat a cardboard box with stuff she had brought with her to Aunt Melody’s house from her mom’s.</p><p>She pulled it down and found that the book was buried beneath an old pair of ballet shoes and a paper doll. It was in alright condition and she knew Jason would mind the doodling she had done on the cover. It gave the book more personality anyway. She reached to put the box back when the flash of yellow caught her eye and she felt her heart clench.</p><p>Hidden behind where the box had been was the old Honeybee suit. The one that Batman had made for her when he realized that Waspia was serious about keeping Honeybee around, and he gruffly said that she would get killed in dance tights and a leotard. It was mostly black with yellow stripes lining the bodice horizontally, and knee and shoulder pads yellow as well. Two stripes of yellow ran down the side of the pants legs, and a domino mask was half-yellow and half-black, split right down the middle. A pair of athletic boots went with it, and she had shoved them into the back of her shoe rack. He had even given her a few weapons – a better version of her lasso, with thin, durable string and throwing stars with electro-stingers in them to subdue UnSubs and villains.</p><p>After Waspia died, Honeybee had sworn to never use them again. She was not working with Batman, so she felt at least she could not use his tech and suit when she was avoiding him. Honeybee had planned to return them to him, but she had been so angry she couldn’t even face him, let alone talk to him.</p><p>Betty felt the knots of conflict in her stomach again, and she hugged the book against her chest instinctively. All traces of blood had been washed away from the suit, but yet she could still feel a metallic sting in her nose. Honeybee hadn’t worn that suit since the Waspia memorial eight months ago, let alone looked at it, removed it from her body with shaking hands and a promise not to wear it again.</p><p>And yet now, as she stared it high on her shelf, something bubbled next to the anger and pain in her stomach. The metallic stench did not disappear, but it was dampened by the feel of cool wind and the ringing of a laugh in her ears. A piece of her wanted to reach out and let herself be lost in that version of Honeybee again. And maybe, with Robin’s offer, she could.</p><p>“Betty!” Jason called out, “did you find it?”</p><p>Betty snapped into motion, shutting the closet door perhaps louder than she should. When she returned to the living room, she found Jason still sprawled on her couch, one leg sticking straight up and leaning against the back cushion.</p><p>“One summer reading book,” Betty said, dropping it onto her neighbor’s chest. “Can I get anything else for you, sir? Maybe a blanket?”</p><p>Jason stuck his tongue up and finally sat up.</p><p>“Funny Betty,” Jason said. She ruffled his hair and picked her old cereal bowl off the table, bringing it to the sink in the kitchen.</p><p>“<em>…two officers are reporting that Honeybee and Robin were spotted at the same crime scene last night.”</em></p><p>Betty’s eyes widened and she dropped the bowl in the sink – she heard a loud crash, most likely it had at least cracked, but she didn’t care at the moment – and rushed back to behind the couch. On the television was a young reporter, smiling sweetly against their dark background. Jason sat a little straighter up on the couch, brows furrowing in confusion and he pursed his lips.</p><p>“I didn’t even know Honeybee was still around,” Jason said. “I thought she just packed up shop, considering it all.”</p><p>Honeybee very nearly had. Only in the past two months had Betty convinced herself to at least keep Honeybee around enough to keep her neighborhood safe. She had purposefully kept a low-profile and made sure that she was gone before the cops showed up or they realized who she was. She had hoped her small conversation with Robin wouldn’t make it past the one precinct the officers worked out. Seemed her hope was in vain.</p><p>“<em>Honeybee has not been since the unfortunate loss of Waspia last November. There have been various reports of a female, unnamed vigilante that has been suspected of being Honeybee, but this remains her only known appearance, and her first time appearing with the Bats since the League memorial. Local citizens are hopeful that this marks the beginning of Honeybee’s triumphant return.”</em></p><p>Betty bit her lip, and the anchor went out to another segment about inventive ways of using barbeque leftovers from the 4<sup>th</sup> of July. Jason cocked his head to the side and stared at the television curiously.</p><p>“I hope she shows up again,” Jason said. Betty blinked in surprise and looked down at her young friend.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She’s—she started in this neighborhood,” Jason said. “So, she’s one of us; from the Narrows, she and Waspia were our heroes. Sure, Batman and Robin are too, but they were different, you know?”</p><p>Betty did know. She loved Robin, and at one point liked Batman, and they cared about this city and wanted it safe. But she could tell from the way they held themselves and their gait that the Narrows, the parts of town where you weren’t supposed to walk alone at night and jobs were few and far between, was not home. Even though they wouldn’t, Betty could tell that if they wanted to walk away and never return to the Narrows, they could. She and Waspia couldn’t. This was their home.</p><p>She stared at Jason quietly for a moment. Betty had not realized anyone had even missed Honeybee. Honeybee was a sidekick, someone that could be brushed aside and put in the back when it came time to assign credit and blame. When the Narrows lost Waspia, they also lost Honeybee in the collateral.</p><p>“Yeah, kid, I do,” Betty said slowly. “I hope she sticks around.”</p><p>She cast a look over her shoulder to her room, where she knew her Honeybee suit was waiting, the blood and laughter fighting for control over her. But then she looked back at Jason on the couch, she felt her decision for Robin settle in her chest.</p><p>She pulled out her phone and scrolled down to where the number Robin had given her was listed.</p><p>TO: <em>NERDY BIRDIE </em></p><p>
  <em>Okay, so this thing. Is it a civies or spandex thing?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oh, I'm holding my breath</em>
</p><p>
  <em>won't lose you again</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>GOTHAM CITY </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>JULY 7<sup>TH</sup> 2010 11:15 </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Betty rocked on her heels next to the old broken phone booth that hid Gotham’s Zeta port. Robin had rather excitedly texted her back yesterday that this was a civies thing, and she brushed the skirt of her purple sundress for about the millionth time. Her dark sunglasses pinched her nose uncomfortably. Betty knew most likely that Batman had already figured out who she was – the world’s greatest detective after all – but still, it made her feel better to at least try and keep this wall of anonymity.</p><p>She leaned back against the cool wall of the alley, careful to avoid the dirty puddle of water collecting next to her. Her boots were new, and she didn’t want to ruin them – she hardly ever got new boots, she wanted to leave them in the best condition for as long as possible. She had lazily thrown on an old black cardigan before she walked out of the door, but she was starting to regret it now that she was in the direct path of the sun.</p><p>Betty checked for the thousandth time where Robin was. Robin had said he would be coming with her via this Zeta tube, both of them dancing around the fact that she did not want to go to the one in the Batcave. Batman apparently was going ahead with that one and Betty felt a little relieved that he wasn’t going to be coming with them at the same time. She had to face Batman eventually today, but if it was later, around others, she could at least know it wasn’t just her he was talking to.</p><p>“Someone’s early.”</p><p>Betty shrieked once and turned to find Robin leaning close to her right side. She growled and stepped back, fighting the urge to hit the Boy Wonder in frustration. Robin laughed and shook his head.</p><p>“Losing your touch HB,” Robin said. Honeybee rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.</p><p>“I’ve been out of the game awhile,” Honeybee said. “I’ll get it back in no time, just you watch.”</p><p>Robin slung an arm over her shoulder, and Honeybee crossed her arm indignation. Though his eyes were covered in sunglasses as well, she knew he was most likely rolling his eyes. Though Honeybee had not once seen his eyes, she still had the acute ability to know when he was rolling them.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to keep surprising you,” Robin said. “To keep you on your toes.” Honeybee chuckled and pushed Robin off of her. Robin smiled.</p><p>“I’m glad you decided to come, Bee,” Robin said. “Hasn’t been the same without you.”</p><p>Honeybee sobered just a little and straightened her spine. Honeybee had missed working with Robin too. Batman may be persona non gratis, but Robin was one of her best friends. But Robin was Batman’s partner, and she would not ask him to make a choice, because she knew who he would choose, and Honeybee could not drag Robin into the middle of a fight between her and Batman on a mission or case. So, she stayed away, and so did he.</p><p>“Soon, you’re going to be sick of me,” Honeybee said. Robin moved towards the Zeta beam tube and pushed open the phone booth.</p><p>“Not a chance,” Robin shrugged off. “Now come on, Batman has already pre-authorized you for Zeta travel.” Honeybee grudgingly had to admit she was thankful for that, even if it was another favor she owed Batman. Robin pulled her inside and stepped out. “Just hold still and –”</p><p>A bright blue light invaded her field of vision and it scanned down her body, and she suppressed the urge to shiver.</p><p>“<em>Recognized: Honeybee – B06”</em></p><p>Honeybee felt like she was falling for one second, and she shut her eyes. She had only Zeta’d once before, and she was sure she was never going to get used to it. Then the falling feeling disappeared, and she felt her feet on the ground. Honeybee opened her eyes beneath her glasses, stepping forward in tentative, unsure steps, and saw what seemed like a cave, a large holo-computer already pulled up in the middle of the room.</p><p>“<em>Honeybee!” </em>There was a gust of wind and then Honeybee was engulfed in a hug, and she didn’t have to be a genius to know it was Wally West, the Kid Flash. “Babe, I didn’t know you were coming!”</p><p>“<em>Recognized: Robin – B01”</em></p><p>The redhead let go of her and zoomed to where Robin was behind them, throwing his arms out indignantly.</p><p>“Dude, why didn’t you tell us HB was coming?” Wally demanded, and Honeybee smiled. It seemed Wally had missed her as much as she missed him. Honeybee felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see the calm, polite face of Kaldur staring down at her.</p><p>“It is nice to see you again,” Kaldur said, lips turned up in a soft, endearing smile. “It makes me glad to know you’re okay.”</p><p>“It’s nice to see you too, Kaldur,” Honeybee said.</p><p>Honeybee returned the smile and followed where Kaldur lead her to the center of the room, where she saw a small line-up of Leaguers before the computer. Aqualad stood off to the side with Red Tornado and Flash, while Black Canary stood next to Batman by the computer, the latter of whom was pointedly turned away from her. Honeybee let her gaze roll off of him before the familiar bubble of anger could appear in her stomach.</p><p>They landed on a boy who stood cross-armed, decked in a simple pair of cargo jeans and a black t-shirt emblazoned with a red ‘S’ in Superman’s familiar diamond shape. Honeybee gave him an uneasy smile, but the boy only kept his same scowl as when she walked up. This must be Superboy, the one Robin told her about. He seemed to be radiating off anger and seemed unimpressed by her appearance.</p><p>“I’m Honeybee,” Honeybee said, sticking her hand out to shake. “You must be Superboy, Robin told me about you.” Superboy didn’t take her hand, only raised a critical brow at her.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Superboy said. She could tell he really didn’t mean it, and that it was more something that he knew he was supposed to say. Superboy broke his gaze gruffly and looked over her shoulder at the now approaching Robin and Kid Flash. Batman finally turned around, and Honeybee’s gaze caught Batman’s impassive black and white-masked eyes. Honeybee glared from beneath her glasses, but Batman did not seem to react to her shift in mood, instead of stepping forward to address the young heroes before him.</p><p>“Seeing as you four seem determined to stay together and fight the good fight,” Batman said, “you’ll do it on League terms.” Honeybee crossed her arms. She knew that most likely meant <em>his </em>terms. “Red Tornado has volunteered to live here at Mount Justice and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training.” Black Canary smiled at them. “I will deploy you on missions.”</p><p>Batman once again caught her gaze with his final words, and she knew what he was trying to say. This team would be working with him, it was unnegotiable, and if she wanted to leave, she could. She almost did, but then she remembered the feel of Wally’s hug and stayed. These were her friends. Couldn’t she at least rise above for her friends?</p><p>“Real missions?” Robin asked.</p><p>“Yes, but covert,” Batman insisted. Flash cut in, his natural jovial nature cutting through the tension Honeybee felt building in her.</p><p>“The League will handle the obvious stuff,” he said. He pointed to the lightning bolt emblazoned on his chest. “We have these targets on our chest for a reason.”</p><p>“But Cadmus has proven that the bad guys are getting smarter,” Aquaman said. “Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly.”</p><p>And there it was. It was Batman’s team after all. Honeybee did not feel surprised but it was still nice to know at least they admitted this was more Batman than the League.</p><p>“The six of you will be that team,” Batman said.</p><p>“Cool!” Wally said, but then scrunched his face in confusion. “Wait…six?”</p><p>“You, Honeybee,” Batman pointed at Honeybee, “and Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter’s niece.”</p><p>Honeybee turned around to see Martian Manhunter approaching with a teen Martian girl. The girl was looking around nervously, her hands clasped behind her. There was something about her that portrayed without words how sweet she was, a thin smattering of freckles dusted her green cheeks, and her eyes were wide with curiosity and lips that could not seem to turn up high enough in a smile.</p><p>“Hi,” she said. She gave a weak wave, and Honeybee could not help but smile. Honeybee had a feeling she was going to like Miss Martian. They were the only girls after all, and Honeybee knew that girls had to stick together, no matter if human or Martian.</p><p>“I’m liking this gig more and more,” Wally said. He flashed Robin a knowing grin and he hurried off to Miss Martian. She looked up with wide eyes, her cape seeming to close around her shoulders protectively. “Welcome aboard! I’m Kid Flash, this is Robin, Aqualad, Superboy. The girl in the dress is Honeybee.” Honeybee stepped closer and gave Miss Martian the kindest smile she could muster when she was in the presence of Batman. “It’s cool if you forget their names though.”</p><p>“Wow…” Honeybee whispered. She looked over at Robin and he had the same look of astonished amusement she did. Aqualad tried to keep the impassive, polite mask of a soldier greeting another, but Honeybee could tell there was a flicker of excitement in his eyes. Miss Martian looked over at Superboy, who was giving Miss Martian the same cold scowl that he gave Honeybee when she arrived. Miss Martian’s cheeks deepened with a pink blush and her white shirt morphed to black to match Superboy’s.</p><p>“I like your t-shirt,” Miss Martian said shyly. Superboy seemed surprised but otherwise seemed unaffected. Honeybee tilted her head to the side and looked over at Superboy. He seemed so angry, and Honeybee wondered if this was something that was here to stay or if Superboy was just in shock at the changes around him. She finally tore her eyes from Superboy and looked at Miss Martian again.</p><p>“Welcome to Earth,” Honeybee greeted. “It’s nice to know I won’t be the only girl on the team.”</p><p>Miss Martian’s smile if possible widened, and she clasped her hand in front of her excitedly.</p><p>“Today is the day,” Aqualad said as he looked all of them over. He seemed to say it almost to himself, but the tone in his voice ignited a feeling of purpose and insecurity in Honeybee. She glanced between her new teammates slowly and felt swirling emotions push against each other in her head. This was the beginning of something new, and she felt a small fear that they would fail collect. Honeybee returned her gaze to Superboy and Miss Martian and her excitement overtook it. A few new friends and a couple of missions were a new start she felt ready to step into.</p><p>
  <em>you and I walk a fragile line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i have known it all this time</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Happy Harbor: Cornelia Street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>GOTHAM CITY</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>JULY 17<sup>TH</sup> 22:07 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“<em>Come on, Bee,” </em>Robin whined on the other end of the phone. Betty rolled her eyes and flipped through a magazine on the couch, Jason’s legs sprawled across her lap as he slept on the opposite end. She shifted the phone between her elbow and ear and laughed once under her breath.</p><p>“Sorry R, but I can’t,” Betty said. “I’m babysitting tonight.”</p><p>Okay, so, it wasn’t technically babysitting but it might as well be. Jason’s dad was off who knows where for his job, a job where he would be gone for days at a time, and his mom had set out this morning and had yet to return. If she didn’t come back in the morning, Betty knew Jason was once again her and Aunt Melody’s for a few days. Jason’s mom could go out on benders that lasted for days, once it even went on for two weeks.</p><p>“<em>Come on, you can’t get anyone else to do it?” </em>Robin said. Betty stiffened. Robin could not possibly know the circumstances that lead to this impromptu babysitting, but there <em>was </em>no one else who could do it. Jason’s parents sure weren’t going to pay someone to do it if they bothered to think more than a day into the future, and it’s not like they could pay anyone. Jason knew he was safe here, so it was here he came.</p><p>“No, I can’t<em>,” </em>Betty said. Maybe her tone was a little colder than it should be, but Robin didn’t seem to notice. “His parents are really protective, I’m the only one they let do it.” The lie didn’t feel right, but it didn’t feel wrong either. Robin sighed on his end of the line.</p><p>“<em>There’s no way I’m getting you to come to Star City, am I?” </em>Robin said. Betty turned the page of the magazine, and Jason let out a small snore.</p><p>“No, I’m sorry,” Betty said. And she was, really. Speedy was her friend, and she wanted to see him join the Team more just as the rest of them. Speedy, however, had three heroes en route to talk to him, while Jason had only an empty apartment and creaky door. Aunt Melody wouldn’t be back until after midnight, and by then her friends should already be in Star City and with Speedy. “Look, I’ll go see him on my own if this doesn’t work. ‘Asides, if your persuasion skills are as good as you claim, I’ll see him tomorrow, won’t I?”</p><p>Robin chucked. “<em>Fair point. Look, I gotta go. I’m gonna meet Wally in Central City first. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</em></p><p>“See you tomorrow,” Betty said, and then her phone beeped, signaling the end of their connection. Betty threw her phone down beside her on the couch and sighed heavily. How was she going to handle Jason tomorrow? If his parents weren’t back, then he couldn’t be left alone, but Aunt Melody had a shift, and tomorrow was going to be the first time all of them were going to be back together at Mount Justice. After not going to see Speedy tonight, the least she could do is actually show up to a Team meeting. She growled and slammed her magazine shut and threw it over the side of the couch.</p><p>“Be-Betty?” a small, sleepy voice said. Betty turned her head to see Jason half-awake, rubbing at his eyes blearily. She bit her lip. Betty hadn’t meant to wake Jason up.</p><p>“Yeah, Jason, it’s me,” Betty said. Jason slipped his legs off her lap and sat up, leaning his back against the armrest. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“’S’okay,” Jason said, yawning. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Betty almost laughed at the way the back of his hair was sticking up in a cowlick; he would need to get it cut again soon. “Melody home yet?”</p><p>Betty noticed Jason did not even ask if his mom had gotten home. She shook her head.</p><p>“No, not yet,” Betty said. Betty checked the time on her phone. “Just past nine. Why don’t we get the cot set up?”</p><p>Jason frowned and snapped up. “No, I want to stay up. I’m not tired.”</p><p>Betty stood up with a tut. “Says the boy who was just asleep.”</p><p>Jason stuck out his tongue and crossed his arm, looking ever the part of a petulant child.</p><p>“Come on,” Betty said, motioning for him to stand. Betty began to remove the couch cushions to pull out the cot beneath the couch and sent Jason off with a nod to get the blanket and pillow out of the hall closet. The bed opened with a lurching sound and Betty pushed the coffee table out of the way. The television sat quietly, its black screen watching them, and Betty stretched her back. Betty was tired too – it might be good for her to take a nap before heading out for patrol when Aunt Melody gets back.</p><p>Jason returned with the blanket and pillow. He didn’t bother to try and make the bed and threw the pillow at the head of the cot and let the blanket fall into a pile.  Jason bit his lip and stared at the blanket for a long moment.</p><p>“You really haven’t heard anything from my mom?” Jason said in a small voice. Betty sighed sadly and shook her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry Jason, but no,” Betty said gently. Jason turned away from her and she could see his fists curling at his sides. Betty reached out to put a hand on his shoulder but pulled back. What was there to say to make him feel better? Betty looked over at the T.V. stand and saw the meager collection of DVDs they had stacked next to the old device.</p><p>“I know you're tired, but I’m in the mood to watch a movie,” Betty said, pulling out the <em>Ratatouille </em>case. “Do you mind if I watch one?”</p><p>Jason turned back around, still looking disappointed and frustrated, but she could tell he was trying to build a wall to keep her from seeing. But he was just ten, so the wall was not done being built yet, so his feelings were visible in the cracks.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Jason said dismissively. He climbed into the cot and looked away from her again, facing the window in silence. Betty turned off the light and put the film in. She sat quietly on the other side of the cot, back leaned against the couch and her knees pulled to her chest.</p><p>Betty only half paid attention to the movie. Her gaze kept returning to Jason to see what he was doing if he was going to straight back to sleep or turn towards the movie as a distraction. It seemed the latter won out, as she slowly noticed him picking his head up and turning to look at the television, eyes half-shut from tiredness.</p><p>“Why would a rat want to cook anyway?” Jason yawned to Betty after a while. Betty shrugged but felt her heart slow its worried beats. Jason was at least able to be distracted, even if she couldn’t come up with something to say.</p><p>“I don’t know bud,” Betty said. “Sometimes people just like things, for no apparent reason.”</p><p>Jason seemed to accept the answer and settled back down again, his breaths becoming even and fighting to keep his eyes open. By the time Remy and Linguini were engaged in their fight, Jason had gone back to sleep, the thin worried line between his brow disappearing.</p><p>Betty kept watching and hugged her knees, resting her chin on her knees. Her mind could not help but drift back to her friends as the time passed and the movie played in front of her. Had her three friends made it to Speedy yet? Had Speedy accepted? Would she see Speedy tomorrow? Or had Speedy refused? She clenched the fabric of her sweatpants and frowned.</p><p>The door opened a few minutes before the credits began. Aunt Melody bustled in, just loud enough to make Jason turn over but not wake up. Aunt Melody dropped her keys and purse on the counter with a sigh and tried to brush off a mustard stain on her uniform.</p><p>“Long day?” Betty asked softly. Aunt Melody shook her head and walked over to the couch, crossing her arms.</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe how long if I told you,” Aunt Melody said. She reached up and pulled her blonde hair out of its messy bun. The tangled hair fell onto her shoulders in unruly waves. Aunt Melody frowned at the bundle on the other side of the mattress.</p><p>“Jason is ours?” Aunt Melody asked. Betty nodded with a sad smile.</p><p>“Looks like it,” Betty said. Betty looked at her phone and saw that it was nearing midnight and her stomach turned.</p><p>“Go on,” Aunt Melody said. She nodded towards Betty’s room, where her uniform sat waiting. “I got him.”</p><p>Betty cast an uneasy look at Jason. “Aunt Melody –”</p><p>“I got this, really,” Aunt Melody insisted. “He’s sleeping, I can watch a sleeping child. I am, after all, raising you.” Betty laughed but did not move. Aunt Melody frowned and stepped forward cautiously.</p><p>“He’ll be fine, really, don’t worry,” Aunt Melody said. “You got work to do.”</p><p>Betty bit her lip and looked at Jason one last time. Honeybee could at least make it for patrol, even if she could not meet Robin and the others. There were lots of kids like Jason without a Betty or Aunt Melody, kids that maybe she could help tonight if she left. She eventually moved to stand, and her feet felt almost unsteady.</p><p>“Thank you,” Betty said. Aunt Melody smiled softly. Aunt Melody had always known about Honeybee, even back before she lived with Betty. Betty had feared her new guardian would try and take her identity away from her, but Aunt Melody had surprisingly allowed her to keep going even after Waspia’s death. Aunt Melody had qualms, of course, but other than a warning to stay safe and assurance that Betty would not be stupid, she just let Honeybee go out with a worried frown. It had astounded Betty how much Aunt Melody was okay with it. After what happened eight months ago, Betty had fully expected Aunt Melody to lock the windows and keep her in at all costs. Instead, two months ago, when Honeybee made her first reappearance, Aunt Melody had not said a word to her to convince her to stop.</p><p>Maybe Aunt Melody knew Betty would just find a way out anyway. Maybe Aunt Melody thought Betty was doing the right thing. Aunt Melody never gave a reason, and Betty was scared that asking why might destroy her peace with what Betty was doing.</p><p>Aunt Melody put a hand on Betty’s shoulder. “Hurry, or else you’ll be too tired for tomorrow.”</p><p>
  <em>And I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends<br/>
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>HAPPY HARBOR </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>JULY 18<sup>TH</sup> 11:06 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Recognized: Honeybee – B06.”</em>
</p><p>Honeybee suppressed her shiver as her body materialized in one of the Zeta ports of Mount Justice. She pulled her cardigan around herself and stepped out into the room, where she found Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy already gathered around a map pulled up on the holographic computer. Miss Martian turned to look at her and smiled, clapping her hands excitedly.</p><p>“Honeybee! You’re here!” Miss Martian greeted. Honeybee smiled back at her and met the three of them at the computer.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Honeybee said. Aqualad gave her a kind nod as an acknowledgment, while Superboy gave no response. “I take it we’re just waiting on Robin and KF?”</p><p>“That would be correct,” Aqualad said. “Red Tornado is supposed to be arriving soon as well.” Honeybee stuck her hands in the pockets of her cardigan and looked at Superboy.</p><p>“You been settling in okay?” Honeybee asked. “I can’t imagine it must be easy adjusting to all of this.” Honeybee cut a quick look over at Miss Martian. “Or to a new planet.”</p><p>“It’s been great!” Miss Martian said enthusiastically. She seemed to start levitating of her own accord in her excitement, bobbing up and down gently. “Earth is so much cooler than I dreamed it would be. I mean, I’ve only been at my Uncle J’on’s and here, but still! Everything is so much brighter here than it is on Mars! I guess it’s because of the atmosphere and closeness to the sun, but still!”</p><p>A chuckle slipped out of Honeybee’s lips.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it,” Honeybee said. She raised a brow at Superboy. “How about you Superboy? You doing okay?”</p><p>Superboy seemed taken aback for a second before he nodded once roughly.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Superboy said in a tone that told Honeybee the subject was over. She took the hint and instead turned her attention to Aqualad.</p><p>“How much do you want to be KF and Robin are late?” Honeybee asked. Aqualad laughed quietly.</p><p>“Kid Flash and his mentor rather infamously known for their tardiness,” Aqualad said in amusement. Miss Martian pursed her lips in confusion and finally settled back on the ground.</p><p>“But, don’t they have superspeed?” Miss Martian asked. “Wouldn’t they always be on time?”</p><p>“Ironic, isn’t it?” Honeybee checked the time in the corner of the holo-screen and shared an amused look with Aqualad. “Robin might be able to corral them here at a decent time though.” Aqualad nodded his head once in agreement.</p><p>“Maybe,” Aqualad said. As if on cue, the Zeta tubes behind them roared to life.</p><p>“<em>Recognized: Robin – B01. Recognized: Kid Flash – B03.”</em></p><p>The duo appeared in all their mischievous glory, grinning wicked grins like always, and Honeybee quirked her lips in a bemusing smile.</p><p>“What to do you know, they’re on-time,” Honeybee said. She managed to catch Superboy’s eyes again, and she swore she could see the ghost of amusement in his eyes.</p><p>“Did you ask him yet?!” Robin demanded as he and Kid Flash rushed forward, foregoing a proper greeting. Aqualad turned back to the map, where a red dot began approaching the mountain.</p><p>“He’s arriving now,” Aqualad said. Kid Flash sputtered with excitement.</p><p>“Then what are we waiting for?” Kid Flash said, before zooming off. Honeybee shook her head and began to follow with the others. Despite herself, she could not really begrudge Robin and Kid Flash for their excitement. She was excited too.</p><p>The front entrance to the Cave opened, the hidden ramp lowering and leaving a ramp covered in fake grass where before a silver hallway sat. Red Tornado landed at the top of the ramp and they managed to intercept him before he could enter.</p><p>“Is there a reason you intercepted me outside of the Cave?” Red Tornado inquired emotionlessly. Aqualad took one step forward towards Red Tornado, ever the leader.</p><p>“We hoped you had a mission for us,” Aqualad answered simply.</p><p>“Mission assignments are the Batman’s responsibility,” Red Tornado said. Honeybee tried not to let it show she was happy to have not seen Batman yet, even if it was disappointing not to have a mission yet.</p><p>“But it’s been over a week!” Robin said indignantly.</p><p>“You’ll be tested soon enough,” Red Tornado said. He looked between all of us. “But for the time being, simply enjoy each other’s company.” Aqualad narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“This team is not a social club,” he said.</p><p>“No,” Red Tornado conceded easily. “But I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep yourself busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave.” He walked away from them to enter the Cave, deciding the conversation was over. Robin scoffed and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Does he think we’re falling for this?” Robin said.</p><p>“Oooh!” Miss Martian said, perking up. “I’ll find out.” She turned to Red Tornado’s retreating form, squinting in concentration and connecting her pointer and middle finger to her temple. Red Tornado kept walking oblivious to Miss Martian’s attempt to read his mind. A scanner popped down from the top of the entrance and engulfed Red Tornado in soft blue light.</p><p>“<em>Recognized: Red Tornado – 16.”</em></p><p>Miss Martian finally looked away and closed her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I forgot,” Miss Martian said. “He’s a machine, inorganic. I can’t read his mind.”</p><p>“Nice try though,” Kid Flash said. “So…do you know what I’m thinking right now?” Honeybee rolled his eyes at his flirtatious tone. She looked over at Miss Martian, who seemed to not react to it. Robin snorted from next to his best friend.</p><p>“We all know what you’re thinking right now,” Robin said, jutting Kid Flash in the side. Aqualad stepped forward again, all traces of earlier amusement gone.</p><p>“And now we tour the clubhouse,” Aqualad said. Miss Martian grasped her hands in front of her, giving the rest of the team a helpful smile.</p><p>“Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guide,” she offered. Superboy bristled under the new looks pointed his way.</p><p>“Don’t look at me,” he said. Kid Flash did not hesitate to turn away.</p><p>“We won’t,” Kid Flash said. He smiled again at Miss Martian. “A private tour sounds much more fun.” Robin’s brow furrowed and he stepped forward.</p><p>“She never said it was private!” Robin said, the tone just a tad over annoyed. Honeybee’s nerves twisted uneasily. It seemed Robin and Kid Flash were in a small battle for Miss Martian’s attention. Honeybee looked away from them. It seemed old habits died hard, and the feelings she had discarded for Robin seemed to not want to go away completely.</p><p>“Team-building,” Aqualad said, squashing the argument before it began. “We’ll all go.”</p><p>
  <em>That's the kind of heartbreak time could never mend<br/>
I'd never walk Cornelia Street again</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>HAPPY HARBOR</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>JULY 18<sup>TH</sup> 2011 11:53 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Robin was not sure what his feelings were supposed to be, standing next to Honeybee. There was no rulebook for how to deal with your grieving ex-superhero partner that hates your mentor and adoptive father. He guessed anger, for her dropping off the face of the Earth until two months ago, not even bothering to answer his text messages until two months ago. Another part suggested relief, Honeybee was okay and ready to get back in the game, even willing to put aside her anger at Batman to do it.</p><p>Robin hoped one-day Honeybee could forgive Batman for what happened eight months ago, but he did not hold his breath. Grief was a powerful thing and if Honeybee needed to blame someone to keep from falling apart, well, at least it was Batman, someone who could take it. A selfish part of him was glad that Honeybee had not lumped him in with Batman and that she was not angry with him. Honeybee truly was one of his best friends and if he had to say goodbye to her too with Waspia, he knew it would not be the same in Gotham without her.</p><p>Still, as he stood next to Honeybee during the tour, he was struck by how normal it seemed. Like the past eight months had never happened, that they were picking up right where they left off before Honeybee disappeared. The elapsed time seemed non-existent.</p><p>Wally would make flirtatious comments every now and then to Miss Martian as they walked, and Robin would have to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at his best friend. Sure, Robin thought the young Martian was sweet and cute and would drop a comment as well with semi-frequency, he knew that most likely it would not go anywhere. Wally, however, seemed to be under the delusion that something might.</p><p>It seemed Honeybee had no such reservations of making fun of Wally, as some of Wally’s comments were met with a laugh or a whispered retort under her breath. Robin supposed that helped play into the normalcy of the whole thing; that was Honeybee used to act nightly in Gotham.</p><p>After a little while, Superboy stopped, nose twitching like he smelled something bad.</p><p>“I smell smoke,” Superboy said. He seemed nonchalant about it like it was normal to smell smoke. This seemed to catch Miss Martian’s attention as her face flooded with worry.</p><p>“My cookies!” she exclaimed and took off in the direction of the kitchen. Robin shared a confused look with Wally before the group headed after Miss Martian. They entered the kitchen to find Miss Martian levitating a tray of cookies burned to a crisp onto the kitchen island with disappointment.</p><p>“I’m sorry guys,” she said softly. Honeybee reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I bet they would’ve tasted great,” Honeybee offered as reassurance. Robin raised a brow at Wally, who was already scaring down the burned remains.</p><p>“He doesn’t seem to mind!” Robin said, pointing at his best friend with a laugh. The whole team turned to Wally, who stopped mid-chew, looking almost guilty as he put down the cookies in his arms.</p><p>“I, uh, have a serious metabolism.”</p><p>“I’ll…make more?” Miss Martian said. Kaldur shook his head with a smile.</p><p>“It was sweet of you to make any,” Kaldur said. Miss Martian brushed a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.</p><p>“Thanks, Aqualad.”</p><p>“Please, we are off duty,” Kaldur said kindly. “Call me Kaldur’ahm. My friends call me Kaldur.”</p><p>Wally seemed to take this as another invite to flirt with Miss Maritan, as he leaned forward, giving her a dopey smile.</p><p>“I’m Wally,” he said. “See? I already trust you with my secret ID. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses and Ms. Four Eyes here. Batman’s forbidden them from revealing their real names.”</p><p>Honeybee’s smile twisted into a vicious frown.</p><p>“Batman does not forbid me from doing anything,” she said roughly. The rest seemed surprised by Honeybee’s swift change in mood, but Robin was not. They had heard rumors of Honeybee’s animosity to Batman, but they had not seen it firsthand as he had. Honeybee shook her head and turned back to Miss Martian. “It’s a personal choice. I haven’t told anyone, it’s nothing against you, I’m sure you’re plenty trustworthy.”</p><p>Robin bit the inside of his cheek. Robin knew Batman had figured it out, he had a whole file dedicated to her on the computer in the Batcave. Robin had wanted to open it the minute he saw the file, but Batman had clearly and roughly told him that he was under no circumstance to open it. Robin was curious and prone to disobeying an order or two, but it seemed at that moment it was Bruce not Batman telling him not to open it. So unopened it sat, her identity most likely within.</p><p>“Mine’s no secret!” Miss Martian continued happily, ignoring the slight tension Honeybee’s comment had brought. “It’s M’gann M’orzz, but you can call me Megan! It’s an Earth name, and I’m on Earth now.”</p><p>Robin could not help but find M’gann’s excitement to be here infectious. She just seemed so happy and joyful. Robin hoped Honeybee found it infectious too, she could do with some happiness.</p><p>Superboy began to slink off, not interested in a conversation about secret identities when he did not have one. Then he twirled on his heel, glaring daggers at the young martian.</p><p>“Get out my head!”</p><p>“<em>What’s wrong?” </em>M’gann’s voice suddenly cut through Robin’s head, sending a prickling and sudden pain through his brain. “<em>I don’t understand, everyone on Mars communicates telepathically.”</em></p><p>“Please, M’gann, stop!” Robin was not sure who said that the pain and noise in his head louder than expected. It might have been him for all he knew. Then just as suddenly as it started, all of the pain and noise disappeared.</p><p>“Things are different here on Earth,” Kaldur reprimanded, firm but gentle, “here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy.”</p><p>“Besides,” Wall stage-whispered to M’gann, “Cadmus’s physic genomes left a bad taste in his brain.” Robin glared at Wally. That really was not his info to share.</p><p>“I-I didn’t mean to –” M’gann started to apologize, but Superboy did not let her finish.</p><p>“Just. Stay. Out,” Superboy said through his teeth. He spun around and disappeared into the lounge next to the kitchen, leaving all of them behind. Honeybee looked over at Superboy sympathetically, bringing a hand to her chest. Robin supposed maybe Honeybee understood being angry – she was still angry about what happened to her, after all.</p><p>“<em>Hello, Megan!” </em>M’gann mock-slapped her temple. “I know what we can do!”</p><p>M’gann flew away, clearly expecting them to follow. Robin began to do so, joining in with Wally and Kaldur, but he saw Honeybee linger at the entrance to the lounge, giving Superboy a look before she shook her head and disappeared with them to find M’gann. Superboy did eventually follow them, keeping his head low and an ever-present scowl.</p><p>They found M’gann at the front entrance, the door open again, and they walked to the top. M’gann stood there with a grin. Behind her stood a red and black pod that floated precariously above the ground.</p><p>“It’s my Martian Bioship!” M’gann said.</p><p>“It’s cute, not aerodynamic, but cute,” Wally said after a moment. M’gann rolled her eyes.</p><p>“It’s at rest, silly,” M’gann said. M’gann waved her hands in front of her. “I’ll wake it.”</p><p>The pod shifted in shape, extending and enlarging itself ungracefully. At first, it seemed nothing but nonsensical edges before it grew into the shape of a ship. The door opened to the ship, the ramp hitting the ground soundlessly.</p><p>“Well?’ M’gann said. She walked towards her ship. “You guys coming?”</p><p>The team hesitated, all sharing curious but excited looks, before bounding after her onto the ship. The Bioship was spacious, with a main pilot’s chair in the center with two glowing orbs for steering. Around it was a large control panel with seats scattered next to it.</p><p>“Strap in for launch!” M’gann ordered. The five of them took a seat in the chairs. Robin did not even have time to look for a seat belt, as they sprang to life and crossed his chest securely. Robin wondered if he might be able to figure out how to replicate that in the Batplane. It was cool and efficient, just strapping in without having to think?</p><p>“This is so cool!” Wally chirped from his chair next to Robin. M’gann sat in the pilot’s chair and slowly lead the Bioship to a low flight.</p><p>“Red Tornado,” M’gann said to an intercom system, “we’re going a flight around Happy Harbor. We’ll return shortly.” And then they took off into the skies of Happy Harbor.</p><p>“This is incredible!” Robin breathed. Honeybee smiled on his other side and nodded in agreement.</p><p>“I’ve never seen anything like it!” Honeybee said. “This is amazing!”</p><p>“She sure is,” Wally said dreamily. M’gann turned at the comment and looked at Wally. Wally sputtered and attempted to look away. “I, uh, mean the ship, which is, uh, like other ships, she.” Robin chuckled and he could see Honeybee trying to hold a laugh in. Wally never knew when to shut his mouth, and one day it was going to get him in trouble. But for now, it was fun to watch his chronic Foot-In-Mouth Syndrome.</p><p>“Fast on his feet, not so much with his mouth,” Robin quipped. Kaldur leaned over to Superboy, apparently whispering something to him.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry, he’ll come around,” Robin said. Superboy had tried to kill him the first time they met a week and a half ago. And now he was willing to fight <em>with </em>him. Superboy was just someone who needed a little push.</p><p>“He doesn’t seem to like me very much,” M’gann said. She looked down glumly.</p><p>“You guys realize he has super hearing, right?” Wally interrupted with a raised brow. Superboy did not say anything or even turn, simply staring straight ahead at the sky.</p><p>“Hey,” Robin said, deciding now was a good time to change the subject. “How about some Martian shapeshifting?”</p><p>M’gann looked nervous for a second, but Robin set her a reassuring smile to communicate she didn’t have to if she didn’t want to. But she eventually stood, taking a deep breath and her eyes shining green. M’gann’s form began to change from her feet up, and where before was M’gann stood Honeybee in her old hero garb, the one Batman gave her. Robin looked to Honeybee, but she gave no reaction to the choice of uniform.  And then M’gann spun on her heel, and then there was a female Robin, followed by a female Kid Flash.</p><p>“Is it wrong that I think I’m hot?” Wally thought aloud. Honeybee crinkled her nose.</p><p>“Yes, yes, it is,” she said. Robin laughed, which earned him a smile from Honeybee.</p><p>“Impressive!” Robin said. “But you know you’re not going to fool anyone with those, right? Except maybe Bee. If you ramp up the annoying factor.”</p><p>“Funny.”</p><p>“Mimicking boys is a lot harder,” M’gann said. “But clothes are easier. My clothes are organic, just like the ship!”</p><p>“Can you do the ghosting thing like Martian Manhunter?” Honeybee asked. M’gann shook her head.</p><p>“Destiny shifting? No, it’s a very advanced technique. I’m nowhere near my uncle’s level of experience.”</p><p>“Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall,” Robin said. He pointed at his best friend with a smirk. “When he does it? Bloody nose.”</p><p>“Dude!”</p><p>
  <em>“Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I’m sending coordinates.”</em>
</p><p>“Received,” M’gann said. “Adjusting coordinates.”</p><p>Robin furrowed his brow. Seemed a little coincidental that there is an alert an hour after they complained to Red Tornado about not having one, didn’t it?</p><p>“Tornado’s just keeping us busy again,” Robin dismissed.</p><p>“Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy, right?” M’gann cut in. Honeybee nodded in agreement and gave Robin a look one notch below chastising.</p><p>“We should check out the alert,” Honeybee said. “You never know, looks can be deceiving.”</p><p>“I think I know the cause,” Superboy said. Robin looked ahead and could see what Superboy was talking about. A tornado came spinning towards them wildly. M’gann did not have a chance to steer the ship away, and the Bioship collided with the tornado. They were sent spinning around, the breath leaving Robin’s lungs and the straps of the seat digging into his shoulders.</p><p>M’gann was eventually able to level the ship in free air again, and she stopped it. An opening appeared in the center of the ship, and Robin stood the moment the seatbelt straps disappeared. He was one of the first through the hole, landing in a crouch on the ground below.</p><p>Honeybee fell directly next to him, and that feeling of normalcy flooded him again. He and Honeybee had fought side-by-side for years before the team was even a glimmer in his eye and having her next to him before battle felt as natural as breathing. Robin smiled at her, letting that feeling of normalcy wash over him before the adrenaline of battle overtook them. Honeybee seemed to feel his glance, because she turned back to him, and returned his smile. She nodded at him once, and he knew with that one motion that she felt the same.</p><p>Robin turned back and took a deep breath. He did not care what enemy was ahead, he had his friends beside him. And that was more than enough for whatever they faced.</p><p>
  <em>And baby, I get mystified by how this city screams your name<br/>
And baby, I'm so terrified of if you ever walk away</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse: “But he said to me, ‘my grace is sufficient for you. For my power is made perfect in weakness.’ Therefore, I will most gladly boast all the more about my weaknesses, so that Christ’s power may reside in me.” – 2 Corinthians 12:9<br/>Hey, y’all! This came sooner than I expected, mostly because I hate only having one chapter up on a fic. In the future, I most likely will be switching updating chapters for this story and my Hunger Games story cowboy like me in a rotating fashion, where I will work on a chapter on one fic and then move to the other, that way both are updated in an efficient and fair fashion. I do not have a permanent update schedule beyond that.<br/>Please let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns! Have a blessed day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to Happy Harbor: Stay Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Trauma Flashback. I did not write it as a panic attack but just something that catches her off-guard and causes a reaction. So, fair warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>HAPPY HARBOR</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>JULY 18<sup>TH</sup> 2011 16:47 EST</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Robin!” Kaldur called over the wind. “Are tornadoes common in New England?”</p><p>Honeybee did not turn to Kaldur, nor looked up to where she had seen Robin a mere second ago. She already knew he wasn’t there; he never stayed put in the field, ever.</p><p>“He was just here,” M’gann said, eyes wide and looking around the Robin-less field. Honeybee’s hair ruffled in the wind and she was glad her hair was short enough to not whip into her face in the harsh wind. Honeybee shook her head and rose from her crouch.</p><p>“He does that,” Honeybee said. “You get used to it after a while.”</p><p>An explosion rocked the ground, and the team looked to see the top layer of windows of the warehouse shatter. Glass flew out, landing liberally on the ground and grass.</p><p>Superboy was the next after Robin to go, bounding towards the warehouse with his strength. The rest were quick to follow him. Honeybee climbed over an abandoned vehicle in the parking lot and slid off the hood with all the grace she could muster. Honeybee was glad she had decided to wear dark leggings under her dress when she fell back to the ground.</p><p>Honeybee entered the warehouse, the large front door slung open with no care. Wally fell into place next to her, and she was vaguely aware of the rest of the team behind them. Superboy she couldn’t place for the moment.</p><p>Robin stood in the center of the room, and a large, red-suited figure was all the way across the floor. A small tornado shot forward and it whipped Robin around and then thrust him onto the floor. Superboy landed next to where the Boy Wonder was and raised a brow. Honeybee and the others started quickly forward to meet them.</p><p>“Who’s your friend?” Superboy asked.</p><p>“Didn’t catch his name, but he plays kind of rough!” Robin said in a shout. Honeybee and Wally helped pull Robin to his feet, all of them keeping their eyes on the figure. Now that she was closer, Honeybee could see black mixed in with the red, various tubes shooting out and reconnecting in other parts of his arm. A green scarf sat around its rather large neck and obscured his face features from view.</p><p>“My apologies,” the figure spoke. “You may address me as Mister Twister.”</p><p>Mister Twister? Okay, so the name was not that important compared to what they could do, but still. A little effort from the villains would be nice.</p><p>Superboy did not wait for orders, rushing forward. His arms were up to try and block the wind, but it was ineffective as Twister simply sent a large gust directly at him. Superboy was launched off the ground and thrown back, landing somewhere behind them in the warehouse. Honeybee bit her lip and settled herself for a fight, unconsciously falling in a line with the others.</p><p>Honeybee reached into her cardigan and pulled two throwing stars out. They were the old ones, the ones from Batman, and it felt nice to have them back. As long as she was working for Batman again, she supposed it made sense to pull his stuff back out for use.</p><p>Wally raced forward this time with his enhanced speed and kicked himself into a flip. He aimed his foot at Twister’s face but the figure was prepared for him, picking the speedster’s foot out of the air and spinning the boy in a vicious circle. Twister let go of the boy and he was sent flying out of the warehouse. Kaldur and M’gann did not even get to Twister, as they were sent flying back with strong gusts of wind.</p><p>Honeybee and Robin steadied themselves, and Honeybee felt a spark of excitement. She really had missed fighting with Robin and she was ready to get rid of Mister Twister. She swung her arm back, ready to let her throwing stingers fly.</p><p>“I was prepared to be challenged by actual superheroes, not children,” Mister Twister said. His voice was mechanical, hard, but Honeybee could still hear the tell-tale signs of frustration.</p><p>“Funny, I don’t see any kids anywhere,” Honeybee said. She finally threw her stingers forward, and she saw a birdarang fly from the boy next to her. “Might need to get your eyes checked.”</p><p>The birdarang disappeared one tornado headed their way.  The birdarang and stingers managed to get through, the birdarang hitting directly in the middle of their chest, and her stingers managed to hit his arms. The stingers let out their yellow electric energy and one of the tornado dispensers malfunctioned for just a moment. But then Mister Twister simply flicked their weapons off of him wordlessly.</p><p>“Objectively, you are children,” Mister Twister continued. “Have you no adult supervision? Your presence here is quite disturbing.”</p><p>“Well, we hate to see you disturbed!” Robin shot back. “Let’s see if you’re more turbed once we kick your can!” Honeybee let herself have the one-half second of annoyance – it seemed Robin had not dropped the word modifications.</p><p>M’gann reached out her hand and pulled down a pipe above Mister Twister. It sent a plume of smoke down on the figure and it was clear she was trying to blind the villain for the moment. Superboy took this as his moment to surge forward again, his fist already raised. M’gann made the move to follow, but once again the villain was one step ahead of them. Mister Twister slapped Superboy away, sending him flying back again, this time sending him straight at M’gann. The two fell to the ground it what sounded like a painful pile.</p><p>Honeybee, Kaldur, and Robin rushed forward without a word. Kaldur had his water bearers raised threateningly and Honeybee reached back into her pocket to retrieve more stingers. Mister Twister did not bother to say anything, only slamming his hand into the ground and causing three tornados to appear and shot towards the three of them.</p><p>Honeybee let out a yelp as she was caught in the tornado and she felt her head spin, eyes stinging from the sudden quick spins. Honeybee finally was released, and she slammed into the ground, landing on her side next to a similarly fallen Kaldur and Robin. Honeybee sat up with a groan and shut her eyes, shaking her head in an attempt to stomp out the dizziness. She opened them again and took Robin’s hand to stand up.</p><p>Mister Twister turned on his heel to leave and Honeybee felt a jolt. The only way Wally would not have rushed back in here was that he was unconscious, and an annoyed Mister Twister might not just let the boy be. They all hurried to the back door at the same time a large brush of wind started to hit them, and surfing on that wind was Wally, now awake.</p><p>Wally started to aim towards the ground, but M’gann caught him with her telepathy before they could make contact, leaving Wally floating slightly off the ground.</p><p>“Whoa, thanks.” Wally gently returned to the ground and he sighed in relief.</p><p>Honeybee looked to the sky, where Mister Twister was waiting with what seemed to be a menacing look despite his covered features. His scarf blew in the wind and she wondered why a tornado villain would bother with a scarf. Why hadn’t it blown away already?</p><p>“I would have thought you all would have learned your limitations by now. There is no beating me,” the robot voice snarled down at them.</p><p>“What do you want?!” Kaldur said. Mister Twister began to climb higher in the sky in annoyance.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? I’m waiting for a real hero!” Mister Twister said. Honeybee narrowed her eyes. She was a real hero; they all were real heroes.</p><p>“Read his mind!” Kaldur ordered. “Find a weakness!” M’gann blinked in stunned confusion.</p><p>“I thought I wasn’t supposed to do that!” M’gann said. Robin shook his head at the Martian.</p><p>“It’s okay with the bad guys!” Robin said. M’gann bit her lip but shut her eyes, raising her hand to her temple, losing himself in concentration. Concentration gave way to frustration and she dropped the concentration completely, hands returning to her sides glumly.</p><p>“Nothing, I’m getting nothing –” M’gann cut herself off, realizing something they apparently couldn’t see. “Hello, Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He’s inorganic and an android! How many androids do you know of that can generate tornados?”</p><p>Honeybee twitched her nose from confusion. Would Red Tornado really do something like that?</p><p>“Red Tornado sent us here,” Kaldur said.</p><p>“After saying we’d be tested soon enough!” Robin said. He shook his head angrily. “This is his test. Something to keep us busy.”</p><p>“Speedy called it!” Wally tacked on. Honeybee pursed her lips. It didn’t sound right, but at the same time, who else could it be? “We’re a joke.”</p><p>Honeybee watched as the three of them stepped towards where Mister Twister was flying, and she crossed her arms. Superboy came to stand beside her, and she could tell from the quirk of his brow that he was as unsure as she was about this.</p><p>“This game, so over,” Wally said, scowling into the air.</p><p>“We know who you are and what you want!” Robin shot the accusation with a dark frown.</p><p>“So let’s end this!” Kaldur said.  Mister Twister hesitated and then raised his arms.</p><p>“So consider it ended.”</p><p>The weather, which before had been sunny and pleasant, was now dark and violent. A dark storm cloud fell over them and the wind howled viciously around them. Honeybee looked around, hand instinctually going to her stingers. This wasn’t right.</p><p>“An impressive show, be we will not engage!” Kaldur said. Honeybee shook her head.</p><p>“I really think we should,” Honeybee said, but no one seemed to hear her.</p><p>The storm worsened, lighting dancing between the clouds and striking the ground. The vortex of wind grew worse and worse and it was a hungry, ferocious wind that almost blew them all to their feet.</p><p>“Uh…can Red Tornado do that?” Wally asked.</p><p>“You think I’m Red Tornado?” Mister Twister dared to let out a mocking chuckle. “How ironic.”</p><p>Thunder boomed and the lightning grew in number and power. Honeybee’s vision exploded with light and she covered her eyes, falling onto her back with a loud thud. Superboy seemed unfazed by the team falling, as he immedailty jumped back to attack, jumping back down with a louder thud and creating a small crater in the ground.</p><p>Mister Twister hovered above them, watching them with no emotion as the violent weather threatened to overtake them completely. And then, just like that, it was gone. The sky was blue again and there was the sun. M’gann stood behind where Honeybee still sat on the ground, face once again drawn in concentration. The sounds of the storm eventually died away and then Honeybee heard Mister Twister from somewhere she could not see.</p><p>“Fine then. I will admit you children have power but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So, stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy.” Honeybee presumed the villain left, as the Bioship appeared in front of her, and M’gann dropped her concentration.</p><p>“What just happened?” Wally asked.</p><p>“I used the Bioship to conceal us,” M’gann explained. Honeybee gave M’gann a grateful smile, but could not say anything before Superboy was off on a tangent.</p><p>“You think saving us will make this right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!” Superboy snarled at M’gann, and Honeybee jumped to her feet. She stepped closer to Superboy and scrunched her face in red anger.</p><p>“She didn’t mean to! She was trying to help! This isn’t her fault!” Honeybee said. Honeybee knew what it was to be the new girl, when she was the only girl sidekick around for a while, she became the scapegoat. Someone smaller, someone so distinctly different, it was easy to become the target. And M’gann didn’t deserve that.</p><p>“It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn’t have listened,” Robin said. Wally rubbed the back of his head and looked at M’gann somewhat guilty.</p><p>“You are pretty inexperienced. Hit the showers,” Wally said. “We’ll take it from here.”</p><p>Honeybee felt a snarl grow in her throat, and it only grew as she saw M’gann’s face fell.</p><p>“Stay out of our way!” Superboy spit. Honeybee reached forward to grab Superboy’s hand to keep him from walking away, but the second her skin made contact with his, he turned wildly, his anger now turned on her.</p><p>“We’re a team! We do this together!” Honeybee said. Superboy growled at her but she did not turn away from him, merely raising an eyebrow in challenge. After a moment, he merely scoffed and turned away, taking off after Twister. Wally and Robin followed him, seemingly not listening to what she said either.</p><p>“I was just trying to be part of the team,” M’gann said softly. Kaldur sighed.</p><p>“To be honest, I’m not really sure we are a team,” Kaldur said. Kaldur ran off after the other boys, leaving Honeybee and M’gann. Honeybee frowned after where her friends had gone. How could her friends be….be…..she didn’t even have a word.</p><p>“It’s okay, you know,” M’gann said. Honeybee turned to face M’gann in confusion. “Go ahead. They’ll need your help.” Honeybee shook her head.</p><p>“They need both our help.” She placed a hand on M’gann’s shoulder and smiled. “I meant what I said, we do this together.” M’gann smiled sadly, her eyelids dropping in sorrow. She looked so disappointed in herself and sad and Honeybee was reminded of Jason’s sad look the night before. Upset with themselves over someone’s else faults and decision to leave them behind.</p><p>“I-I just really want to be alone right now, okay?” M’gann said. “I’ll be fine, really.” Honeybee sighed internally.</p><p>“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Honeybee asked. M’gann nodded and stepped away from Honeybee, and Honeybee’s hand dropped from her shoulder.</p><p>“Yes,” M’gann said. “Go ahead.” Honeybee lingered for a moment longer, searching for something else in M’gann’s face, another assurance besides her words. Eventually, she nodded to M’gann and took off after her other friends.</p><p>Honeybee finally caught up to them, and she gave them all a glowering look as they hurried through Happy Harbor, looking for where Mister Twister could have gone. She only held her tongue about the M’gann situation because she knew they had a bigger issue right now. She would have to bite their ears off later.</p><p>It was nearly another hour before they found Mister Twister again. He was by the coast, stirring up a few water sprouts with his tornados. Honeybee slipped into her cardigan pocket again and dodged a tornado the android sent her way. The grass was greeted her with a thud and she looked up to see Kaldur fail to dodge in time, smashing into a small boathouse. Honeybee grimaced.</p><p>Honeybee returned to a standing position and threw a stinger at Mister Twister’s direction, but he dodged one and then caught the next one she threw in a tornado to keep it from hitting her. Honeybee jumped to the side to avoid being hit with another gust of wind to her face, and she curled a fist into the fabric of her dress.</p><p>Honeybee noticed Kid Flash and Robin take cover behind an overturned boat, and I look to see Superboy throwing a giant boulder in Mister Twister’s area. Honeybee used it as an impromptu cover and fell behind the boat, crouching next to Wally and Robin. Robin pulled his utility belt from his inner jacket lining, and Honeybee cursed herself for failing to pick up her lasso before leaving. She had thought she wouldn’t need it. She’ll be sure to bring it next time.</p><p>“You brought your utility belt?!” Wally seemed incredulous, but Honeybee didn’t bother to comment. Robin was the protégé of the most over-prepared, paranoid man Honeybee had ever met. She would have been more surprised if he didn’t have it.</p><p>“Never leave home without it,” Robin said with a laugh. “First thing Batman taught me.”</p><p>“Yeah, right after don’t go the bathroom without it,” Wally said with a scoff. Honeybee pulled another stinger out and realized she only had a few left. She had better make them count.</p><p>“I’m running low, R,” Honeybee said. “So we gotta save’em.” Robin nodded next to her and dared a single look over the top of the boat. Honeybee could hear Superboy’s strangled, angry battle cry and a splash of water. Honeybee decided that that meant a good thing.</p><p>“<em>Listen to me!” </em>M’gann’s voice entered their heads again. Honeybee was glad to see the pain from before was mostly gone and was now just a gentle throb. “<em>All of you!”</em></p><p><em>“What did we tell you?!”</em> Superboy said, and Honeybee could feel a pull in her brain like she could feel him trying to pull away from their conjoined mental connection.</p><p>“<em>I know!” </em>M’gann said. <em>“And I know I messed up! But now, I’m very clear on what to do. Please, trust me!”</em></p><p>“<em>We’re listening M’gann,” </em>Kaldur said calmly.</p><p>“<em>He wants Red Tornado, I can see that now,” </em>M’gann said. “<em>So, I will pretend to be Red Tornado, and then you will pretend to leave, but you’ll hide. On my signal, you’ll help me defeat him for good.”</em></p><p>Honeybee felt a grin spread up her lips. M’gann’s plan was not bad for someone who had made a “rookie mistake”. Honeybee and the two boys next to her nodded, and they jumped from behind their make-shift shelter, weapons in hand and googles pulled down.</p><p>Kaldur and Superboy continued their attacks, and the three of them joined the fray. Honeybee threw one stinger in his direction, and it once again was seemingly ineffective, as it let out one pulse before he got rid of it. It was a small comfort it seemed the birdarangs were just as effective. Superboy just let off one last boulder when ‘Red Tornado’ landed before them.</p><p>“Hit the showers, you five,” ‘Red Tornado’ said. “I was hoping you can handle this. Clearly, you cannot.”</p><p>“But we have a plan now!” Robin pretended to protest.</p><p>“The subject is not up for debate,” ‘Red Tornado’ said. Honeybee nodded once and pretended to be disappointed and ashamed, looking down at her feet and trudging away. Once they were far enough away, Honeybee fell behind a large boulder with Robin and waited for the signal.</p><p>From behind her, she could hear the sounds of battle and the woosh of wind, but she dared not look back, dare she give them away. Honeybee heard the sound of M’gann’s voice, meaning it was time to go. Honeybee and Robin left their hiding place behind, each pulling one of their weapons out. Superboy rushed forward and punched Mister Twister, sending the android falling back to the water. Mister Twister managed to escape from the water, sending himself up in a water sprout. </p><p>M’gann flew up and removed Mister Twister’s arms, and Honeybee and Robin sent their bomb and stingers flying in synch. Both finally seemed to work, as the first exploded and the second enveloped him in yellow light. Mister Twister finally fell to the ground and there was a loud clanking as metal met Earth.</p><p>The chest opened with a hiss and revealed a small man with dark hair and a green sweater. Honeybee cocked her head. Not what she had imagined would be controlling an android like this, but fair enough. The man fell out, seeming to trip over himself.</p><p>“I call foul!” he said, and Honeybee shook her head. Of course, he did. M’gann offered no verbal response but lifted a large rock over his head. Honeybee’s eyes widened in time to Kaldur telling M’gann to stop. She did not hesitate, dropping the rock with a blank stare. Honeybee felt her breath hitch, and Robin rushed forward. Honeybee’s hand curled at her side and for a moment, she felt like she was a million miles away, when there were a different crush and thud.</p><p>
  <em>“Waspia, no!”</em>
</p><p>Honeybee stepped back and shook her head, looking away.</p><p>“Don’t know how things work on Mars, but on Earth, we don’t execute our captives,” Robin said. Honeybee just shut her eyes and took a shuttering breath.</p><p>“<em>Honeybee, there was nothing – I –“</em></p><p>
  <em>“Why didn’t you tell me?! Why-why –”</em>
</p><p>A thousand voices filled her head, but this time they all came from her own brain. The gloating words of Poison Ivy, the yell from Honeybee’s own lips, the excuses that tumbled from Batman’s lip like honey.</p><p>“H-honeybee?”</p><p>Honeybee straightened up, and turned wildly on her heel, eyes wide and mouth agape. Her face was flushed, and she curled her hands into fists. Honeybee stared at the boy in front of her, and it was not the one she was expecting.</p><p>Superboy stood in front of her, his eyebrow cocked curiously. There seemed to be just the tiniest bit of confusion in his face and he bit his lip. Honeybee could see the others starting to walk in the other direction, towards the bioship. It seemed in her daze she had missed something, as Wally was excitedly holding up a robotic eyeball and Robin and M’gann were laughing.</p><p>On the ground behind Superboy sat robotic remains of what was the man they saw, and Honeybee took in a breath. It was a robot. That’s why M’gann had dropped the rock. He wasn’t real. He wasn’t real. <em>Not real. </em></p><p>“You coming?” Superboy asked. Honeybee wiped at her face to clear her head and hopefully bring back some color to her face. She hadn’t meant to fall apart, especially in the field, but it was just so <em>sudden and – </em></p><p>“Yeah,” Honeybee said. She put on the best smile she could, though she knew it seemed shallow without even having to see it. “I, uh, was just lost in thought.”</p><p>Superboy titled his head to the side, giving her one more curious once-over before shrugging and turning back around. Honeybee dropped her smile and evened her breath. She was fine. It was just because she hadn’t been expecting something so similar to Waspia’s demise. It was a surprise, that’s all.</p><p>Honeybee took one step forward, leaving her surprise and moment of thought behind her.</p><p>
  <em>I'm taking pictures in my mind<br/>
So I can save them for a rainy day</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>MOUNT JUSTICE</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>JUNE 18<sup>TH</sup> 19:34 EST</em> </strong>
</p><p>Honeybee grimaced and leaned back in the kitchen stool she was deposited in. Though technically there was no mission, they had to write up case reports about what happened today, and Honeybee always found this to be the most tiring part of being a superhero. She knew it was for the League and other hero’s benefit, to learn from each other, but after a battle, all she wanted to do was nap not write three pages worth of information.</p><p>Robin had taken off to finish his at the Batcave, and Wally had mysteriously disappeared. Most likely Wally was going to wait to do it until tomorrow and turn it in the next time he saw Red Tornado or came to the Cave. Kaldur, the good soldier that he was, had finished his in prompt time and then gone with M’gann to help her figure out how to write one.</p><p>Superboy, however, had decided to try and figure it out on his own, and sat on the couch in the lounge, every once in a awhile grumbling under his breath. Honeybee was doing hers here because she had no idea if Jason was still at her house, and she was lucky he hadn’t found her costume yet. It was better to be prudent to make sure her ten-year-old neighbor got dragged into vigilante stuff.</p><p>Honeybee clicked her pen once and turned over the report she had written and tried to see if she had missed anything. She didn’t think she had, and she thought rather cynically if she missed something well she was sure one of the others had most likely included it. She closed the file it was in and shut it, standing up.</p><p>“It’s been real Supe, but I better be heading home,” Honeybee said. Superboy looked up at her, pencil still to paper, the file stretch across his lap. Superboy raised a brow in confusion. It seemed he hadn’t expected her to say anything to him.  “Kids aren’t going to babysit themselves.”</p><p>“You babysit?” Superboy said. Honeybee nodded. She did not think saying she was a babysitter was going to give away her real name or identity.</p><p>“Yeah,” Honeybee said. “The kid I sit is a real piece of work sometimes, but you know, whatcha going to do?” Honeybee grinned mischievously. “Besides, I got enough practice with difficult kids. I’ve been wrangling Rob and KF for years.”</p><p>This managed to get a small smile out of Superboy, and Honeybee cautiously stepped toward him.</p><p>“How long have you been doing this for?” Superboy asked. It was clunky in his move, awkward like he didn’t know how to make small talk. Honeybee noted he probably didn’t.</p><p>“About….three years?” Honeybee said. It was fall 2009 when she finally mustered up the courage to follow Waspia out of the fire escape. She sometimes wondered if maybe she should have waited a bit longer to follow. Eleven was far too young. Jason was almost eleven, and she didn’t want him anywhere near this. “Give or take.” Honeybee sat down on the edge of the couch, crossing her legs. “You’re good, you know. For not having done this but once before.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, thanks,” Superboy said. Honeybee bit her lip and held what she wanted to say in, but then shook her head.</p><p>“M’gann was pretty good too, don’t you think?” Honeybee tested. Superboy’s face screwed up back to an impassive mask for just half a second, but then it was gone.</p><p>“I guess,” Superboy said with a grunt. Honeybee crossed her arms.</p><p>“You were too hard on her, you know,” Honeybee said. “She didn’t know, and she said she was sorry.”</p><p>Superboy was silent for a long moment, and Honeybee thought maybe this conversation was over. Superboy was just so angry and Honeybee was not sure when Superboy was going to clam up again and decide that he was done with talking to her. She was surprised he was talking to her at all. Superboy finally released a breath and looked away from Honeybee.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe I was,” Superboy said.</p><p>“She’s really sweet,” Honeybee said. “You’d probably get along if you get to know her better. And you’re living together, so you’ll have to talk to her eventually.”</p><p>Superboy beat his pen against his thigh softly, seeming to think over what Honeybee said.</p><p>“Or, you know, hate her for life,” Honeybee said. “I’m sure that’ll make this living situation much easier.” Superboy turned back to her, mouth agape, but then smiled. It was a tiny smile, just the end of his mouth turned, not a full smile that creases the eyes. Honeybee smiled back at him and brushed off her dress.</p><p>“Do you really not tell anyone your identity?” Superboy asked. Honeybee blinked. She hadn’t expected that to be the next thing out of his mouth, that’s for sure. Honeybee nodded.</p><p>“Yeah,” Honeybee said. “Gotham - Gotham is a town with a lot of bad people, and I don’t live in the past part of it. I can’t – I can’t risk it getting leaked. I have people I have to protect.” She already lost Waspia, and she was a hero, just like her. Aunt Melody and Jason would not go down that path.</p><p>Superboy seemed to accept this answer with a shrug.</p><p>“It’s just weird, to me,” Superboy said. “I don’t have a secret identity. I’m just me. I don’t know you keep your life separate.” Honeybee cocked her head to the side.</p><p>“It’s just –” Honeybee said. She sighed. “It’s just the way things are, I guess. I don’t know how I do it either, it’s just something I do.”  Honeybee leaned closer to Superboy and punched his shoulder softly. “A few years from now, you’ll have one too, so we can compare notes then.”</p><p>Superboy’s brow furrowed, and it was clear he hadn’t thought of the far future before. Not that Honeybee could blame him. He was what, a few months old and two weeks in the world? Being focused on the here and now seemed logical for Superboy. But it was true. Superboy would need an identity at some point if he wanted to go into the rest of the world.</p><p>Honeybee looked over into the kitchen and saw the time on the stove. Aunt Melody had switched for an overnight shift so she could be home with Jason, and Honeybee would need to be back soon if she was going to watch him. Honeybee stood up and gave Superboy a small nod.</p><p>“I really do need to be headed home,” Honeybee said. “I’ll see you soon.” Superboy nodded in return, the same awkwardness as before returning. Saying pleasantries and goodbyes were not really his thing, it seemed.</p><p>“Bye,” Superboy said simply. Honeybee waved again and disappeared down into the hallway to give Red Tornado the case file. She wondered idly as she turned into the mission briefing room if Superboy was going to try and make peace with M’gann. She hoped he would.</p><p>
  <em>You're beautiful</em><br/>
<em>Every little piece, love; don't you know?</em><br/>
<em>You're really gonna be someone</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse: "Blessed are they which do hunger and thirst after righteousness: for they shall be filled." -- Matthew 5:6</p><p>We're back because it is comp week for mock trial so the stress is on, so I need this to decompress. Enjoy!</p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns, let me know! Have a blessed day!<br/>-- Princess Chess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drop-Zone: 'tis the damn season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Their was a previous version of this chapter that included a different opening scene. This change was made when a plot hole was pointed out by a reviewer on FF.net. If you have seen the previous version, I apologize for not catching the plot hole myself and having to make a second version of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>GOTHAM CITY </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>JULY 22<sup>ND</sup> 2010 12:23 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Apis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>all I’m saying is that twilight is not that bad</em>
</p><p>Dick rolled his eyes at Honeybee’s text and laughed, leaning back in his chair at the kitchen table.</p><p>
  <em>To: Apis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dude, the werewolf fell in love with A BABY</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: Apis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So first of all, the situation was a lot more nuanced than that, and you KNOW IT. And second of all, I said not that bad, not “unproblematic” do I have to go over the rules of the imprinting thing again? We spent a whole patrol on this last year</em>
</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Bruce asked, looking up from where he was reading a newspaper. Dick smiled and put down his phone, leaving it face up on the table in case Honeybee had one more text to send his way.</p><p>“Honeybee is defending Twilight again,” Dick said easily. Bruce furrowed his brow and Dick rolled his eyes again, this time in frustration and not annoyance. Bruce had been mums the word on what exactly the big secret was that had turned Honeybee into not liking him anymore, and anytime the name was brought up, he went all silent and mysterious and it made Dick want to pull his hair out sometimes.</p><p>Surely, whatever it was, it could be fixed. Honeybee was just mad, and anger could be worked through. Dick could help if either would just tell him what the heck it was about.</p><p>“I forgot she was a fan of that,” Bruce said evenly, turning back to his paper. Dick sighed and leaned his head in his palm.</p><p>“She talked about it on like, every patrol for a month, after she read the book,” Dick said. “It was her whole personality for a while.”</p><p>Bruce did not say anything in response, and Dick wanted to kick him in the shin. He would have if he was an actual child and not thirteen. This whole thing was Honeybee and Bruce was just ridiculous. He would not dare say anything to Honeybee, Honeybee was grieving, and he knew some of that anger towards him was that grief still trying to work itself out, but Bruce was an adult for God’s sake. Could he not do anything to try and reach out to her?</p><p>“Have you tried talking to her, B?” Dick asked. Bruce looked up, surprised at such a blunt question, and then furrowed his brow. Alfred returned from where he had gone into the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. Bruce had for once actually returned to the manor for lunch, Alfred had promised to make chili today, and Dick was glad for his reentrance. Dick was sure the older man would certainly take his side if it came down to it.</p><p>“Of course, I have tried talking to her,” Bruce said. Dick raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I meant since the memorial,” Dick said. Alfred folded the towel and set it on the table. His face was as diplomatic as ever.</p><p>“I take it you are discussing the issue of Miss Honeybee?” Alfred said. Dick nodded.</p><p>“It’s gone on for like ever,” Dick said. “She’s on the Team now, maybe she’s ready to listen if you actually were to talk to her.”</p><p>Dick remembered the venomous way Honeybee had bit back that Batman was not the one holding her back from revealing her identity. Dick supposed maybe Honeybee might take some prodding to be willing to talk, but regardless, he thought maybe they were at a breaking point.</p><p>“She still refuses to talk to me,” Bruce said. “I’d be willing if she would simply come to me directly.”</p><p>Alfred was not one to roll his eyes openly, but Dick had come to know when he was doing so in spirit.</p><p>“Master Bruce, she is still a child,” Alfred said. “One who is hurting, and one that needs you to be the one to make the first step. Especially given the situation we have found ourselves following the demise of Waspia.”</p><p>Dick nodded his head. “Yeah, what Alfred said.”</p><p>Bruce pinched the brow of his nose.</p><p>“Dick, there are parts of this you are not aware of,” Bruce said. “And it complicates things in ways you are not aware of.”</p><p>Dick tried to see what was so complicated, really, he did. But the part of him that still mourned for all those he had lost, still desperately wished to go back to his time before Robin and give all of it way to return to Haly’s Circus and be with his parents, that part of him failed to see how. Dick never knew what exactly what Waspia and Honeybee’s civilian relationship had been, but whatever it was, it was obviously one that was very close. Otherwise Waspia had never had let Honeybee out on the rooftops.</p><p>The screech Honeybee had made when Waspia had disappeared into the vines Poison Ivy was controlling and never came out, the crunch of bones as Waspia smacked the ground, and the mad dash Honeybee had made to reach her; all of it spoke of profound grief. Grief that Dick had felt before and if someone had not reached out to him and helped pick him up from that circus floor, would have consumed him whole.</p><p>Batman and Robin had been there, and no matter how they sliced it, they were involved. In the aftermath, Honeybee had disappeared for months and when she finally came back, the first thing Honeybee said when she saw him was that she was not working with Batman again. Batman had said something to her. True, Dick had not known what it was, but surely it could be fixed? Couldn’t it?</p><p>“She’s our friend,” Dick said. “Is it really so complicated we can’t talk to our friend?”</p><p>Bruce frowned, opened his mouth, once, twice, three times, and then he shook his head. Bruce’s phone buzzed in his pocket and pulled it out. He checked it and then stood, giving them one final look.</p><p>“I have to go,” Bruce said. “We’ll – I’ll talk to you about this later.”</p><p>Bruce disappeared, murmuring a goodbye to Alfred on his way out, and Dick crossed his arms.</p><p>“You know what’s this all about, don’t you?” Dick asked Alfred. Alfred nodded and went to clear Bruce’s plate. “I’m not surprised by that.”</p><p>“Master Bruce is stubborn,” Alfred said. “As are you, and as is Miss Honeybee from what I have seen. I doubt this will be the end to this conversation.” Alfred’s face shadowed with a pondering thought. “But something tells me, Master Dick, that what is happening will work it’s self out soon.”</p><p>Dick frowned. He hoped Alfred was right. If only for piece of mind’s sake.</p><p>Dick’s phone buzzed on the table.</p><p>
  <em>From: Apis</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you can’t say nothing about twilight when I know you watched every single fast and furious move in one setting. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also my neighbor says you’re wrong and you should feel wrong. He does not know what we’re talking about but STILL</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's an ache in you<br/>
Put there by the ache in me<br/>
But if it's all the same to you<br/>
It's the same to me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CARIABBEAN SEA</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>JULY 22<sup>ND</sup> 2010 20:08 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Honeybee could feel the stare of Robin, and she fought the urge to turn around and tell him to stop. The boy hadn’t turned away since Honeybee had arrived at the Cave, and the trend continued into when they loaded onto the Bioship. Honeybee knew exactly why he was staring, but she could not exactly tell him to stop right now without causing a big scene.</p><p>Honeybee, for the first time in months, had broken out her old suit. The one Batman had given her. Honeybee supposed she might as well wear it. Her make-shift suit was barely good enough for patrolling in Gotham – a covert mission to Santa Prisca was a different story, and it required something with a little more protection. It felt just like it did months ago when she tore it off, the suit melded to her skin, and the special lasso that came with it was burning a hole in her side, beckoning to be used for the first time in what seemed like forever.</p><p>No one else looked at her, because though the grapevine had informed Kid Flash and Aqualad about her refusal to wear the costume, they hadn’t seen it. She had fallen off the grid and reappeared only two months ago, and neither of them had been able to make the trip before the Team formed. Robin, however, had seen her slinking around the Gotham skyline in her leotard.</p><p>Honeybee laid her hands on the control panel in front of her and grit her teeth. She had not wanted to make a big deal out of it. She was lucky that Robin (nor Batman) had commented on it during the mission briefing. Batman had only raised one brow and then turned away, and Robin had only stared, and the staring was getting old really fast.</p><p>Honeybee turned to look at the boy at her side, and she narrowed her eyes beneath her domino mask. The message, she hoped, was clear. Stop staring. It’s annoying. Robin seemed to receive the message, as his cheeks reddened, and he turned to look straight ahead. Honeybee let out a breath and turned back to look at the dark expanse of ocean in front of them. If it weren’t for her annoyance with the bird next to her and the mission awaiting in her future, she might have actually found it relaxing to look at.</p><p>Miss Martian dipped the ship beneath the clouds, and Honeybee could see the beginnings of Santa Prisca at the edge of her vision.</p><p>“Santa Prisca approaching,” Miss Martian said from the pilot’s chair. “Drop Zone A in thirty.”</p><p>The Bioship kept descending until it was a safe enough distance above the water to fall without injury. Aqualad stood from his seat quietly and pressed the Atlantean symbol on his belt. In an instant, what was before a bright red shirt became a soft gray, perfect for stealth. Kid Flash and Aqualad had both had their suits upgraded by Batman with this tech before they left. Bright red shirts and bright yellow unitards are not exactly fit for stealth. Honeybee was glad that despite splashes of yellow, her suit was already mostly black.</p><p>A hole formed in the floor of the Bioship and Aqualad prepared to jump through it.</p><p>“Ready,” he said. Miss Martian nodded and shifted the controls slightly.</p><p>“Putting the Bioship in camouflage mode,” she said. Aqualad acknowledged Miss Martian with a barely noticeable nod. He stepped into the hole and disappeared into the waves beneath them. The hole closed and the Bioship slowed considerable as the Team waited for the all-clear from Aqualad.</p><p>“<em>Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in,” </em>Aqualad said, his voice filtering through the comn in their ears. Miss Martian did as instructed and flew the Bioship forward and over the island. She stood and the rest of the Team followed suit. Their chairs melted back into the floor and left no trace, as if they had never been there at all.</p><p>“Drop Zone B,” the Martian continued. Cables dropped from above and Honeybee smiled to herself as she hooked the cable to her utility belt. Honeybee had truly missed having a utility belt, a real one and not the makeshift one she had hastily put together. Superboy and Miss Martian did not hook cables, but the excited forms of Kid Flash and Robin had done like Honeybee. Kid Flash touched the Flash insignia on his chest and his suit shifted to soft gray and black instead of sunshine yellow.</p><p>“How cool is this?!” Kid Flash said.</p><p>“Very impressive,” Miss Martian said. Miss Martian shut her eyes and clenched her jaw in concentration. Her uniform shifted much like it did on the first day they met. This time, however, it was not just her shirt that changed color. Her blue skirt shifted into a pair of black pants to go with the black top she created.</p><p>“Uh, that works too,” Kid Flash said after a minute. Honeybee scrunched her nose and looked at Miss Martian enviously.</p><p>“I wish I could do that,” Honeybee said. “It would make shopping so much easier.” Miss Martian giggled, and she could see Superboy roll his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth-tech!” Kid Flash continued. Superboy narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a stubborn, thin line.</p><p>“No capes, no tights,” Superboy said. He looked over Honeybee and Robin with an unimpressed glance. “No offense.”</p><p>More holes appeared on the floor of the ship and Honeybee took that as a sign the time for conversation was over. Honeybee checked her cable was connected securely and then sucked in a breath and jumped. Honeybee landed in a crouch beside her other teammates, and she was glad it was a forest and not an alley, as the damp ground was less hard beneath her feet than cement.</p><p>Honeybee felt a shadow overtake her form, and she rolled out of the way just as Superboy crashed into the ground. Unlike her gentle thud, Superboy landed with a boom and a crater that he crouched in the middle of. Superboy stood up in his crater and brushed dirt off of his shirt.</p><p>“Knew I didn’t need a line,” Superboy said. Robin scowled from where he had been thrown onto his back. Honeybee stood and walked over to her old friend. She crossed her arms in annoyance and gave Superboy a frustrated glare.</p><p>“And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped as much with the covert!” Robin snapped. Honeybee reached out a hand to hoist him up, and Robin took it without even needing to look at her.</p><p>“Robin, be nice,” Honeybee chastised in a whisper. Robin did not seem to hear her, his scowl deepening and crossing his arms.</p><p>“Aqualad, drop B is a go,” Miss Martian said into her comn.</p><p>“<em>Head to the factory,” </em>Aqualad said. “<em>I’ll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP.”</em></p><p>“Roger that.” Robin turned his holo-glove on and the light blue screen lit up the forest clearing. Tracking dots appeared on the map he pulled up, each red dot representing where the Team members were in the forest. Honeybee could see that Aqulad was not too far off. Robin turned off his holo-map and took off into the forest wordlessly. Honeybee followed him just as silently. Kid Flash slowed himself, running at a natural human speed, and Superboy was at the back of the group. Miss Martian flew over them, providing a bit of cover if needed.</p><p>Superboy stopped suddenly. “Did you hear that?”</p><p>Honeybee turned to Superboy, tilting her head to the side.</p><p>“No,” Honeybee answered.</p><p>“Do you think it’s some kind of super hearing thing?” Kid Flash said. Miss Martian looked down at them, her gaze fixated on the young clone.</p><p>“You do have great ears,” Miss Martian said. Honeybee could detect fondness and admiration in her voice, and Honeybee bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Miss Martian seemed to already be developing a crush on Superboy.</p><p>Kid Flash turned to where Honeybee was standing. “Okay Rob, now what –”</p><p>Honeybee sighed and looked at the empty space next to her, where before her friend had been standing.</p><p>“I hate it when he does that!” Kid Flash bemoaned. Honeybee shook her head. They really didn’t know the half of it. Robin did a disappearing act in the middle of a stake-out the first time Batman and Waspia had let them team up, and she had nearly had a conniption trying to figure out what to do.</p><p>But that was years ago. And despite their months apart, Honeybee was pretty sure she still knew Robin well enough to figure out what Robin wanted them to do next. Honeybee looked up towards the tree and squinted her eyes, the trees were the only place he could be hiding at this point, and she saw a small shaking of leaves in a tree a stone throw’s away.</p><p>“Hey guys –” Honeybee started, but Aqualad cut her off.</p><p>“<em>Superboy, Kid Flash, switch to infrared. See if you are being tracked.”</em></p><p>“On it,” Kid Flash said. He slipped the googles on his head down in front of his eyes and the lens glowed red. “Got a squad of armed bozos incoming.” Kid Flash stepped towards a small covering of bushes, and Superboy jogged forward to meet him.</p><p>“Two squads,” Superboy said. “But they’ll meet each other before they find us.” Kid Flash leaned forward to get a better look and Honeybee put her hands on her hips.</p><p>“I think R—”</p><p>“<em>Swing wide, stay clear!”</em></p><p>A gunshot fired and she growled. Honeybee stepped back and finally followed Robin up into the trees. She swung her lasso up to a tree branch and climbed. She stepped lithely onto the branch and unhooked her lasso from the wood. She squatted, making sure she was hidden in the trees. Honeybee looked over, and she could see Robin staring at her through the leaves.</p><p>“What took you so long?” Robin said.</p><p>“Little communicating would be nice, Birdie,” Honeybee said. Robin stopped for a second, mouth forming a surprised ‘O’ before he turned away. She shook her head.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Kid Flash said below them, voice muffled through the foliage. “Just as soon as I find Rob – now Bee’s gone too!”</p><p>Kid Flash zipped off, ignoring calls from Aqualad to stay put. Kid Flash, in too much of a rush, tripped on the ground and rolled down the hill in a series of thumps. He fell into a front slide and went straight down the muddy hillside. He stopped at the foot of one the goons in the squad. Honeybee sighed.</p><p>“Well that’s just great,” Honeybee said. Honeybee jumped between the tree limbs to reach the bottom of the hill Kid Flash was at, and she could see Superboy and Miss Martian heading down at a faster speed. Honeybee heard shifting behind her and knew Robin was following, and she could also hear gunfire resuming below.</p><p>She landed in a near tree and took one millisecond to take in the scene below her. Superboy was engaged in a tussle with one of the men, gunfire abandoned as they tried to bring the other to the ground. Kid Flash zipped between shots fired his way and taking cover behind trees, while Miss Martian blocked gunfire with her telekinesis. Honeybee saw where a man was sneaking up behind the Martian and she snarled and jumped out.</p><p>She aimed a kick at the man’s gun, and it fell to the ground with a clatter. The gunman looked at her in shock and Honeybee used that to her advantage. She landed on the ground in front of him and smirked, sending a roundhouse kick to his face. He fell to the ground and Honeybee turned at the sound of another goon headed her way.</p><p>“What is wrong with you guys?” Robin said from the edge of the clearing. He had jumped out right after her, aiming for two lone gunman, and was engaging them as he spoke. “What didn’t you follow my lead? Vanish into the jungle!”</p><p>Honeybee dodged a punch the goon coming towards her leveled, and she caught the second one in her palm. She twisted his arm and he grimaced in pain, and she reached forward and kicked him in the chest, and he fell back in a motionless heap.</p><p>“That’s what you two were doing?!” Kid Flash said. Kid Flash reached out and flipped one of the men over his shoulder, sending him back into a tree. “Way to fill us in! We’re not mind readers you know!” Miss Martian pushed two men telepathically into the trunk of a tree behind Kid Flash, and Kid Flash corrected himself. “Well, most of us.”</p><p>Miss Martian looked at the exchange in confusion.</p><p>“I thought you guys said I could only read the bad guy’s minds?”</p><p>A man stood, regaining consciousness, and attempted to run through the mud, creating a loud noise of splashing and sloshing. If not for the fact he was trying to kill her moments before, Honeybee might have compared it to the sound Jason made when he was determined to make a muddy mess on a sidewalk during a rainy Gotham day. Honeybee reached for her lasso, but there was no need, as Aqualad appeared from the trees. Aqualad firmly set his hand on the man’s chest and before the man could blink, electricity flickered around his body and knocked him out, and he fall back to the ground.</p><p>“Let us tie them up, and derive a plan of action,” Aqualad instructed. Honeybee nodded and picked up the guy she just knocked out by the collar and dragged him to the center of the clearing. The others did likewise with the other goons, except for Miss Martian who moved them telepathically. Honeybee and Robin produced some rope from their utility belt and set about tying them, while Aqualad looked on, face pulled tight in concentration.</p><p>Robin fisted one of the men’s scarlet robes in his hands, and Honeybee narrowed her eyes at the symbols and colors of the uniform.</p><p>“Isn’t that uniform for the Cult of the Kobra?” Honeybee asked. Robin nodded and stood.</p><p>“The question is, why are they here on Santa Prisca?” Robin said. Aqualad stepped forward and critically glanced over the disposed men.</p><p>“I am sure Batman would have informed us if he knew a dangerous criminal was running Santa Prisca’s Venom operation,” Aqualad said. Honeybee rolled her eyes and stepped away.</p><p>“I wouldn’t hold your breath on that,” Honeybee said. Robin glared at her.</p><p>“Not the time, Bee,” Robin said, and Honeybee let it go. Now was not the time to fight with them over Batman’s role in what happened to Waspia, or the secrets that came out because of it. Not mid-mission, when there was very real, physical dangers before them.</p><p>“Clearly there’s no love lost between the goons and the Cultists though,” Honeybee said. Robin dropped his glare and turned away, accepting she was prepared to drop the conversation for now.</p><p>“I’m willing to bet that they came in and tossed them out because of it,” Robin said. Aqualad puts his hands on his hips and recognition painted his features.</p><p>“That would explain why normal supply routes have been cut off,” Aqualad concluded. Kid Flash stepped forward now, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Okay, so we get it,” Kid Flash said. “Kobra wants super cultists. Mystery solved. Now let’s radio Bats and we’ll be home in time for –”</p><p>“No,” Robin said, cutting him off. Honeybee sighed dramatically and looked up at the sky. “These Cultists aren’t using Kobra venom, they’re hoarding it. And we’re not leaving, not until I found out why.”</p><p>“Just when I thought it was going to be an easy mission,” Honeybee mumbled under her breath. She walked over towards Superboy. A fight was ensured to happen between Kid Flash and Robin over that, but Honeybee had worked with Robin long enough to know he was just stubborn enough to win it. No matter what, they were not going home any time soon.</p><p>“Until you know why?” Kid Flash asked incredulously.</p><p>“This Team needs a leader!” Robin said.</p><p>“And it’s you?” Kid Flash said. “Dude, you’re a thirteen-year-old that ducked out on us without a word!”</p><p>“And you’re a mature fifteen?” Robin countered.“Besides, Honeybee managed to figure out what I was trying to get you guys to do, and she did it without blowing cover, like you did at the first chance you got!”</p><p>“Yeah well…” Kid Flash said. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly but then dropped it as he had another thought. “You don’t even have superpowers!”</p><p>“Really feeling the love, KF,” Honeybee said. Kid Flash and Robin did not seem to hear her, but Miss Martian did give a laugh and Honeybee swore she saw Superboy’s lips twitch into a ghost of a smile.</p><p>“Neither does Batman!” Robin said. Kid Flash rolled his eyes.</p><p>“And <em>you’re not </em>Batman!”</p><p>“Do you either of you want to be leader?” Miss Martian asked, looking between Superboy and Honeybee. Superboy shook his head and crossed his arms.</p><p>“No way,” Superboy said. He returns a look to Miss Martian. “What about you?”</p><p>“After the Mister Twister fiasco?” Miss Martian said. Superboy smiled just a little and gave Miss Martian a look bordering on fond.</p><p>“You did alright,” Superboy said. Miss Martian’s cheeks colored pink and she tucked a hair behind her ear nervously. Honeybee noted it seemed that Superboy had taken her advice to go a little easier on Miss Martian. She was glad. Both were new to this and could use a friend or two.</p><p>Miss Martian shook her head and looked back to Honeybee.</p><p>“What about you Honeybee?” Miss Martian asked. Honeybee scoffed and crossed her arms.</p><p>“I’ll be leader the same day pigs fly,” Honeybee said. Miss Martian pursed her lips in confusion. “Pigs don’t fly. It’s an expression, meaning it’s unlikely.”</p><p>“Oh,” Miss Martian said. Superboy turned away from them, seeming to hear something, and Honeybee returned back to where Kid Flash and Robin were still fighting. Aqualad sighed and stepped forward to break them up. He reached out a hand diplomatically on each of the boy’s shoulder and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a sound from the men that were tied up.</p><p>Honeybee narrowed her eyes at the man, none other than Bane, and it put a nasty taste in her mouth to see him here. Bane was no stranger to Gotham, and she knew he could be tricky at times. If he did decide to be tricky, then this long night could turn even longer. Bane laughed and leveled a gaze on Kid Flash and Robin.</p><p>“Such clever, niños,” Bane said. “But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory, via my secret entrance.”</p><p>Honeybee put her hands akimbo. “And why should we believe that?”</p><p>Miss Martian kneeled in front of him and narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“There is a secret entrance,” she said after a moment. “But he’s also hiding something.”</p><p>“Ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy,” Bane said. He smirked tauntingly.</p><p>“He’s mentally reciting fútbol scroes,” Miss Martian said. She gave an annoyed frown. “In Español. This could take a while.” Bane laned forward in his binds and shrugged the best he could.</p><p>“It’s really not that complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”</p><p>Miss Martian stands. Honeybee shared a look with Robin, and she could see from the creases by his eyes he was thinking the same thing as her. That if they were going to get the full story, then Bane might be their only option. And this might be their only chance to get this intel, given the ruckus they had out here might have already blown their cover. Silence prevailed over the group for a long moment, but quietly they all seemed to come to agreement that this was the best course of action.</p><p>Aqualad stepped forward, arms crossed behind his back placatingly, but his eyes narrowed angrily.</p><p>“Show us.”</p><p>
  <em>You can run but only so far<br/>
I escaped it too<br/>
Remember how you watched me leave<br/>
But if it's okay with you<br/>
It's okay with me</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>"Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.” – Matthew 5:3</p><p>Life has been very rough the past two weeks, I am not going to lie, so that’s why it took two weeks to get another chapter out. But I am excited to return to Honeybee/Betty! Drop-Zone will be split into two chapters like Happy Harbor, and I think for right now this will be the format of episodes. A few might be shorter or longer depending on the content, but that’s the way we’re headed right now.</p><p>And Drop-Zone is not one of my favorite episodes, as it was fairly clear to me from the first episode Aqualad was going to be leader, so it felt tedious in some respects even if we did get some character establishment and development for members of the Team. I’m sorry if these chapters come off as boring as a result, as I am giving it as much effort as every other chapter, but there’s really not as much to work with in my opinion.</p><p>Also, I’m very Southern, so I can not tell you how many times this chapter I had to go back and change “y’all” to “you”. So if y’all see a “y’all” slipped in the dialogue, I’m sorry.</p><p>The first part of the chapter might seem a little disconnected, but it will be important for the episodes and chapters that follow, </p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I’ll see y’all soon! Have a blessed day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Drop-Zone: dorothea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>SANTA PRISCA</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>JUNE 23</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>RD</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 1:16 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee lagged behind the others just a few steps behind where they were following Bane, and Superboy walked in step with her. The jungle around them was hushed, the quiet hiss of the bugs and the wind rustling the leaves their only company as they silently made their way to wherever it was Bane intended to bring them. A tense silence had overtaken the Team and most of it came from the lingering frustration Kid Flash and Robin still had rolling off of them. The jungle seemed to know that whisper was the best noise that could be stood and was just like them, waiting for the loud pop of noise that was bound to come.</p><p>Honeybee crossed her arms as she walked. It was always risky to bring in a third party on a mission half-way through and Bane was not exactly winning any awards from her in the trust department. Most of the others seemed to feel the same as her, with their shifty glances the man's way. Maybe some of the quiet was not just the aftermath of a fight but waiting for the explosion of Bane's intent as well.</p><p>Superboy walked next to her with a huff and a prepared gruffy expression directed at Bane. Honeybee for once found his barely contained irritation and aggression warranted. This was a large gamble, one she hoped paid off.</p><p>Bane lead them for what felt like forever. He did not bother once to address them again or look over his shoulder, seeming rather sure that they would follow him. Robin followed him closest and Honeybee could see from the hunch of his shoulder that all his attention was now fully on Bane, and only a death or explosion would turn his head now.</p><p>Bane stopped eventually at the edge of a cliffside and Honeybee narrowed her eyes as Bane pointed silently down to the valley below. Honeybee stepped forward to look over the edge and found a fork-lift packed with crates, a helipad already filled with crates it's intended place to leave their cargo. Robin pulled out a small pair of binoculars from his utility belt and Kid Flash slipped on his goggles to get a better look at what was happening below them.</p><p>"Look at all that product," Robin said. "A buy is certainly going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects –"</p><p>"Then we need to identify that buyer," Aqualad interrupted. His eyes shone with determination.</p><p>"Just what I was thinking," Kid Flash said. He stood up and replaced his googles on top of his head. Robin rolled his eyes beneath his mask and stood. He replaced his binoculars in his belt and turned back to Kid Flash.</p><p>"Yeah, you're the thinker," Robin said.</p><p>"Sarcasm?" Kid Flash said. "Dude, a real leader focus on <em>getting answers."</em></p><p>Robin was primed to say something else and Honeybee pinched the bridge of her nose. Not this again. Bane stepped away from them again and reached for a large rock near them. With a grunt, Bane pushed away a rock, revealing the entry to an old mine shaft. Superboy and Miss Martian shared a confused glance, and Honeybee tilted her head to the side curiously.</p><p>"Answers are this way," Bane said tauntingly. He seemed to be taking pleasure in the fact he knew something they didn't. He began the trek down the tunnel expecting them to once again wordlessly follow him.</p><p>"Well," Kid Flash drawled, "now El Luchador is our leader." Robin frowned at him and stalked froward and slapped the back of his best friend's head as he passed. Kid Flash frowned and looked back at where Honeybee, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian stood. Aqualad nodded and stepped forward to follow the others, and Superboy and Miss Martian took this as a sign to follow along. Honeybee did likewise and stepped into the dusty mineshaft.</p><p>Honeybee waved at the smell of old wood that propped up the tunnel. The musty, dingy scent was not a pleasant one and was setting the already on edge teen ill at ease.</p><p>At the end of the hall, they reached a metal door, and Bane placed his thumb on a scanner pad. The door opened after recognizing the touch and the door hissed softly as it opened. Robin peeked from behind the doorway and looked around, before nodding and turning back to the rest of them swiftly.</p><p>"All clear," Robin said, and darted into the dark room. Honeybee followed with the others and looked around herself. The room was shrouded in darkness and Honeybee blinked as she adjusted the low light. A few lights were scattered around, providing just enough for the vision field to not be completely invisible. The took cover behind a large crate, and Honeybee was not surprised to see Robin had once again gone missing.</p><p>"Has that little fool already been captured?" Bane asked in annoyance. Aqualad sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"No," Aqualad said, resignation covering his features. "He just does that."</p><p>Honeybee looked around quickly and saw a stairway that traveled to the higher levels of the complex. Most likely there was some kind of command center or at least somewhere they stored their information. She narrowed her eyes and looked up to see it led to a catwalk that ran directly above them, before she smiled to herself.</p><p>"I know where he's headed," Honeybee said. Kid Flash shook his head and pulled his googles over his eyes.</p><p>"That's great," Kid Flash said, "but I know I can get the intel before the Boy Wonder."</p><p>"No, wait –" Aqualad reached out for the boy, but with a blur of dark color he was gone. Bane scoffed and looked down at Aqualad with a smirk.</p><p>"Great chain of command," Bane commented. Aqualad sighed in exasperation for what must have been the fortieth time that night. Honeybee shared a look with Superboy and Miss Martian, and she was almost certain that they were bound to fall apart somewhere before they left this warehouse.</p><p>Aqualad motioned for them to move forward, and he led the remaining three teen heroes to another cover behind an assembly line not on for production. This allowed them a better view, and Honeybee could see more clearly Cobra agents pulling new product off the assembly line and placing it into a large shipment. The shipment was almost as large as a small house and it made Honeybee's stomach twist uneasily.</p><p>"That's a massive shipment," Aqualad noted with a bit of shock. Superboy narrowed his eyes from his position.</p><p>"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line," Superboy said. "They're not touching this Venom."</p><p>A forklift zipped nearby with a buzzing sound.</p><p>"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian said. Superboy looked in another direction, out where there seemed to be an opening to the outside.</p><p>"Helicopter incoming," Superboy said. Honeybee turned up where Superboy was looking, and she could see the faint light of an incoming helicopter. Aqualad turned to Miss Martian and Honeybee could see a tall figure walking to the open door as the helicopter landed.</p><p>"Miss Martian get close and see what you can find with your camouflage," Aqualad said. There was an authority to his voice that was undeniable. "The rest of us will retreat to the catwalk for better cover."</p><p>Miss Martian nodded and disappeared, a swish of wind telling Honeybee she had left to do as Aqualad asked. The others quickly made them up towards the catwalk. The Cultists and others were too busy with the transaction seeming to happen soon and the shipment to notice them as they darted between open spaces to get to the catwalk. Honeybee kneeled down once they reached the catwalk as an extra precaution.</p><p>Honeybee kept a close eye between the bars of the railing, and she knew without looking that Bane and Superboy were doing the same in other directions. It was the same as when they were down on the floor, people in a hurry to finish this to keep from being caught. Aqualad shut his eyes, seeming to get a message from Miss Martian the rest were not privy too.</p><p>"Sportsmaster?!" Aqualad said. His eyes popped open again. "Is he the buyer?"</p><p>Honeybee looked up at Aqualad for a moment. Sportsmaster? He was a mercenary, and one of the most dangerous. If he was the buyer, let alone involved, then this was going to become even more complicated than it already was. Not to mention more dangerous.</p><p>Aqualad reached a hand to his comn.</p><p>"Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" Aqualad said urgently. Silence. Aqualad huffed and removed his hand. "I can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comns are jammed." He scowled. "We need a plan now." Bane's lips twisted into a cruel smile.</p><p>"I have a suggestion," Bane said. Bane waited not a second more and jumped over the rail and into the warehouse below. He gave a war cry and rammed into two Cultists below, throwing one to the side and yanking the other's arm.</p><p>"What is he –" Aqualad said, but then came another battle cry. Blockbuster charged at the window that sat behind them. He crashed into it and the catwalk collapsed beneath their feet. Superboy and Aqualad landed in a crouch next to the rubble, and Honeybee swung her lasso forward. The string swing around a vent tunnel and Honeybee used the line to careen on top of a crate.</p><p>She pulled the lasso, which took the section frown, dropping a thick pout of steam onto the warehouse floor. Honeybee saw two Kobra agents take aim towards her and began to shoot at her. Honeybee frowned and dodged the bullets as they came her away, one coming too close to her shoulder for comfort.</p><p>Honeybee jumped forward and reached for two stingers in her utility belt. One landed on each of their guns and yellow electricity enveloped it, sending a spark up the arms of the gunmen. They dropped their weapons in surprise and they clattered to the ground, the sound like music to Honeybee's ears. She kicked them out of range of the goons and thrust forward with one punch aimed at them. The punch hit one in the face, the surprise of her movement catching him off guard.</p><p>The other one recovered from the shock and sent a kick at her head. Honeybee dodged with a crouch and then flipped backwards, her foot hitting the goon square in his jaw. The kick unbalanced him, and as soon as Honeybee was back on her feet, she aimed her elbow at his head, which sent him to ground. The connection with the concrete finally knocked him out, and Honeybee turned quickly, regathering her lasso from where she had thrust it down during the fight.</p><p>A tall agent came at her, much faster than her. He managed to land a punch to her jaw, which sent her flying back into the crate she just laned on. Honeybee groaned as she fell to the ground, a few splinters from the crate raining down on her. Honeybee felt at where she had been hit and did not find it painful enough that it was broken, but it would still leave a nasty bruise that would be hard to explain away tomorrow.</p><p>Honeybee returned to her feet and took another stinger in her hand and launched it, this time the device hitting the man's shoulder. Honeybee knew that would leave a nasty cut, but she could tell it was deep enough not to leave permanent damage. The electricity activated and electrocuted him, and he fell to the ground with a thud.</p><p>"<em>Everyone online?" </em>Miss Martian said in Honeybee's head, and the pain from the other day was but now a tickle as the Martian entered her head.</p><p>"<em>Yeah," </em>Superboy responded, none too pleased. Honeybee felt movement behind her and dodged a punch thrown her way. She reached back and grabbed the arm the punch was connected to, and pulled it forward, turning to send a kick to their chest and landing them on the ground.</p><p>"<em>I hear you Miss M," </em>Honeybee thought.</p><p>"<em>You know it beautiful," </em>Kid Flash chimed in.</p><p>"<em>Good, we need to regroup," </em>Aqualad said. Honeybee tended to agree. She herself was almost running with enemies, and she could see her teammates were dealing with heavy hitters like Sportsmaster and Blockbuster. With no strategy, this will end badly.</p><p>"<em>Busy now!" </em>Robin brushed off. Honeybee clenched her fist in anger, and used it to hit a goon at her feet as he reached for a gun left on the ground.</p><p>"<em>Robin, now!"</em> Aqualad chastised harshly. Aqualad continued use of his water-bearers and knocked aside various Kobra agents and Cultists still fighting. "<em>Strategic retreat. Kid Flash, clear a path!"</em></p><p>Kid Flash raced forward and knocked out guards blocking the exit back into the mine. Aqualad used his bearers to knock any he missed, and Honeybee and Superboy raced after the two. Robin swung over with a grappling line and entered the mine, and Miss Martian flew behind them as they entered for cover.</p><p>"Superboy! The support beans!" Aqualad said. Superboy nodded and knocked out a few of the wooden posts holding up the mine from collapsing. It effectively left their path impossible to follow, but Superboy mismeasured the time he would need to get out of the way. Rock began to cave down on Superboy before realized what was happening.</p><p>"Superboy!" Honeybee called. Miss Martian reached forward and took Superboy by the back of his collar to pull him out of way. They kept going for a short while despite the light lining the mine going offline because of the cave-in. They finally stopped once they were sure they were far enough away they were certain that no one had followed them.</p><p>Aqualad turned on a light to let them see, and Honeybee's eyes once again tried to adjust to her surroundings. Robin hunched in on himself.</p><p>"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked softly. Aqualad stepped closer to the boy with a soft look.</p><p>"You do have the most experience. But perhaps this is exactly what has left you unprepared," Aqualad said. "With Batman, your roles are clearly defined. Today, the only one who understood those roles were Honeybee, and only because of how you worked closely in the past. You do not need to talk to them, but this team is new. The orders must be clearly defined, explicit. A leader cannot vanish and expect others to play part in an unknown plan."</p><p>Robin pulled away from Aqualad, glaring at all his teammates.</p><p>"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hand?" Robin said.</p><p>"Robin, no one's asking you to do that," Honeybee said. Aqualad nodded.</p><p>"Honeybee is right," Aqualad said. "All of us are very different people, who work in very different ways. Until such time we can work in a similar way to how you wanted us today, we must be clear, explicit, and organized in our strategy." Robin kept glaring for a moment that passed tersely, but then he sighed and recognition flashed in his features.</p><p>"Oh, who am I kidding?" Robin said. "You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can."</p><p>Kid Flash made an indignant sound. "Oh, please. I can run circles—"</p><p>"Wally, come on," Robin says. "You know he's the one, we all do."</p><p>Miss Martian smiled and hit her head against her temple.</p><p>"Hello, Megan!" she said. "It's so obvious!"</p><p>"Coulda told ya," Superboy said. For once, Superboy actually smiled, showing his approval.</p><p>"Is it even a question?" Honeybee said. Kid Flash held out with a frown but then shrugged as surrender.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Aqualad stepped forward, his face painting into a mask of solider.</p><p>"Then I accept the burden," Aqualad said solemnly. Then the expression broke and his lips turned in a soft smile. "Until you are ready to lift off my shoulders. You were born to lead this Team. Maybe not now. But soon." Robin has finally regained his smile and he nods, relinquishing the role of leader for now. Aqualad turned to address the whole Team.</p><p>"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving the island," Aqualad said. Robin smirked.</p><p>"Funny, I just had the same thought."</p><p>
  <em>Hey, Dorothea, do you ever stop and think about me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When we were younger down in the park</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honey, making a lark of the misery</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>JUNE 23</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>RD</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 1: 17 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The rest of the mission had gone off without a hitch, while mostly, considering that the whole warehouse had blown up which was not apart of their covert mandate. But still, Honeybee considered it a success for their first mission as a Team. Kaldur was a natural leader and lead the Team flawlessly from the moment he accepted the burden until they returned to the Cave. The coordination he managed to come up with in the moment was something Betty found amazing. She knew under Kaldur's command, things would be picking up considerably for them as a Team.</p><p>Betty stuffed her hands in her hoodie pocket and relished in the feeling of cleanliness that came after a shower. Arriving in the wee hours of the morning, Betty had come back home and fallen asleep in the civilian clothes she returned home in. When she awoken an hour ago by Jason demanding she wake up because <em>I'm hungry and all we have at home is bologna and I am not earing bologna three meals in a row please Betty</em>, she had elected a shower was in order. She had take one at the Cave, but it felt nice to wash off all of the last bits of a mission at home.</p><p>Jason had been deposited in front of the TV with a bowl of mac and cheese Betty had managed to scrounge up. Betty supposed maybe she should try and explain to Jason not to enter someone's apartment when the only one there is sleeping and different kinds of boundaries, such as not standing over someone's bed and waking them up suddenly. But Betty had not seen Jason's mother or father arrive with groceries, and when she last visited his apartment two days ago it was down to just bologna, bread, and a half-gallon of orange juice. So a box of Kraft mac'n'cheese and a wake up call was not that big a deal, considering.</p><p>Betty leaned over the back of the couch, landing her head on top of Jason's.</p><p>"<em>Wordgirl?" </em>Betty asked. Jason shrugged and waved her off of him.</p><p>"You have, like, five working channels," Jason said. "Is was this or <em>The View.</em>"</p><p>"Ah," Betty said. She walked over to the kitchen island, where she had left a bowl for herself after her shower. Betty had only left Jason here for five minutes while she showered, so her food was not too cold. Betty plopped down next to him and watched as the young cartoon superhero fought with Mister Big on the television.</p><p>"Do you think Wordgirl could Wonder Woman in a fight?" Betty thought aloud. She knew the answer, she did <em>know </em>Wonder Woman, but Jason was ten and she wondered what he would have to say. He was Wonder Woman's number one fan after all.</p><p>"Uh, no," Jason said. "That's ridiculous." He scoffed. "Super vocabulary against the Lasso of Truth? No competition."</p><p>"Seem pretty sure there," Betty said. She took a bite of her food and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. I think she could take her."</p><p>Jason looked up at her in scrutiny. "Do you need to go to Arkham? That's some crazy shit you're saying."</p><p>"Stop cursing!" Betty admonished lightly. "And no, just trying to annoy you." Jason stuck out his tongue and pushed her shoulder. "Real mature Jason."</p><p>"I'm <em>ten," </em>Jason said. "It's not my job to be mature."</p><p>The door cut off Betty before she could say anything else, and both turned in confusion. No one was supposed to be coming over, and Aunt Melody had not forgotten her keys. Betty would have received a text from her by now. Betty put her bowl down and went to open the door, and she frowned upon seeing the woman on the other side.</p><p>"Is Jason here?" she asked. Betty narrowed her eyes and opened the door wider so she could see Jason on the couch.</p><p>"Yes, Mrs. Todd, he is," Betty said. "He's just eating lunch with me." Mrs. Todd nodded and looked over Betty's shoulder to see Jason. To her credit, Betty would say she looked relieved to see her son.</p><p>"Uh, thanks for feeding him," Mrs. Todd said. "I-I'm going grocery shopping tonight, and –"</p><p>Betty waved her off. She had heard this explanation from Mrs. Todd far too many times for her liking. Maybe they would have food and money for food if she did not disappear for days at a time. Still, she could see Mrs. Todd was genuine in her thanks for giving him food. The love she had for Jason was complicated and hypocritical and perhaps not the healthiest, but Betty could see love if she looked in the cracks of Catherine Todd long enough.</p><p>Mrs. Todd cleared her throat. "Jason, uh, why don't you come home? I'm sure Betty could use some alone time."</p><p>"It's really no problem, Mrs. Todd," Betty supplied quickly. Mrs. Todd shook her head.</p><p>"No, uh, you've done enough, as it is," Mrs. Todd said. She looked at Jason more sternly now.</p><p>"Jason, we need to go home," Mrs. Todd said. Jason crossed his arms stubbornly.</p><p>"Mom, I'm fine h—"</p><p>"Now, Jason." Jason blinked at the forcefulness of her tone. "There's something we need to talk about. Alone."</p><p>Jason slowly stood and Betty stared at the two of them for a long moment. Mrs. Todd hardly made Jason come back over once she came back. Betty was Jason's friend and was not in danger here, Betty made sure of that by keeping her secrets as close to her chest as possible. Jason passed Betty and Betty gave him a soft smile.</p><p>"I'll see you later Jason," Betty said. "This debate is not over."</p><p>Jason rolled his eyes. "Just can't admit your wrong can you?"</p><p>Betty laughed and gave him a final wave. "Bye Jason, see ya later."</p><p>Jason smiled once more, and then Betty shut the door. Betty tried her best to ignore the sinking feelings she felt as it shut. It was the same feeling of dread she had last night when she saw Sportsmaster. That something bad was going to happen, and that unless their was something done it was going to fall apart.</p><p>Betty's phone buzzed in the pocket of her pajama shorts.</p><p>
  <em>From: unknown number</em>
</p><p>
  <em>honeybee?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the right number right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If this is the wrong number I'm going to kill west</em>
</p><p>Betty's brow raised to her hairline. Honeybee? Wh-what? Why would an unknown number being calling her by her hero name? Had – had the secret got out? Had –</p><p>
  <em>To: unknown number</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who is this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: unknown number</em>
</p><p>
  <em>SB.</em>
</p><p>SB? <em>Superboy! </em>Betty inputted the number in her phone and smiled. Wally had probably given him her phone number. Wally had gotten the number from Robin after Honeybee's first team up with Kid Flash, and it seemed that Wally had made the executive decision to hand it out to Superboy. Betty didn't even know he had a phone number.</p><p>
  <em>To: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Way to freak a girl out my dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I only know you as HB. What was I supposed to say?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A phone call, first? Instead of a cryptic text message with my code name supey</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fair point, I guess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, uh, how are you doing?</em>
</p><p>Betty smiled at the message. Superboy may have been fed information, but it seemed some intricacies of interaction alluded him. She could see him now, hunched over his phone with a scowl and raised brow.</p><p>
  <em>To: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm okay. How's your post-mission day going?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm alright.</em>
</p><p>Betty walked back to her room and laid down on her bed and curled her blanket around herself. She was tired despite her sleeping for seven hours before Jason decided to wake her up. She was used to patrol, and she supposed it may take some time to build some stamina for such long continuous missions. Oh God, she had not been on a true, all-night stake-out in a while. The first one of those as part of the Team was going to be hell.</p><p>
  <em>From: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So what exactly was up with you and R yesterday?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kald said you guys worked together a lot before</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you like knew what he was thinking</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's just weird</em>
</p><p>Betty often forgot how young Superboy was, and how little of her life pre-Team he knew. Biologically, he was older than her. But chronologically, she was older by years. A near decade and a half. The superhero community, especially ones with the League, may have secrets, but Waspia was so public. She had not realized that he knew the facts, but the emotion was not known to him.</p><p>
  <em>To: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before my mentor died, we worked with R and B a lot</em>
</p><p>
  <em>LIKE A LOT</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So it's just kinda? Sixth sense? Idk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It takes me a second to get it but after a minute I get what he wants from me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, that's pretty cool, I guess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Being that close to someone you don't have to speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, technically, with Meg we don't have to talk</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know what I meant, HB.</em>
</p><p>Betty did. Superman's distance from Superboy was a shadow overhanging him, it fueled a lot of Superboy's anger and pain. Superboy wanted to work not just with them, but Superman. To know Superman well enough to predict him, to know him, to be guided. Betty could understand that. How she wished for Waspia, for her mother, to come back and guide her. It did not take a minute to understand Waspia, to understand Sarah Bryons. It was the thing Betty could do as easy as she breathed. She missed her.</p><p>How painful must it be for Superboy? To have that relationship just within arm's reach but cut off from him before he could have it? As painful as it was to remember it sometimes, she had least had her mother for a short time.</p><p>
  <em>To: K-Dude</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah supe. I do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's never too late to come back to my side<br/>
The stars in your eyes shined brighter in Tupelo<br/>
And if you're ever tired of being known for who you know<br/>
You know that you'll always know me, Dorothea</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>"Above all, maintain constant love for one another, since love covers a multitude of sins." – 1 Peter 4:8</p><p>Two chapters in two days? What is this? I just really dislike leaving episodes undone, even if for pacing reasons I have to split it up. This prob won't be the norm.</p><p>I did not go into the conclusion of the episode, as it happened exactly the same as in canon, and I am not going to cover material we all know if I do not have new information or a new spin to put it on. So, that's why we cut to Jason and Betty.</p><p>I'm sure it's been obvious since day one who exactly Jason was, but I still felt weird when I realized I never said his last name? It just never came up before this chapter. And I talked a little about who Waspia was to Betty outside of hero life, and we'll explore why her internal monologue refers to her the way she does.</p><p>The next chapter will take longer than this one, because cowboy like me is still in rotation. I think the schedule may flip to two for this and one for cowboy. This story has more information per chapter and I often split into two chapters the information. But cowboy like me will be next up, if any of y'all are reading that too!</p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Schooled: Never Grow Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 1</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>ST</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 11:45 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty held Jason's hand tightly and wanted to never let go. For the minute she did, her small friend would be gone. The front step to their apartment building was unusually hyper – Catherine was loading the last of her and Jason's things into the old beat-up car they owned, and Charlie, an older man who sat on the stop all day to talk to people, was helping Catherine. Francis and Mary, the landlords, were watching with critical looks, as if to make sure Catherine and Jason took what was only theirs.</p><p>Betty supposed she should be helping, but she had carried it down, and she just wanted to say goodbye to Jason. Was that too much to ask? Betty smiled down at Jason and squeezed his hand even tighter.</p><p>"Be good for your mom," Betty said softly. Jason did not look up at her, only shrugged. He leaned into her side, his head against her arm.</p><p>"I'll come visit you," Betty said. Jason did turn at that. Betty's heart broke at the unbelieving look in his eyes. "And you can visit me."</p><p>Jason scoffed. "Yeah, right."</p><p>Betty furrowed her brow and knelt down next to him.</p><p>"Look at me Jason," Betty said. Jason turned slightly, reluctantly. "I will come see you. You're my friend. I won't leave you alone at a time like this."</p><p><em>A time like this </em>was a generous name for the hell that had become Jason's life. Jason's father finally had his criminal acts catch up with him, as he taken a job as a drug runner, and now was in prison awaiting trial. Catherine and Jason did not have the money for bail, which meant he was gone for the time being. And now with only money from Catherine's job, where they lived now was even too expensive. They were going somewhere, with some friend of Catherine's, but Betty wished that Jason could just stay here.</p><p>Jason bit his lip. "I just wanna stay here. Me and mom and you and Miss Melody. All of this is bullshit."</p><p>Betty was kind enough to not comment on his foul language during this upsetting time.</p><p>"Yeah, it is bullshit," Betty said. She wanted Jason to remain her neighbor too. Betty had come to care a great deal for the boy next to her in the past eight months. Jason was only ten, and he needed some kind of stability in his life, something his mother and father seemed ill-prepared to give him. Betty may be a vigilante and only fourteen, but at least her being here most of the time had to count for something. Right?</p><p>"Jason!" Catherine called from by the car door. "It's time to go!" Charlie was slowly making his way back onto his place on the bottom step of the stoop. Jason froze and his face was stiff with nerves and fear.</p><p>"I don't want to go," Jason said. Catherine sighed and walked over to them.</p><p>"I know you don't, but we have to," Catherine said. She took Jason's other hand and pulled him closer to her, forcing Betty and Jason's hands to separate. The rush of cool wind against her palm hurt like a splinter.</p><p>"Just go ahead," Betty said. "I'll visit you once you get settled. Mrs. Todd will send me the address." Catherine wrinkled her nose like she was not sure, but Betty chose to ignore that.</p><p>Jason looked back at her tearfully and took slow steps guided by his mother.</p><p>"Bye Jason," Betty said. "I'll see you soon. I promise."</p><p>Jason sniffed once and then nodded. He turned back around and got into the car, the car door slamming behind him. Catherine turned to Betty and crossed her arms, face torn into a painful expression.</p><p>"Thank – Thank you for looking after Jason when I wasn't here," Catherine said softly. Betty could hear the quiver in her voice, that could not have been easy for her to admit.</p><p>"It was no trouble, Mrs. Todd," Betty said. "I-uh – I'll see the two of you later, I guess." Catherine sucked in a huge breath and nodded and crossed over to get into the other side of the car. Charlie raised a hand to wave as the car began to speed off, but Betty could not bring herself too.</p><p>"He's a good kid, Elizabeth," Charlie said from his stood. "He'll be fine."</p><p>Betty shut her eyes and hugged herself tightly. Her mother had been a clean break, here once second and gone the next. And with Jason, it was that too. One second he was her neighbor, and now he was a little boy she knew really well once, and now lived halfway across the city from her. Betty had not expected to lose someone again so soon after… so soon after her mother died. This was a different kind of loss, yes, but painful all the same.</p><p>"You're right Charlie," Betty said. She opened her eyes and smiled down at the older man. "I know you're right."</p><p>
  <em>I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart<br/>
And no one will desert you<br/>
Just try to never grow up, never grow up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MOUNT JUSTICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 3</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>RD</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 13:06 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee bit the inside of her cheek, rolling her teeth back and forth nervously. She watched Kaldur and Wally played a game of air hockey on a virtual board, but she could not find herself too focused on the excited cheers of the players or the trash talk and encouragements coming from Robin and M'gann.</p><p><em>Two days. </em>It had been two whole days since Jason and Catherine had disappeared into the city of Gotham. She had known it might take a couple of days for them to get settled, but it still felt like a bleeding cut from the inside out every time she thought about how her young friend was no longer safely deposited in the apartment next to hers. She missed him, she missed him a lot.</p><p>Honeybee had been half-tempted to try and scour Gotham for him, before deciding maybe she should give it time. Patience she supposed. Even if she did not like it. Even if the two days felt like an eternity to her, it was just a blip in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>"Score! One for KF!" Kid Flash exclaimed, which finally broke Honeybee from her thoughts. Kid Flash was smiling triumphantly and snacking on a banana. Kladur seemed stunned for a moment but then smiled good-naturedly at his opponent.</p><p>"<em>Recognized: Superboy. B-04"</em></p><p>Superboy appeared from the glow of the Zeta tube, looking even more frustrated and upset than usual. Honeybee crossed her arms and raised a brow but did not say anything. Superboy was never one to share his feelings even when asked.</p><p>"Hi Superboy!" M'gann said cheerfully, either oblivious to or not caring about his attitude. Superboy ignored her and stepped through where the virtual table was, causing it to dissolve from existence. Robin sent Superboy a curious look that bordered on a glare. "How was Metropolis?"</p><p>Superboy, to no surprise, just kept ignoring them.</p><p>From behind the group, a throat cleared and drew their attention. Honeybee and the others turned to see Black Canary and Martian Manhunter were entering the training room. Honeybee had not heard them come in; they must have been at the Cave long before any of them.</p><p>"Ready for training everyone?" Black Canary asked. M'gann beamed and flew forward to meet her uncle.</p><p>"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian said. She wrapped her uncle in a hug. Martian Manhunter smiled down at her niece, and Honeybee felt a rotten twirl in her stomach. She tried to shake it off. Jason was not her family, and she had no right to be jealous of M'gann and her uncle .</p><p>"M'gann, I was in the neighborhood and so I wanted to come by see how you were adjusting," Martian Manhunter said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"A few bumps," M'gann said, sheepishly shrugging, "but I'm adjusting."</p><p>"That's all I can ask."</p><p>Superboy had stopped for just a moment to see the exchange but now he scoffed and turned away to leave.</p><p>"Stick around," Black Canary called out. "Class is in session."</p><p>Honeybee repressed a shiver but stepped forward. Black Canary was notorious for being one of the toughest instructors in the League. The few times she had sparred with the older woman Honeybee had summarily gotten her butt kicked within a minute. It made her strong in the long run, but it did leave her sore.</p><p>Superboy stopped and turned back around, crossing his arms and seeming unimpressed.</p><p>Black Canary stepped into the center of the training ring. What before had summoned a virtual air hockey table was now a light blue light training mat that would measure and determine winning and losing.</p><p>"I consider it an honor to be your teacher," Black Canary said. "I'll throw a lot of you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors." Black Canary pulled off her jacket, wincing slightly. Honeybee's eyes widened at a large bandage wrapped around her forearm. "And my own bruises."</p><p>"What happened?" M'gann asked.</p><p>"The job," Black Canary said. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on our own terms. You should always be <em>acting, </em>never <em>reacting.</em>" Black Canary hovers just a few notches short of playful. "I'll need a sparring partner."</p><p>"Whoa!" Wally said. "Right here, me!" Wally chomped down on the final bites of his banana and carelessly threw it over his shoulder towards the garbage can. Robin's lips turned up in a sly smirk and Honeybee rolled her eyes. "After this, I'll show you some of my moves."</p><p>Honeybee did have to admire his boldness, even if he was making just about the worst decision one could make as a student of Black Canary.</p><p>Black Canary takes the comment in stride, remaining silent but narrowing her eyes with a smile. She juts out a fist to his fist that he blocks easily, but it was just a distraction. She swung her leg around to take Kid Flash's feet form underneath him. He landed on his back with a thud, the ground below him lighting up with <em>Status: Fail – Kid Flash </em>in giant red letters.</p><p>"Oooh, ha hurts so good," he tried to play off. Black Canary reached out a hand to help him stand.</p><p>"Good block," Black Canary said. "Can anyone tell me what he did wrong?" Robin nearly starts jumping for attention.</p><p>"Oh, oh! He hit on teacher and got served!" Robin suggests. Honeybee smacked the back of her friend's head lightly and shook her head.</p><p>"That's now what she meant birdbrain," Honeybee said.</p><p>"He allowed me to dictate –" Black Canary started, before Superboy scoffed.</p><p>"Oh please," Superboy said, "With my powers, the battle is always on my terms. I'm a living weapon." He looks around the training room with disinterest and annoyance. "And <em>this </em>is a waste of my time."</p><p>Black Canary's eyes shone with challenge. "Really? Prove it."</p><p>Superboy seemed taken back but recovered quickly. He stepped towards their trainer, and Kid Flash slunk away, not wanting to be involved in what was sure to follow. The two met each other in the ring and dropped into a combat stance.</p><p>Superboy moved first, sending a cross punch her way. Black Canary quickly and gracefully slipped out of it's reach. She reached out with both her arms and gripped Superboy's forearms, before swinging him across to the other side of the ring. Superboy landed on his back, and the floor lit up to inform them that Superboy had failed this training exercise.</p><p>Robin laughed, and Aqualad motioned for him to stop. Robin did not stop but instead just rather unsubtly covered his mouth with his gloves.</p><p>Superboy stood up with a growl aimed at Black Canary.</p><p>"You're angry, good," Black Canary said. "Channel that anger –"</p><p>Superboy yelled angrily and raced at Black Canary. She held a sigh in her features as she dodged another punch, this time using his shoulders as a launching pad to flip over the boy. Superboy turned wildly and was prepared to do something, but Black Canary dropped to the ground and swung Superboy's feet from underneath him. Superboy fell and the floor lit up again.</p><p>Honeybee sighs and puts her hands on her hips. Superboy was good, but untrained. He could use the training and some guidance. She knew there was not all anger in him, why was he so determined to only let others see the pain and rage?</p><p>Black Canary reaches out a hand to the young boy, but he refuses to take it, standing back up on his own.</p><p>"That's it," Superboy said. "I'm done." Superboy went to walk off, but Black Canary took put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.</p><p>"Training is mandatory," Black Canary says. Superboy's rage is doubled by now. His anger is never voiced as a holo-screen appears in the middle of the training mat, revealing the head of Batman.</p><p>"<em>Batman to the Cave</em>," he said. Honeybee and the others met where Superboy and Black Canary stood, and a second screen popped up next to Batman, revealing a robot locked in combat with various League members. "<em>A new menace attacked Black Canary and Green Arrow. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents</em>."</p><p>That would be nifty, if it was on their side, Honeybee mused to herself.</p><p>"<em>Arrow called in the League, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."</em></p><p>"Whoa," Kid Flash said. "One guy with the whole power of the League?"</p><p>"<em>In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." </em>The small screen next to Batman disappears, and Robin's eyes widen at the end of Batman's statement.</p><p>"An android?" Robin said. "Who built it, T.O. Morrow?"</p><p>"<em>Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so." </em>Then who else? Oh, no. Only one person also had the brain power to accomplish this. Someone she knew quite well, once upon a time.</p><p>"But the only other person capable of this is Professor Ivo," Honeybee said. Robin blinked and turned to Honeybee, but she paid it no mind.</p><p>"This technology did bear the signature of Ivo," Martian Manhunter said. Aqualad knitted his brow.</p><p>"But Professor Ivo is dead," Aqualad said, dumbfounded. Black Canary scowled.</p><p>"So we all thought," she said. "Or hoped."</p><p>"<em>To make certain this threat is properly neutralized, we're sending two trucks with carrying the android's parts to two separate STAR Labs facilities in Boston and New York for furtherer testing. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks in case Ivo or anyone else attempts to steal the remains. </em>You <em>will split into two undercover teams to safeguard the real trucks."</em></p><p>"Oh, yeah! Road trip!" Kid Flash says. He turns to Robin for a hi-five, but Robin just glares behind his mask.</p><p>"So now we take our your trash?" Superboy accused. Batman raised a brow.</p><p>"<em>Have you got something better to do?"</em></p><p>A beep comes from Aqualad's transmitter cuff, and he checks it with a calm glance.</p><p>"Coordinates received, on our way," Aqualad said. Honeybee started off with the others for the Bioship. She looked over her shoulder and saw Black Canary saying something to Superboy, and she did not need super hearing to know it was about training. She turned back around and kept going with the rest of the group. Mission a mission will be a good chance to get her mind off Jason at least.</p><p>
  <em>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said<br/>
And all of your little brother's favorite songs<br/>
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>LITCHIFIELD COUNTY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 3</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>RD</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 20:03 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee leaned forward against the front of her bike and let the wind blow through her short hair. The mission was set to begin in just a few minutes, but the Team had to remain out of sight until the trucks took off, so it seemed less conspicuous. Honeybee and the others sat on League-issued motorbikes they were using as transportation to keep up with the trucks. They even had to wear civies, or at least modified civies that were better for riding on motorbikes.</p><p>The bike next to her was Robin, and he was leaning over to whisper something to Kid Flash who sat on his other side. Superboy had taken a spot between Honeybee and Miss Martian, but he made no attempt at conversation with either of them. Honeybee would send an occasional glance his way and would every once in a while, catch Miss Martian doing the same. Aqualad sat squarely on his motorbike, and though he had said nothing, Honeybee could tell using motor vehicles like this was not in his forte.</p><p>Just past the bushes concealing the Team were several Leaguers and the trucks, which she could make out through breaks in the leaves. They seemed to be finally finishing loading parts both fake and real as Honeybee could hear the sound of large slamming.</p><p>"<em>Star Boston is a go. Star Manhattan is a go."</em></p><p>The trucks pulled out, half heading to the left and half heading to the right. Honeybee roared her bike to life and followed after the trucks heading to the right. The ride was mostly silent, the ever optimistic Robin fully capable of keeping himself entertained and engaged in his surroundings. Superboy was brooding, and Honeybee felt maybe she should say something, but her brain kept floating back to Jason.</p><p>Two days was not that long, she knew that. But it was also. She should go ahead and reach out to Catherine? Find out where they are? She wanted them to be settled in and for her not to be a burden piled on in all of that.</p><p>And with Ivo added on top of all of this….She wanted to know what was going on with Jason, not what her estranged, supposed-to-be dead sperm donor was up to.</p><p>Two of the trucks made a right-hand exit, which left one truck for the trio to follow down the highway. As the trucks exited, Robin sped up to meet where Superboy and Honeybee rode just ahead of him.</p><p>"If dislike is the opposite of like," Robin started, "is disaster the opposite of aster? Instead of things going wrong, things go right!" Robin waited a moment for a response from either of his companions, but when he didn't get one, he frowned. "Clearly someone isn't feel the aster. What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's Canary," Superboy said. He kept his eyes narrowed and enraged on the road ahead. "What business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength?" Honeybee puckered her lips.</p><p>"Taking down bigger guys is part of the job, Supe," Honeybee said. Robin nodded from his cycle.</p><p>"Canary learned the hard way, and Batman, and well, me and Bee," Robin said. Yes, Honeybee had learned that the hard way. With her own fights and battles, but also with having to see her own mother be taken because a bigger guy got the other hand. She would be hard-pressed to let it happen to her too.</p><p>Superboy did not give a response. He revved his engine and sprung forward, going several car lengths ahead of where she and Robin now rode. Robin now focused his attention on his friend.</p><p>"Now what's got you not feeling the aster?" Robin asked. Honeybee looked at him in surprise, but shook her head and returned her gaze to the road ahead.</p><p>"I-I'm fine, Birdie," Honeybee said. Robin bit his bottom lip and Honeybee sighed. "It's personal. Stuff from civilian life."</p><p>"Bee," Robin said slowly, "you can still talk to me, you know that, right? Even civilian stuff. We're still friends."</p><p>"But my –"</p><p>"I don't need specifics. I just want to know you're okay."</p><p>Honeybee frowned and sighed. Would it be the worst thing in the world to talk to Robin about it? Especially if she kept it as vague as possible. Superboy already knew she babysat and that's not the end of the world. And no one…no one needed to know about Ivo. Ivo was her secret to keep and as far as she knew, the secret was hers and hers alone.</p><p>"Fine." Robin blinked in surprise but let her continue. "It's – it's my neighbor. He moved the other day, and I – babysat him? Like a lot. And I jus-just want him to be okay."</p><p>Robin hummed to himself and then spoke very carefully.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll be okay," Robin said. "Sounds like you care a lot about him. And if he's got a superhero watching his back, he'll be fine."</p><p>Honeybee rolled her eyes and had something witty to say, but it died on her tongue as she noticed something green and black in her peripheral vision.</p><p>"Robin!" On the truck were dozens of monkeys that appeared from the sky – but not just regular monkeys, but <em>robot </em>monkeys. If they weren't her enemy, she might have found them cute.</p><p>"<em>Robin, Superboy, Honeybee, our truck is under attack!"</em></p><p>"Yeah, kind of figured," Robin shot back.</p><p>"Ours is too," Honeybee said. "We'll radio when we have control of the situation."</p><p>Honeybee noticed that the monkeys were all over the truck and attempting to tear apart the truck bed. Most likely they were up in the front of the truck trying to attack the driver too.</p><p>"Flying monkeys," Robin said with a laugh "Totally Ivo's tweaked out style." Honeybee hit a small button with a golden bee in the center (the old Waspia symbol, it was still on old League materials), and the bike began to transform. The back wheel detached, making it a one-wheel bike, and the back wheel turned into a small drone she could control. Robin's bike had done the same, but Superboy had neglected to do the same.</p><p>"Superboy, switch your ride to battle mode!" Robin called out. Superboy just kept leaning forward, and Honeybee's heart skipped as she realized what he was going to do.</p><p>"No need!" Superboy said. Superboy jumped off of his bike and onto the truck bed, creating a large clang. Robot monkeys began coming at him and Honeybee growled.</p><p>"Or not!" Honeybee muttered. Superboy's bike now riderless, it headed straight towards Honeybee and Robin's bikes, which meant they would need to get off soon. Honeybee pulled her lasso off her hip and made sure that the hook was in place, before throwing it in time to Robin's grapple going off, and his grapple pulled forward. Honeybee jumped off her bike and used the momentum to spring forward, fingers managing to just barely hit the back of the truck. She used where the grapple was stuck just north of the edge to pull the line taut so she could climb the rest of the way.</p><p>Robin remained on the back of the truck, but Honeybee knew that was where he wanted to be, making sure no monkey cut through the door.</p><p>Two monkeys made their way towards Honeybee and she pulled one of the monkey's off of her as it hitched onto her leg and threw it off the side of the of the truck once she tore the head off. For the other, she pulled a stinger and lodged it into it's back, which went off and lead it to short-circuiting and flopping onto the bed of the truck.</p><p>"Getting lazy, Ivo," Honeybee muttered, and hurried to where the monkeys were attacking the driver's cabin. She slid down onto the top of the cabin and kicked off two monkeys that were crawling up to the bed. Honeybee hooked a cable to one of the mirrors and moved forward to pull the monkeys off of the window.</p><p>She met the eyes of the driver and tried to impart calm to the frightened driver.</p><p>"Please, stay calm," Honeybee said loudly, "try and keep the car steady, okay?"</p><p>The car moving was actually one of their best strategies right now. While it made fighting more dangerous, disposing of the monkeys become much easier because of the pull of gravity.</p><p>The driver mumbled something and nodded. Honeybee stepped back onto the roof of the drivers cabin, and threw two stingers at monkeys right for where Superboy was fighting a whole horde of monkeys. One of the guards was lifted from the hole in the back of the truck (when had that got there?), and Honeybee's eyes widened. She unhooked her cable and slid down, holding onto the mirror and opening the car door.</p><p>"New plan, you're getting out," Honeybee said. She took the driver by their shoulder and connected a grapple hook she kept for emergencies (she much preferred her lasso) to his belt, before aiming it for a fence post and sending the man out flying. The truck began to swerve, and she jumped out as she saw Robin do the same from the top of the bed of the truck. She fell into a head on a pile of grass and she knew the hit to her head would give her a headache. Great.</p><p>Honeybee watched as the truck began to swerve, and she noticed that the back tires were now blown. The truck flipped onto its side, and from the back came a large horde of monkeys that were flying out with the parts.</p><p>Honeybee jumped to her feet and sent a scathing look up at the retreating forms of the monkeys. God, she hated her dad sometimes.</p><p>Superboy must have fallen beneath the truck, as it was pushed to the side and then there he was in the mess of parts and metal. He said nothing, did not even look at them, instead took off with a large jump. And now a run-away teammate. Her life just kept getting better and better.</p><p>"Superboy!" Robin said. Honeybee did not bother to call after him, it was far too late.</p><p>"<em>Aqualad to Robin, we've lost our cargo. Did you –"</em></p><p>"Yeah, it's gone," Robin answered. "And so is mine and Honeybee's partner!"</p><p>"<em>Aqualad to Superboy, radio your position. We'll help you."</em></p><p>Even through the comn, Superboy's anger was apparent.</p><p>"<em>I don't need help, don't want any!"</em></p><p>"<em>Superboy?"</em></p><p>Honeybee sighed and looked after where her friend went. "Ditched his comn it seems."</p><p>"<em>Great!" </em>Wally chimed in. "<em>Now we can't even track him!"</em></p><p>Honeybee frowned and shut her eyes. Today was just the <em>worst.</em></p><p><em>Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple</em><br/>
And no one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred<br/>
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>"As one whom his mother comforteth, so will I comfort you; and ye shall be comforted on Jerusalem." – Isaiah 66:13</p><p>I regret nothing and everything about this chapter.</p><p>To this day, I can still not make sense of the fight scene with the trucks and I have watched that scene more times than I can count. So if that seems wonky, that's why. I genuinely had no idea where to go with it.</p><p>This chapter cuts off in a weird place, but it'll make sense once next chapter picks up, I promise.</p><p>And Ivo? Her father? Whatttttt? That was something that Betty had to tell me, as it was not until deep into planning and creation that I realized this was who her lineage was. And this will not just be a throw-away! We'll get more from this and how it came to be alter.</p><p>Not my best work, but I am still proud of it. Questions, comments, or concerns, let me know!</p><p>Have a blessed day!<br/>--PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Schooled: Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>NEW JERSEY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 3</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>rd</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 21:23 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>Aqualad to Superboy, radio your position. We'll help you."</em></p><p>Robin doubted Aqualad's request would get the response he was looking for. Superboy had really been set off by Canary, and now with the monkeys had finally let the ticking time bomb he went off. There was no way Superboy was just going to cool down and come back easily.</p><p>"<em>I don't need help! I don't want any!"</em></p><p>"<em>Superboy?"</em></p><p>From next to him, Honeybee sighed and looked in the direction Superboy disappeared.</p><p>"Ditched his comn it seems," Honeybee said.</p><p>"<em>Great!" </em>Wally chimed in. "<em>Now we can't even track him!"</em></p><p>"<em>He's out of my telepathic range," </em>Miss Martian said. "<em>This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?"</em></p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Honeybee grit her teeth at the mention of Ivo's name. Robin could not help but wonder what that was about – was there something about Ivo and Honeybee in the Batcave file? There probably was. Not for the first time, he was tempted to just open it when he got back.</p><p>"<em>Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves," </em>Aqualad said, "<em>And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they're reassembled."</em></p><p>"<em>Well that's a great plan," </em>Wally butted in, "<em>except for the part that we have </em>NO idea where to look<em>!"</em></p><p>"Way to keep the faith, Debby Downer," Honeybee murmured, and Robin was not sure the comn picked it up.</p><p>"Maybe we do though," Robin said. Robin walked over to where a few of the monkey's defeated forms were in a pile. Robin crouched down and plugged in a cord from the monkey to his holo-computer glove. He heard Honeybee walk up behind him and look over his shoulder.</p><p>"We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks were attacked," Robin said. A screen popped from the computer, and Robin punched into the keyboard to try and break into the monkey's software. "So how did the monkeys know which trucks to target?" Another computer screen popped up, giving them the information that they needed. GPS! "The monkeys have GPS!"</p><p>"Which means they have a signal you can track with this one!" Honeybee finished the thought. Robin smiled, Honeybee always caught on quickly. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to get a closer look at the information, and her brow furrowed. "And the parts are converging on…..<em>Gotham City?!"</em></p><p>"<em>That far south?" </em>Even Aqualad sounded shocked. "<em>M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid ahead."</em></p><p>The other end of the line went dead, and Robin stood, placing the discarded monkey on his shoulder. Robin pressed a button on his glove and his motorcycle popped back up again. Honeybee did likewise next to him, looking none too pleased by the turn of events.</p><p>"Definitely a disaster," Robin said. "Heavy on the dis."</p><p>"You can say that again Birdie," Honeybee said. Honeybee unzipped her jack to reveal the top of her uniform and raised a brow and motioned for him to turn around. "Now I gotta put my mask on. Turn around."</p><p>Robin frowned but did as he was told. Honeybee clearly had the events of today weighing on her more than normal, and Robin had a suspicion it was not just to do with her neighbor. Honeybee was quick to emotion and long to feel it, and this frustration he could feel rolling off her was deeper than what she had said. Sure, it was a long mission for all of them, but Honeybee was taking it worse than everyone (save Superman).</p><p>Robin unzipped his jacket to reveal his more standard Robin uniform and slipped off his pants to the matching pants that went with him. He slipped his mask from his utility belt and turned around to see Honeybee now fully masked.</p><p>"Now come on," Honeybee said, stalking past him and to her bike. "We gotta super genius to punch."</p><p>Robin laughed despite himself and followed her.</p><p>"I'll rock, paper, scissors for first dibs," Robin said. Honeybee stopped as she mounted her bike, looking to him with a furrowed brow and frown, but then a ghost of a smile spread across her face.</p><p>"We'll play when we get there," Honeybee said. There was not much humor in her voice, but it was there just the same.</p><p>Robin climbed his own bike and set off with Honeybee. They pushed their bikes as far and as quick as they could, neither talking anymore. Both knew they had to get there quickly and any more distractions would just get in the way. After what must have been close to an hour later they finally reached the sign telling them they were within Gotham city limits.</p><p>"Home sweet home," Honeybee said. From behind them came a buzzing sound, and Kid Flash appeared next to their bikes. Kid Flash was running at his usual speed and had that same silly smile he got when he used his powers. His civilian jacket and pants were gone, replaced with his usual yellow and red spandex attire.</p><p>"See you changed too?" Robin said, and Kid Flash scoffed.</p><p>"You kidding?" Kid Flash said. "I feel naked in civies. You still tracking the parts?" A virtual map appeared on both Honeybee and Robin's screens, and the two of them looked over the screens with renewed interest.</p><p>"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered," Robin said. Robin's eyes narrowed as she saw the moving red dot get closer and closer to Gotham Academy. Honeybee's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath.</p><p>"Gotham Academy?" Honeybee asked incredulously. Robin could not help but feel similarly. Why on Earth would Ivo or whoever this was be headed to his school of all places? Sure, during the school year lots of influential people's kids were there, but during the summer? Practically deserted.</p><p>"Why would they be going to you—"</p><p>"I don't know why they would go to Gotham Academy," Robin cut in before he could finish. Robin did not know where Honeybee went to school, and Honeybee did not know where Robin went to school. Robin had the suspicion that Bruce had set Honeybee up with some kind of Wayne Enterprise scholarship (Batman knows who everyone was, after all), but Honeybee had no reason to believe Robin would have any connection to Gotham Academy.</p><p>Honeybee frowned and sped ahead of them, and Robin's thoughts drifted back to how Honeybee seemed to be taking today more personally than everyone. What was up with her? He was a detective for God's sake, what the heck was up with his friend?</p><p>They made it to Gotham Academy and they barely stopped for their bikes to break before they were off and into the building. They could hear the sound of battle drifting through the hallways, and Robin knew most likely they had taken the fight to the gym. It had the most space and would allow for the best vantage points for both parties.</p><p>The trio made it into the gym and banged the doors open. Robin did a quick scan of the room and found that Superboy was now fully engaged with the android. In the bleachers sat a short, stout little man with a green sweater and gray tips in his hair. Honeybee glared at the man from her spot next to Robin and he could feel an intense annoyance and frustration wafting off his friend's form.</p><p>Robin's attention turned to the center of the gym, where Superboy was laid on his back with the android standing above him, fists raised and ready to slam down onto his form. Kid Flash did not even need to be instructed and just shot off like a rocket and scooped Superboy up before he could be smashed.</p><p>Superboy was deposited next to them, and he seemed surprised at first to see them. Robin reached into his utility belt and shot two birdarangs in the android's direction.</p><p>"Access: Martian Manhunter," the android intoned and phased so that the birdarangs went straight through him without injury. They exploded on the ground behind him and Robin sucked in a breath. Honeybee from next to him got her stingers ready to strike.</p><p>"Access: Red Tornado," the android said. A tornado appeared at the android's feet and he started to rise up and make his way towards the four of them. Honeybee went ahead and launched her stingers, but the wind currents sent them flying into the bleachers where they detonated with their electric shocks.</p><p>Wind currents spring towards them, and they were sent flying in opposite directions. Kid Flash fell back into the wall, and Superboy was sent flying into the bleachers. Honeybee caught on to Robin's cape to try and get some form of balance, and the two were flung onto the floor next to the basketball hoop. The last time he had fallen here, he recalled, he had been playing basketball in the gym.</p><p>Kid Flash had the wind knocked out of him twice, once when he hit the wall and the other when he hit the ground. The android stood over him and raised his hands.</p><p>"Access: Captain Atom," he said. Kid Flash's eyes widened and he rushed out of the way as for electricity hit where he had been only seconds ago. He curved around to come back towards the android, but the android was a few steps ahead of him.</p><p>"Access: Black Canary," the android said, and a canary call was sent straight at Kid Flash. Kid Flash couldn't avoid it and it sent him skidding off balance and onto the floor. Superboy rushed the android, raising a fist to it, but the android merely took it into his own hand with an Access: Superman.</p><p>Robin got to his feet, but Honeybee had been knocked out when her head hit the floor, leaving her groggy as she was coming too. Robin stepped in front of her protectively while she got her bearings and flung two birdarangs at the android in vain.</p><p>"Access: Martian Manhunter," he said, and all but the arm holding Superboy's fist went intangible. Superboy was then swung into the bleachers when the android reared its arm back. Kid Flash rushed forward and was pulled into the android's arms.</p><p>"Access: Superman," he said, and he began to squeeze the speedster with extreme prejudice. Panic rushed through Robin – that was his best friend!</p><p>Robin raised a disk to throw again, but he didn't have to swing it as an arrow came flying from the rafters.</p><p>"Access: Martian Manhunter," the android said. His whole body went intangible, and the arrow slipped through his body and Kid Flash fell out of his grasp with a large gasp of air.</p><p>"Kid!" Honeybee said behind Robin, and he turned to see Honeybee now back to full strength. The arrow landed next to their feet, and Robin cast a quick glance in its direction before pocketing it. It was green – which lead him to think a possible Leaguer was here in hiding.</p><p>Honeybee pulled out two of her stingers and rushed past Robin, and Superboy did the same, both headed towards the android. She let the two stingers go, but they missed as the android decided to Access: Martian Manhunter.</p><p>The android turned to face Superboy and Honeybee.</p><p>"Access: Black Canary," the android said, and let out a canary cry at the two of them, and both flew back into the bleachers, landing only a few yards away from Ivo in the bleachers. Robin grits his teeth and tried one more birdarang, which whizzes past the android's head. The android turned back to Robin and raised his fist but Kid Flash grabbed him and started to turn out of the way. Still, in Black Canary mode, the android let out another canary call, which sent the duo back onto the wood floor.</p><p>Robin heard groaning from the bleachers and looked up to see Superboy rising from the rubble of the bleachers he had smacked into. Honeybee was next to him, hand to her temple as she glared up at Ivo. Superboy sent them a glance as the android came closer to Kid Flash and Robin, while Honeybee smiled when Superboy seemed to say something.</p><p>Ivo yawned from his place on the bleachers, and Honeybee stood to full height, stingers between all the fingers of her right hand.</p><p>"Oh, yawn," he said, "Normally Amazzo would study and mimic your abilities while fighting, but what's the point?" Ivo checked his fingernails with an air of carelessness. "You're all just poor copies of the originals."</p><p>Honeybee and Superboy shared a look, and Robin could tell a plan was forming between them. Both nodded with a sly smile and turned back to their human opponent.</p><p>"So everyone keeps saying," Superboy said, and anger flooded his features again. "Makes me angry!"</p><p>Superboy thrust forward and smashed his fists next to where Ivo was, and Ivo's face broke out into unadulterated fear. He began running through the steps of the bleachers, well mostly crawling.</p><p>"Would it kill you to be a little nicer Ivo?" Honeybee snarled, and released her stingers at him, each of which barely missed him. Robin could tell she had not really meant to hit him, and it clicked in Robin's head. They were trying to scare him. "Don't want to get Supe here mad."</p><p>"Great, he's gone ballistic," Kid Flash said. "And taken Honeybee with him this time!"</p><p>"Maybe not," Robin said.</p><p>"Amazo, protect your master, priority alpha," Ivo stammers, still crawling away from Superboy. Amazo switched targets and turned to Superboy and Honeybee.</p><p>"Access: Captain Atom," Amazo said. Electricity shot from his hands and hit Superboy, sending him flying back again. Honeybee then stepped forward, jumping between the bleacher seats to get to Ivo. Monkey droids that had been lurking nearby began helping Ivo to his feet, but Honeybee sent her stingers in a flash, disabling them with a burst of electricity.</p><p>"Running Ivo?" Honeybee said. She smiled and looked back at Kid Flash and Robin. "You boys want to play keep-away?" She kicked Ivo forward, which sent him stumbling down the bleachers.</p><p>"Whoo! Me! My turn!" Kid Flash said, and he raced to Ivo and Amazo. As Kid Flash stopped before Ivo, he accessed Superman and sent the speedster flying into the bleachers again. Honeybee pulls out a stinger and nods at Robin, who already has a disk raised, sending a stinger and birdarang from two directions.</p><p>"Access: Martian Manhunter," Amazzo said and went intangible, the two items sailing straight through him. Superboy leaped forward at this moment, fist raised. "Access: Superman." His body went tangible, but not before Superboy had his fist in what was intangible. The robot began to fizz and break down before it fell back to the ground with a clatter and a hole in its head.</p><p>"Help me dissemble him now!" Robin said, rushing to the body. Honeybee followed while Kid Flash returned to standing form, looking at the duo in confusion.</p><p>"Dude, the guy has no head," Kid Flash said. Honeybee yanked an arm off of the body while Robin made sure to kick the head away as quickly as possible.</p><p>"Take no chances!" Aqualad said as he entered. Miss Martian trailed behind him and landed next to Superboy, giving him a quizzical look. She looked over his tattered clothes from battle and put a hand on his shoulder in concern.</p><p>"Superboy, are you alright?" Miss Martian asked. Superboy hesitated a moment but then smiled and looked at Robin. Robin pulled off a leg and tossed it aside and smiled back at Superboy.</p><p>"Feeling the aster," Superboy said. Robin laughed under his breath. Superboy not being angry for once was a blessing in itself, and Robin's heart was glad that he was starting to work through his issues.</p><p>"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid Flash asked. The Team looked around to see Ivo gone, and Honeybee sighed in resignation and threw an arm in a random direction.</p><p>"He disappeared," Honeybee said. "He's good at that." Honeybee kicked the chest part of the android away, glaring at it. She walked past them and towards the hallway. "Let's call the League. I'm ready to get this mission over with."</p><p>Robin pursed his lips and watched his friend stalk off. It seemed Honeybee was still not feeling the aster, and Robin's stomach twisted in worry.</p><p>
  <em>It's so excruciating to see you low<br/>Just wanna lift you up and not let you go<br/>This ultraviolet morning light below<br/>Tells me this love is worth the fight, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 4</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 12:12 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty sat on the roof of her apartment building, legs swinging over the side. She had decided to take the night off from Honeybee following the events of today and took her normal place on the roof that she went to think.</p><p>Robin was onto her, she could tell. About Ivo. Robin when they got back to the Cave had been sticking close to her as if she was going to explode at any minute. Was this how Superboy felt all the time? It must get exhausting, having people always watching to see when they were going to blow up.</p><p>Professor Ivo being her father was not a secret at first, it wasn't even until she first saw him in a fight that she realized he was her dad. She was sure he didn't recognize her, not with the mask and the time elapsed since they had last met. Sarah Bryons had been a TA in some university where he was a research assistant, and it had been for all intents and purposes a whirlwind romance. But then came Betty, and when she was six, he was gone. Off into the night never to be seen again.</p><p>Ivo was well-known for his fear of death. And having a family reminded him that he was getting older, which meant he could not stay around them. He had to think he was not getting older. That meant Betty got left behind. Waspia came a year later when she realized what her ex was up to, and she knew she had to stop it. Waspia kept the tidbit about him being a supervillain from Betty for as long as she could.</p><p>Betty was determined to keep it from the others as long as possible. She did not want her judgment questioned when it came to Ivo. He had no bearing on her, she had grown into the girl she was without him. Sarah, Waspia, <em>Mom </em>had been the one to build her. He was a stranger.</p><p>A door creaked behind her.</p><p>"Want some company?" Aunt Melody said. Betty turned to see Melody in the door that led to the roof, a blanket in her arms. Betty smiled and nodded, and her aunt sat next to her, swinging her legs over the roof like her niece.</p><p>"So…Ivo, huh?" Aunt Melody said. Betty sighed and leaned into her aunt's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah," Betty said.</p><p>"I can imagine that was hard," Aunt Melody said. "Having to fight your father." Betty scoffed.</p><p>"I won't say him running away and hiding behind a robot fighting," Betty said. Betty hugged her arms against herself tightly, and Aunt Melody positioned the blanket around the two of them, enclosing them in a soft hug. Aunt Melody hummed and just sat with Betty for a moment more, before finally breaking the silence.</p><p>"How about you come to the diner with me tomorrow?" Aunt Melody said. "You've had a rough few days. Miss Nettle will be glad to teach you how to make a blueberry pie. You got apple down pretty quick."</p><p>Betty smiled at the thought. Aunt Melody's job, being an assistant manager at Cookie Cutter Diner, came with a rather sweet old lady named Miss Nettle as the owner. Even before her mom died, Betty had taken to visiting her aunt at work and had gotten to know her aunt's boss quite well. After Mom died, Miss Nettle had let Betty come upstairs to Miss Nettle's adjoining apartment and taught her how to make various baked goods. It was nice, getting to bake. She and Aunt Melody rarely had the money for supplies to do it. But Betty had managed some muffin bread a few months ago for her aunt's birthday, and cupcakes for Jason's birthday.</p><p>"I think I'd like that," Betty said. Silence enveloped them again, and Betty shut her eyes and enjoyed it. Betty was tired of having to deal with Ivo and Jason moving. It was nice to have a few moments of just pure silence to take in the world. The school would start soon and make her time to do so even less. It was good to take advantage of the time now before it was taken away from her with a new mission or battle.</p><p>There was a swish of noise behind them and the clunk of boots on pavement, and Betty knew her moment was over.</p><p>"Batman," Betty said. Aunt Melody popped up and looked behind her in surprise, while Betty did not turn. She knew the look that would be on her aunt's face – shock, awe, confusion, the same emotions everyone went through when they first saw the infamous Batman.</p><p>"Honeybee," he said gruffly. Betty finally looked behind her to see him standing simply, cape around him and arms at his sides. "Can I speak with you? Alone?"</p><p>Did she want to speak with him alone? No. Was she? Yes. Betty knew it could be about something important what with their line of work.</p><p>Aunt Melody started. "I'm –"</p><p>"Yes," Betty said. She turned to her aunt. "I'll be fine. Go."</p><p>Aunt Melody looked at her, unsure. Aunt Melody knew everything about Betty and Honeybee, including that Batman had long since figured out who she was. She also knew Betty's feelings on the Dark Knight, and how she would do near anything to not be alone with him. But Betty was also practical, and she knew if Batman was going to seek her out, then it was probably something that needed to be discussed.</p><p>Betty gave her a reassuring smile, and Aunt Melody relented. She stood up, leaving the blanket, and began to head back inside. Betty had to laugh internally at her aunt attempting to give Batman a glare. It was a nice attempt and bold, not everyone could muster the courage to do so, but she knew he had seen worse. Betty had seen worse.</p><p>The door to the roof shut and it was silent again for a long time. Betty stood and turned around, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. It made her feel small next to Batman, but it made her feel safe too.</p><p>"I figured it was time I checked in on you," Batman said. "Saw how you were doing." Betty rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'm fine," she said. "There, your conscience is clear. Now please leave me alone."</p><p>"Honeybee," Batman said. "You faced your father today. I know that must be hard." Betty narrowed her eyes and stepped towards the man with a determination she had felt a few times before.</p><p>"Unless your father is secretly a supervillain genius," Betty said, "then you don't know what it must be like." If someone did know the man well, they might have thought that he had no reaction. But Betty did. And she could tell from the way his shoulders clenched that she had struck a nerve. She was tempted to apologize but a petty part of her kept her from doing it.</p><p>"Honeybee, we have to talk about this," Batman said. "Have to – to move past this."</p><p>"Past this?" Betty said. Betty's brow went up to her hairline. "You let my mother go into that building, knowing full well what was in there and decided not to tell her. All because you were scared of your master plan getting ratted out. And now she's dead."</p><p>Betty could remember it all so clearly. When after the private memorial the heroes had for Waspia was held, Batman pulled her aside and told her the truth. Batman had known that Harley and Ivy were working together but had not told Waspia and by extension Honeybee. They just thought that Harley was their enemy, so when Ivy was their opponent, they were ill-prepared. Batman had said it was because their comns had been hacked and that he did not want them to know they were on to them.</p><p>Occupational hazard. A mistake. A regret. Wish he could take it back. Unavoidable.</p><p>That's everything he used to describe what had happened.</p><p>Maybe this anger was irrational. Because the vigilante in her could see the logic. Understood it with stunning clarity. The vigilante thinks he was right. But the daughter was the dominant part of her. And the daughter could not stop blaming him. The daughter wanted Batman to leave her alone and never come back. She wanted him to just go away. The two parts of her fought over what she wanted to do. What she wanted to believe. It was easier to be angry than to let the other side win.</p><p>"You're right," Batman said. "I made a call, and it cost your mother's life." Batman sighed. "And you can be angry all you want I won't stop you. But at least know that I care what happens to you."</p><p>Betty pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Why? Why would Batman care about her now? She hated him; had loathed him for months on end. She had no right being someone he cared about.</p><p>"I and your mother had an agreement," Batman said. "In case anything happened to either of us. She would look after Robin, and I would look after you." He reached out like he was going to put a hand on her shoulder but retracted it before he made contact. "Let me follow that wish of your mothers. I'm not asking you to like me."</p><p>Betty held out for a moment longer, the daughter and the vigilante swirling in a fight again. She bowed her head with a sigh.</p><p>"A truce," Betty whispered.</p><p>Batman raised a brow. "A truce."</p><p>"I won't refuse to talk to you. I'll be…. here. Where you can see me. But I'm not your friend. You're not my mentor."</p><p>Batman conceded with a bow of his head.</p><p>"Now, let me ask again," he said. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Betty reluctantly looked up at him and shivered in the night air.</p><p>"No, I'm not," she whispered. "But I will be."</p><p>Batman nodded.</p><p>"Do-do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>"No. Not right now."</p><p>Batman nodded again.</p><p>Betty bit her lip and looked down at her shoes.</p><p>"It's been real Batman, but I gotta be somewhere in the morning and –"</p><p>She looked up and he was already gone. Figured.</p><p>Betty remained rooted in her spot for a while, despite what she had told Batman, not ready to go inside. She sunk to the floor, not of her own violation, and sat in the grave rooftop, blanket wrapped around her for she wasn't sure how long.</p><p>The daughter was yelling and screaming at her. The part of her that never wanted to let go of this hatred, not even a small piece of it. The vigilante in her was yelling too, but for a different reason. It was a victory yell, a yell of joy that finally, <em>finally</em> she was not letting her emotions rule her so much. Betty wanted both sides to shut up and just let her be.</p><p>She wanted to be Betty, not the daughter or the vigilante. Not the girl who had to fight her dad's robot or tell off Batman or worry about stopping supervillains. She loved being Honeybee and would never give it up. But she wanted to just be Betty for just a moment.</p><p>So she took the moment.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, it's all me, in my head<br/>I'm the one who burned us down<br/>But it's not what I meant<br/>I'm sorry that I hurt you</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>"Blessed is the one who does not walk in step with the wicked or stand in the way that sinners take or sit in the company of mockers," - Psalm 1:1</p><p>Hey, y'all! It's been a few days, but I hope y'all like this! I went with Robin's pov at the beginning of the chapter because I felt like his perspective helped us see how he views her in the field and if others knew of her relationship with Ivo.</p><p>How did y'all like this last part with Batman? I knew we were gonna have to get some kind of resolution going there, but we will be taking a step back on that to focus on other plotlines for the moment. I hope y'all enjoyed it.</p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!<br/>--PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Interlude: Daylight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 4</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 11:47 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Tapioca?" asked Betty, and Miss Nettle hummed.</p><p>"Yes, fragolina<em>," </em>Miss Nettle responded, and she tossed the items in question into the bowl of ingredients. Betty wrinkled her nose and looked over into where the blueberry and instant tapioca sat ready to be mixed. "It's an essential ingredient in almost any fruit pie."</p><p>Miss Nettle handed her a whisk and Betty took it skeptically but began to beat the ingredients anyway.</p><p>"There we go, just like that," Miss Nettle said. Miss Nettle went along to the end of the counter where their two pie crusts, they had made sat unbaked in the pie tin. She brought it to where Betty was mixing the ingredients, and she motioned for Betty to pour the mixture into the pie crusts. Betty did as she was instructed and poured them equally, and Miss Nettle watched with a critical eye to make sure it was correct.</p><p>Once the pie crusts were filled to Miss Nettle's satisfaction, they placed the top covering of crust over them and set them in the oven. Betty stood over the oven for a few minutes, watching them bake through the oven window, concerned that if she looked away the pies would fall and be ruined. Miss Nettle made her way over to the kitchen table, where she sat down with a sigh, and a cold cup of coffee that Betty had seen her nursing since she first arrived.</p><p>"It'll be fine," Miss Nettle said. "Come, sit with me. I want to talk with my fragolina."</p><p>Betty had once been confused by what fragolinameant, but Miss Nettle had explained it was a term of endearment in Italian. It meant 'little strawberry', which while cute, Betty was not quite sure she had earned the endearment. She was just some random girl that showed up every once in a while, to make pies and cookies, not a relative or even a close neighbor or friend.</p><p>Betty sat down on the wicker chair with a lurch of her heart. Close neighbor. This morning she had finally broken down and texted Catherine herself, asking if it was okay to visit them yet, but had received no response.</p><p>"Your aunt tells me you got a phone call from your father," Miss Nettle started, and Betty shut her eyes. Aunt Melody was probably trying to help, getting Betty to talk about her father with someone else. But it was hard to do, not when you couldn't explain <em>who </em>your father was and <em>why </em>you came in contact with him. There was a large difference between a phone call like Miss Nettle believed, and a battle with his anti-Justice League weapon.</p><p>"Yes, uh, the other day," Betty said. "It's not a big deal." Miss Nettle raised a brow.</p><p>"Not a big deal? Fragolina, before now, I never even knew you knew your father – you never talk about him," Miss Nettle said. "This must be what, the first time you've heard from him in years?"</p><p>"To be fair," Betty said slowly, "I thought he was dead for the past year."</p><p>The news that Ivo was presumed dead came six months before Was – <em>Mom </em>died. With Mom, Betty often had to divide who her mother was and what her mother did. If she focused on it being Waspia, not her mom, not the woman who tucked her in and kissed her boos-boos as a little girl, the pain was almost manageable. With Ivo, there had been no need. Ivo had already left her, made her nothing by a footnote in his life. When he "died', there had been no fanfare. It was what it was. But now here they were, a year later. And now Mom was dead and Ivo was prancing around, planning God knows what.</p><p>So yeah, she really did not want to talk about him.</p><p>"C-can we please talk about something else, Miss Nettle?" Betty asked. Miss Nettle hummed once and took a sip of her coffee, narrowed eyes never leaving Betty's face.</p><p>"If you insist," Miss Nettle said after a moment. Her face broke out into a wicked smile, the fearless kind only the elderly could have and set her coffee cup back down onto the saucer in front of her.</p><p>"What about that boy you're always talking about – what was his name? R-Robert?" Miss Nettle bit her lip and then nodded. "Yes, Robert."</p><p>Betty sighed. She had been upset with Robin one day when she had come to see Miss Nettle, so in order to complain she had given Robin the fake name Robert. Now she wished she never had ever told Miss Nettle about him at all, Robert or otherwise.</p><p>"How's he doing? Is he still the, what was it that you called it, 'stubborn personal pain in your butt'?" Miss Nettle asked, raising a brow. "Or have you finally admitted you like him?"</p><p>Betty gripped onto a fistful of her dress under the table and looked away. Yes, Betty had once had a crush on Robin, but that was forever ago when she was eleven and he was ten. He had been the first sidekick she had been allowed to meet and work with, and she thought him being able to doo three backflips in a row and punching out two bad guys while doing it was just about the coolest thing ever.</p><p>She was fourteen now, and much more mature and selective in her crushes. Sure, every now and then a spike of that old affection might pop up, but that's all they were. Spikes, nothing more.</p><p>"I don't like him," Betty said. "Not like that. And yes, he still is a stubborn personal pain in my butt, but in a good way."</p><p>Miss Nettle tilted her head curiously.</p><p>"Can that be done in a good way?" Miss Nettle said. Betty shrugged.</p><p>"It just doesn't annoy me as much anymore."</p><p>Miss Nettle laughed, a good, honest laugh that had her leaning back in her chair and her whole body shaking. It was infectious. Betty laughed too, though a little more subdued.</p><p>"Oh, fragolina, you are something else," Miss Nettle said. Miss Nettle finished her coffee and stood to take it to the sink.</p><p>"Let me get that," Betty said, taking the cup in her own hands and walking over to the sink. Miss Nettle shook her head and sat back down with a grunt. Betty put the cup down in the sink, when a piece of paper by the sink caught her eye. It was some kind of deed for a new building a little closer to the edge of the Narrows, where it was less dangerous. Betty tilted her head to the side when she saw the buy date was last month. She picked it up to get a better look, confusion littering her face.</p><p>"Miss Nettle, what is –" Betty asked, turning around to face Miss Nettle, deed still in hand.</p><p>Miss Nettle took in a deep breath and stood.</p><p>"I had hoped to tell Miss Melody by herself first, but I guess I can't anymore," Miss Nettle said. Miss Nettle put a hand on her shoulder and motioned with her head to the pies in the oven. "Set a timer on your phone so we know these are done, we've got to talk to your aunt downstairs."</p><p>
  <em>My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in<br/>Everyone looked worse in the light<br/>There are so many lines that I've crossed unforgiven<br/>I'll tell you the truth, but never goodbye</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 4</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 12:25 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Dick, why are we here?" Barbara asked, and Dick frowned as he opened the door to the diner. "It's like an hour from where we live."</p><p>"Bruce invested here," Dick said, "I figured might as well see what's the fuss is about."</p><p>Dick stepped into the Cookie Cutter Diner to find that it was actually very busy. Almost all of the tables were full of patrons, eating and talking and laughing. A brunette waitress stood behind the counter, stacking menus and refilling ketchup containers in-between serving tables.</p><p>"Just go ahead and seat yourself," she said, looking up for just a minute to see who they were. Dick and Barbara nodded as acknowledgment and went to a table in the corner. Barbara sat down and looked around with a frown while Dick pulled out two menus from the rack at the edge of the table.</p><p>The menu was regular diner fare, with a few specialties like alfredo and manicotti thrown in for good measure. A brief excerpt in the corner gave a brief history of the diner, and how it was founded by a Sabine Nettle a little over fifteen years ago after she came from Italy. All in all, it was nothing special. What could Bruce have to gain from investing in it?</p><p>Barbara bit her lip as she looked over the menu, flipping it over.</p><p>"Hey, looks like they got milkshakes," Barbara said. She smiled and pushed her menu forward. "I'm gonna get a strawberry shake. You?"</p><p>Dick looked over the menu again and shrugged.</p><p>"Probably the same," Dick said. "Maybe some fries too. And some for you, or you're going to eat mine." Barbara crossed her arms, and her mouth formed a small 'o' in offense.</p><p>"No, I won't!"</p><p>"Really?" Dick raised a brow. "We got through this every time. I say I'm going to get fries; you say you don't want any, and then you eat half my fries."</p><p>Barbara made an offended noise and pointed her finger at him accusingly.</p><p>"Well, you always leave half of them uneaten anyway!" Barbara accused. Dick rolled his eyes.</p><p>"That's because I know you're going to eat them Babs," Dick said. Barbara's brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to say something.</p><p>"Hey there, what can I get for you today?" a peppy voice asked suddenly, and the two turned to look at a blonde waitress at their table. Dick had to blink once to take in the woman before him.</p><p>She was blonde, with long hair just below her shoulders, and soft brown eyes. Her badge read the name 'Melody' and had assistant manager in small red font underneath it. He somehow found her familiar, the curve of her face and her posture looked like he had seen them before. He couldn't explain it.</p><p>"Two strawberry shakes, and an order of fries," Barbara said pointedly, giving Dick a stink eye. If Dick had been really paying attention to her he would have said something cheeky, but his focus was taken up by the woman in front of them.</p><p>"Alrighty," the woman said, writing it quickly down on her notepad. She smiled, the kind of fake smile all waitresses had to give and turned away from them. The lingering question of why she looked so familiar still lingered.</p><p>That is, until the backdoor to the kitchen opened.</p><p>"Aunt Melody!" The door swung open behind the counter, revealing a small girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She had a short stature, but stood straight as a board with a laser focus. And her dress, it was a soft blue and decorated with red polka-dots. He knew he had seen that dress before – it was the same dress another short-haired raven-haired girl wore to the Cave last week.</p><p>It was Honeybee. Honeybee was here now.</p><p>And now he knew what she looked like without the mask.</p><p>"Betty, what's wrong?" Melody said, and Dick felt his whole body was on fire.</p><p>He pulled out his phone and flipped the silence button on his phone, so as to make it vibrate like he got a text message, the whole while had it under the table.</p><p>"Hey Babs," Dick said, pulling the phone out from underneath the table, "Bruce just texted me, he needs me back at the manor like now. Are you fine heading home by yourself?"</p><p>Barbara nodded. "Yeah, I can call my dad for a ride if I have to. Go ahead."</p><p>Dick smiled gratefully and slipped out of the booth.</p><p>"Sorry Babs, I'll talk to you later."</p><p>Dick did not wait for Barbara's response, instead hightailing it out of the diner before he could hear anymore of Honeybee – Betty—'s secrets.</p><p>
  <em>Clearing the air, I breathed in the smoke<br/>Maybe you ran with the wolves and refused to settle down<br/>Maybe I've stormed out of every single room in this town<br/>Threw out our cloaks and our daggers because it's morning now<br/>It's brighter now, now</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes:</p><p>So...really short, I know, but this is one of the interlude chapters between episodes. We'll return to larger chapters next time, but I've decided for now that the chapters that lack any episode information will be in these shorter formats so they work more as interludes between them. Plot-elements will still be explored, but I just want to test this out and see how it goes.</p><p>If it ends up not working, I'll abandon this game plan.</p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!<br/>--PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Infiltrator: Tolerate It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 8</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 7:57 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Betty asked for what must have been the millionth time. Aunt Melody smiled and handed Betty a bottle of SPF 50, nodding.</p><p>"Yes Betty," Aunt Melody said. "I'm twenty-seven years old. I'm a big girl. I can pack boxes all by myself."</p><p>That big news that Miss Nettle had to tell them was wonderful – that deed for the new building was going to be the location for the Cookie Cutter Diner's second location. Miss Nettle said she had a new investor, and they had suggested opening a second location to widen their customer base, and Miss Nettle had eventually, reluctantly agreed. And Miss Nettle was putting Aunt Melody in charge of the whole thing, and even was letting them live in the apartment upstairs at a lower-than-normal rate.</p><p>All in all, it was news that meant things were looking up for the Bryons Girls. That also meant packing, as the new location was at the edge of the Narrows.</p><p>The other members of the Team (save Wally, who's school district started early in August) had decided today was going to be a beach day, since the Cave was right on the edge of a beach. Betty had agreed initially when they suggested it, but now that their was packing to do, Betty thought maybe she should stay behind with Aunt Melody.</p><p>"I know that, but -"</p><p>Aunt Melody rolled her eyes and walked back into their small kitchen area. She took a stack of plates out of the cupboard and put it in a padded box.</p><p>"Betty, you're fourteen." Aunt Melody shut the box and got the tape ready to use. "Go have some fun, let me be the adult and worry about packing."</p><p>Betty frowned and –</p><p>"Nope, nope, don't fight with me on this Elizabeth," Aunt Melody said. "Or I swear, I will come over there and physically drag you to wherever this Cave or whatever is."</p><p>Betty laughed.</p><p>"Good luck trying to get the HQ location out of anyone," Betty said smartly. Aunt Melody made a zipping sound with the tape dispenser and slid the box slowly and surely to the edge of the counter.</p><p>"I've been practicing my mom glare," Aunt Melody said. "Mom glares are irresistible." Betty scoffed and walked over to the couch. A few other boxes sat scattered around the room, but amidst them was a black backpack with a chocolate chip cookie keychain. Betty had stuffed her bathing suit and hero suit in it, along with a bath towel and book she needed to finish for summer reading.</p><p>Betty slipped the SPF 50 into the side pocket and brushed off her dress. It wasn't really dirty, but their was something about packing that made it seem that their was dust collecting on everything and everyone. Betty sent one more skeptical glance over to where Aunt Melody was packing, and Aunt Melody shook her head without looking up from sorting spoons.</p><p>"No. Go. Have friends, be normal for five minutes," Aunt Melody said.</p><p>Oh, yes. Normal. Hanging out with friends at the beach, talking with them about normal stuff like summer schoolwork. Not this strange life of a vigilante she and her friends had decided to choose for themselves.</p><p>Betty slipped the backpack onto her shoulders and walked over to her aunt, giving her a quick hug goodbye.</p><p>"Later Aunt Melody," Betty said. "I'll go be normal for five minutes." Aunt Melody smiled and leaned into the hug, but didn't turn around, still holding on to cutlery.</p><p>"That's all I can ask," Aunt Melody said. Betty let go and made sure to settle her backpack securely on her shoulders, and then went to leave. And be normal for five minutes – no worrying about Jason, the move, or even her father and missions.</p><p>Just a normal girl going to the beach.</p><p>
  <em>Break free and leave us in ruins</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Took this dagger in me and removed it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gain the weight of you, then lose it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Believe me, I could do it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MOUNT JUSTICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 8</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 9:28 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee followed her friends out to the beach and was glad she had the foresight to stick her flip-flops in her backpack. Sand being stuck on her shoes would be no fun. M'gann looked to be near exploding with excitement, and Honeybee found it to be adorable how much M'gann was excited by the world around her.</p><p>Honeybee walked beside Superboy, who had shed his usual jeans and t-shirt for black swim trunks. Superboy had been silent as ever, still fueled with anger enough to be palpable at all times, but there was now an inch of calm overlaying it. Like a thin sheet trying to keep it in, but you could still see through it. Regardless, Honeybee was glad to see her friend in person again. Superboy was still reluctant to leave the Cave after the events where Superman blew him off. And Honeybee could not visit the Cave every day, so all communication had been digital the best few days.</p><p>Kaldur stopped in front of the ocean with a fond smile, and Honeybee felt an infectious spread of warmth spread over the group. Kaldur had been away from Atlantis for a near month now, she could only imagine what it must be like to be so far from home and to have a piece of it within arm's reach now. The beach was no Atlantis, but it was not dry land either.</p><p>"Hello M'gann," M'gann said. She spread her arms wide, like she could take the whole beach in an embrace. "We should hit the beach every day!"</p><p>Robin stepped forward now, his eyes downcast beneath his sunglasses, the perfect picture of mourning.</p><p>"First a moment of silene for our absent comrade," Robin said solemnly. M'gann drooped and sighed.</p><p>"Poor Wally," M'gann said. Honeybee rolled her eyes and dropped her backpack onto the sand.</p><p>"He's not dead, he's just at school," Honeybee said. Robin looked over his shoulder at her, smiling his same wicked smile.</p><p>"Oh, I know," Robin said. "That's what makes it a joke Bee."</p><p>"Shut up, Birdie," Honeybee shot back. Robin laughed and turned back towards the water, taking off like a shot. Kaldur and M'gann followed, while Honeybee lingered on the sand. Superboy looked down at her in confusion, eyeing the group in the water and his friend.</p><p>"Aren't you going in the water?" Superboy asked. Honeybee shook her head.</p><p>"Are you kidding?" Honeybee asked. "Robin is a vicious water-splasher. I'm gonna let him tire himself out before I get in."</p><p>The few aquatic missions they went on were far and few between, they were Gotham heroes after all, but when they did have them, Honeybee always ended up extra wet because of Robin. It was no fun at all to be splashed for no reason, so she was going to wait just a bit to see how much of a splashing mood he was in today.</p><p>Superboy nodded slowly, as if considering her words, and then crossed his arms.</p><p>"Want me to stay with you and wait?" Superboy asked. Honeybee blinked and then smiled gratefully, putting a hand on his forearm.</p><p>"Nah, I'm good," Honeybee said. "I've got a book. You go have fun."</p><p>Superboy hesitated but then went off towards the water after another reassuring smile from Honeybee. Honeybee reached into her bag and pulled out her beach towel, laying it out onto the sand. She took out her reading book, <em>The Outsiders, </em>and settled in for some good homework reading.</p><p>It's a near half hour of reading, aka just to the interesting part where Johnny and Ponyboy have to go on the lamb, before a certain Boy Wonder is at her side. He's dripped wet, his raven hair flopping water into the ground and creating small puddles of muddy sand.</p><p>"Gonna swim Bee?" Robin asked. Honeybee looked up form the edge of her book, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"You going to splash me?" Honeybee asked in return. Robin laughed and plopped down onto the ground next to her, not bothering with a towel and getting his legs and lower back covered in grains of beige sand.</p><p>"That's half the fun!" Robin said. He leaned back, resting on his arms. "What's the point of going to the beach if you're not going to get wet?"</p><p>"Socialization, sunlight –"</p><p>Coldness enveloped the girl as a bucket of water was thrust over her head, getting her book wet in the crossfire. Her hair straightened with the water, and the front of it was sent straight down like they were bangs, and her book lay forgotten in a puddle of water. Honeybee turned around to see Superboy and Kladur holding an empty red pail, both looking rather pleased with themselves.</p><p>"Supe! Kaldur!" Honeybee said. She narrowed in her annoyance on the laughing form of Robin. "This was your idea, wasn't it?!" His continued laugh was the only answer she needed. She turned back to Kaldur and Superboy and she stood.</p><p>"I'm going to kill you two!" Honeybee shouted. She stood up and made move to chase them. It was not really a fair chase, given that both of them were superpowered individuals. Honeybee gave it her best try, however, and started throwing sand in their general direction. M'gann smiled slyly at Honeybee and thrust her hands forward, trapping Kaldur and Superboy into telekinetic shield.</p><p>"M'gann!" Superboy said, seemingly offended. M'gann smirked.</p><p>"Girls gotta stick together," M'gann said with a laugh. Honeybee smiled and retrieved the pail they had used to drench her. She filled it with water from the ocean before returning to where the boys were still trapped. Honeybee thrust the bucket onto them, which turned them from where they were becoming damp into full on-drenched much like her.</p><p>M'gann finally released them, and they fell onto the sand, sending up flying grains. Honeybee, however, was not satisfied, and she took the bucket again and turned to where Robin was still laughing beside her beach towel. She chucked the bucket in his direction and knew before she let it go there was no way it was going to hit Robin. And sure enough, Robin ducked out of the way.</p><p>"That's for my poor book!" Honeybee said. "Look at it, it's ruined!"</p><p>That actually was a bit of a concern. She had been forced to get it second-hand in order to be able to read it, but she might be able to get a copy from a library.</p><p>"I hate you!" Honeybee said, though the slight laugh to her voice made it obvious she didn't mean it.</p><p>"Love you too!"" he called back to her. Honeybee growled and M'gann stepped forward, clapping their hands to get their attention.</p><p>"Is anyone else hungry?" M'gann asked. She flew over to where a picnic basket was, and the others followed her so they could cook the hot dogs they brought out with them. Honeybee and Robin began setting up the portable grill while the others attempted to sort our what condiments they had. The hot dogs had that perfect taste they always did when you've been at the beach, all food tasted better at the beach, Honeybee was sure of it.</p><p>Though, maybe, it was just better because she was just here with her friends.</p><p>
  <em>I wait by the door like I'm just a kid</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Use my best colors for your portrait</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lay the table with the fancy shit</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And watch you tolerate it</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MOUNT JUSTICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 8</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 4:45 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Robin leaned against the Cave wall, watching as the mentors talked amongst themselves. Soon after their beach day had come to an end, they had been subscribed into some kind of meeting. Everyone was still getting prepared for the mission, but Robin had changing into his uniform down to an art form. He could do it in seconds.</p><p>Honeybee appeared by his side, hand bustling through her curls in a vain attempt to dry them faster from her shower. He could hear the trademark loud movements of Superboy nearby, and most likely he was going to be here any second.</p><p>Green Arrow and Batman were conferring in front of the holocomputer, every once in a while, shooting glances over at the duo and the direction the others would come from. Robin felt a kernel of annoyance pop in his stomach. He hated not being in the know.</p><p>"What'cha think they're talking about?" Honeybee asked. She finally stopped playing with her hair and crossed her arms. Robin opened his mouth to say something funny, but it died in his throat.</p><p>He had been carefully avoiding seeing Honeybee anywhere in Gotham, he barely had left the Manor on the freak accident he might see her again. Now that he knew that one precious thing about her – her first name was Betty (was that short for something – no stop it), he felt like he had invaded her space. It felt like an unwitting betrayal, and he didn't want to do that. A secret identity was what Betty was entitled too, and she was secretive with it. She couldn't – it's not like – what was he to do? To say?</p><p>Now that he was alone, and there was no buffer, he had no idea how to act or what to do. Should he ignore it and pretend he doesn't know? Should he tell her and say he didn't mean to? Which option was better?</p><p>No decision had to be made, as Miss Martian landed on the other side of Honeybee. Miss Martian looked untouched by the summer sun, unlike him and Honeybee, who had the faint beginnings of sunburns. Robin hoped that they weren't too bad – having a sunburn on patrol was near murder on his nerves.</p><p>"I wonder what they want to tell us," Miss Martian said. Superboy walked up and scoffed, knowing what they were saying thanks to his super hearing.</p><p>"Probably a report on all our failings," Superboy said. Robin rolled his eyes.</p><p>"That's not till next Tuesday," Robin said. Honeybee gave a huff of laugher. Kaldur made his appearance at last, giving all of them a polite, but not unkind smile. He was already in leader mode it seemed.</p><p>"Now that we're all here," Batman said, walking towards them with Green Arrow, "we can begin."</p><p>Green Arrow cleared his throat and stepped forward, looking just the tiniest bit sheepish.</p><p>"So, uh, this Team was started for side—protégé's of League members to act as a covert team," Green Arrow said. "And, well, I wanted all of you guys to meet your newest teammate."</p><p>Green Arrow stepped aside to reveal a girl walking towards them from up the long hallway. She was tall, with dark eyes and long blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the nape of her neck. She was dressed in all green, an arrow symbol emblazoned on her chest. She had a bow in one hand and had a look that told them that she was taking no nonsense.</p><p>"Meet my niece, Artemis," Green Arrow said. He put a hand on Artemis's shoulder and smiled. "She'll be joining your team."</p><p>"Awesome!" Miss Martian said. She clapped her hands excitedly. "Another girl!"</p><p>"It was getting lonely, just me and Miss M," Honeybee said. Honeybee smiled and put her arms akimbo. "My name's Honeybee, that's Miss Martian." Honeybee pointed to the Martian, who smiled and waved at Artemis.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you Artemis," Kaldur said. "And I know we are all excited to have you on the Team." He bowed his head respectfully. "I am Aqualad, but you may call me Kaldur'ahn. Or Kaldur, if you prefer." He motioned to the other boys on the Team. "This is Superboy and Robin."</p><p>"Hey," Robin said, while Superboy merely gave her a nod of acknowledgment. Robin supposed that was better than the near murder Robin had gotten upon first meeting. "Now all we're missing is –"</p><p>"<em>Recognized: Kid Flash, B02."</em></p><p>"The Wall-man is here!" Kid Flash appeared from the Zeta tube, all decked out in beach gear. "Now let's get this beach party start –," Kid Flash rushed forward but tripped on his flip-flops. He skidded forward, dropping all of materials and sent a ball rolling past an unimpressed Batman. ",-ed."</p><p>"Wall-man, huh?" Artemis said, raising a brow at Kid Flash, who landed at her feet. "I love the uniform, what exactly are your powers?" Her voice was laced with teasing.</p><p>Kid Flash rose back to full height, and looked at her skeptically, ignoring her question.</p><p>"Uh, who's this?"</p><p>"Artemis," Artemis said proudly. "<em>Your</em> new teammate."</p><p>Green Arrow stepped forward unsurely.</p><p>"She's my new protégé," Green Arrow said. Kid Flash's green eyes turned acidic.</p><p>"What happened to your old one?" Kid Flash asked.</p><p>"<em>Recognized. Speedy, B07."</em></p><p>Speedy appeared from the Zeta tubes, frowning and looking decidedly turbed. Robin watched him in shock, mouth agape. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the boy since they attempted to recruit him just under a month ago. And now, here he was, in the Cave. Robin tried to not get his hopes up that Speedy had finally come around to the Team.</p><p>"Well, for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," he said. "Call me Red Arrow."</p><p>From next to him, Honeybee stepped forward. Honeybee hadn't seen Speedy since….probably the memorial. Wow.</p><p>"Roy, you look –" Green Arrow started, but was brushed off by his former protégé. Red Arrow did have a different look than Speedy – gone was the yellow hat and boots, replaced with black and red leggings and vest.</p><p>"Replaceable?" Red Arrow finished, narrowing his eyes in derision towards Artemis. Green Arrow stepped forward protectively in front of Artemis.</p><p>"It isn't like that!" Green Arrow said. "You said you were going solo!"</p><p>"So why waste time finding a sub?" Red Arrow said. He fumed at Artemis. "Can she even use that bow?"</p><p>"Yes, she can," Artemis defended, leaning towards Red Arrow. Robin decided he liked her. She had a kind of spunk that was hard to replicate and essential for this job.</p><p>"Who are you?" Kid Flash asked, still skeptical.</p><p>"I'm his niece."</p><p>"She's my niece."</p><p>"Another niece?" Robin asked. Oh yeah, there was no way she was Green Arrow's niece. Two heroes with an identical story on the same team, one after the other? One was lying, and Robin was inclined to think it was Artemis.</p><p>"But she is not your replacement," Kaldur said, stepping forward to assure his friend. "We have always wanted you on this Team, and we have no quota on archers."</p><p>"And even if we did, you know who'd we pick!" Kid Flash insisted. Honeybee shook her head and looked up at the sky.</p><p>"Classy KF," Honeybee said. "Real classy."</p><p>Artemis rolls her eyes and ignores the derision and disdain on the faces of the male redheads.</p><p>"Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay," Artemis said. Batwatch? Oh yes, he most certainly liked her. She was going to be a great addition to the Team.</p><p>Kaldur shakes his head and returns his attention back to Red Arrow.</p><p>"You came to us for a reason," Kladur said. Red Arrow stopped and shut his eyes, letting out a breath as he steadied himself from his anger.</p><p>"That reason is Dr. Sterling Roquette," Red Arrow said. Robin tensed. He had heard that name before. Robin pulled up his holocomputer on his glove, and inputted the name in his advanced search engine.</p><p>"Nanorobotics and claytronics expert at Royal University in Stay City – vanished two weeks ago," Robin said.</p><p>"Abducted by the League of Shadows two weeks ago," Red Arrow corrects.</p><p>"Whoa," Robin breathes. "You want us to rescue her from the League of Shadows?" The League of Shadows were nothing to mess with. Robin had had too many run-ins with them to count, and that wasn't even getting into the mess with Bruce and Thalia. But they were formidable, the best of the best, and could take down almost anyone in battle.</p><p>"Hard-core," Kid Flash says, and gives Robin their secret handshake.</p><p>"<em>I </em>already rescued her," Red Arrow said. "But there is a problem." Red Arrow pulled up the larger computer for the Cave, and a window popped up showing various data from Dr. Roquette's experiments. "The Shadows had already coerced her into making a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path: concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and story raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen data to the Shadows."</p><p>Red Arrow narrowed his eyes and looked out at the Team.</p><p>"Providing them access to weapons, cutting edge tech, defenses, and so much more," Red Arrow said. Artemis frowns and looks at the screen, and something bordering familiarity passes in her yes.</p><p>"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power brokering. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows," Artemis said. Kid Flash scoffed.</p><p>"Ah. Like you know anything about the Shadows?" Kid Flash taunted. Artemis merely gave him a mysterious look, one that betrayed neither if she did or did not know about them. "Who are you?!"</p><p>"Roquette's working on a virus that will render the Fog inert," Red Arrow said, deciding to ignore the bickering of Artemis and Kid Flash.</p><p>"But if the Shadows know she can do that…." Robin started, a million bad scenarios milling through his brain.</p><p>"They'll target her," Honeybee finished for him. Red Arrow nodded.</p><p>"Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at a local high school."</p><p>"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked incredulously</p><p>"She's safe enough for now," Red Arrow said. Green Arrow put a hand on Red Arrow's shoulder.</p><p>"The let's you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow said as means of an olive branch.</p><p>"You and I?" Red Arrow almost seemed offended that Green Arrow would even suggest that. "Don't you want to take your new protégé?"</p><p>Both Artemis and Green Arrow start, but Batman cuts them off by stepping forward authoritatively and putting a hand on his colleague's shoulder.</p><p>"You brought this to the Team. This is their mission now, which makes it hers too," Batman said in that tone that made you not want to argue.</p><p>"Then my job's done," Red Arrow said, and Robin's brows almost go up to his hairline. The Roy Harper he knew would never leave a case or job undone, no matter the circumstances. Was he really so hurt by the Fourth of July that he would leave this undone for someone else to clean up?"</p><p>"<em>Recognized: Speedy –"</em></p><p>"That's Red Arrow, B07," Red Arrow said as he climbed into the Zeta tube. "Update." And then he was gone with a flash of light. They were silent for a long moment, until Robin's hologlove pinged. Robin checked it, and the coordinates for where Dr. Roquette was hidden appeared.</p><p>"I've got the coordinates," Robin said, and then shut the light of the glove off.</p><p>Batman looked at where the Team was loosely assembled and nodded.</p><p>"You understand your mission," Batman said. "Protect Dr. Roquette, and make sure she is safe at all costs. That is the priority. All of you will go."</p><p>
  <em>I greet you with a battle hero's welcome</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I take your indiscretions all in good fun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I sit and listеn, I polish plates until they gleam and glistеn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're so much older and wiser and I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HAPPY HARBOR</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 8</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 21: 59</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee sat behind the pillar next to a window ledge, eyes casting over the courtyard of Happy Harbor High. Happy Harbor was where Dr. Roquette had been stashed, and so now here the Team was, ready for anything that might come their way. Just a few yards over, she knew Robin and Kid Flash were doing the same as her, and she could hear them whispering something between themselves.</p><p>The dark night made it hard to see, even once her eyes adjusted, so she pressed a button on the side of her mask that switched to night vision. The world was then flooded into a greenish light, but it was still easier to see, so she would take it.</p><p>"<em>Miss Martian link us up," </em>Aqualad said into the comns. "<em>We do not want the Shadows intercepting our communications."</em></p><p>Honeybee felt a familiar presence in the back of her mind, the pain from weeks ago now nowhere to be felt. There was a soft buzz of the others, but no coherent thoughts came at first.</p><p>"<em>Everyone online?" </em>Miss Martian said.</p><p>"<em>Oh," </em>Artemis said. "<em>This is weird."</em></p><p>"<em>And distracting!" </em>Dr. Roquette's thoughts cut in. "<em>It's hard enough coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with RAM than a wristwatch, but now I have to hear teen-think in my skull."</em></p><p>"<em>Lady, do you always complain when people are trying to help you?" </em>Kid Flash thought. Artemis's scoff could be heard through the link.</p><p>"<em>Pot meet kettle," </em>Artemis said.</p><p>"<em>Hey, hey, I do not need attitude from the girl who drove off Red Arrow."</em></p><p>"<em>THAT is so not on me!"</em></p><p>"<em>Fate of the world at stake," </em>Dr. Roquette reminds them, obviously annoyed. Kid Flash crosses his arms from his position on the window ledge.</p><p>"<em>She started it!"</em></p><p>"<em>How about I go help Miss Martian and Superboy guard the perimeter?" </em>Artemis suggested.</p><p>"<em>Good idea," </em>Aqualad juts in, and Honeybee could detect just a hint of stress in his voice.</p><p>"<em>You might cut her some slack," </em>Robin said. "<em>It was her arrow that saved your butt from Amazzo."</em></p><p>"<em>What? No!" </em>Kid Flash denied. "<em>That was Speedy – uh, Red Arrow!"</em></p><p>"<em>Not so much," </em>Robin said, and Honeybee could tell he was enjoying taunting and teasing Kid Flash over the new girl.</p><p>"<em>Well, not giving her the satisfaction!"</em></p><p>"<em>You know I can still hear you?"</em></p><p>"<em>DANG IT!"</em></p><p>"<em>I couldn't get the Justice League," </em>Dr. Roquette grumbled. Honeybee frowned. Okay, so Kid Flash and Artemis were not being the most professional right now, but that didn't make their Team any less capable of protecting her. They were trained by the Justice League, after all.</p><p>"<em>The virus won't be much use if we can not track the weapon," </em>Aqualad said. "<em>Can you track it?"</em></p><p>"<em>My Fog is not a weapon," </em>Dr. Roquette insisted. "<em>It's science, brilliant science! And of course I can track it, but I would have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard and write ASSAISNATE ME in neon letters."</em></p><p>"<em>We will protect you,"</em> Aqualad promised.</p><p>"<em>Tracking the Fog now,"</em> Dr. Roquette said, and through her mind's eye Honeybee could see a hazy image of Philadelphia on a computer screen. That must be where it was.</p><p>In preparation for the enemies Honeybee was sure to follow this development, she pulled out a stinger for each hand.</p><p>"<em>Mhmm…that boy," </em>Artemis said, and Honeybee furrowed her brow. Couldn't she mean Superboy, could she?</p><p>"<em>He can hear you," </em>Miss Martian cut in tersely. "<em>We can </em>all<em> hear you."</em></p><p>"<em>Oh, I know."</em></p><p>Honeybee wrinkled her nose.</p><p>"<em>Can we please talk about the mission, </em>please?" Honeybee asked. Talking about Superboy has some kind…some kind of…. well, cute object didn't sit well with Honeybee. Superboy was her friend, and a very considerate one if you managed to get beneath his shell. It was as if calling a puppy a piece of meat.</p><p>"<em>Miss Martian," </em>Aqualad said. "<em>Dr. Roquette located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bioship so that Superboy and Robin can pursue."</em></p><p>
  <em>While you were out building other worlds, where was I?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where's that man who'd throw blankets over my barbed wire?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I made you my temple, my mural, my sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now I'm begging for footnotes in the story of your life</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>"Ye are of God, little children, and have overcome them: because greater is he that is in you, than he that is in the world." - 1 John 4:4</p><p>And we're back y'all! Infiltrator will be finished up last chapter, then we got some fun original stuff planned! I hope y'all enjoyed this, and I can't wait to be back with part 2.</p><p>As you've may have noticed, there are little excerpts in the chapter before scene changes. These are from Taylor Swift songs, and the title of the song used in that chapter is the subtitle for the chapter. I'm a Swiftie, and right now I'm planning on use Swift songs at least up until the end of Season 1. We might change from there.</p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!</p><p>-PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Infiltrator: happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>HAPPY HARBOR</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>AUGUST 8<sup>TH</sup> 22:13 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Everything went to hell in a handbasket pretty quickly. Honeybee’s memories of events immedailty after Robin and Superboy left were hazy at best, she got distracted by Kid Flash racing off to check out a shadow when someone got the drop on her and she was passed out. The next thing she remembered was Miss Martian standing over her, brows pinched in concern.</p><p>“Honeybee, are you okay?” she asked. Honeybee groaned and rubbed at the pounding from where her head and the blunt object met. She blinked wildly and could just make out the form of Kid Flash behind the Martian girl, soaking wet and water dripping off of him in quick, quiet droplets.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so,” Honeybee said. Her vision returned to normal and she looked up at Miss Martian, the other girl holding out a hand to help up Honeybee. Honeybee took it and stood. “What happened?”</p><p>“The Shadows found us,” Miss Martian said seriously. “Dr. Roquette is under attack, Aqualad and Artemis have engaged the assassin. Come on, they need our help.”</p><p>Honeybee nodded and took off after Miss Martian, Kid Flash on her heels. He was forced to run at normal speed as they followed the floating form of Miss Martian since he had no way of knowing which direction to go. Honeybee drew a stinger out of her utility belt as they rounded a corner in preparation for when they arrived.</p><p>Miss Martian lead them to a computer lab, and she pushed open the doors telepathically, causing the doors to slam into the stone walls of the school. Honeybee looked in and saw chaos unleashed. Dr. Roquette was cowered in a corner, watching the fight in the center of the room. The fight in question was between Artemis who was knocking arrows as quick as she could shoot them, and a girl just the slightest bit taller than her with dark black hair and a mask resembling a smiling cat.</p><p>The masked eyes of the assassin landed on the three new players, and she tilted her head to the side just the slightest inch.</p><p>“Maybe a little too interesting,” she said. She transitioned her sword to one hand and released a smoke bomb, clouding the room in musky smoke. Honeybee coughed and Kid Flash took off into the smoke in a vain attempt to reach her before she left but was unsuccessful. As the smoke cleared, he found himself knocked into Artemis, who he recoiled back from like she was venom.</p><p>“Gone,” he said, eyeing the spot where their enemy once stood. Honeybee returned her stinger to her utility belt for the moment. Miss Martian walked forward towards where Aqualad was returning to stand.</p><p>“She’s getting away! You’re letting her getaway!” Dr. Roquette said, voice a mix between a whine and a tone of fear. Kid Flash rounds back on Artemis.</p><p>“This is your fault! You were on the perimeter! How’d that Shadow get in?!” Kid Flash demanded. Artemis narrowed her eyes, frighteningly bold.</p><p>“That’s not fair,” Miss Martian said, coming to the blonde’s defense. “I was on the perimeter too.”</p><p>Kid Flash waved her off.</p><p>“Outside being distracted by her!” Normal flirtation returned to his form. “Besides, I can never be mad at you! You gave me mouth-to-mouth.”</p><p>Miss Martian’s eyes widened, most likely in shock at his brazenness, and Honeybee rubbed her temple. The class from Kid Flash tonight was truly astounding.</p><p>“We heard that!” Artemis snapped, and Kid Flash’s face turned to horror. Honeybee would have laughed if they weren’t on a mission.</p><p>“Once again, real classy KF,” Honeybee said, sharing an annoyed look with Aqualad. She walked over to where Miss Martian, Artemis, and Kid Flash stood, and Kid Flash turned on his heel to walk away.</p><p>“Dang it!” he said. Miss Martian put a gentle hand on Artemis’s shoulder and smiled.</p><p>“I didn’t do half as well in my first battle,” Miss Martian said comfortingly. “And I know you can’t have been Green Arrow’s sidekick for very long.” Honeybee put her hands akimbo and followed Miss Martian’s lead.</p><p>“Remind me to tell you the story of mine and Robin’s first team-up sometime,” Honeybee said. “We nearly got ourselves blown up. Twice.”</p><p>Artemis looked a bit intrigued at that last part but didn’t say anything.’</p><p>“Focus everyone,” Aqualad counseled.  “The Shadows will be back.”</p><p>“<em>Robin to Aqualad,” </em>Robin cut in from the comns. “<em>We’re over Philadelphia. We’ve located the Fog’s next target: STAR Labs.” </em>A beat of silence, and then the defeated voice of Robin returned. “<em>We’re too late. It’s destroyed. Totally destroyed.”</em></p><p><em>“They decimated it,” </em>Superboy continued, voice filled with fearful awe.</p><p>“<em>This is bad,” </em>Robin said. “<em>STAR Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy.”</em> Another beat of silence passed, as everyone took in this news. “<em>What’s our next move?”</em></p><p>Aqualad turned to where Dr. Roquette stood, watching all of them with scrutinizing looks.</p><p>“Rescan for the Fog. Find it,” Aqualad ordered. “We’re moving the Doctor.”</p><p>Honeybee nodded and began looking for something to use to help cover the doctor’s identity. In the corner, Honeybee found an old jacket that must have been left from the previous school year. It was a soft pink, but it had a hood, which was at least something. She held it out to the doctor, who looked at it in disgust.</p><p>“I am not wearing that,” Dr. Roquette said. Honeybee narrowed her eyes as Aqualad began organizing how they were going to go about this.</p><p>“You wanna die?” Honeybee said back, and Dr. Roquette paled. She took the jacket and zipped it up, popping the hood so that you could barely see her face.</p><p>“Where are we headed?” Artemis asked, the arrow still strung just in case.</p><p>“Local library, backroom,” Aqualad said. “Red Arrow sent it to me as a possible back-up location. We’ll set up a decoy – Miss Martian will pretend to be me, and you all will go there. Meanwhile, I and the real Dr. Roquette will be at a different location.”</p><p>Aqualad trailed behind them when they set off, acting as their flank in case of trouble. Kid Flash sped ahead to make sure that everything was safe, while the trio of girls created a barrier shield around the doctor, weapons and telepathy poised at the ready should danger present itself. They managed to make it to the library with little incident, keeping to the back alleys and shadowy areas full of trees to keep from being spotted.</p><p>Dr. Roquette and Aqualad set off again to where ever it was they were headed (they didn’t tell them, in fear of there being another telepath at play), and the others got into position. Miss Martian shifted into Aqualad and settled into the bushes with Honeybee, while Kid Flash and Artemis guarded a non-existent Dr. Roquette in the library.</p><p>“<em>Stop it, both of you!” ‘</em>Aqualad’ said suddenly, and Honeybee blinked.</p><p>“<em>What?” </em>Artemis and Kid Flash chorused.</p><p>“<em>I can hear you glaring,” ‘</em>Aqualad’ said, and Honeybee had to put extra effort into not laughing. How can you hear someone glaring? “<em>Miss Martian, stay in camouflage mode and make a wide perimeter sweep.”</em></p><p>No sooner had ‘Miss Martian’ disappeared than ‘Aqualad’ and Honeybee was met with a flurry of activity. Red vines shot out and grabbed Aqualad, dragging him up into the tree. A hook swiped at Honeybee’s foot, sending her to the ground.</p><p>Honeybee flipped onto her back and saw Hook – an aptly named assassin with a hook for a hand – sanding over her. She growled and kicked her foot forward, hitting him square in the shin. He recoiled back slightly, enough to get Honeybee back to standing height in the opening.</p><p>She attempted to roundhouse kick his face, but he grabbed her leg and swung her around so she hit the side of a parked blue van. She groaned and fell to the ground, creating a large thud. Honeybee tried to stand, but before she could, she felt pressure on the back of her head.</p><p>Then everything went black.</p><p>
  <em>Showed you all of my hiding spots</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was dancing when the music stopped</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And in the disbelief, I can't face reinvention</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I haven't met the new me yet</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MOUNT JUSTICE</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>AUGUST 9<sup>TH</sup> 2010 13:37 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><em>“I’m telling you SB,” </em>Honeybee said on the other end of the phone line. “<em>It’s embarrassing!”</em></p><p>Superboy rolled his eyes and looked through the shelves of the Cave library. The League had finally gotten him set up with the needed materials to prepare for school, including the list of books he had to choose from to read. He had already finished the math packet in days (advanced intelligence, after all), and now it was time to start doing the reading.</p><p>“It’s not the end of the world, B,” Superboy commented. He pulled off a copy of <em>The Scarlet Letter </em>off the shelf and weighed it against reading <em>Their Eyes Were Watching God. </em>Neither was too long, maybe he could just read both.</p><p>“<em>I was knocked out. TWICE! On our first mission with Artemis too! I’m sure she thinks I’m a total wimp!”</em></p><p>Superboy scoffed.</p><p>Honeybee had managed to come to in enough time to help the others during the final confrontation with Hook and Black Spider, but beyond that Superboy did not know the specifics of what happened. He had been with Robin after all. And there was no way anyone thought Honeybee was a wimp – she was one of the original sidekicks, and had been at this for literal years.</p><p>“Artemis does not think you’re a wimp,” Superboy said.</p><p>“<em>You don’t know that!”</em></p><p>“Well, you don’t know she does either!”</p><p>Honeybee hummed on the other end of the line, considering his words.</p><p>“<em>You’re like, what, three months old?” </em>Honeybee said. “<em>How do you have so much common sense?”</em></p><p>Superboy laughed under his breath and turned on his heel to find the second book. Might as well read them both, he had the time. It's not like he had a job outside of covert vigilante activities.</p><p>“It just seems like that because you have no common sense,” Superboy said. Honeybee sighed and Superboy heard a whooshing sound and a soft plop. Honeybee had most likely just thrown herself on a couch or a bed.  </p><p>“<em>How dare you have common sense?” </em>Honeybee said. “<em>I can not have people in my life with common sense, makes me look bad.”</em></p><p>Superboy balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder blade while he reached for the other book.</p><p>“You don’t need me to make you look bad,” Superboy said. Honeybee made a mock offended noise, and Superboy heard her flip so she was sitting up.</p><p>“<em>Did you just make a burn?” </em>Honeybee said. “<em>I am impressed, my dear Superboy.”</em></p><p>Superboy laughed and made his way back to the lounge to read. He would never admit it to M’gann, but it was nice to do things in the open where she was around. It was rough doing stuff by himself all the time. When he tried toughing it up the first few days here (before he forgave M’gann), it had felt like a boring endeavor in isolation. Even if he didn’t talk to her, her being there was a soothing balm on that loneliness.</p><p>“<em>Wait, hold on, I’m getting another call.” </em>Honeybee made a sharp intake of breath. “<em>Look, I gotta take this, I’ll see you later.” </em>Honeybee did not wait for goodbye, and the next thing Superboy heard was the clicking of the phone call ending.</p><p>Superboy rolled his eyes and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He entered the lounge area to find M’gann sprawled out on one of the couches, paper, markers, and glitter littered around her. He sat down on the opposite couch, opening his book to read.</p><p>“Hey, Superboy!” M’gann said. Superboy’s eyes looked up from beneath the lids of his eyes.</p><p>“Hey M’gann,” Superboy said and returned to his book.</p><p>“Are you reading? That’s fun!” M’gann said. “I’m making binder covers for school! Do you want me to make some for you?”</p><p>Superboy thought of walking into school with a glitter-covered notebook and decided that he did not want one.</p><p>“I’m good,” Superboy said. He returned to his book, and M’gann hummed thoughtfully. A beat passed, and Superboy remembered. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Uh?” M’gann said, purple glitter pen in one hand and surprise on her face.</p><p>“Thank you,” Superboy said, “for the offering. It was…nice.”</p><p>M’gann smiled sweetly, and it caused a funny feeling in Superboy’s stomach.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she said. She returned to her project, and Superboy hesitated to let the funny feeling in his stomach go away. What the heck was that about anyway?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There'll be happiness after you<br/>But there was happiness because of you<br/>Both of these things can be true<br/>There is happiness</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>GOTHAM CITY</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>AUGUST 9<sup>TH</sup> 2010 13:42 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Catherine?” Betty asked desperately into the phone. Catherine had finally called after what felt like an eternity. Betty stood amongst the boxes in her room, having shot straight up like a shot once she saw the caller ID. She felt kinda bad for hanging up on Superboy, but…. this was <em>Jason</em>. A chance to talk to Jason.</p><p>“<em>No, it’s me, Betty,” </em>a voice said, and it was <em>Jason. </em>Jason was on the phone.</p><p>“Jason!” Betty said. “Oh goodness gracious, it’s you. How are you? Where are you? Wha—”</p><p>“<em>Can I come stay with you?” </em>Jason asked. Betty blinked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“<em>Can I come stay with you?”</em> Jason repeated. Betty sat back down on her bed and breathed in a deep breath.</p><p>“Wh-why do you want to come stay with me?” Betty said. Jason moved on the other end of the phone, and she heard the sound of a door closing somewhere near him.</p><p>“<em>I don’t like it here,” </em>Jason said. “<em>Mom’s never here, and her friend is a total shitbag. I wanna stay with you.”</em></p><p>Betty sighed and ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>“Jason…I’m moving,” Betty said. “I’m not sure you staying here would be good, it’s a total mess around here. Besides, won’t your mom miss you?”</p><p>“<em>She’s never here Betty. I doubt she’ll notice.”</em></p><p>Betty’s heart screamed to say yes, but she knew she couldn’t. Not yet. With all the packing, they just didn’t have space or the means. It was one thing to have a neighbor stay, but Jason could be halfway across the city. She couldn’t keep Jason here, with them, not without their mom knowing.</p><p>“Look, Jason –”</p><p>“<em>Do you not want me to stay with you?” </em>Jason said. The defeat in his voice made her want to cry.</p><p>“No! Of course, I want you to,” Betty rushed to say. “I would love to have you here, but….I can’t not right now.”</p><p>Jason humphed on the other end, and Betty’s eyes collected with salty tears. She wished the world was simple enough that Jason could just come to stay with her forever. But her life…. her life was crazy. Having him stay with her for that long could put him in danger, a danger he didn’t earn or deserve. And they just couldn’t, not with their stuff spread across the apartment and beginning to be packed away in boxes.</p><p>“Aunt Melody got a new job,” Betty said. “And we’re moving. Once we move in, I promise you can come stay with us for a few days.”</p><p>Silence, and then a sigh.</p><p>“<em>Are you shitting me right now?” </em></p><p>“Language.”</p><p>“<em>You promise? You really promise?” </em>Jason said. Betty nodded vigorously even though he couldn’t see.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I promise,” Betty said.</p><p>“<em>Good. Because it sucks here.” </em>Betty hiccupped with a salty laugh at the blunt way Jason spoke. “<em>Mom’s friend – he’s awful. He yells a lot, and all he does is watch TV and get onto me. He doesn’t have a job or anything.”</em></p><p>Betty shot up like a shot, her back pin straight.</p><p>“He-he doesn’t hit you, does he?”</p><p>If he did, that changed everything.</p><p>“<em>No,” </em>Jason said, and Betty heaved a sigh of relief. “<em>But he’s still a dirtbag. Mom’s never here either. She says she’s working, but I’ve only seen her once this week.” </em></p><p>Betty sighed. Jason’s life sounded like it sucked right now, and here Betty was with things finally starting to pick up. Her aunt had a new job and a new apartment, she was apart of a team, she even had a new close friend in Superboy. How was she to fix this for him? There had to be a way for her to fix this.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Jason,” Betty said. “I wish I could—I’m sorry.”</p><p>“<em>Not your fault,” </em>Jason said.</p><p>“Do you know your new address, maybe I could come visit?” Betty asked. Jason made an unintelligible sound on the other end of the phone, and the door she heard earlier now slammed.</p><p>“<em>Who are you on the phone with sweetie?” </em>A female voice – Catherine. It seemed Catherine was finally back, and Betty could tell she was none too pleased with something.</p><p>“<em>Betty,” </em>Jason said, then he stepped away from the phone, and Betty could not make out what the two were saying. Betty’s stomach twisted and turned, and she tried to will Jason back to the phone. But it didn’t happen, and the next thing Betty knew she was hearing Catherine.</p><p>“<em>Hey Betty,” </em>the woman said. “<em>Look, Jason is fine. He just misses you.”</em></p><p>He didn’t sound fine. The words were on the tip of Betty’s tongue, burning the buds like acid as it threatened to spill out into the air.</p><p>“<em>I’ll call you later with our address, so you can come to visit.”</em></p><p>“Wait, let me talk to –”</p><p>“<em>Bye Betty.”</em></p><p>And the line went dead. Betty stared at the phone with wide, surprised eyes for a long moment; as if looking at it would cause it to ring, bringing back Jason or even Catherine.</p><p>Betty’s stomach twisted restlessly. Something was wrong with her friend. Something very wrong, and she couldn’t do anything to fix it. Betty still didn’t even know where they lived. Betty eyed the Honeybee costume currently in a crumbled pile by the closet. Maybe Honeybee could make a quick patrol? See if they could find Jason? No, what good would that do? It was probable she wouldn’t find them; she didn’t even know where to look.</p><p>One day. Catherine got one more day to give her the address, and then Honeybee got involved. Betty put down her phone and growled, still half-prepared to put on her suit and fly away into the Gotham skyline. At least she could help someone. On her next patrol, her eyes would be peeled for Jason, but would not look until tomorrow.</p><p>Betty rubbed the back of her neck, where a ball of stress had collected. There was a good League crisis when she needed it? She could do with some punching right about now.</p><p>Betty stepped into the living room. Aunt Melody was labeling the few DVDs and VHS tapes they had, humming along to the headphones in her ears. Betty coughed to get her attention, and the blonde perked up with a smile. She pulled out an earbud.</p><p>“Hey Betty, wh—”</p><p>“Have you packed the mat yet?” Betty asked. They owned a mat, which Betty had taken with her after her mom died. Aunt Melody had been sparring with Betty on and off for the past few months to keep Betty in shape. Mom had made sure Aunt Melody could fight when Waspia first started, just in case the secret got out and Aunt Melody needed to protect herself. Aunt Melody was nowhere near the prowess of some of the villains that Betty faced on the daily, but it kept her in fighting shape.</p><p>Aunt Melody’s eyes widened.</p><p>“No, but – is now really a good time? You just had a mission yesterday, I’m sure your body could use the rest.”</p><p>Betty frowned and crossed her arms.</p><p>“What I need is to fight something. Seeing as I can’t punch Jason’s mom, I would like to spar.” Betty narrowed her eyes. “I’ll go to the Cave to do it if I have to.”</p><p>Aunt Melody sighed and stood up. She placed a gentle hand on Betty’s shoulder and frowned.</p><p>“Betty, wouldn’t you rather talk ab—”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t.” Betty broke out of her aunt’s grasp and turned back to get her phone from her room. “I’ll call SB. He’s almost always up for a spar.”</p><p>Aunt Melody grabbed Betty’s arm before she could leave, and Betty turned back to face her, staring at her icily. Betty did not want to talk about it. Talking about it was not going to fix it. Why did everyone always want to talk? What good did talking do?</p><p>“No, no,” Aunt Melody said. She shook her head with a sigh. “Look, let me finish packing up this stuff. Go set up the roof, I’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>Their apartment was far too small to spar in, so they used the roof. Betty hoped that they passed off as just two people looking for self-defense practice. No one’s mind would jump to vigilante training, right?</p><p>“Thank you,” Betty said. Betty went to the hall closet and pulled out the folded mat from where it leaned against the wall. Betty carried up to the roof and slammed the door to the roof perhaps harder than she should have. She laid out the mat and began to stretch, grateful she had opted for athletic shorts when she got dressed instead of her usual dress or jeans.</p><p>She moved into a split and leaned her forehead so that it touched her knee, pushing herself down as close to the ground as possible. Her head pounded with thoughts as Jason she did so. Why was it so difficult to get the address out of Catherine? Why wouldn’t she just tell her, so she could see her friend? Jason was only ten for goodness’ sake, he didn’t need people that just walked out of his life and never came back. No matter what, Betty was no going to let herself disappear out of his life.</p><p>“That’s a pretty good split,” a voice said, and Betty’s heart stopped. Betty looked up to see Robin at the edge of the roof, perched on the edge like he just landed and staring at her. Betty’s whole body felt on fire. Why was Robin here? How? Had he figured her out? Was it a coincidence? What was he even doing out in the day anyway?</p><p>Betty heaved an internal sigh and dropped out of the split, her legs sickling into bent shapes.</p><p>“Oh, uh, thanks,” Betty said. “I guess.”</p><p>“You on some kind of dance team or something?” Robin asked curiously, and Betty’s brow cocked of its own accord.</p><p>“No, I’m not,” Betty said. “And no offense, but why do you care?”</p><p>“You tell me. Honeybee.”</p><p>Betty’s heart stopped and she recoiled back. He knew. He knew. He knew. Ho-how did he know? Why –</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Betty rose to stand shakily, and Robin finally got done from his perch, hands akimbo as he stared at her with piqued interest.</p><p>“How do you know that?” Betty asked. Her brow furrowed and she took another step back from her friend. “Were yo-have you been following me?”</p><p>Robin shook his head and reached out a hand to her, but Betty did not take it, only giving him a stare of complete ice.</p><p>“No,” Robin said. “I-“He sighed. “It was an accident. I just-just kind of saw you. At that diner? What was it –”</p><p>“Cookie Cutter Diner,” Betty supplied without thinking. Robin nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it,” Robin said. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “After the last mission, I got curious. I looked up some information about Cookie Cutter, looked into the employees. Your aunt’s name pinged since she’s your legal guardian. It was pretty easy to figure it out from there.”</p><p>Betty shook her head. She couldn’t believe she was having this conversation. Betty never wanted anyone to know her identity. Not even Robin. What was next? Did Jason secretly know? Oh crap, what if Catherine knew and that’s why she wasn’t telling Betty where they were?</p><p>“When did you see me?” Betty asked.</p><p>“The 4<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>“The <em>4<sup>th</sup>?”</em> That was almost a week ago. They had a mission at that time. They went to the beach in that time. Robin had sat next to her like nothing was different like he didn’t know this intimate piece of her without her consent. “Wh-why didn’t you-you tell me sooner?”</p><p>“All I knew was your first name, until this morning,” Robin said. “After the last mission, I knew I couldn’t keep lying to you about this. So I did some research, figured I would find you. Tell you the truth.”</p><p>Betty held her hands to her chest and closed her eyes. He hadn’t meant to find out. He just did, and then he looked her up. Why couldn’t he just have left it in her name? Let the rest of her be a mystery? Robin was a curious boy, she knew that, but why couldn’t he have let her have this?</p><p>“Why seek me out?” Betty said. “Why not leave it at my name? Di-did you have to know everything?”</p><p>Could that have not been her secret to tell? How much did he know? Did he learn about Ivo too?</p><p>Robin shook his head.</p><p>“I don’t know everything. Just your name, and that you live here, in the Narrows, with your aunt,” Robin said. “And that Waspia was your mom. Nothing else. Whatever else I know, it’s because you tell me.”</p><p>Robin said it like that wasn’t a lot of information. Like that wasn’t her whole life story, played before him like a movie. How was she to know he didn’t know more and just wasn’t telling her? How could she trust he was telling her the truth?</p><p>“I’m sorry about your mom, by the way,” Robin said solemnly. “I always knew you and Waspia were close, but I never – I didn’t know –” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>And he really did look sorry, Betty would give him that. His brow was furrowed and lips downturned sympathetically, empathy pouring off of him in thick waves. He had lost someone too, a parent probably, Betty could tell.</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Betty asked slowly. “Really, why?”</p><p>Robin hugged himself unsurely.</p><p>“I-you’re one of my best friends,” Robin said. “I couldn’t – I don’t know. You deserved better than me lying to your face.”</p><p>At least that made him better than Batman. He had lied to her and Waspia, withheld information. At least Robin had come clean that he knew her secrets, unlike Batman who hid one that killed Waspia.</p><p>“I know you’re probably upset with me,” Robin said. “I would be too. But I’m – I’m here because I have an offer.”</p><p>“An offer?”</p><p>“I know your identity,” Robin said slowly, looking like he was unsure of what he was saying. “It’s fair that you want to know mine. So, do you want to know?”</p><p>Betty’s eyes widened. Batman and Robin’s identities were the most heavily guarded in the superhero community. They were normal humans like her, it made them more vincible and vulnerable than most. Their identities being out would cause a downfall if people knew where to target them in civilian life. Not even fellow heroes were allowed to know. The League knew them, but that was it. No one else.</p><p>Did she want to know? A petty piece of hers wanted to. She wanted him to be as vulnerable as her, to have someone else know what and who they were. The kind of life they lived. The truth of who was behind that mask.</p><p>But it didn’t feel right. Robin was backed into a corner, offering it up as an olive branch for the anger Betty felt at him for knowing. Not because he necessarily trusted her. This was the rash decision of a thirteen-year-old. Not a vigilante who had thought this through.</p><p>“No,” Betty said. “I don’t.” She shook her head. “It isn’t fair of me to make you reveal yours to me. No matter the reason.” She hugged her arms around herself. “Look, I kinda still want to punch you right now.” Robin and she both laughed weakly. “So, I would appreciate it if you –”</p><p>“Go? Consider me already gone.”</p><p>Robin jumped down into the alley below, and Betty turned to go back inside, suddenly not feeling like she wanted to spar.</p><p>
  <em>Tell me, when did your winning smile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Begin to look like a smirk?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When did all our lessons start to look like weapons</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pointed at my deepest hurt?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How about that, huh? I didn't expect the part with Superboy, so that's why it might seem a little out of place, but I wanted to establish a little more about him because he's going to be very important, especially once we get into the bottom half of season 1. </p><p> Any questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!<br/>--PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Denial: Jump Then Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MOUNT</strong>
  <em>
    <strong> JUSTICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 19</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 19:39 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee knew she should be trying to pay attention to the sparring match in front of her, trying to analyze so she could give tips to help Superboy and Kaldur tips, but her mind was too busy spinning for her to truly notice. Or really care.</p><p>Catherine had not called the next day as she had promised. Which meant that Honeybee was prowling the streets every night, going up and down the Narrows trying to find Jason and his mom. So far, no dice. Honeybee was half-tempted to just call the police, but she also knew social services was shit in Gotham. It would probably do more harm than good. Besides, what information did she really have? I think maybe my friend's mom is keeping a ten-year-old from me?</p><p>Artemis and M'gann stood at her side, in civvies much like her. Honeybee wondered if maybe she should change in case she wanted to spar. She was feeling that need to punch something welling in her again.</p><p>Before her, Kaldur and Superboy were circling each other as they waited for the computer to count down the start of their match. Once they got the green light, they charged at each other and engaged in a series of dodges and kicks. Honeybee watched Superboy closely and noted that it seemed he had picked up some tips from Black Canary. He was fairing far better in hand-to-hand combat than he had previously.</p><p>"Kaldur's nice, uh, don't you think?" Artemis said. There was just a tiny bit of unsureness in her voice. "Handsome, commanding. You should totally ask him out." Honeybee could tell that last bit was directed at M'gann, and Honeybee was fine with that. Kladur was almost eighteen, and Honeybee was only just about to start high school. Way too old for her. Not that she could ever think of him that way.</p><p>"He's like a big brother to me," M'gann dismissed lightly. "But you know who would make the cutest couple?" M'gann pointed over to where Wally was noisily earing a burrito on the other side of the ring. "You and Wally, Artemis! "You're so full of passion, and he's so full of – of – of, uh –"</p><p>"It?" Artemis asked, giving Wally a critical glare. Honeybee laughed with them, as Wally was a unique character. A good one, once you got to know him if a little rough around the edges.'</p><p>"What about you Honeybee?" M'gann asked. "Robin seems nice, do you ever think –"</p><p>"Gonna stop you right there," Honeybee said. "Robin is like an annoying little brother to me."</p><p>Honeybee could see why M'gann would think something would be there. Robin was the fellow hero she was closest to, especially now that he knew her secret identity. He invited her onto the Team, and he was the closest to her age at his thirteen to her fourteen. But he was <em>thirteen </em>and <em>annoying as hell </em>half the time. There was nothing there. With no one. Honeybee did think Superboy was kind of cute though, in the 'if I had to pick one kind of way.</p><p>Artemis laughed.</p><p>"Any idea where said annoying little brother might be?" Artemis asked. Honeybee shrugged.</p><p>"Said they had a case in Gotham with Bats," Honeybee said. Robin had half-heartedly offered to let her in on the case – something to do with Clayface she believed. But though the olive branch was in the process of being extended, she could not bring herself to work with Batman directly quite yet. And some upset feelings lingered with Robin too.</p><p>Her anger had since passed, once she realized it was not Robin's fault. He saw her by mistake, and then he came clean. Honestly, it was the best he could do in the situation. Then he tried to make up for it. But she was still upset, she still felt vulnerable whenever she saw him like he was pulling away at her secrets to her very core. Honeybee needed just a little more time.</p><p>"<em>Fail: Aqualad," </em>the computer called out, and the trio of girls turned to see Kaldur on his back, Superboy standing above him. Superboy smiled and offered Kaldur a hand to stand up.</p><p>"Black Canary taught me that one," Superboy said, proud of himself.</p><p>From the ceiling dropped Red Tornado, who had a small personal space in an area just above the training area. He landed on the ground, and Wally wasted no time in speeding to meet him.</p><p>"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asked excitedly. Red Tornado looked down at him, face impassive.</p><p>"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado said.</p><p>"Yeah, well the Batman is with the Robin, doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham," Wally said. "But you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a – a mission?"</p><p>"If we can be of help," Kaldur added, giving Wally a semi-severe look.</p><p>Red Tornado paused for a long moment, surveying something, and then turned to turn on the holo computer. A photo of an older man came up, joy and kindness apparent even in the photo.</p><p>"This is Kent Nelson. He is 106 years old," Red Tornado said. Wally leaned over to Artemis.</p><p>"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety," Wally joked.</p><p>"He has been missing for 23 days," Red Tornado said. Another image popped up, one of a man in a golden helmet and yellow and blue suit, a long yellow cape billowing behind them. "He was a charter member of the Justice Society. The precursor to your mentor's Justice League."</p><p>"Of course!" Kaldur said. "Kent Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate."</p><p>Wally scoffed and leaned back over to Artemis.</p><p>"More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it to scare the bad guys and impress the babes," Wally said. Red Tornado once again Wally's insensitive comments.</p><p>"This could be one of his…. walkabouts," Red Tornado said. "But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate. The source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave it unguarded."</p><p>M'gann seems enthralled by what Red Tornado was saying, and she stepped forward towards him.</p><p>"He's like the great sorcerer-priests and priestesses of Mars." Honeybee, much like everyone else, turned to M'gann. "I would be honored to help find him."</p><p>"Me too," Wally said, attitude changing from zero to eighty real quick. Honeybee blinked and crossed her arms, while Artemis glared at the red-haired boy. "So honored, I can barely stand it." He made the rock and roll horn symbol with his hands. "Magic rocks."</p><p>Artemis rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, clearly annoyed with the speedster.</p><p>"Take this, it is the key to the Tower of Fate," Red Tornado said. He held up a large, bronze key and Aqualad took it carefully.</p><p>"What are the chances we're both so interested in the mystic arts?" Wally said to M'gann, and the girl gave him a genuine smile. Artemis rolled her eyes again as she passed them. The others made their way towards the Bioship, but Honeybee hesitated.</p><p>She needed to find Jason. Honeybee had spent every night doing it, what if she missed him because she went on this mission?</p><p>Honeybee shook her head. She was apart of the Team, and this was a Team mission. She would follow it through. She made this commitment when she joined.</p><p>Honeybee caught up with them and tried to ignore Wally babbling about how much he believed in magic.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SALEM</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 19</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 20:22 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"So…." Artemis drawled on the Bioship. "Wally? When did you first discover your honest affinity for the mystic arts?"</p><p>Honeybee looked over from her seat next to the archer and found a mischievous part of her wanted to see Wally squirm. Artemis had no qualms about calling Wally, or really anyone, out when needed, and Honeybee felt like she was going to enjoy someone that pulled no punches.</p><p>"Well, uh, I-I don't mean to brag," Wally said, cutting a careful glance M'gann's way. "But before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard."</p><p>"Really? Wally, a wizard? Kid, if you're going to lie, at least make it believable," Honeybee thought to herself. She did let a scoff loose, and that got an approving look from Artemis.</p><p>M'gann smiled at him, but then sobered, getting a message from Bioship.</p><p>"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but –" They arrived at street level in camouflage mode, and Superboy finished for her.</p><p>"Nothing here," Superboy said. And it was true. There was nothing but an empty field of grass on their right, the faint lights of the nearby city just barely lighting the field so they could see. On their left were nothing but battered old buildings, including what looked like a shuttered movie theatre.</p><p>The ramp to the Bioship lowered, and out Wally sped. The others followed after him and by the time they left the ship, Wally was standing in the middle of the field, having not run into anything that might have been invisible.</p><p>"This isn't simple camouflage," Wally said.</p><p>Artemis smirked and stepped forward.</p><p>"What do you think?" Artemis asked. "Adaptive micro-optoelectronics combined phase shifting?"</p><p>Wally nodded solemnly, considering the option.</p><p>"Absolutely," Wally said, and then realized M'gann was in earshot. "Not! Clearly, mystic arts are at play here!"</p><p>Aqualad steps forward, looking at the key in his hand.</p><p>"A test of faith," he said softly. He looked at the Team. "Stand behind me."</p><p>Honeybee shuffled into place behind Aqualad, standing between Superboy and Artemis. Aqualad raised the key so that it was above his head, and then slipped it into something invisible with a click. The key disappeared in his hands, but it must have still been tangible, as Aqualad turned it to the right like he would any other key. And then, just as sure as there had been nothing moments before, now stood a giant stone tower.</p><p>"Wow…" Honeybee breathed. Aqualad pushed the key forward, and a giant door opened. Aqualad stepped through, and Honeybee followed with the others. The door slammed behind them, and when Honeybee turned around, there was no door. Only a full stone wall.</p><p>"Uh, where's the door?" Superboy said. In the center of the room, a projection lit up, a gold-tinted form of a human, which Honeybee recognized from the picture of Kent Nelson.</p><p>"Welcome!" Kent said. "You have entered with a key, but the Tower does not recognize you. State your name and intent."</p><p>Wally stepped up before any of them could, swinging his arms wide for dramatic effect.</p><p>"We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate," Wally said. Kent's projection looked at the boy sadly and then faded from existence. Wally frowned, and then Honeybee heard a click from beneath her. She looked down and the floor gave out from beneath her, sending all of them down into a pit of magma.</p><p>Honeybee swung her lasso from where it sat in her dress's pocket, and the top hook connected with a loose piece of rock. She firmly put her feet on the wall to steady herself and to keep from falling; Artemis did likewise with a small crossbow that shot a line up the wall. Artemis grabbed Kaldur before he could fall into the lava, sweat, and fear collecting on the Atlantean's face.</p><p>M'gann levitated, holding tight onto Wally, but the fire and magma are working against her. Honeybee remembered with a start that fire was a natural weakness for Martians. Superboy gripped onto the rock, digging his feet into the stone, but he takes longer than the others to slow. He finally does, but not before his feet hit the top of the lava, burning his boots and leaving him barefoot.</p><p>"Those were my favorite boots!" Superboy said. "This Kent guy better be worth it!"</p><p>M'gann kept inching closer and closer to the lava, her powers starting to wane thanks to the heat and fire below her.</p><p>"Having trouble maintaining altitude…." M'gann grunted, sounding tired. "Ugh…I'm so hot…"</p><p>"You sure are," Wally bursts out, and Honeybee gasped in shock. Really, Wally? Right now.</p><p>"Wally!" Artemis said.</p><p>"What?! Inches above sizzling death!" Wally said. "I'm entitled to speak my mind."</p><p>Aqualad coughs roughly, this time not to get attention but because he needs to.</p><p>"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to heat," Kaldur said, breathless with pain. "We should climb out quickly." A bit of desperation sinks into his voice.</p><p>"Hello, Megan!" M'gann said. "We…. never truly…. answered….the question." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Red Tornado sent us….to see if…. Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!"</p><p>The lava closed beneath a platform that appeared, sliding together. Superboy stepped calmly onto the metal, while M'gann and Wally landed, M'gann falling to her knees from the exertion to her body. Kaldur, Artemis, and Honeybee all belayed down to the panel beneath them. Artemis released the string once they were free, while Honeybee pulled to retrieve her lasso from above, a bit of rock falling with it.</p><p>"This platform…." Kaldur said, touching the platform with his hands in a crouch. "It should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch."</p><p>Wally helped M'gann to her feet.</p><p>"Don't worry Megalicious, I got you," he said. Artemis finally lost it and marched up to Wally, throwing him back into a wall of rock.</p><p>"That's it!" she said. "Your little impress Megan at all costs game nearly got us all killed!"</p><p>"When did this become <em>my </em>fault?" Wally said. Artemis glared a mother of all glares.</p><p>"When you lied to that whatever-it-was and said you were a true believer," Artemis shot back. Wally stumbled to say something, while M'gann stepped towards him sadly.</p><p>"Wally?" M'gann said, sounding a bit hurt. "You-you don't believe?"</p><p>Wally glared back at Artemis before finally letting the lie go.</p><p>"Fine! Fine! I lied, but magic is the real lie!" Wally insisted. "It's all a major load."</p><p>"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis," Aqualad said. "The Magic Mages created the skin icons that power my water-bearers."</p><p>"Dude, ever heard of Bioelectricity?" Wally said. Honeybee crossed her arms at his insistence that magic wasn't real. She wasn't necessarily all in on it being real either, but it was another to deny it outright. After everything she saw, she's not sure she could deny it. "Hey, in primitive cultures, <em>fire was</em> once considered magic too. Today, it's all a bunch of tricks."</p><p>"You're pretty close-minded for a guy that can break the sound barrier," Artemis said. Honeybee nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Hey, that's science!" Wally defended. "I recreated the experiment that gave Flash his powers, and now I have his powers too! Everything can be explained by science."</p><p>Aqualad smiled slyly and reached for a handle standing up from the panel.</p><p>"Let's test that theory," he said.</p><p>"Wait! The backdraft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally said. Kaldur pulled the leaver, and Honeybee sucked in a breath. There was no need, however, as what before had been lava was the snow that shot up from the small opening in the platform.</p><p>Honeybee reached out to touch it, and sure enough, it was real snow. She laughed and hugged her hand to her chest, looking around in awe. The wind blew in large gusts and she could see a tundra expanse under the opening. She peeked over and shivered at the thought of going down there, but it looked to be their only option right now.</p><p>"It's snow!" M'gann laughed cheerfully. Artemis raised a brow at Wally.</p><p>"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis said, and Wall smirked angrily. Aqualad motioned for them to jump, and Honeybee followed his lead. They jumped, and Honeybee landed in the snow and shivered. She had thankfully worn tights with her dress, but she had neglected a cardigan this time around, and this snow was no good on her arms.</p><p>Honeybee looked up to see the gates they jumped through floating in mid-air, as though there was no rock chasm to keep it in place. It disappeared with a flash of gold light, and Honeybee stared at where it had been for a long moment. Whatever was happening here, magic or not, was certainly weird enough as it was.</p><p>"Well?" Artemis said to Wally, looking confident that Wally would finally admit to magic.</p><p>"Uh, ever heard of string theory?" Waly countered. "We're obviously in a pocket dimension."</p><p>"Ugh…" Artemis groaned and turned away from him.</p><p>"What's that?" M'gann asked. Honeybee looked up to see a cane floating towards them, engulfed in gold light. Wally rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Maybe it's Kent's magic wand?" Wally said sarcastically. Both Wally and Artemis grabbed onto it, and then their brows both furrowed with a frown.</p><p>"Huh?" Wally said, trying to pull away from the cane.</p><p>"I -I can't let go!" Artemis said. There was a flash of gold light, and then their two teammates were gone. Honeybee blinked in shock and shared a concerned glance with Superboy and M'gann.</p><p>"We should keep going," Kaldur said. "See if we can find an exit. Wally and Artemis might need our help."</p><p>They took off, and M'gann sighed.</p><p>"I don't understand Wally," M'gann said. "It's like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."</p><p>Aqualad put a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Wally uses his understanding of science to comprehend what he cannot control. Acknowledging magic would relinquish the last vestige of that control," Aqualad said gently. M'gann looked away unsure.</p><p>There were a creak and a thud, and the four looked up at a nearby ridge, where a door opened, revealing a world outside of their tundra setting. Honeybee headed with the others in that direction, hoping wherever it was, it would be warmer.</p><p>Honeybee stepped through the door, and immedailty regretted it, as the next thing she knew she was falling. Superboy and Kaldur fell likewise, and Honeybee fell right into a set of stairs with a large thud. Honeybee groaned and tried to stand up, her legs shaking just a little from the effort.</p><p>"Friends of yours?" a voice said. Honeybee looked up to see Kent Nelson in the flesh, Wally at his side. Artemis was rushing to help the others stand, Honeybee already standing and leaning against a wall. She pushed off of it and saw M'gann levitating off the ground. Darn, Honeybee wished she had powers for about the millionth time.</p><p>A bolt of blue light was sent in their direction, and Honeybee looked up to see Abracadabra (or Kadabra, as he preferred to be called) – a nasty villain who faked magic – on an opposite staircase. A boy was at his side, with pointy black hair and a cat around his shoulders, red marking covering the cat's fur.</p><p>"Friends of yours?" Wally said to Kent. Kadabra sends another shot in their direction, and Wally grabs Kent and zips out of the way. Honeybee jumps out of the way, rolling a few steps down the staircase.</p><p>Kent and Wally took cover near a large bell, and the older man stands to ring it. Wally looks at him in shock, and the duo walks under the bell. Honeybee shares in shock and positions herself to stand. The boy with the cat takes off after them, wherever it is they went.</p><p>Kadabra still remained, and he smiled wickedly. He kept firing shots in their direction with his black wand, and he captures Superboy and Kaldur in an electric cage before they could regain their bearings. Honeybee managed to avoid a shot directed her way and pulled out stingers from her dress's pocket. Artemis retrieved her crossbow from where she had hidden it and began firing it in the fake magician's direction. M'gann avoided the jolts with telekinetic bursts that shot them away from her.</p><p>Honeybee stood and threw the stingers, but he simply blasted them out of the way with the jolts. Honeybee felt a zap and she was in a cage too, electric bars keeping her in.</p><p>"<em>Wally, we're in trouble," </em>M'gann's telepathic voice cuts through all their heads, and Honeybee tries to throw a stinger outside the cage, but it is zapped and shoots back towards her. Honeybee dodges out of the way of it, and it electrocutes itself on the floor.</p><p>"<em>Tell Wally we need Doctor Fate too!" </em>Artemis says but is then shot with a cage before she can fire off another crossbow arrow. M'gann screams as one hits her, and the telepathic communication is lost.</p><p>Honeybee cried out in pain as the electric cage extended inward, wrapping her in blue beams of light and electricity. Honeybee decided she would be a little more understanding next someone got hit with one of her stingers. Provided she got out of here.</p><p>Kadabra laughed and he came closer, raising his wand menacingly as each Team member cried out in pain. But then there was a flash, and the cages were gone, as was Kadabra's wand.</p><p>"What?" he asked, looking at his empty hand. Superboy is the first to recover, standing up with a grunt.</p><p>"Show's over," he snarls. He punched Kadabra, and the man is sent flying back, passed out. Superboy turned back and offered Honeybee a hand to stand, which she took gratefully.</p><p>"Thanks, Supe," she said. Superboy nodded and then went to help M'gann regain her feet. A door appears in front of them, and Honeybee looked to Kaldur for direction. Honeybee knew better than to just randomly walk-through doors at the Tower of Fate at this point.</p><p>Kaldur nodded and opened the door and walked through. The others followed after him and found themselves on what must have been the roof. Wally stood there, looking solemn, standing over Kent Nelson. In his hands was the golden helmet they saw on the photo of Doctor Fate.</p><p>"Wally…?" M'gann asked. Wally turned back to face them, face unnaturally serious.</p><p>"He's dead," Wally said. "Theirs's nothing we can do."</p><p>Honeybee brought her hand to her mouth in surprise. She did not know the man, but it was still sad to know he had passed on. The man was gone, and Honeybee and the others could do nothing to help him. Honeybee lowered her head respectfully and sent a silent prayer that he would find peace.</p><p>
  <em>Whoa-oh, I'm feelin' you, baby<br/>Don't be afraid to jump then fall<br/>Jump then fall into me<br/>Baby, I'm never gonna leave you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 20</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2: 07 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee wanted coffee. Dear Lord, did she want coffee. She was so tired – after the unofficial mission earlier tonight, and then being on patrol (and on the hunt for Jason), she was tired as hell. She sighed and jumped onto the next roof, walking to the edge as she peeled her eyes to see if she could see Catherine's car on the street below.</p><p>It seemed like she had been up and down every street ten times, even if she was picking different streets to check every few days. How on Earth was she going to find Jason? The Narrows was bigger than the rest of Gotham would like to admit, and it could take months to check every street. Catherine wasn't picking up her phone and they still had a few weeks until they themselves moved, so for now there was nothing she could do but search.</p><p>Honeybee pulled her phone out from her pocket. She knew it was not the smartest idea to bring her personal phone, but she really had no choice. She had no comns to talk to anyone else (she was technically on her own now when she went on patrol), and in case of emergency, she needed a way to get in contact with someone. She saw it was just past two in the morning and wiped at her eyes.</p><p>God, she should just pack it up for the night. She would do no good searching tired out like this. But this was <em>Jason…</em></p><p>A commotion came from the street below, and she looked down to see two people trying to break into a car. She sighed and swung her lasso onto a streetlamp, the hook catching on the light and she swung down. She kicked one in the face as she swung down, and he went down to the ground but was not knocked out. She pulled her lasso off the light and re-hooked it at her side.</p><p>The man got up from the ground and the two charged her. She frowned and dodged a punch from one and sent a kick flying in the other's direction, but they moved out of the way just in time. She blocked a hit and kicked the one from the earlier square in the chest, while the one that missed the kick attempted to hit her. She growled and swung out of the way and was forced to let go of the hand of the other. Two against one was never one, and these two seemed to know what they were doing. She was small and young, while these two were bigger than her and much, much older.</p><p>She kicked at one, and she a blur of blackout of the corner of her eye. Honeybee knew she should check and see, but she was preoccupied with the punch thrown at her face. She gripped the fist that came flying at her face and flipped upward so that she landed on his shoulders, and he gripped in pain at his arm being jerked upward.</p><p>Honeybee finally saw what the blur was, and it turns it was Batman and Robin teaming up on the other goon. She cursed herself. In her rush to check all the streets, she had forgotten this was a meeting street for their patrols.</p><p>She jumped off his shoulders but did not let go of his arm, sending him flying back with her. She let go of him, and he was sent flying into the car of the door she landed on top of. He fell to the ground in a thud, and she dropped a stinger face-down onto his chest. It went off, electrocuted him, and sent him off to the land of the unconscious.</p><p>Honeybee looked to see the other goon already tied up, and Honeybee sighed and jumped off of the car. She walked over to Batman and Robin, both of whom stared at her curiously.</p><p>"Thank you," she said. "For the help."</p><p>Batman nodded. "You're welcome, Honeybee."</p><p>They stared at each other awkwardly, and Robin put his hands akimbo and looked between the two of them in exasperation. The police sirens sounded in the distance, and Batman and Robin shot their grappling hooks up into the building above to disappear. Batman hated being seen by most of the police, despite the fact most looked past his vigilante ways. Honeybee followed after them, deciding it was best not to take the chance when she was on a mission.</p><p>Robin was waiting for her when she got to the roof. Batman stood at his side, impassive as always.</p><p>"This isn't your usual route," Robin said. "Something up?"</p><p>"I'm looking for someone," Honeybee said simply. Batman raised a brow beneath his cowl.</p><p>"Missing person case?" Batman said. Honeybee shook her head.</p><p>"It's more…. personal," Honeybee said simply. Robin's eyes widened and he stepped forward towards her.</p><p>"Your neighbor, right?" Robin said. "You're looking for that neighbor you told me about?"</p><p>Honeybee did not want to say yes. Because then they would want more information, and more of herself would come out. But…. maybe they could help her. They were the world's greatest detectives after all.</p><p>"His mom won't tell me where she took him," Honeybee said. "But he called me, and he…. he was really unhappy. I think something might be wrong."</p><p>Batman nodded, but then hesitated, but Honeybee knew what he was going to ask. <em>Do you need help?</em></p><p>"I need your help," she said. "I can't do it on my own, no matter what I've tried."</p><p>Batman took it carefully and gently, but Robin was openly surprised. Not that she could blame him. She had spent months avoiding Batman, and only within the past few weeks began making a fragile peace. And now she was asking for help. Not that she wanted to. But she really had no choice. Honeybee could not find Jason on her own.</p><p>"What's his name?" Batman asked.</p><p>"Jason. Jason Todd."</p><p>
  <em>The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet<br/>I'll catch you, I'll catch you<br/>When people say things that bring you to your knees<br/>I'll catch you</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>"The next day John seeth Jesus coming unto him, and saith, Behold the Lamb of God, which taketh away the sin of the world." - John 1:29</p><p>This was not meant to come this early, but I was inspired.</p><p>I've been receiving some feedback that people think that Superboy and Honeybee make a stronger couple, so I removed the bands of Robin and Honeybee being the main couple on the tags on FF.net. I'm going to explore the idea for the next few days, and then come to a decision.</p><p>Hope y'all are doing okay. Have a blessed day!</p><p>Comments, questions, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!</p><p>-PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bereft: The Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 27</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 6:17 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee dodged a ball of clay directed her way, finding cover behind a large stack of crates. Clayface – Honeybee had heard stories about him from Robin. He was only just a few months old, something to do with Thalia al Ghul and the League of Shadows. Whatever it was, Honeybee did not like him. Clayface, as the name implied, was made of clay and had the unique ability just to reshape and regenerate himself. Any attacks were temporary at best.</p><p>Honeybee peeked over the top of the crates and held her last stinger close to her hip. Kid Flash and Miss Martian were already down for the count, and Robin and Superboy were currently engaging it. And they seemed to be losing.</p><p>Clay enveloped both of Superboy's arms as he tried to reach for Clayface, eyes opening wide in surprise, and he was thrust back into the concrete floor, sending him flying to the ground. And then he too was down. Honeybee frowned and stood, revealing herself to Clayface.</p><p>She joined Robin in front of him, but she did throw her last stinger quite yet. She pulled out her lasso and swung it around the monster's arm, attempting to cut it off. Aqualad threw a gust of water from the other side of the monster, but it did nothing, only making it angry. It roared and pulled Honeybee forward, sending her down into the ground.</p><p>Robin yelled her name and threw two birdarangs at Clayface, but when they exploded, he merely absorbed the blast into his clay structure. Honeybee let go of her lasso and watched as it was sucked into the monster's body.</p><p>"My lasso!" Honeybee cried. She growled and stood back up, her legs sore from scraping the concrete.</p><p>Artemis from her vantage point on a stack of crates shot an explosive arrow, but it had the same effect as Robin's birdarangs.</p><p>And to think this was supposed to be a <em>recon </em>mission. Batman had instructed them to tail Clayface while he worked out an antidote or weapon against him. But Clayface had gotten wise and finally cornered them in the early hours of the morning in an old warehouse. And it was exceedingly obvious they were not prepared to fight him.</p><p>Artemis jumped down from her vantage point, pulling out her crossbow. She was aiming for his eyes, trying to catch him off guard as she fired, but he kept shaping and reshaping so he could dodge. He eventually just threw a glob of mud her way, which sent her to the ground and knocked her out.</p><p>And down the dominos fall.</p><p>Honeybee finally threw her stinger, her last line of defense before her fists, and just as expected it did nothing. Robin grabbed her arm to pull her out of a clay glob directed her way. Aqualad engaged Clayface, trying to knock him out with his waterbearers, which was having the best effect so far. It was melting off parts of him, making him too heavy Honeybee supposed.</p><p>"Any ideas?" Honeybee asked Robin. Robin narrowed his eyes and handed her two birdarangs.</p><p>"Keep 'em busy till Batman gets here!" Robin said. Honeybee supposed it was the best they could hope for right now. She threw the birdarangs at Clayface's back, and he turned to face her. He shot out his hand and grabbed her in the muddy mush that was his body. Honeybee attempted to wiggle out, but it was no good. She was stuck.</p><p>He threw back onto the ground, and Honeybee groaned. He picked her up again and threw her down, and the last thing she felt before passing out was embarrassment. Here she was, two official missions in a row getting knocked out.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't know what I would find<br/>When I went looking for a reason,<br/>I know I didn't read between the lines<br/>And, baby, I've got nowhere to go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AUGUST 27</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 19: 13 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty picked at her orange chicken, leaned back against the couch. Aunt Melody was banging around their new apartment in search of a fork for her noodles (she was dismal at using chopsticks) which left Betty in silence. The sun was going down outside, casting their apartment in a soft orangish, yellow glow; a glow that normally Betty would have found peaceful. But not tonight.</p><p>Spread before her on the couch were packets of information that Batman had given to her, what he managed to dig up about the associates of Catherine Todd. Betty knew he was running his own parallel investigation into Jason's whereabouts now that he knew of him, but Betty was grateful he was willing to share his information with her. Robin had become an unofficial go between, as Betty had no other way to contact them, but he didn't seem to mind too much. Aside from the usual Robin-esque complaining she knew was going to come along with it, he seemed willing to help.</p><p>Betty could tell he was hoping this was the start of a reconciliation between her and Batman, but Betty wasn't holding her breath. She still had her issues with him. It was more of an aloof understanding than any real attempt at partnership. This was a favor, a favor she was grateful for and would pay back eventually, but that was it.</p><p>Aunt Melody appeared form the kitchen, victoriously holding a fork and brandishing it as she came to sit on the floor around the other side of the coffee table.</p><p>"I must love you," Aunt Melody said, "if I'm going to sit on the floor willingly."</p><p>Betty smiled thankfully and took a bite of her chicken, if only to cease the quivering in her stomach.</p><p>"Thank you, Aunt Melody," Betty said in a sing-song voice. Aunt Melody rolled her eyes and returned to her noodles.</p><p>"Any progress?" Aunt Melody asked. Betty looked over the files and felt defeat fill her chest. She had managed to eliminate two possible people from being where they were staying. Michael Hurston was currently employed as a custodian at North Gotham Gym and Fitness Center, so that made him no dice, seeing as Jason said he didn't have a job. And Michael according to employee records showed up fifteen minutes early for every shift. The other was Clyde Grint, who had just moved out of Gotham a few days ago after his father's death. She was also able to eliminate all the women, since Jason had called their newest roommate a 'he'.</p><p>Betty sighed and looked through the thick pile of files she still needed to go through.</p><p>"Catherine won't answer my texts, and I can't find the man they're staying with," Betty said. A few others had been dismissed as well once she went to check out their apartment buildings the past couple days (on Honeybee patrol), and found there was no Jason or any signs of him to be found. So far, it had been nothing but dead ends. And she needed an open-end, real soon. "So, no. I've got nothing."</p><p>She leaned her head back, so she was looking at their new ceiling fan.</p><p>"I'm sorry, this should be a happy thing, moving into a new apartment. And here I am, ruining it," Betty said. Aunt Melody frowned and pointed her fork at Betty shamefully.</p><p>"Don't apologize," Aunt Melody said. "I love that little rascal just as much as you. If you're looking for him, you better be damn sure I will support you. No matter when the timing is." Betty lolled her head to the side and sighed.</p><p>"I just wish I could forget everything; you know?" Betty said. "For, like, just a little bit? I'm so tired of searching and then Team missions plus patrol on top of it all. I just want a minute to rest."</p><p>Aunt Melody raised a brow and slurped a noodle.</p><p>"What do you think this is?" Aunt Melody asked. Aunt Melody put down her Chinese food box on the coffee table and walked across to sit next to Betty, dipping the couch and tilting the folders so that they were threatening to fall onto the ground. "I know it's stressful, but just know with me, you can always take a rest."</p><p>That's the way it had always been. Even back when Mom was still around. Visits and time with Aunt Melody were free periods, away from school and Ivo and Honeybee and Waspia. But now, with Mom gone, that free period went with it. Now, Aunt Melody was everything rolled into one, and that meant her old way of doing things had to go. She loved her aunt and was thankful she took her in, but she missed the way things used to be.</p><p>Betty sighed and leaned on her aunt's shoulder.</p><p>"Thank you," she said. "I love you, Aunt Melly." Aunt Melly was her old nickname for Aunt Melody, back when she couldn't pronounce the o sound. Back when she was a little kid. Now, she hardly ever dragged the name out.</p><p>"I love you too." Aunt Melody stood and gathered up the pile of unread files.</p><p>"Now come on, I'll help you read through these. Fresh eyes can be a help sometimes."</p><p>
  <em>You saw me there, but never knew<br/>That I would give it all up to be<br/>A part of this, a part of you.<br/>And now it's all too late. So you see...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BIALYA</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 4</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 8:37 EEST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Something or someone was making noise, and Betty was not having it. She rolled over in her bed and shut her eyes tighter. She had a pretty good idea who it was – the only person trying to wake her so presently was Jason when he needed or wanted something.</p><p>"Jason, five more minutes. We have juice in the fridge," she mumbled. He shook her shoulder and Betty tried to wave them off. "Go away!"</p><p>"I'm not Jason!" a voice said. "Get up, Bee!"</p><p>Bee?</p><p>Betty finally got up, and she wiped at her eyes to get the tiredness out of them. When she opened them, instead of her bedroom, she found an endless expanse of sand. A few rocks dotted the line of sight, but other than that, there was just nothing. The sun was beating down ruthlessly, and Betty could already feel the sweat bedding down her neck. Betty turned her neck to see who had woken her up and recoiled back when she saw that it was <em>Robin </em>of all people.</p><p>"<em>Robin?!" </em>she screeched, narrowing her eyes. Robin frowned at her reaction and stepped forward towards her.</p><p>"Nice to see you too, Honeybee," Robin said scathingly. Honeybee stood, ignoring the hand he offered out to her for help.</p><p>"Where on God's green one are we?" Honeybee asked. "And who the heck put us here?" Robin opened up his hologlove, wiping at his sweaty brow. The sweat was collecting at the end of his hair, causing the edges of it to curl across his forehead. Honeybee could only guess her hair was about in the same shape as his.</p><p>"We're in Bialya, but get this, in <em>September," </em>Robin said. Honeybee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.</p><p>"Yeah, right," Honeybee said. "Quit messing with me, tell me the truth."</p><p>"I am telling you the truth," Robin insisted. He held out the glove for her and Honeybee looked over the data, and sure enough, their it was September 4th, 2010. Clear as day. And Robin's holocomputer was hardly ever wrong. "I woke up about an hour ago, a mile back in the opposite direction. All I can remember is Batman ordering us on radio silence, and then…. nothing."</p><p>Honeybee, God bless her, did the only thing she thought to do. She laughed. She clutched her stomach and laughed a deep hearty laugh. Once she was done, she looked at Robin with a stern gaze and a frown.</p><p>"That's a good one Birdie," Honeybee said. "But there's no way <em>that </em>could have anything to do with whatever is happening here."</p><p>"Oh yeah, and why's that?"</p><p>"Because <em>I </em>would never work with <em>Batman," </em>Honeybee said, near seething. Honeybee never even wanted to see Batman again, let alone work with him. Whatever this was, Honeybee and Robin must have gotten roped into this by someone else and Robin was getting his memory confused. And that was strange enough as is – Honeybee was out of hero game for now, so what was she doing in Bialya in –</p><p>"Who put me in this?!" Honeybee said, getting a good look at her outfit for the first time. Her whole body was encased in her black and yellow Honeybee uniform, her domino mask firmly in place, and wearing the combat boots that went with the ensemble. The only problem was that Honeybee had promised to <em>never </em>wear it again.</p><p>Robin scratched the back of his head and looked at her critically.</p><p>"Uh…..you?" Robin said. "It's your uniform, isn't it?"</p><p>Honeybee narrowed her eyes. No way in hell had she put this on willingly. This was the suit <em>Batman </em>had made for her. If Honeybee was ever getting back in hero game, it would be with a redesigned player.</p><p>Honeybee checked her utility belt and at least found her lasso was still intact, plus about a dozen stingers. She winced. Of course, her belt wouldn't be fully stocked, she could hold up to twenty-five if she really tried, and she always did. Because whoever it was doing this to them obviously wanted to make her life as miserable as possible.</p><p>"You're welcome to come with me," Robin said, "see who or what we can find. I have a GPS marker I'm tracking."</p><p>Honeybee agreed to come with him, because this was the desert after all. Things would get pretty dicey pretty quickly if she tried to go it alone. She was just a normal thirteen-year-old after all. Wait, fourteen? If it was September, that meant she was fourteen now.</p><p>Honeybee and Robin walked in silence for several miles. Annoyance and frustration poured off Honeybee, while Robin seemed more concerned with the confusion of the situation. Honeybee already hated anything that had to do with this, as a) apparently Batman had something to do with it since Robin was here, and b) she had woken up in one of the most anti-Justice League hero countries' desert with no memory of how she got there. Honeybee was no sure which fact she disliked more.</p><p>After about an hour of silence, Robin finally cracked and turned to his companion.</p><p>"So, if disaster is when something goes wrong, is aster when things go right?" Robin asked aloud. Honeybee shook her head but played along anyway. There was nothing better to do.</p><p>"I guess so," Honeybee said glumly. Robin raised a brow.</p><p>"Someone's not feeling the aster," Robin said, and Honeybee gave him a blank look.</p><p>"We're in the middle of a hostile nation, with no idea how we got here!" Honeybee said. "What is exactly is there to be feeling aster... would it be asterous? Would that be the correct wordage?" She shook her head. "Why do you even care anyway?"</p><p>"Just trying to start a conversation, and it worked," Robin said. Honeybee sighed dramatically and looked up at the sky, grateful that a built-in sunglass lenses were in her mask. "Come on Bee. You know you love me."</p><p>"You're lucky I do," Honeybee said. "Or I would have dropped you like a potato years ago."</p><p>Robin smiled a toothy smile.</p><p>"I'm glad my luck hasn't run out then," Robin said. Honeybee rolled his eyes and pushed his shoulder, her cheeks coloring red before she shook it away. With the ice effectively broken, Honeybee looked forward, shading her eyes with her hands.</p><p>"Do you have any idea why you might have put that GPS marker where we're headed?' Honeybee asked. Robin shook his head.</p><p>"Full memory wipe. Nothing," Robin said. Honeybee brought up her seldom used holocomputer and found that was the only GPS tracker anywhere near here. And it appeared to be in the middle of nowhere in the desert. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.</p><p>They kept walking for a few more hours, sometimes lapsing into silence, other times talking. A game of I Spy was quickly squashed since all there was were rocks and sand, and some small desert creatures every now and then. A round of Twenty Questions got a much better reception from the duo, as it was not limited by their surroundings. Robin ended up victorious ("I'm a detective, B. What did you expect?") and Honeybee grumbled she wanted to play a new game.</p><p>The sun eventually began to set and the two arrived at the marker once the latter, darker part of dusk made its nightly appearance. It was a medium sized sand dune, nothing particularly interesting or special about it.</p><p>"Why did I put a GPS tracker here?" Robin wondered aloud. Both looked over the top of dune, and their eyes widened. Set up where two towers of electrical equipment, both steel gray and blinking with lights.</p><p>"Gonna take a wild guess and say that's why?" Honeybee said. Robin and Honeybee jumped over top of the dune and landed a few feet from the device. Honeybee put her hands on her hips as Robin took one step forward.</p><p>Suddenly, six Bialyan soldiers appeared from where they were hiding in sand dunes. Each one had a different gun aimed at one of the duo.</p><p>"Vakala di dorala di kiad!" one of the shouted. <em>Her Majesty wants them alive. </em>Her Majesty? Queen Bee must be behind this then.</p><p>All six of them charged them at once. Robin released a smoke bomb and Honeybee jumped into action, already knowing what to do. They split the men so that each dealt with three, and Honeybee thrust forward. The smoke made it difficult for the men to see, but Honeybee had some enhancement from her mask.</p><p>She caught one by surprise, dodging a stray, random bullet he shot off and kneeing him in the chin, as he was kneeled down to shoot. She tore his gun out of his grasp and hit his temple, knocking him out of the way. She slung the gun away from her and jumped forward, catching two more men that had partnered in the fog. She jumped onto the shoulders of one and did a handspring off of his shoulders, kicking him square in the face. The other one let out a shot and she frowned as she dodged, kicking his leg out from underneath him. He fell to the ground in a crumbled heap, but none of them were knocked out, and they were regaining their bearings quickly.</p><p>Honeybee saw Robin run off where a solider was trying to get away, and she made a move to follow, but was cut off by a armed man stepping in between her line of sight. She flipped backwards to dodge several shots he sent her way, pulling a stinger out of her utility belt and deciding it was time to use her precious few stingers. Honeybee threw it forward and let out an electric spark as it hit the gun, sending an electric shock up his arm. The man dropped the weapon like it was on fire and Honeybee smirked to herself.</p><p>"Kit fire! Idrenav!" <em>Open fire.</em></p><p>Honeybee sprung backwards to get out of their range, a rain shower of bullets headed her direction. She managed to avoid them and ended up landing next to where Robin had backflipped to get away from their range.</p><p>"Still feeling the aster Birdie?" Honeybee whispered under her breath, and Robin smirked coyly, focusing his attention on the enemies in front of them.</p><p>A blur buzzes past them and towards the soldiers, and one's weapon is swiped away by the blur. The man looks down at his hands in shock, eyes wide with confusion.</p><p>"I'll take that!" the blur said, and Honeybee could have sworn it was <em>Wally's </em>voice. The blur swiped two more guns. "Thanks!"</p><p>The blur finally stopped, and sure enough, it was Kid Flash, decked out in an all-black version of his usual uniform. He dropped the guns by him with a smirk and then raced back towards where the other soldiers were advancing on Robin and Honeybee.</p><p>One came at Honeybee, swinging a punch to her face which she missed, but he managed to get a hit to her stomach. She made a painful noise and stepped back, blocking his next hit. She kicked her leg up, hitting his chin and sending him to the ground. Two more guards came running at her and Robin, and they shared a quick, meaningful glance as they took out their weapons and ran towards them.</p><p>It was a move made in vain, however, as both lifted into the air. Robin and Honeybee stopped short as the guns were ripped from their hands and they remained floating. Both looked behind them to see a figure come into existence – a short girl with green skin and red hair, a blue cloak pulled around her shoulders. Honeybee cocked her head to the side. Was this a Martian?</p><p>An arrow was sent flying to the last solider standing, who was attempting to run away. The green arrow hit the back of the man, and it exploded out to be a net, encasing the man inside of it. Honeybee looked to see it had come from a girl dressed in green, a bow and arrow in her arms. The girl remained stoic for a moment but then smiled, sliding down the sand dune to meet them.</p><p>"Kid Flash!" Robin said, embracing his friend. "Man am I glad to see a familiar face."</p><p>"What am I? Chopped liver?" Honeybee said, and Robin ignored her.</p><p>"Her Rob, HB," Kid Flash said, returning his embrace and ruffling Honeybee's hair. "Memory loss?"</p><p>"Six months!" Robin said, outraged. "Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes."</p><p>They managed to produce enough rope for the job from Robin's utility belt and the supplies of the soldiers who were unconscious, and before long they were all tied and safely contained. The whole time, the green-skinned girl – M'gann, as she had said her name was, and Artemis was the others – regaled them with a tale that was almost too unbelievable to take seriously.</p><p>"So….we're a team?" Robin asked. M'gann nodded.</p><p>"The four of us and Superboy!" M'gann said.</p><p>"Superwhonow?" Honeybee said. Robin pulls a piece of black fabric out of his utility belt, a giant red 'S' emblazoned on it. A ping of comfortable and warm familiarity bubbled in Honeybee's stomach.</p><p>"I guess this must be his then," Robin said, handing the fabric to M'gann. M'gann gasped and took the fabric in her hands.</p><p>"Yes!" M'gann said. "Have you seen him?"</p><p>"I think we might have," Artemis said, and looked to Kid Flash.</p><p>"Feral-boy?" The speedster scoffed. "Some teammate."</p><p>"He doesn't remember who we are!" Artemis defended. "I don't know who we are."</p><p>"I remember Batman ordering radio silence," Robin said. "Our team must work for him."</p><p>Honeybee scoffed and crossed her arms. "Fat chance."</p><p>Kid Flash nodded.</p><p>"Yeah," he said. "How do we know we don't work for my mentor?" He pointed his thumb at the Flash symbol on his chest, and the tip touched the red lightening bolt. The black and gray accents disappeared, replaced by the usual red and yellow. Kid Flash lit up giddily. "Whoa." He did it a few more times in quick succession, each time the colors shifting from black to yellow and back again. "This is so cool!"</p><p>Artemis tried to touch the arrow symbol on her own chest but found that her forest green costume remained it's same shade. Robin touched the symbol on his own chest and got a similar reaction. Honeybee did not bother – her costume Waspia had purposefully not given the symbol, and it was already black mostly anyway.</p><p>"We look ridiculous!" Artemis said. She turned on Kid Flash, her eyes narrowing. "Stop touching yourself!" Kid Flash did it one final time, ending him back in black. "We need our memories back."</p><p>M'gann rubbed her hands nervously as if steeling herself, and then raised her hands, her eyes glowing white. In an instant, Honeybee's surroundings changed. The dark desert was gone, replaced by a cave lit with the light of what seemed to be memories on crystals. On one she could make out M'gann saying something, on another Artemis and Kid Flash arguing.</p><p>"I have brought you into mind," a vision of M'gann appeared in front of them, "to share what I have so far. But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can make a whole."</p><p>Artemis looked betrayed and disgusted. "You want to paw through our private thoughts?"</p><p>M'gann seemed horrified by the insinuation. She raised her hands in defense.</p><p>"I don't mean to intrude, but –"</p><p>"You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us. Okay, got it. Go," Robin offered easily, seeming unbothered by the idea M'gann would be in his head.</p><p>"My brain's all yours. Try not to let it's brilliance overwhelm you," Kid Flash said flirtatiously.</p><p>"Or underwhelm you," Robin said. He put his hands on his hips. "Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"</p><p>Honeybee was less reluctant than her supposed teammates to let M'gann in her head. Honeybee had things she wanted to keep secret, things she did for a good reason. If she saw who her father was or her identity, Honeybee was not sure the chance was worth the risk. But she also had no idea what happened, and it seemed she was not going to get answers on her own. M'gann seemed the only solution. Honeybee sighed and hugged one arm across her chest.</p><p>"Swim away," Honeybee said. M'gann smiled gratefully. Robin looked at her in confusion, seemingly unsure by her quite tone and reluctance.</p><p>Artemis still seemed unsure, and Kid Flash took her hand, giving her a soft smile in encouragement.</p><p>"Last six months only. And only what you need," Artemis consents. M'gann nodded respectfully, understanding her boundaries.</p><p>Flashes began to appear, each one a different memory. Memories of missions and time spent at Mount Justice, phone calls and texts with Superboy. Her time with Aunt Melody, and Jason being gone now, moved away. M'gann bypassed these, speeding past them like a train, and went straight to the mission they were on now, and Honeybee was grateful for that.</p><p>"<em>The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert," Batman said in the mission room. A map popped up behind him, revealing a map of Bialya. "Special Analytics revealed it was extraterrestrial in nature. Find out what happened, and what landed there." A photo of Queen Bee appeared behind Batman. "Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee, and not apart of the UN's League charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You will land in Quarac, on Bialya's border, two clicks from the hotzones"</em></p><p>
  <em>Their world changed again, this time looking out from someone's eyes at a dark desert of Bialya.</em>
</p><p>"<em>All clear," Robin's voice said. They were now looking over the edge of a sand dune at some kind of Bialyan military building.</em></p><p>"<em>The Bialyan's control the site," Artemis said.</em></p><p>
  <em>The image changed, and now they were by the sand dune Robin had put a GPS by.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Set up here," Aqualad says, and Superboy drops the machine he was carrying on his back. It was the same machine from earlier, the technology towers.</em></p><p>"<em>We'll be up and running in no time," Robin said, typing on the machine's keypad.</em></p><p>"<em>Jackpot!" Wally said from behind Robin. "This site's lousy with Zeta Beam radiation."</em></p><p>
  <em>Honeybee looked over Robin's shoulder.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Robin seems to be picking up some non-terrestrial elements from the tent," Honeybee said.</em></p><p>"<em>I'll go check it out in camouflage mode," M'gann – the eyes – said.</em></p><p>"<em>Good idea, go," Aqualad told her. Superboy looked up from where he was fiddling with the machine.</em></p><p>"<em>Be careful," he warns.</em></p><p>"<em>And maintain telepathic contact," Aqualad said.</em></p><p>Honeybee's eyes popped open wide, and they were once again back in the desert.</p><p>"Aqualad!" all of them said in unison.</p><p>"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin said. M'gann sighed and looked at them regretfully.</p><p>"That's the last thing – I – we, remember."</p><p>Robin pulled up his hologlove and revealed the tracker mark on Aqualas as a red dot.</p><p>"Now that I know to look for him," Robin said, typing away to get more information on where Aqualad could be. Honeybee squinted her eyes and felt panic surge in her. "He's close, but he's not moving."</p><p>That could be really bad. Kaldur was an Atlantean, which meant a desert was the worst place to be for him, save a volcano. He would have been drying out all day from the lack of water.</p><p>Kaldur was within fifty feet, and they found him laid behind a sand dune.</p><p>"Du ra, vis ol may," he groaned in his sleep, speaking Atlantean. "Aga pa, olsey."</p><p>"I can't restore his memories in this state," Miss Martian said. Robin looked down at his friend seriously.</p><p>"He needs immediate rehydration," Robin said. "Call the Bioship."</p><p>"I can't, it's out of range," Miss Martian said. She turned to Kid Flash. "Can't you carry him back?"</p><p>"He's too heavy, and I'm too low on fuel," Kid Flash said. "Right now, I couldn't even carry her." He pointed at Artemis, who waved him off in frustration.</p><p>"Can't you just levitate him back?" Artemis asked.</p><p>"I can't," Miss Martian said. "I have to find Superboy. Six months ago he didn't exist, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help."</p><p>Honeybee stepped forward and took Miss Martian's hand.</p><p>"M'gann, Kaldur needs your help <em>now</em>," Honeybee said. "I'll go after Superboy first. He's nearly indestructible, he'll be fine for just a little longer." Superboy being in pain was something Honeybee wanted to end, no matter what, but right now, Kaldur laid in front of her, dying.</p><p>M'gann clutched her head in pain and then gave them all a stern glare.</p><p>"No! Superboy is in pain! I have to help him now!"</p><p>"M'gann, wait!" Artemis called after their friend.</p><p>"We still don't know what erased our memories!" Robin said, but it was no use.</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>
  <em>Nobody ever lets me in<br/>I can still see you.<br/>This ain't the best view<br/>On the outside looking in<br/>And I've been a lot of lonely places<br/>I've never been on the outside</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>"But God proves his own love for us in that while we were still sinners, Christ died for us." - Romans 5: 8</p><p>I decided to do Downtime and start Bereft in the same chapter, because this story has kind of always had little downtime segments. I didn't include the lead-up to Clayface because I do not have the time nor the money to track down where I can buy a copy of the companion comic book. But, I think I managed to hit the beats I needed for later this chapter.</p><p>Still no decision on who I am pairing Honeybee with in the long run. I'm sorry, but this is a large decision and I'm just not sure at this point which one. I'm leaning towards Robin just because with the drafts I have Superboy and Honeybee just seem so platonic. But IDK, we'll see what happens!</p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!</p><p>-PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bereft: Today Was A Fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>BIALYA</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 4</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 21: 03 EEST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They managed to find a makeshift stretcher for Aqualad consisting of an old board and some sticks they found. It wasn't much, but it would do until they managed to get him to the Bioship. Kid Flash and Artemis were the strongest still amongst them, so they carried him with each taking a different end. Robin took the head, alternating between checking the GPS locator on his hologlove and looking for threats. Honeybee brought up the rear in case pf needing cover, clutching tightly to two stingers in each hand.</p><p>Honeybee's thoughts could not help by wonder back to Miss Martian and Superboy. Fear clouded her emotions as she walked; something had made Miss Martian afraid of leaving Superboy on his own. Something told her it had been a spike of pain based on the fear that had flashed in Miss Martian's expression. Honeybee wanted to know what was causing her friend so much intense pain that it could be felt through a physic link, and she wanted to put a stop to it.</p><p>She heard the rumbling of jeeps, and she shared a scared look with Kid Flash. The group turned to see Bialyan military jeeps headed their way, the tires sending up plums of sand.</p><p>"Quick, over there," Robin commanded quietly, leading them to a small rock formation. They discreetly managed to hide themselves, putting Aqualad and his stretcher back onto the ground.</p><p>"Tula, dena me ta. Etah en Atlantis ih ba ohse," Aqualad groaned in his sleep, and Honeybee put a comforting hand on his head and felt that his dehydration had lead to a slight fever.</p><p>"Ssshh, Kaldur," Artemis whispered. "Not right now."</p><p>Robin sneaked a peek over top of the rocks and came back down with a curse between his teeth, which told Honeybee some soldiers might be around them.</p><p>"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad KO'd like this," Robin said. Honeybee nodded with him, and she could tell he was formulating a plan in that brain of his. Most likely they were about to be minus one Birdie.</p><p>"It's not just him," Wally said. "I'm <em>way </em>out of juice." Wally turned to Artemis, but Honeybee kept her eyes focused on Robin who nodded at her and disappeared over top of the rocks. Honeybee remained as most likely their was not enough time for her to get whatever device he was about to use.</p><p>"And I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis said, frustrated. She pulled around her quiver so that the others could see and sure enough she only had a couple arrows.</p><p>"I got just under a dozen stingers though, so we can probably get by for a small bit," Honeybee said. "I'm not sure what Robin's got left."</p><p>"Rob, what – ugh! I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing," Wally said, noticing his best friend's absence. Honeybee rolled her eyes and cast her gaze back down onto Aqualad. Whatever Robin was planning, he better do it quick.</p><p>"Hey, you never said why your dad wanted you to….." Kid Flash made a motion like he was slitting his own throat, "…..me."</p><p>Honeybee raised a brow but did not say anything, watching Kid Flash and Artemis as they conversed.</p><p>"I got confused by some, uh, old movie I watched last night…." Artemis trailed off, turning away from Kid Flash with her arms crossed. Honeybee wiped some of the sweat off of Aqualad's brow. "About a ninja girl who's ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend since he was from a rival ninja clan."</p><p>Honeybee supposed that might be one of the worst excuses she ever heard but did not comment. Honeybee really did not have a leg to stand on with personal secrets anyway.</p><p>"So…I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?" Kid Flash said flirtatiously. Artemis made a disgusted noise.</p><p>"Hey, amnesia, remember!" Artemis said. "I forgot how truly annoying you are!"</p><p>"Oh, like you're some goddess of congeniality!" Kid Flash shot back. Honeybee sighed, and she felt a slight shift in the wind beside her.</p><p>"Yeesh!" Robin said next to Honeybee, appearing again. "Get a room!"</p><p>"Dude, where were you?" Kid Flash demanded. Robin smirked and pressed a button on his glove.</p><p>"Breaking radio silence," Robin said. They heard the iconic laugh of Robin's disks, and the rustle of the soldiers moving. Then an explosion and they were enveloped in smoke.</p><p>"That's our cue, move!"</p><p>Kid Flash and Artemis grabbed Aqualad's stretcher, and they took a disorganized version of the same formation as earlier. They run fast and hard, until their legs are out of oxygen and their muscles burned. They managed to shake the soldiers and found a clear path to the Bioship, which also meant they crossed back into Quaraci territory.</p><p>They boarded, Robin rushing to the front to try and start up the ship so they can get easily out when M'gann arrived.</p><p>"Wake up girl," Robin said, putting his hands on the controls. Artemis and Kid Flash put Aqualad on a table and then Honeybee reached for an IV bag and needle kept in the back of the ship.</p><p>"Tie his arm," Honeybee commanded, and Kid Flash pulled a piece of cloth and tied it around Aqualad's forearm. Honeybee hit the crook of his elbow lightly to try and raise a few veins, and then nodded when she one rise up. She handed the needle to Artemis. "You have the best precision out of all of us."</p><p>Artemis nodded and carefully stuck in the needle, Aqualad still groaning the whole time.</p><p>"It's okay Kaldur," Honeybee murmured, "it'll be alright." She put a soft hand on his forehead, and Kid Flash and Artemis looked solemnly at the scene of their leader before them. His fever had yet to break, but she could already see some life returning to his body as the water entered his system.</p><p>Back before Mom died, Honeybee had been helping her study to be a registered nurse. Mom had wanted to help people both in and out of costume, so in between vigilante activities and shifts at the local library, she had managed to find time to enroll in Gotham Community College to study for nursing. Honeybee had found it actually interesting, and she was glad she had poured over the material with her mom now. It turned out to be quite useful.</p><p>Artemis came forward with a wet cloth, putting it on his forehead quietly.</p><p>"<em>Guys, I got Superboy!" </em>M'gann's voice cut through telepathically. "<em>He's back to normal, we're on our way."</em></p><p>Relief flooded Honeybee. Superboy was okay.</p><p>Kaldur suddenly flew straight up, eyes popping wide and panting as he looked around the Bioship. He eyed Artemis in confusion and clutched at his head.</p><p>"Who are you?" he demanded. "And how did you get in my head?"</p><p>Honeybee gently pushed Kaldur back down onto the table, and he was too weak to put up a real fight against her.</p><p>"<em>Hello Megan!" </em>M'gann said. "<em>Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something."</em></p><p>"<em>Hey, me too!" </em>Kid Flash butted in. "<em>I forgot a souvenir for the mission!"</em></p><p>Honeybee, Artemis, and Kaldur all gave Wally a confused and slightly annoyed look.</p><p>"Wally, read the room," Honeybee said. Wally grinned sheepishly and sped off to the front of the ship with Robin.</p><p>"<em>Don't worry," </em>M'gann said. "<em>I've got the souvenir covered."</em></p><p>
  <em>Today was a fairytale<br/>All that I can say<br/>Is now it's getting so much clearer<br/>Nothing made sense<br/>'Til the time I saw your face<br/>Today was a fairytale</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MOUNT JUSTICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 5</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 20:35 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee threw herself down onto the couch, her face straight down in the green cushions.</p><p>"I am going to marry this couch," Honeybee said. "This is the greatest thing I have ever sat on."</p><p>Honeybee supposed that was a little hyperbolic, but after a night sleeping on sand and trying to escape hostile soldiers, her body was sore as hell. And the Mount Justice couch seemed to be a fine place to park herself for the night. Or at least for a few minutes before she willed herself to get off the couch and go back to Gotham.</p><p>"Dude!" Wally's voice rang out. "I was gonna sit there."</p><p>"Well, I'm sitting here now," Honeybee said, not bothering to look up. Wally blew her a razzberry and sat down on the couch, sitting down just behind her legs so that his crossed hers horizontally.</p><p>"Well, then I sit here now," Wally said. Honeybee groaned but did not say anything else to try and get the speedster off of her. She heard M'gann's delicate laugh from the other side of the room but then she gave a yawn. M'gann was probably not far off from bed.</p><p>Honeybee and Wally sat in a quiet, drowsy silence for a long time. Honeybee knew she should try and shake the boy off of her and leave – Aunt Melody was expecting her – but she was just so <em>tired. </em>A few more hours to two days being gone wasn't going to make or break anything, especially since Betty had been sure to call once they landed to tell her aunt she was fine.</p><p>"This is like hella uncomfortable," Wally said. Honeybee scoffed into the cushion and turned her head so she could look at her friend.</p><p>"Then get up," Honeybee said.</p><p>"No, it's irritating you," Wally said. Superboy groaned from where he sat on the opposite couch, eyes shut as he looked at the sky.</p><p>"Both of you shut up," Superboy said. "I need to sleep."</p><p>"We'll be quiet," Wally said. "We know you need your beauty sleep."</p><p>Normally that would have prompted a stare down at least from the clone, but seeing as they were all pooped out, Superboy just let it roll right off his shoulders. Honeybee turned her head and shut her eyes, letting the tiredness overtake her.</p><p>Yeah, a nap did not sound too bad.</p><p>"Honeybee," a gravely voice said. Honeybee groaned and shook her legs to get Wally off of her. Wally picked up his legs so that Honeybee could slide her legs out from underneath him. She rolled herself off of the couch, landing in a crouch as she looked up at who had spoken.</p><p>Batman stood in the hallway leading into the lounge, looking unimpressed with the unprofessional state of the heroes. M'gann sat curled in a ball at the end of Superboy's couch, halfway asleep, while Superboy pretended to be sleeping at the other end. Wally was smiling smugly as he laid himself out where Honeybee had once been. Artemis and Robin had already headed home, while Aqualad had shuffled tiredly to his guest room at the Cave, and Honeybee was starting to wish that she had followed their lead.</p><p>"Honeybee," he repeated. Batman motioned with his head down the hallway. "Can I speak with you? Alone?"</p><p>Honeybee stood and nodded. A bubble of hope appeared in her stomach, waking all her senses from where they had been dulled from tiredness before. Was this about Jason? It had to be. That was the only reason she could think of for why he would seek her out.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, yeah," Honeybee said. She followed him out of the lounge and down the long hallway, where he slipped into a room just past the second right turn.</p><p>Batman positioned himself standing in front of two chairs, right in front of an empty coffee table. It was decorated in the same style as the lounge, with forest green chairs and wooden tables. A full-wall bookshelf lined the wall behind Batman, a flat-screen TV was shoved on a table in the corner. Honeybee doubted that it had ever been used before with all the empty rooms their only being two full-time occupants and one part-time one.</p><p>"Wh-what's up?" Honeybee said. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Me and Robin found Jason's address," Batman said bluntly.</p><p>Honeybee blinked and then smiled brightly, a smile so bright it almost lit the whole room in buttery sunshine. Jason was finally within her reach. After a whole month, she could finally see her friend and hug him tightly.</p><p>"Really?" she said. She brought her hands to her chest and stepped forward towards Batman. "Where? Tell me! Can I visit him? Is even in the –"</p><p>"Honeybee, slow down," Batman said. "You'll have time to visit him, just listen to me."</p><p>Honeybee tried not to roll her eyes. She doubted there was anything that Batman could tell him about Jason and this situation would surprise her. His mother had been purposefully evading her for a month now. Her mind had conjured thousands of scenarios, each worse than the other. Whatever was really happening could not be worse than what she had thought about.</p><p>"He's been staying with his mother's friend, Christopher Knight," Batman explained. He pulled a file folder from behind his back and handed it to her. Honeybee opened and began to flip through. Recently unemployed, laid off by a construction company that went belly up. Only child, parents' dead, lived on the south side of the Narrows. "They've been staying there for the past month. Knight was in anger management classes for a few months a couple years ago due to a court order but has not been back since."</p><p>Honeybee's blood turned cold, and she began to flip wildly through her folder.</p><p>"Any history of domestic abuse?" Honeybee asked. Batman shook his head.</p><p>"No. He's gotten into a series of bar fights, but no history of violence to those he's close to," Batman said. The warmth returned to Honeybee and she heaved a sigh of relief. It wasn't an ideal role model for Json to be around, but it was better than being around a known abuser. Honeybee supposed Catherine at least had a little better sense than that.</p><p>"That's good," Honeybee said. Honeybee hugged the file to her chest tightly, as if when she let go, she would lose all the information and she needed to try and absorb it into her body. "That's really good."</p><p>Honeybee looked up at Batman, and she smiled softly at Batman.</p><p>"Thank you, Batman," she said. And she meant it too. Batman had no real reason to help her, not after she had ignored him and hated him for months on end. Called him enemy number one and blamed him for her mother's death. Honeybee supposed that she still did blame him, but something had changed with this favor. Her anger had dissipated somewhat, that fire to make sure Batman paid with her silence was burning down too embers. Smoking coals that still kept her from touching for fear of pain, but not burning so bright that she could not see through smoke to the clear path.</p><p>The thinnest excuse for a smile crossed the man's face.</p><p>"You're welcome, Honeybee."</p><p>
  <em>Today was a fairytale<br/>You've got a smile<br/>That takes me to another planet<br/>Every move you make<br/>Everything you say is right<br/>Today was a fairytale</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 6</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 10: 54 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty stood outside Cristopher's apartment, clutching tightly to the strap of the small over-the-shoulder purse. Betty had attempted to call Catherine and tell her that she knew where the two were at, but she had declined to pick up her phone, and her voicemail box was still not set up (despite her phone being at least two years old).</p><p>Betty sighed and tried to build up the nerve to knock on the door. She was a superhero for God's sake! She had just survived in a desert with no memories. Taken on her supervillain father. Fought a robot that had sent tornados her direction. She was no coward.</p><p>And yet, she couldn't bring herself to knock on the door, out of fear of what she may find behind it. Batman had told her that there was no physical abuse suspected, but that didn't mean something was going on behind closed doors that she or anyone else could not see. What if there was no food, and they were starving the poor child? What if this Cristopher was making Jason feel worthless in some way?</p><p>Betty sucked in a deep breath to steady herself and then raised her hand to knock, knocking firmly to make sure that she was heard. The girl heard a rustling sound from behind the door and the metal clinking of something, as well as muffled shouts of an older man, most likely grumbling from the tone of his voice.</p><p>The door swung open and revealed a tall, brown-haired man in a white sleeveless t-shirt and jeans. This must be Christopher, and he looked angry at something. The world, most likely.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Betty," Betty introduced.</p><p>"Nice to meet ya'," he said glumly, shooting her daggers with his eyes. "I don't want whatever it is you're selling." Betty shook her head.</p><p>"Oh no, no," Betty said, shaking her head. "I, uh, I'm not a saleswoman. I actually came to see Jason." The man raised a brow, surprised and seemingly astounded that anyone would want to see Jason of all people.</p><p>"Jason?" he asked skeptically. "As in…. Jason Todd?"</p><p>She nodded her head.</p><p>"I'm, um, a, uh, friend of his," Betty said. "I just wanted to make sure –"</p><p>"<em>Betty!"</em></p><p>A small form slipped past Christopher. It slammed into Betty's legs, wrapping their arms around Betty's waist and burying their face in the folds of Betty's dress. Betty could tell from their dark hair and small stature just who this was. This was Jason. Betty's eyes pinpricked with wet, hot tears and she wrapped her arms back around him.</p><p>"Hey Jason," Betty said softly. Jason buried his head deeper in her dress, and she could feel the fabric began to dampen with his own tears. Cristopher looked over them skeptically.</p><p>"How do you know Jason?" Cristopher asked. Betty hugged Jason closer to her body.</p><p>"We were neighbors," Betty said. She was not quite sure that she looked after him when his mom took off for days at a time, baked his cupcakes for his birthday because none of his family was anywhere to be found. She fed him mac'n'cheese when he was hungry and used to get him ready for school when his parents were missing. Neighbors and friends felt too small of word for what Jason was to her, but she could explain it no over way. "I just wanted to make sure he was okay."</p><p>Cristopher hmphed and went back into the apartment.</p><p>"Come back when you're done Jason," Cristopher said, shutting the door to the apartment. Jason finally stepped away from Betty, looking up at her with a tear-stained face.</p><p>"I thought you forgot about me," Jason said softly. Betty shook her head and kneeled down to his height, putting both of her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"I would never forget about you Jason," Betty said. "I just had to make sure my apartment was ready, so you could come stay with me for a few days." Betty did not want to tell Jason his mom kept his location from her. Betty knew Jason most likely suspected it, but she did not want him confronting his mom about it. At least let him think it's a possibility than a real thing. Maybe it would hurt less that way.</p><p>Jason smiled.</p><p>"Really?" Jason asked. "I can come stay with you?" Betty ruffled his hair and scrunched her nose.</p><p>"Of course, you can," Betty said. "Just give me another week, we still got a few things left to unpack. But then you can come stay with us for a whole week if you want." Jason almost jumped up and down at the news, vibrating with happiness.</p><p>"That's so fu—"</p><p>"Language, Jason," Betty said, cutting him off before he could say his desired word. Jason did not say anything for once about it, just kept smiling at her. Betty caressed his face softly and looked at her friend with all the care she could muster. "I've missed you so much Jason."</p><p>"I've missed you too," Jason said. Betty wrapped him in a more level hug. Jason buried his head in her neck, and they remained there for a long while, just wrapped in a friendly embrace in the hallway of his new apartment building. Betty never wanted to let go. Once she let go, she stood the chance of loosing Jason all over again. Catherine may take him away again, take her where Betty could never find him.</p><p>And Betty could not lose Jason again.</p><p>Jason eventually let go, wiping a few salty tears from his red-rimmed eyes. Betty wiped at her own and stood up, taking his hand.</p><p>"Come on, all this crying has made me hungry," Betty said. "And I've got a yankering for some ice cream."</p><p>Jason's eyes lit up. "Really?"</p><p>"Of course," Betty said. Betty began to lead him down the stairs (his apartment was on the second floor), shouting a quick goodbye and a message she was taking Jason through the door, which got her a grunt and yelled "whatever" through the wood. "I find my best friend and I don't take him for ice cream?"</p><p>It had taken her scrounging up all the money from their old couch, but she had enough for them each to get one cone. They may be moving and have a new job, but that new paycheck didn't start coming in for another two weeks when the diner opened. Money was still a little tight around the Bryons household.</p><p>Jason nearly skipped down the stairs, and before long he was dragging her down the stairs and to the exit of the building.</p><p>"Jason, slow down," Betty said with a laugh.</p><p>"No way," Jason said. "This is so freaking awesome, I'm so happy to see you."</p><p>Betty looked at him with the affection a sister would give a brother, squeezing his hand tightly as they entered the bright summer sunlight.</p><p>"I'm happy to see you too."</p><p>
  <em>It must have been the way<br/>Today was a fairytale<br/>It must have been the way<br/>Today was a fairytale</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 6</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>2010 11: 34 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Dick leaned against the trunk of a tree in the Narrows park, keeping his eyes peeled behind his sunglasses for Betty. He knew it was a big risk for him to seek her out of costume, but he had to see. He had to make sure Betty had found this neighbor she was so desperate to find. Dick in the course of the investigation had learned the boy in question, Jason Todd, was only ten years old. And their was really only one place you could go in Gotham's Narrows with a child. Sixth Street Memorial Park, the best of the two parks in the area.</p><p>It was nearing noon, which meant the park was hopping with all kinds of people. Parents and children, teenagers hanging out a picnic tables with their skateboards and beanies. A few unsavory characters were out on the fringes, making not-so-discreetly made deals for drugs and various other illegal things. Dick made a note to add this area to be have a closer look made at it during their next patrol.</p><p>He shifted on his feet and watched the entrance closely, but also sent alternating looks at the unofficial ways to get into the park. So far nothing, and Dick feared he might be here all day trying to see the two of them. Or that they might not show at all. Patience was never Dick's virtue, even if he could practice it on occasion.</p><p>At about half past eleven, Dick finally got sight of a swish of a dress and a boy pulling a girl into the park excitedly. Dick saw Betty do the customary vigilante sweep of the area, making sure no threats were in the vicinity. Betty's eyes caught his form and Dick raised a small hand to wave. Betty smirked and shook her head.</p><p>She pulled the boy – Jason, Dick assumed – closer to her and said something to him, pointing at the ice cream vendor at the corner of the playground. Jason nodded solemnly and took a few dollars form Betty, taking off towards him. Betty turned back to Dick and smiled, walking towards him quickly.</p><p>"Birdie," Betty said. Dick smiled and pushed himself off of the tree trunk.</p><p>"Honey," Dick said. Betty raised a brow.</p><p>"Honey?" she said.</p><p>"New nickname," he said. "I'm trying it out." It was mostly for incognito purposes. Some people might catch on to him calling her Bee, and though he knew that was mostly likely him overthinking at that point, he also had good reasons to be paranoid at times.</p><p>Betty shook her head but did not lose her grin from where she stood in front of him.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Betty asked. She looked around nervously and leaned closer to him. "Do we have a who-know-what, because I'm kind of b—"</p><p>"No, no," he waved off. "Just wanted to come see you two. Make sure you found him alright."</p><p>Betty looked surprised, and Dick found that stung a little. Had Betty put so much distance between them due to the secret identity thing, she never thought he would come seek her out? It might be risky, but she was not just his friend. She was…. she was <em>Honeybee. </em>And Robin would do anything to make sure that she was okay.</p><p>"Oh, uh, thank you," Betty said. She hesitated for a moment, but then she leaped forward, wrapping him in a soft hug.</p><p>"Really," she said. "Thank you."</p><p>Dick did not know what to do for a second, eyes widening beneath his sunglasses. He had not expected this for sure.</p><p>"You're….you're welcome," he said. He could not tell if she was saying thanking him for his help in finding Jason, or in being here at all. Maybe it was both. For the barest of moments, he returned the hug. "I'll always be here, Honey."</p><p>"Really?" Betty said, letting go of him at last. Dick nodded and then smirked, putting his arms akimbo.</p><p>"Yeah. Someone's got to make sure you're still feeling the aster."</p><p>Betty laughed and Dick smiled, glad he made her laugh. Betty turned on her heel to go back to Jason, and as she did so, Robin felt a bubble of something unknown rise in his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>Time slows down<br/>Whenever you're around<br/>I can feel my heart<br/>It's beating in my chest</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you feel it?</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>"Instead he emptied himself by assuming the form of a servant, taking on the likeness of humanity. And when he had come as a man, he humbled himself by becoming obedient to the point of death - even to death on a cross." - Philippians 2:7-8</p><p>In case I don't see y'all before then: Happy Easter! He is Risen! Let us rejoice!</p><p>I personally needed some Jason and Betty time, so this chapter came earlier than I expected. I'm really loving this story, so I'm updating a lot faster than I ever have before. This might be put on the backburner for awhile so my other fics can get some love to though.</p><p>And as for the shipping issues...I think I've managed to come up with something that is sort of a compromise. Don't worry, it's not a love triangle, but I think the idea is pretty cool. It won't come to fruition until late Season 2 though. So hold out with me until then if you can.</p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!</p><p>-PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Interlude: It's Nice to Have a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 7</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 21: 07 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, you have a <em>what?"</em></p><p>"<em>A name,"</em> Superboy said on the other end of the line. Betty leaped out of her chair in surprise and almost bumped into the coffee table. "<em>Conner Kent."</em></p><p>"Conner Kent!" Betty said excitedly. "That's amazing!"</p><p>Superboy getting a name was a big step for him. First he got a new pet with Sphere, a device he picked up in Bialya that seemed to have it's thoughts and feelings. And now, a few days later, a new name? As in a civilian one? That was fantastic! Conner was making steps towards moving out of Superman's shadow and becoming his own person. As his friend, she was excited for him.</p><p>"How'd you come up with it?" Betty asked.</p><p>"<em>M'gann helped," </em>Superboy – Conner – said. "<em>We were picking out names for school, and she said she liked the name Conner. I thought it was alright, so I just kind of stuck with it. Kent was for, uh, Kent Nelson."</em></p><p>"Aw, that's sweet of you," Betty said. But then she grinned mischievously and began to walk around their almost completely unpacked living room. "And M'gann liked it, you say?"</p><p>Betty had had her suspicions that Conner was starting to feel something just a little more for M'gann than pure friendship. Something had changed between M'gann and Conner after the last mission, when they came back from defeating Psimon, their was something softer about their exchanges. The harsh edge that Conner had with everyone else was just…. gone with M'gann. A kindness had replaced it.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, she suggested it actually," </em>Conner said, not catching onto what Betty was saying. Betty rolled her eyes and walked into her room. It was mostly unpacked save a box of her pajamas and weapons stored in a case beneath her bed. It was a pretty beige color, with it's bed pushed against the back corner and a table and dresser were in front of the window. Purple curtains matched a rug she managed to snag at the thrift store, and her left side of the room was filled with a bookcase.</p><p>"That was pretty sweet of M'gann," Betty said, sitting down on her bed. "To help you come up with a name."</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I guess it was," </em>Conner said. Honeybee thought back to their first real conversation, and she smiled.</p><p>"You'll have to tell me what it's like having a secret identity," Honeybee said. "Now that you have one."</p><p>Conner chuckled on his end of the phone.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, I guess I will. We can compare notes."</em></p><p>"I look forward to it."</p><p>
  <em>Lost my gloves, you give me one<br/>"Wanna hang out?"<br/>"Yeah, sounds like fun"<br/>Video games<br/>You pass me a note<br/>Sleeping in tents</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MOUNT JUSTICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 8</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 17:37 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee sat on the couch in the lounge of the Cave, Artemis sitting beside her and M'gann on the opposite couch, smiling brightly. M'gann had a bottle pink nail polish in front of her and was delicately painting each one of her fingernails. Artemis had a similar bottle of black while Honeybee painted hers the same vibrant yellow as her hero suit. M'gann had suggested a makeshift 'manicure day', which mostly consisted of sitting in couches and painting their nails.</p><p>Not that it wasn't fun. Honeybee had been the only girl sidekick for a long time and so it felt nice to have friends who liked more 'girly' things and also understood the double life. It was refreshing, honestly, and M'gann had gone all out. She had a nail polish bottle for every color of the rainbow plus their variants, plus nail files and the like. It was actually pretty sweet how much effort the young Martian had put into this.</p><p>"On Mars," M'gann said, "we don't have nail polish, since we can just change our forms." She smiled and held up her newly painted fingernails. "This is a lot more fun!" Honeybee supposed for a girl that could change her appearance at the drop of a hat, actually doing something physical to alter their appearance must seem interesting, the same way they found M'gann's shapeshifting interesting.</p><p>"I've never really had a real manicure before," Honeybee said, "if this is what it is, I have to admit I like it." Honeybee had never gotten one before. First it had been because she was too young, and then after Ivo left, they could never afford it. She had painted her nails, of course, but only herself. Never had she gotten anyone else save her mom to do it for her.</p><p>"Me too," Artemis said. "I kinda like it."</p><p>Artemis was quickly emerging as a tomboy, as in the past month she had revealed herself to not be all that engaged with more feminine-aligned activities like shopping or make-up. It was nice to know that she was enjoying such a 'girly' activity. Artemis peeked over at Honeybee's nails and smirked.</p><p>"Yellow, HB?" Artemis said. "Isn't that a little on the nose?"</p><p>Honeybee shrugged.</p><p>"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Artemis rolled her eyes and returned to her nail painting.</p><p>"How did you come up with the hero name Honeybee?" M'gann asked aloud, not looking up from her nails.</p><p>"My mo-mentor's name was Waspia," Honeybee said. "Before she died. I wanted to go along with her theme."</p><p>"Wait, hold the phone," Artemis said, holding a hand still wet with black polish. "Waspia really is dead? I thought that was just a rumor."</p><p>Honeybee looked at Artemis in confusion. It was basic League knowledge that Waspia was not just on leave like the League claimed for the public, she was dead. If Artemis was Green Arrow's niece, surely, she would have heard by now? It basically was put in the information packet. Waspia being dead would be the first League member on the rooster to die on duty, and they had to keep it quiet outside of the community, lest their enemies think they have weaknesses. It was alright by Honeybee to keep it on the downlow, albeit for different reasons. She hadn't wanted her mom's death to be a spectacle. For Waspia to overshadow the loss of Sarah Bryons, and luckily, it hadn't. The League memorial had been quiet and private in the middle of a forest, where no one could see them, and they had let Waspia rest peacefully rather than make a show of her dying.</p><p>"Yeah, she is," Honeybee said. "If she was alive, she would be more involved with the Team."</p><p>How many times had Honeybee thought about what it would be like for Waspia to be a mentor for the Team? A hero with no powers, a hero who stood up for what was right regardless of the risk, a hero who loved just as deeply as she fought. Her mother, a part of her life still.</p><p>"Oh, wow," Artemis said blinking. She shook her head. "I'm sor—"</p><p>"Sorry for my loss?" Honeybee said. "I get that a lot. Can we please move on? Maybe to something happier?"</p><p>M'gann thought for a moment and then smiled brightly.</p><p>"Batman said he might have a solo mission for me and Conner!" M'gann said. That was exciting. M'gann had never been put on a smaller mission like that before, just with the whole Team. And it was great for Conner too, it meant they were starting to trust him and not just view him as a Superman 2.0.</p><p>"That's great M'gann," Artemis said, and Honeybee nodded in agreement.</p><p>"You and Conner seem to work really well together," Honeybee said. Honeybee had heard about the incidents with Psimon from Conner. They had managed to defeat Psimon with their combined strength – or rather, M'gann's mental strength and Conner's stubbornness, as Conner had explained it to Honeybee.</p><p>M'gann blushed despite herself and looked down at her hands.</p><p>"Oh, uh, I guess," M'gann said. Honeybee smiled knowingly. It seemed M'gann was in the same boat as Conner as far as their feelings were concerned.</p><p>"I'm sure the mission will go swimmingly," Honeybee said. M'gann beamed and clasped her hands together.</p><p>"You really think so?" M'gann said.</p><p>"Of course," Artemis said easily, critically looking at her nails. "You two have like the coolest superpowers. You took down a physic that took all of our memories on your twos on."</p><p>"Kaldur is supposed to be coming with us," M'gann said. "We don't have all the details yet, but I think it'll be a lot of fun. You know, as much fun as a mission can be."</p><p>Missions were always equal part fun and serious. Maybe it came with their youth, but there was just something exciting about going on a covert mission. The older League members were so serious, but these missions felt like an adventure. Everything was a guess, every move a test of trust, and to explore with kids your own age felt like a sizzling pop of fun in their stomachs.</p><p>Artemis looked at her nails and gave one final nod of approval, before shutting the bottle of black polish and replacing in the rows of colors that M'gann had laid out on the floor.</p><p>"I think I'm going to enjoy having my nails painted the next few days," Artemis said. "My new school won't let me wear polish; I'm going to test out if they're really serious."</p><p>Honeybee rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Way to stick it to the man, Artemis."</p><p>Artemis rolled her eyes and pushed Honeybee's shoulder gently. Honeybee overdramatically fell over the side of the couch, landing on her back so that she was completely spread out, her arms and legs bent for dramatic effect.</p><p>"I am offended by your act of violence Artemis," Honeybee said. M'gann laughed and put her polish back as well. She levitated the bottles to put them back on the kitchen counter, and they connected with a soft, clear clink.</p><p>"Get off the floor Honeybee," M'gann said. "You'll get dirt in your hair."</p><p>"No! Not until Artemis apologizes!" Honeybee said. Artemis huffed fondly and stood, offering Honeybee a hand to stand up with.</p><p>"Alright, alright," she said. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Apology accepted," Honeybee said, taking Artemis's hand. Honeybee rose to full standing height and smiled at her friend.</p><p>"It feels nice having sisters," M'gann said airily. "I mean, I have fourteen on Mars, but you know, this is different."</p><p>The closest Honeybee had to a sibling was Jason, and he was a boy and so much younger than her. Not to mention, he could not really know all of her goings-ons as Honeybee. It was nice having someone close to her that she could talk with about that aspect of her life.</p><p>Artemis stiffened for a moment, and then smiled. M'gann did not seem to notice Artemis's slight shift, but Honeybee did. An alarm bell went off in Honeybee's head that maybe there was something there that she should be considered about, but she shook the thought away. Artemis was entitled to a few secrets, just as Honeybee was entitled to hers.</p><p>Secrets were tricky. And Honeybee didn't want this good moment to be tripped up by secrets.</p><p>
  <em>It's nice to have a friend<br/>It's nice to have a friend</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Light pink sky<br/>Up on the roof<br/>Sun sinks down<br/>No curfew</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>It is because of him that you are in Christ Jesus, who has become for us wisdom from God — that is, our righteousness, holiness and redemption. - 1 Corinthians 1:30</p><p> </p><p>If I don't see y'all before then: Happy Easter! He is Risen! Let us Rejoice!</p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!</p><p>-PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Homefront: I Knew You Were Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>GOTHAM CITY </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SEPTEMBER 14<sup>TH</sup> 2010 21: 37 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Elizabeth! Slow down!” her mom called after her. The seven year old giggled and hugged the cookies to her chest, trying her hardest to dodge the arms her mother was shooting out. “No cookies until after dinner!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Betty swerved, nearly hitting her head against the kitchen counter, but kept going anyway. A hand caught the collar of her shirt and pulled her back, which put her in a backwards hold of her mother. Her mother laughed as Betty groaned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait until after dinner for treats,” Mom said, kissing the top of her head. Betty sighed and held up the cookies so her mother could take them. Mom rolled her eyes and spun Betty around so that she was facing her, and then kneeled down to her daughter’s height. “But I think a ‘treat’ will be fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Betty gasped and smiled, hugging one of the close to her again. Her mother took the rest and returned them to the container of Chips-Ahoy sitting on the counter. Betty ate her cookie quickly before her mother could tell her that she had changed her mind. Not that she was going to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aunt Melody is coming to stay with you after dinner,” Mom said. “She’ll be watching after you, I have some errands I have to run.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Aw,” Betty said. “I thought we were gonna watch </em>The Princess Diaries <em>tonight!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I know, I’m sorry Elizabeth,” Mom said. Mom pulled her hair into a bun on top of her head and went over to the cabinet, grabbing out a box of pasta. “But Aunt Melody should be able to watch it with you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Betty crossed her arms and stood firm in the middle of the kitchen; her face pulled into a pout. This was the third time this week Mom had some errand to run after dinner, and she was always back after bedtime, which meant anything that Betty wanted to do with her mom ended up being done with Aunt Melody. </em>
</p><p><em>And Aunt Melody was fine, but she wasn’t </em>Mom.</p><p><em>“But Mom!” Betty said. “It’s Friday! We always watch </em>Princess Diaries<em> on Friday!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“And you can still watch it,” Mom said. “Just with Aunt Melody.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Betty sighed and went to turn back to her room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But it’s not the same,” Betty sighed. Something in the air shifted at her statement, and the room became a bit colder and darker. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then convince me to stay.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Betty blinked, and the little girl turned on her heel. “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pot of water was smoking on the counter, the only normal thing left about the moment. The light in the room felt more dimmed, and a soft, cold breeze chilled Betty to the bone. Mom was starting at her with an intense look, and it made Betty only shiver more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Convince me to stay, sweetheart,” Mom said, a sickly-sweet tone to her voice. “Things will be so much easier if you convince me to stay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Betty took a cautious step back, and in a flash, Mom was replaced with bloody, mangled form of Waspia. Blood matted her costume, the blonde ponytail sticking out of her cowl dotted with brown and red. Rips tore at her yellow and black costume, the insignia of a gold wasp on her belt completely tore off and sitting at her feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Convince me to stay,” another voice said, and Betty turned on her heel to see Jason before her. He was not bloody or injured, but his face betrayed pain and anger. “Why couldn’t you convince me to stay? You left me alone!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no, I didn’t!” Betty cried. She felt a bloody hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see the bruised face of her mother staring down at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why didn’t you convince me to stay?” Mom asked. “I would still be here if you did.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, it’s not – I couldn’t –”Betty started, but their was an evil laugh from somewhere far away. Of whom, she could not tell, but it only put her more on edge. What was happening? What was going on? How did – what – </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why did you let us leave?” Jason said. “Why didn’t you make us stay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It wasn’t up to me!” Betty cried. “Your mom – and Poison Ivy – they took you from me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hand on her shoulder tightened and her stomach clenched with panic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!”</em>
</p><p>Betty’s eyes popped open, and she stared up at the ceiling of the living room. The fan spun quickly, jingling the levers between the lightbulbs, and Betty’s stomach turned in a similarly quick succession.  She had just wanted a simple nap, not whatever the hell that was.</p><p>Nightmares had finally subsided a few months ago. It had been two months since she had one, at least one about Mom. Most certainly the first about Jason. Right after Mom died, they were every night. Every time she shut her eyes, she would see some ghoul there to scare her with something much worse than a boo. Sometimes it was reliving the night, sometimes it was like what she just saw. Either way, it was not a fun experience to have.</p><p>She sat up, rubbing at her eyes. On the chair opposite of her sat a resting Jason, curled in on himself and a haphazard orange blanket thrown over a body. Betty had finally managed to get Jason to stay over at her apartment for a few days, something Catherine very reluctantly agreed to after Jason guilt-tripped her about missing Betty. Jason was set to start school at North Gotham within a week, and Betty at Gotham Academy within two weeks, so really this was the only time Betty would be sure she would have time for him to be over.</p><p>The fears from her nightmares seeped in as she looked at her young friend. Did Jason blame her for that month with no contact? Was it her fault for not convincing Catherine to let her know where Jason was?  She could have tried harder. Surely there was something more she could have done?</p><p>Betty shook her head. No. She got Batman on the case to find them. She looked for a month, asked and asked repeatedly. Betty did everything she could do. Right?</p><p>And Mom……</p><p>Mom. That was a whole other can of worms.</p><p>Betty stood, letting the blanket gathered loosely in her lap fall to the floor. Aunt Melody was just downstairs, getting the diner ready for opening day, making her just within arm’s reach if she just wanted to talk about it. But Betty decided against it. What would talking about it do, really? What she wanted to do was punch somebody. Hard.</p><p>She gave Jason one final look and started counting down the minutes to patrol.</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I Knew You Were Trouble when you walked in<br/>So shame on me now<br/>Flew me to places I'd never been<br/>'Til you put me down, oh</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>GOTHAM CITY </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SEPTEMBER 22<sup>ND</sup> 2010 7: 43 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Betty yawned as she shut her locker door. Her nightmare from the nap had decided to come back with full force the past few nights, which meant her first day at Gotham Academy was going to be spent in a tired daze. This was her first day at a school-school since before Honeybee came about, and any excitement about it was completely gone thanks to her exhaustion.</p><p>The hem of her pants was just an inch too long, since the boy she got the hand-me-downs from was a few inches taller than her, which meant they got stuck under the soul of her dress shoe. Her sweater vest sat just a little too snugly, and she wished that Gotham Academy had been like public schools of Gotham and let her wear whatever she wanted. She would have a better day if she could wear one of her dresses rather than this school uniform.</p><p>She yawned again and slung her bag over her shoulder. Her schedule had said she would have math first thing in the morning, so at least it would be a class that she enjoyed first thing on this first day of school. Betty actually found math to be a refreshing change of pace from most of her life. One problem, one easy solution with steps to get there. Not like her regular life, where there were more problems than she could count without an easy answer.</p><p>“Hi,” a voice said at her shoulder, and Betty turned to see a girl with red hair and green eyes standing in front of her. Beside her stood an almost but not quite familiar looking raven-haired boy with blue eyes and slicked back hair.</p><p>“Oh, uh, hi,” Betty said. The girl smiled and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>“I’m Barbara,” she said. “I’ve been assigned as your student liaison, Elizabeth.” Betty cringed and slung the other strap of her bag on her second shoulder.</p><p>“I actually prefer Betty,” Betty said. Barbara nodded, intaking the information.</p><p>“Well Betty, I’ve been assigned to show you were your classes are, school procedures, and most importantly, where the bathrooms are located,” Barbara said, and Betty laughed.</p><p>“Well thank you,” Betty said. “Speak oh guru, and I shall listen.”</p><p>Barbara smiled and looked over at her friend.</p><p>“Oh, I’m gonna like her,” Barbara said. Barbara threw her hair over her shoulder and motioned to her friend. “This is Dick Grayson, professional thorn in my side.”</p><p>“Funny Babs,” Dick said. Betty furrowed her brow. She could have sworn she had heard that voice somewhere before. Betty shook her head. Probably just her exhaustion. Barbara rolled her eyes and waved for Betty to follow her.</p><p>“The front office went ahead and gave me a copy of your schedule, it said you had Mr. Reynolds for Advanced Geometry, right?” Barbara asked as they headed down the hallway.</p><p>“Yeah,” Betty said. As they walked, Betty could not help but compare the hallway to the last way she had seen it. Several of the lockers had been slightly crushed due to Superboy being thrown into them, and some of trophy cases had been basically shattered from the fight with Amazzo. She could only imagine how different the gym was going to be during P.E.</p><p>“I have that class too,” Dick said brightly. Betty held back her yawn and smiled at him, thinking it would be nice to have someone she knew in her first class of the day.</p><p>“I don’t, but I have Mrs. Hansert’s English class right across the hall,” Barbara said. “So I’ll meet you when your class is over, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Betty said as they arrived at the classroom door. A customary bit of nerves of starting a new school was in her chest. “Oh, uh, thanks for walking me here. I appreciate it.”</p><p>Barbara nodded her head and turned to go to her class, leaving Dick and Betty in front of their first period classroom.</p><p>“Ready for your first day at a new school?” Dick asked.</p><p>“No,” Betty said. “But time to do it anyway.”</p><p>Dick chuckled and followed Betty into the classroom.  It was one of those classrooms that was exceptionally bright, with crisp white stone walls. A poster declaring “<em>You be anything, so be kind!” </em>sat by the window, and a tall, dark-skinned man stood at the front of the classroom. Betty assumed this was Mr. Thomas. A couple of the students were already here, having found seats in various places in the classroom.</p><p>“Take a seat anywhere you like,” Mr. Thomas said. “We’ll go over the syllabus in a moment.”  He handed them two blue sheets of paper listing the due dates for tests and major assignments, which both took with a quiet thank you.</p><p>Betty took a seat in the second row and Dick slipped into the seat next to her.</p><p>“How you liking Gotham Academy so far?” Dick asked. Betty shrugged.</p><p>“Seeing as I’ve been here for approximately five seconds,” Betty said. “I’d say I like it alright.”</p><p>Dick rolled his eyes. “Good point.”</p><p>Betty decided she kinda liked Dick. There was something familiar about him, though she could not quite place it. That familiarity made it quite easy to talk with him, even if she had only known him for a few minutes.</p><p>“I was home-schooled before now,” Betty said. “So, it’s been a while since I’ve been in a school. Gotham Academy seems nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, most people are really nice,” Dick said. “Should make being the new girl easier. I know it was an adjustment for me.”</p><p>Dick Grayson was the foster son of Bruce Wayne, Gotham’s most famous son and owner of Wayne Enterprises. Wayne Enterprises had their hand in everything – they invested in businesses, came up with new technological and scientific advancements, and even housed a few charities auctions every once in a while. Bruce Wayne was a billionaire and well-known through Gotham for his playboy ways, and his foster son only made his notoriety in the city only grew with it. Dick was only adopted a few years ago after the very public death of his parents, so when he came to Gotham Academy it must have been even more of an adjustment than for her.</p><p>“You were homeschooled?” Dick continued. Betty nodded and ran a hand through her short hair.</p><p>“Yeah, my -uh- mom worked from home,” Betty said. “And she had a hectic schedule. It was easier for her.”</p><p>Never mind that work was being Waspia. It was technically the truth.</p><p>Betty had wanted to continue homeschooling, but Aunt Melody had only let her finish out last school year and then said she was going to normal school. Aunt Melody had said some nonsense about new friends after tragedy, but Betty just thought it was poppycock. She would much rather she just continued through her homeschool program.  </p><p>“Man, I’m glad I’m not homeschooled,” Dick said. “Alfred is great, but if he was my teacher too. Whoa.”</p><p>“Alfred?” Betty asked.</p><p>“He’s Bruce’s butler,” Dick said. “He’s like really cool. And kind of scary, honestly.”</p><p>“He sounds awesome,” Betty said.</p><p>“He is,” Dick said. “You should meet him sometime.”</p><p>“Okay class,” Mr. Thomas said, calling them to attention. “Welcome to your first day of freshmen year!”</p><p>Betty turned her attention back to the front of the room and smiled softly. Maybe it would be a good first day after all.</p><p>
  <em>Once upon time, a few mistakes ago<br/>I was in your sights, you got me alone<br/>You found me, you found me, you found me,<br/>I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that<br/>And when I fell hard, you took a step back<br/>Without me, without me, without me, </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>GOTHAM CITY </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SEPTEMBER 22<sup>ND</sup> 2010 18:41 EST</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Honeybee landed in the alley for the Gotham Zeta port, her body tired and mind a little fried. God, going back to school and doing hero work was going to take an adjustment. Especially when she had to follow the regular school schedule of Gotham kids.</p><p>She found Artemis already walking towards the port, back to Honeybee, and Honeybee tilted her head to the side curiously. What was Artemis doing in Gotham? Wasn’t her city Star City?</p><p>“Artemis?” Honeybee asked, rising to stand. Artemis stopped and turned wildly, her eyes open wide in shock. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Honeybee!” she said in surprise, but then cleared her throat. “How’s it going?”</p><p>Honeybee tilted her head to the side curiously.</p><p>“What are you doing here in Gotham?” Honeybee asked. A black and red blur swished behind Artemis, and then there was the smirking form of Robin waiting for the archer.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean it’s pretty crazy you’re here,” Robin said. Artemis jumped and turned to face Robin, one hand clutching hard to her bow. “Since your uncle, Green Arrow, lives in Star City.” Robin had that sly smile that told Honeybee he knew something he probably shouldn’t, and Honeybee shook her head with a sigh.</p><p>“I’m, uh, here to see my cousin,” Artemis quickly explained. “Yeah, she was in the state spelling bee. Here….in…. Gotham City.”</p><p>“C-O-O-L.” Robin nodded, his smile getting bigger with every passing second. “Did she W-I-N?”</p><p>“N-O,” Artemis said icily, putting a hand on her hip.</p><p>“D-R-A-G,” Robin said. Honeybee walked up and crossed her arms, looking between the two of them. Something more was being said here, some kind of secret, and Honeybee felt a curious need to know.</p><p>“Are we going to continue with the mini spelling bee?” Honeybee said. “Or are we gonna go to the Cave?”</p><p>“Ladies first,” Robin said, looking between the two of them. Honeybee rolled her eyes and stepped forward, opening the door to the Zeta port. Artemis remained rooted where she stood, giving Robin a scrutinizing look.</p><p>The flash of light came, and Honeybee scrunched her nose as the feeling beneath her feet disappeared.</p><p>“<em>Recognized: Honeybee – B06.”</em></p><p>Honeybee heard a boom, and then there was a bright ball of fire coming from her the center of the training room. Honeybee yelped and dodged out of the way, landing in a roll and pulling two stingers out of her belt.</p><p>Smoke clouded the room, making it hard for her to see and to breathe. She coughed and rose back to full standing, and ran to the edge of the smoke, trying to see through the hazy, gray air.</p><p>“Who’s there?” Honeybee asked. Another ball of fire headed her way, and she threw herself down on the ground in front of her to miss it. On the floor, she could make out the beginnings of scarlet, metallic feet.</p><p>“<em>Recognized, Robin – B01.” </em></p><p><em>“Robin, get out of the way!” </em>Honeybee nearly screeched, and the bird boy nearly missed being scorched with his own ball of fire. Honeybee rolled onto her back and jumped up, watching as the red and black blur thrust forward. He sends two birdarands into the smoke, and she did likewise with the stingers. Both clanged against something but failed to go odd.</p><p>“<em>Recognized: Artemis –B08.”</em></p><p>“Get down!” Honeybee called out to her, and she fell to the side, another fire ball failing to hit it’s target. Honeybee jumped back to Artemis, throwing more stingers at the smoke. Robin flipped backwards and launched off a birdarang.</p><p>Artemis returned to her feet and knocked an arrow, sending out into the smoke to hit their unseen opponent. Another ball of fire headed their way and the blonde had to dodge out of the way. Honeybee watched as the ball hit the wall behind them, sending it up into flames.</p><p>“Any idea who we’re fighting?” Artemis said.</p><p>“No idea,” Robin said. “But we’re sitting ducks here in front of the tubes. Get to the exit!”</p><p>The trio booked it to the hallway, a string of fire trailing behind them, aimed at them from wherever their opponent was. The hallway was flooded with water once they stepped in, sending waves of water crashing their way.</p><p>“Or not,” Robin drawled.</p><p>The water slammed into them, sending them into the wall. Honeybee crashed into the stone with a crunch and a groan, and a mouthful of water forced it’s way into her mouth. The water receded after a moment to where it was standing but not impossible to wade through. Honeybee coughed as she tried to regain her balance and some semblance of normal breath. That moment did not last nearly long enough, because sure enough another fire ball was sent that the trio of heroes had to dodge.</p><p>Artemis and Honeybee knocked an arrow and threw a stinger respectively, while Robin rushed ahead silently for a brief recon to make sure they could keep going. Three fireballs were sent in a flash, and the two of them had to turn back to the end of the hall. They rushed to meet up with the waiting Robin, who was motioning them forward with gritted teeth and a worried expression. A ball of fire hits next to them, and it began to swirl like a tornado.</p><p>Honeybee’s eyes widened and then she turned away, following her friends into the weight room of the Cave. Robin slammed the door behind them and they began to run towards the showers in the back of the room.</p><p>“Robin to Team,” Robin said into his comn. “Come in. Aqualad!”</p><p>Honeybee’s legs burned from the sudden movement, and she found her breath still a little husky from the smoke. She shook her head to try and get rid of the water in her hair to make it more bearable, but her hair still dripped with water as she ran.</p><p>The door crashed open, dropping to the ground with a loud thud. The fire tornado sent fire and smoke into the room, making it hard to see and breath once again. The three of them fell to the ground from the sudden influx of air and force. Honeybee groaned, already tired of falling down, and Robin grabbed her arm, pulling her back to her feet with him and they kept going towards the showers. Artemis followed suit.</p><p>“Robin to Batcave. Override R-G-4,” Robin said. They reached the showers, and the three of them set to work turning on all of the shower heads in an attempt to stop the fire from burning into the showers with them. “Cave calling Justice League: H-O-J slash Watchtower; B-01. Priority: Ray.” Robin turned on the last shower head and growled, finally giving up on the comns. “Comns are down. Locked.”</p><p>“At least the water’s helping,” Robin said, noticing that the smoke had dissipated somewhat.</p><p>Robin spoke too soon, because Honeybee watched in horror as the shower heads and nozzles began to pop off of the wall. Water poured out of them in spurts that began shoots of water, and Honeybee gulped.</p><p>“Or not,” Robin whispered, mostly to himself.</p><p>Honeybee sucked in as much as air as she could as the room flooded, leaving them with no breathing room. Robin pulled a birdarang from his belt and swam to the far wall. He placed it on the wall and pressed it to detonate, and it exploded. Water flooded out, taking them with it, and they burst through onto the floor of the hallway. All three coughed as they hungrily breathed big gulps of air, trying to let themselves have just one stinking moment to regroup and figure out what was happening.</p><p>The one moment was over, and the three hurried to their feet. They rushed to the kitchen of the Cave, running as fast as their feet can carry them.</p><p>“We need to get lost,” Robin said. Artemis pointed up at the vent over the stove.</p><p>“The air vent!” Artemis said.</p><p>“Good, go,” Robin said. Honeybee and Artemis went to the air vent and pulled off the grate, but Artemis hesitated when she saw Robin run to a security monitor on the wall. Honeybee did not look back at him, already knowing what he was up to.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Artemis demanded in a vicious whisper.</p><p>“Downloading Cave blueprints,” Robin said, pressing buttons rapidly on his hologlove. “Could come in –“</p><p>Metallic foot stomps could be heard coming their way, and Robin paled, dropping his glove.</p><p>“Go, go,” Robin said. Honeybee climbed up into the vent, Artemis and then Robin following her.</p><p>“Go left,” Robin said once they reached as high as they could go. Honeybee turned, Artemis following suit. A stream of fire went straight up into where they had been previously, and Robin cringed. “Too close.” Robin looked at where his glove was once again pulled up and furrowed his brow. “Take the next right.”</p><p>The three of them kept going, but Robin halted them with a “There should be a vent cover right in front of you.”</p><p>Honeybee stopped, seeing a cover on the shaft floor beneath her. She frowned and pulled it off, seeing a circular tube of shaft. Honeybee jumped down it, figuring it was better than whatever was behind them, and found herself landing on the metal stairs of the boiler room. Artemis and Robin jumped down after her, both of them landing in a crouch like her.</p><p>The room was empty of fire and water, and Honeybee heaved a sigh of relief. At least they found a room they could at least regroup in.</p><p>“This way,” Robin said, and the three turned on their heels towards the stairs, beginning to run down them. Their former hiding spot shot out a stream of fire, and Honeybee cringed at the increase of heat in the room. Artemis growled and kept going.</p><p>In the center of the fire was a strange, humanoid looking figure that seemed unaffected by the fire. The figure shot out it’s hands, sending fire out in their direction. The three of them jumped off the stairs and between two pieces of the machinery, hoping to remain hidden between the machines at least for a few moments.</p><p>The one to their left began beeping, and Robin looked at it, worried, before taking off. They continued after him, the beeping turning into a pinched whine. Gas leaked out and Honeybee wondered what else could go wrong today as the machine began to send out sparks as well.</p><p>The fiery figure lowered into the machine area and they began shooting various beams of fire. Honeybee ducked with the others behind a large machine, Robin pulling up his hologlove.</p><p>“I know that another access tunnel is around here somewhere,” Robin murmured. Artemis knocked on the piece of metal, opening the air vent behind them.</p><p>“You mean this?” Artemis asked. Robin put a birdarang on the machine they were hiding behind to leave it to detonate. Artemis slid in, and Robin followed her, and Honeybee followed him. Honeybee shut the vent behind them, and then crawled to catch up with them. From behind them, they heard the explosion, but they did not turn back to look at it.</p><p>“Hold on,” Robin said. He opened a control panel hidden by the air vent, plugging in his glove. “Locking out the Cave’s motion and heat sensors so that the enemy can’t find us.”</p><p>“Again, I ask, who is the enemy?” Artemis said.</p><p>“Let’s find out,” Robin said. “Downloading Cave security footage. There.”</p><p>
  <em>On the screen, the rest of the Team was crowded around a motorbike that Superboy was working on. Wally was helping him and held out his hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Torque wrench,” Wally said. M’gann levitated the desired item towards him, and Waly took it with a smile. “Thanks, Green Cheeks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Superboy put a hand on his hip and furrowed his brow. Kaldur raised a curious brow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have been meaning to ask, any trouble balancing school-work with your responsibilities here?” Kaldur asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Conner said easily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Juggling is just one of my many talents,” Wally bragged. He looked intently at the bike for a second and then turned back to M’gann. “Socket wrench.” M’gann gave him the wrench telepathically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge,” M’gann said. “Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the Team. The Team, not the Bumblebees.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?” Kaldur asked. </em>
</p><p>Honeybee saw Artemis glare at the screen.</p><p>
  <em>“Nah, she’ll manage,” Wally said. “I mean, how much more angry and hostile can sh---”</em>
</p><p>The camera cut out, and Honeybee furrowed her brow.</p><p>“Explosion took out the camera. I’ll find another angle,” Robin said, rapidly typing away at the hologlove. It switched to another camera, which showed it being overtaken by water. Another one switched, showing their four friends charging at something. The water overtakes them, swallowing them whole. A fourth turned to Kaldur and M’gann running up the stairs, the water fast behind them. A fire overtook this camera, and all that was left for the three of them was static.</p><p>“That’s it. All four are dead,” Robin said. Artemis looked at him, fearful and aghast. “The cameras! The cameras are dead! I’m sure the others are okay!” Honeybee could hear the slight waver in his voice, and she frowned and reached out to put a hand on top of his. It wasn’t much, but it was something. Robin hesitated for just a moment then took his hand back, pulling up his glove and starting to look over the blueprints. “Let me find the fastest way to the hangar. Give me a sec.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure their fine,” Artemis said to herself. “They’ve all got superpowers. They can handle anything.”</p><p>Honeybee shut her eyes and tried to ignore the fear gnawing at her. They had found themselves in worse situations and found a way out. But this…they didn’t even know what was going on. And they managed to take out their heavy hitters within minutes. How were they supposed to come up with a way out of this?</p><p>“We got this,” Honeybee said. “We’ll figure this out.” Robin gave no reaction to what Honeybee said, instead peeking his head up and looking to the right.</p><p>“There should be a vent cover for the library in that direction,” Robin said. Robin led them a few yards south to where a vent cover sat waiting for them. Honeybee peeked to see the library waiting below them, the books and room untouched by fire or water.</p><p>Honeybee removed the vent cover and slipped down onto the carpeted floor below them, Artemis and Robin landing next to her.</p><p>“There’s a secret passage hidden behind one of these bookcases,” Robin said. He jumped over the railing of the top floor of the library they had landed on, and Honeybee and Artemis shared confused looks before following him.</p><p>“Cliché much?” Artemis said, but began pulling books off the shelves regardless. Honeybee began pulling them too but found no passage.</p><p>“You should see the Batcave,” Robin quipped.</p><p>“Artemis, Robin, Honeybee,” a familiar robotic voice said. Artemis gasped excitedly, but Honeybee shrunk back, a bad feeling curling in her chest.</p><p>“Red Tornado!” Artemis cried. She ran out to meet him, but quickly frowned and panicked when she saw not Red Tornado, but a different red robot. Honeybee reached for her elbow and pulled her back just as the robot was about to grab onto her friend and pull her forward.</p><p>“Yes, on the Red. No, on the Tornado,” Robin said. Robin grabbed them both and dived all three of them under a table in the library. The table above them smashed from the impact of the red robot hitting it, sending wood chips and splinters raining down on them, the shavings getting caught in Honeybee’s hair.</p><p>Another robot appeared, this one shaped more akin to a woman’s body, just as they stood. The three of them tried to make a mad dash for an escape, but the robot merely outstretched her hand and sent out bursts of flames. The carpet below them caught on fire and they jumped on top of the nearest bookshelf to get out of the way.</p><p>“What-who are they?” Artemis asked. Honeybee nor Robin answered. The sprinklers went off above them, set off by the fire, and Robin jumped back to the floor. Artemis and Honeybee remained where they stood, Artemis knocking an arrow and Honeybee sending a stinger flying. Neither had an effect on the robot, and Honeybee said a word under her breath she would scold Jason for.</p><p>“Artemis, HB!” Robin calls. The two of them jump down to see a bookshelf slid open, and Honeybee sighed an internal sigh of relief. The three of them slipped inside, the door clicking shut behind them.</p><p>As the door slides shut, Honeybee sees one of the androids out of the corner of the shutting door, and her sigh becomes a panicked gasp. Honeybee ran with the others and tried her hardest to ignore the exhaustion building in her and the fear growing stronger with every passing second.</p><p>And to think she was worried about school this morning.</p><p>
  <em>'Til you put me down, oh<br/>I Knew You Were Trouble when you walked in<br/>So shame on me now<br/>Flew me to places I'd never been<br/>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:<br/>"He is not here. For he has risen, just as he said. Come and see the place where he lay." -- Matthew 28:6</p><p>Happy Easter to you and your family. May you have a blessed day on this, the holiest days, where we celebrate Our Savior's rise from the grave. </p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!<br/>--PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Homefront: hoax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>MOUNT JUSTICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 22</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>ND</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 19:11 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee was <em>this </em>close to having a conniption. First, she starts school after being homeschooled for like three years, which is enough to throw any normal, well-adjusted kid. But she was not a normal kid. Instead, in addition she gets attacked by killer robots in what is supposed to be their safe haven as superheroes. How much worse could this day get?</p><p>"Did you know Red Tornado had siblings?" Artemis asked the two of them as they ran. Robin shook his head and led them down the hallway the bookcase revealed to them.</p><p>"No," Robin said. They came to a fork in the hallway, and Robin checked his glove again to see which way they needed to go. "We need to go left."</p><p>Honeybee went to turn, but Artemis grabbed her and Robin's hands, pulling them back towards her.</p><p>"Hold on," Artemis said. "Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League. How are we supposed to take down <em>two </em>of them?"</p><p>"They do seem pretty user unfriendly," Robin said, and Honeybee chuckled despite herself. Artemis narrowed her eyes and released her hold on their hands.</p><p>"Don't joke," Artemis said. "They –"</p><p>"<em>Attention, Robin." </em>The robotic voice of the android's boomed through the Cave. "<em>Attention, Honeybee. Attention, Artemis." </em>All three of them shared a worried looks. "<em>You have ten minutes to surrender, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."</em></p><p>Honeybee released her held breath. Her friends were still alive, for now. It lifted a weight to now that even if they were captured, they still were here, in the Cave at least. Honeybee and the others took off, figuring some distance would do some good until they figured out a plan.</p><p>"<em>Nine minutes, forty-five seconds,"</em> the android intoned to them.</p><p>"Do we have a plan?" Honeybee asked. Robin looked over his shoulder and shook his head.</p><p>"Work-in-progress," Robin said. "Let's get to the hangar and figure out what to do from there."</p><p>"<em>Eight minutes."</em></p><p>"We should be able to get to the hangar from here," Robin said. Honeybee heard the rushing of something from far away and the thin, clear smell of water wafting her way. Honeybee looked over her shoulder to see water headed down the hallway towards them. "Or not."</p><p>"Can you please stop saying that?" Artemis said, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>The water swept them up and reached the top of the hallway, completely drenching them into the pool of water. Honeybee held her breath and reached for her lasso, which had fallen off of her belt in the chaos of water. Honeybee pulled a rebreather out of her belt and put it on, taking a big gulp of hair before water could fill her lungs. Robin did likewise, covering his mouth with the rebreather.</p><p>Both made their way to Artemis, who was caught off guard and loosing her arrows quickly as she floated. Honeybee grabbed her arms and pulled her up straight, and Robin took a big gulp of air before putting the rebreather on Artemis's face. Artemis gave a big gasp of air and opened her eyes wide.</p><p>Honeybee widened her eyes as she saw the male android headed their way and gasped just as the android took hold of Artemis's ankle. He pulled Artemis back, yanking her out of Honeybee's hands. Honeybee and Robin swan after her, and Artemis flipped around and tried to kick herself out of his grasp. Honeybee frowned and swam forward, Robin at her heels. Robin grabbed an arrow out of the floating water and shoved it at the android's eyes, surprising him and he let go of Artemis's foot.</p><p>Robin sent a grapple upwards to guide them, littering birdarangs after them to explode and slow down the enemy. Honeybee grabbed Artemis's hand and they swam forward until they reached the hanger and could see light peeking through. All three swam up to the top, and Honeybee let out a huge gasp of breath, discarding the rebreather back in her suit. The air felt heavenly in her lungs, the fire in her lungs finally ending.</p><p>"Look out!" Kid Flash yelled, and the three of them dodged back under the water to avoid being hit with another fire ball. The three of them came back for air, and Honeybee noticed Superboy and Kid Flash encased in some kind of metal trappings, while Aqualad and Miss Martian sat trapped in a cage made of fire.</p><p>Honeybee and the others dodged a fireball just in time, sinking back beneath the water. This time they came back up a few feet away from where Kid Flash and Superboy was being held.</p><p>"Supe, KF, you alright?" Honeybee asked.</p><p>"Forget us," Superboy said harshly. "Help M'gann!"</p><p>They looked up at the cage on the landing above them. Miss Martian was unconscious in the cage, Aqualad holding tightly onto her while he sweated merciless.</p><p>"Aqualad, is she –" Artemis cut herself off.</p><p>"No," Aqualad called down to them. "She is unconscious. I fear she…..we can not survive this much longer."</p><p>Honeybee's fear spiked and she let it shoot through her body as they dodged another fireball. Honeybee looked at where the steps to the hangar landing were under the water. The three of them swiftly made their way towards it, and began to run up it until they were safely out of the water. This attempt for a break unfortunately left them unexposed, and the two red androids cornered them.</p><p>Artemis faced the fire android at the top of the stairs, notching an arrow.</p><p>"I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis said.</p><p>"Distract her, now," Robin commanded. Honeybee turned to face the water android at the bottom of the stairs, lining up next to Robin. Both let loose some of their birdarangs and stingers respectively, but it was no use, as they simply ricocheted off of their exoskeleton. One of the birdarangs bounced off their chest and almost hit Kid Flash in the head.</p><p>"Whoa!" he called up, offended.</p><p>The android called up two columns of water, and the two of them backed up so they were back-to-back with Artemis. Honeybee took a deep breath, catching onto their plan. The three of them jumped out of the way as the two robots sent fire and water at each other, creating a spray of steam, and the three of them landed back in the water.</p><p>They made their way down to an air vent, and they push themselves in the moment that Robin yanked off the vent cover. They swam forward until the water finally ran out once they reached the vertical pipes, and they deposited themselves into a dry vent, breathing heavy and sopping wet.</p><p>"S<em>ix minutes."</em></p><p>"What do we do now?" Artemis said. Robin heaved a great breath and leaned back against the vent shaft, while Honeybee wiped at her hair to get the strands out of her face.</p><p>"We save them," Robin said, simply but angrily, "that's how it works."</p><p>"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our four-superpowered friends," Artemis said. Artemis seemed far more distraught than the other two, and Honeybee supposed that was warranted. Honeybee herself was barely holding it together.</p><p>"You seem distraught," Robin said.</p><p>"Distraught?" Artemis screeched. "M'gann is dying. We have no powers and I'm down to my last arrow. Of course, I'm distraught!"</p><p>"Well get traught or get dead!" Robin burst out. Honeybee sighed and leaned back against the vent.</p><p>"Robin," Honeybee said softly. Robin looked up at Honeybee, still a little upset, but then he sighed and looked away. He began to crawl away from them, and Honeybee was the first to follow, Artemis after her.</p><p>"How can you two be so calm?" Artemis asked form behind them.</p><p>"Practice," Robin said. "I've been doing this since I was nine, and Honeybee since she was eleven."</p><p>"What good is that now?" Artemis demanded. "What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?"</p><p>Honeybee stopped and Robin shared a look with her over his shoulder.</p><p>"Robin, they're machines," Honeybee started.</p><p>"Which means we can take them out with an electromagnetic pulse!" Robin said. "It'll shut down any device in the area!"</p><p>"Well, I hope one of you as an EMP transmitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver!" Artemis said. Robin smiled slyly and brought a hand to his ear.</p><p>"Fresh out," he said. "But I'm betting we make one." He smiled and began talking in his ear. "What'cha say KF? Doable?"</p><p>Honeybee figured that Kid Flash must be able to hear Robin through the birdarang that got launched by his ear. A birdarang, and batarang, for that matter could do a whole load of things. All her stingers could do were –</p><p>"Wait! We might not need to!" Honeybee said and pulled stingers out of her utility belt. "These let out low EMP pulses to shut down any technology it hits. If we manage to charge them –"</p><p>"We could use them to shut down the robots," Robin said.</p><p>"Couldn't have brought that up earlier?" Artemis said. Honeybee looked over her shoulder icily.</p><p>"I was more concerned with not dying," Honeybee said, but there was no real bite to her voice. She knew this was just the stress getting to them. Honeybee pulled out her stingers and laid them on the floor of the vent shaft they found themselves in.</p><p>"<em>All you'll need to do it connect it to the Cave's main generator and switch the stingers to sending out a connected energy vector at 10 to the 12</em><em>th</em><em> power wattage,"</em> Kid Flash said loud enough through the birdarang to be heard by Honeybee.</p><p>Honeybee slid open the stingers down the middle and looked at the connected wires inside. She took one that was in the center and disconnected, connecting it to another, smaller wire, before sliding it back shut. She handed some to Robin and a few to Artemis but kept most for herself. She would need them again if this didn't work out. She only had a few left, after all.</p><p>"So where is the Cave's main generator?" Artemis asked. Robin sighed and pulled up the Cave's blueprints again.</p><p>"You're not gonna like it," Robin said, and it held it out fro the two to see. Honeybee cringed when she saw it was located in the main hangar, right where all the androids were holding court.</p><p>"<em>Four minutes."</em></p><p>The three started towards where the vent for the main hangar was located and stopped at a vent panel that lead into the hallway just outside of it. They slid out of the vent and landed quietly on the floor. They wordlessly moved to the other side of the hallway and peeked out over the scene in front of them. Superboy and Kid Flash seemed to be mid-mocking the robots as a distraction for them, which should make their mission just the slightest bit easier.</p><p>"Hey, Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend, Red Onion?" Kid Flash snarked.</p><p>"Yeah," Superboy added, catching on quickly. "Worst death trap ever! We can escape anytime we want!"</p><p>"Yeah, I can vibrate my molecules through this faster than your binary brains can count to two!" Kid Flash said.</p><p>Honeybee tied her lasso around a jutted-out piece of stone and swung it so that it connected onto the platform the generator sat on.</p><p>"Cover us," Robin told Artemis, who knocked her final arrow and nodded. Robin and Honeybee slid down the lasso to reach the platform and rolled onto it quietly. Robin opened the main hatch and Honeybee put in two stingers. Nothing happened and Robin frowned and began to search through his utility belt.</p><p>"We need a conductor," Robin said, "Like a piece of metal or –"</p><p>"<em>Robin, Honeybee, look out!"</em></p><p>Honeybee looked up to see a wave of water headed their way, and she gasped instinctively as the water overtook them. She tried to find a way to swim out, but found no way out, the current far too strong. She looked to her side to see Robin floating limply in the water, his mouth opened. Her eyes widened and she tried to reach out to him.</p><p>Before she knew what was happening, the two of them were being lifted up by a stream of water. Honeybee tried to break out of it, but it was no use as she was brought before the robots. Robin remained in his water column, while Honeybee's was dropped and she fell to her knees, coughing up water.</p><p>The female-coded robot brought a hand down onto Honeybee's forearm, and she felt a burning sensation that grew worser as each second passed. She screamed and tried to yank herself free, but it was off no use. Their grip was just too strong. The second robot came up behind her and sent a swift hit to the back of her head, and she fell to the ground, the robot's grip on her finally stopping.</p><p>"Please…stop…" she whispered, and then she shut her eyes in pain, before everything went black.</p><p>
  <em>My only one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My smoking gun</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My eclipsed sun</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This has broken me down</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MOUNT JUSTICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 22</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>ND</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 19:21</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee groaned, trying to sit up. She saw Artemis standing over her, looking relieved. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the forms of the two robots on the ground, the lights in their eyes gone out. Honeybee winced as the pain in her arm came rushing back. She looked down at her arm and saw a thick, red leathery covering over her skin where the robot had touched her but it seemed that the wound had not gone any deeper than the first level of skin.</p><p>"Honeybee, your arm –" Artemis started, helping her to her feet.</p><p>"It'll be fine," Honeybee said, trying to ignore the searing pain. "How's Robin?"</p><p>"Feeling the aster," Robin said from behind her, and she turned to see her friend standing before her, wet but otherwise unbothered. Robin furrowed his brow and looked at her burn. "Honeybee, we need to treat that. It might get infected."</p><p>"Let's free the others first," Honeybee said. Kaldur and M'gann were already free, M'gann slowly coming too next to him. Superboy and Kid Flash remained encased in their metal prisons, arms and legs still trapped.</p><p>Robin narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, opening his mouth to say something.</p><p>"Yes, it hurts," Honeybee said. "But we have to help the others first."</p><p>Robin looked ready to fight her more on it but decided to let it go for the moment. The freed Team members, save Honeybee (who's arm prevented her mobility), dragged the robots to the bottom floor of the hangar, in front of the encased Sphere. Sphere had been turned off in the pulse, so they sat in the prison of stone they had been put in until they woke up and could free themselves.</p><p>While they worked, Artemis managed to catch them up to speed on what she had done to get the EMP to start working. She had tricked the robots into thinking she surrendered so they wouldn't attack her. Before she could hand over her bow, however, she used the arrow from the souvenir room to shoot at the EMP, which set it off and turned them off. Honeybee thought it was a pretty nice plan, after all, it had worked, hadn't it?</p><p>Artemis retrieved a ray gun to cut the metal of the boy's prison but couldn't turn it on from the pulse. They gathered around Kid Flash and Superboy until the pulse turned back on or they found another way to get them out.</p><p>"I figured my only shot was to surrender," Robin said. "Pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out though."</p><p>"I probably should have done that," Honeybee grumbled to herself. Then she wouldn't be saddled with a burn.</p><p>"M'gann?" Conner asked, looking at M'gann worriedly. She took his hand and gave him a sweet smile.</p><p>"I'll be alright," she said. Honeybee raised a brow but didn't say anything.</p><p>"What about you Kaldur?" Honeybee asked. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Kaldur nodded gratefully. "I will recover. Thank you for asking."</p><p>"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?!" Kid Flash said to Artemis, who was attempting to turn it on.</p><p>"It's not working, genius," Artemis said. "EMP shuts down <em>all </em>machines, remember?"</p><p>"All machines present at the time," a robotic voice said, and Honeybee flinched, thinking maybe another one of the robots had shown up. She looked up to see it was only Red Tornado and gave a sigh of relief. She brushed some of her still damp hair out of her eyes and smiled.</p><p>Red Tornado landed next to Wally and Conner.</p><p>"What has occurred?" Red Tornado said.</p><p>"Had a little visit from your family," Robin said, putting his hands akimbo.</p><p>"Your extremely nasty family," Artemis tacked on. Red Tornado walked past them; his head titled to the side as he went to the downed robots.</p><p>"Where were you?" Conner said.</p><p>"Monitor duty on the Watchtower." Red Tornado kneeled by the robots. "When it became clear that Cave communications were down. I attempted to investigate, but your Zeta Tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded from there."</p><p>Sphere whirred and dug himself out of the hole he had been stuck in, gliding over to Conner. He landed in front Conner, making a happy noise.</p><p>"Hey boy," Conner said, smiling softly.</p><p>The ray gun in Artemis's hand went off, sending a pink ray of electricity onto the ground below them.</p><p>"The pulse has worn off," Kid Flash and Robin said, a bit of worry in their tone.</p><p>Red Tornado turned from where he was kneeling by the robots, his eyes now glowing a vicious red, similar to that of the robots they just faced. Honeybee took a step back, and then Red Tornado called up three separate tornados, all of which spread out through out the cave.</p><p>Honeybee clutched at her throat, the pain in it stinging and scratching as she gasped for air. Red Tornado was sucking all of the air out of the room, and she saw her teammates clutch at their throats and start to fall one by one. Honeybee gasped for what felt like hours, searching for air anywhere she could. Then she fell over, and everything once again went black.</p><p>
  <em>My best laid plan</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your sleight of hand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My barren land</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I am ash from your fire</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 22</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>nd </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>2010 23:17 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Betty sighed as she opened the door to the apartment, her throat still sore and her arm throbbing. A bandage was wrapped around it and an anti-biotic cream in her a small bag Black Canary had given her, marking her as being injured, which would only upset Aunt Melody.</p><p>"Betty!" Aunt Melody said, popping up from where she was working on the couch. She frowned at the bandage and outstretched a worried hand. "What h—"</p><p>"Got burned in a training exercise," Betty said. The lie felt like fire in her throat (or maybe that was just the normal pain). But Batman and the other Leaguers had been very specific. This Team adventure was to be kept under wraps. Red Tornado was apart of the League, and a member of the League going rogue was something that no one could know. Red Tornado had left with his "siblings" following his abrupt face-heel turn and trying to kill members of the Team, and they were lucky that they left after they passed out and didn't stay to finish the job. "I'll be fine."</p><p>Aunt Melody furrowed her brow, and Betty held up the bag.</p><p>"League gave me some cream to help," Betty said. "Should be gone in a few days."</p><p>Betty put the bag on the table and went to move to the kitchen to get something eat. In all the chaos of the night, Betty hadn't eaten since lunch.</p><p>"We're supposed to report to the Cave at 0600 hours tomorrow," Betty said. Betty went to pass Aunt Melody but was stopped by Aunt Melody putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Uh…what about school?" Aunt Melody said. "It's only the second day. You can't really expect me to let you go."</p><p>Betty raised a brow.</p><p>"I don't expect you to <em>let </em>me do this," Betty said. "I'm a costumed hero. This is part of the deal. I signed up for it."</p><p>Aunt Melody narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"I didn't." Aunt Melody crossed her arms, and Betty felt like she had fallen into a parallel universe. Since had Aunt Melody ever had a problem with Betty doing Honeybee stuff?</p><p>"Look, it's not a big deal," Betty said, slipping past her and going to a bag of pretzels on the counter. "I'll just say I had a doctor's appointment – those absences are excused." Aunt Melody shook her head and brought a hand to her temple.</p><p>"It's not about that Elizabeth," Aunt Melody said. "It's about the fact that this is your education. You can't miss to go galivanting around in a bee costume."</p><p>Betty narrowed her own eyes and took a dangerous step forward.</p><p>"I'm not 'galivanting'," Betty said. "I'm saving people. I'm doing good work. And that's more important than sitting through a lecture on <em>The Great Gatsby."</em></p><p>Aunt Melody sighed dramatically and leaned against the side of the counter.</p><p>"You're fourteen, Betty," Aunt Melody said. "You shouldn't be having this much responsibility. I'm not sure it's healthy. I'm not sure you should be doing this alone."</p><p>Betty was rooted to her spot, and she dropped the bag of pretzels back onto the counter with a large plop. After everything that had happened today, now this too.</p><p>"Are you taking Honeybee away from me?" Betty asked. She chuckled under her breath. "Don't make a threat you can't keep. I'll find a way."</p><p>Honeybee was Betty, and Betty was Honeybee. Aunt Melody could take that away from her. Betty was not some kid in a costume. Betty had been trained, she was apart of an elite team of the League's protégés, she had worked side-by-side with the Batman. Aunt Melody could not take Honeybee away from her by simply grounding her or hiding her costume.</p><p>"Do you really think your Mom would want you doing this by yourself?" Aunt Melody asked. Betty rolled her eyes.</p><p>"My mom trained me to do this," Betty said. "My mom would be proud of me."</p><p>That she knew. Her mom had made her into this, made her into a hero. Molded her from plucky kid that just wanted tag along into a hero that could keep up with the best of the sidekicks. Her mom would be proud she picked herself back up after Mom died. That she put the mantle back on, and that she decided to help Gotham from the inside out.</p><p>"I'm not alone, anyway." Betty crossed her arms. "I've got Conner and Robin and all the others."</p><p>Aunt Melody shook her head. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"</p><p>"Whatever." Betty turned to go to her room, ready for this fight to be over. Her hunger could wait if it meant this conversation could be put to rest. "I'm going tomorrow, and you can't stop me."</p><p>"You're injured!" Aunt Melody said.</p><p>"It's just a first-degree burn!" Betty said, turning around. "I've had worse! You can't stop me, Aunt Melody! I made my choice a long time ago!"</p><p>Aunt Melody grabbed her by the shoulders, her stare and frown intense enough to finally make Betty shut up.</p><p>"I don't want you to stop," Aunt Melody said. "I want you to think about your future, Betty. How long can you keep putting Honeybee first? How long until you realize the choices you make now affect who you are for the rest of your life?"</p><p>Betty took in a gasp of breath. Betty knew the future existed. She knew it was coming, but for so long she couldn't think of it. The future seemed so big and scary without her mom there to guide her. It still did. To think of it scared her half to death; she couldn't fathom it. It seemed abstract, not something in her power to do anything about.</p><p>"Maybe I want Honeybee to be my future," Betty said slowly after a moment. Aunt Melody sighed and let go of her.</p><p>"I hope one day you realize what a bad idea that is," Aunt Melody said, and then she disappeared into her room. Betty wanted to call after her, but she was too…. too…. too <em>angry.</em></p><p>How dare Aunt Melody judge her? How dare Aunt Melody assume that Betty didn't care about the future? Betty was not eleven years old anymore. She knew the stakes of her life, that being Honeybee would hurt Betty Bryons in more way than one. Betty was no fool.</p><p>All Betty knew about her future was that Honeybee was going to be apart of it. It was part of her DNA, the same way her hair was black, and her eyes were brown. To rip away Honeybee from her life was more painful than the burn on her arm. Being Honeybee was…was her. It defined her. More than perhaps anything else.</p><p>Missing one day of school was not going to be her undoing, no matter what Aunt Melody said. Maybe it wasn't ideal that it was the second day, but this was outside of her hands. Batman had plainly said the whole Team was to be there. This wasn't up to her.</p><p>What was Aunt Melody's problem anyway, Betty thought to herself as she turned on her heel to go to her room. Aunt Melody had never had a problem with her missing schoolwork when she was her aunt. She must have known Betty had lived a solitary life back with Mom. Why was it a big deal now?</p><p>Betty went to her dresser to change and decided that Aunt Melody didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Betty knew what she was doing. Betty understood the risks. Betty understood that this may hurt her, not just physically but socially. And she was willing to take the risk.</p><p>
  <em>Stood on the cliffside screaming, "Give me a reason"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Your faithless love's the only hoax I believe in</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't want no other shade of blue but you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No other sadness in the world would do</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>"There is therefore now no condemnation to them which are in Christ Jesus, who walk not after the flesh, but after the Spirit." Romans 8:1</p><p>Whoo, this chapter is shorter than most, but I really felt like this was a good place to leave off. I hope y'all enjoy. Let me know if you did! Reviews are much appreciated, and they help me know what's working and what's not! I hope all y'all are having a blessed day!</p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!<br/>--PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Alpha Male: Bad Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>MOUNT JUSTICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 23</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>RD</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 06:34 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee stood by the table the League had set up in the Cave, just a few feet away from Superboy. Members of the League were milling around the Cave, trying to get things back up and operational. The lights had only come back on a few minutes ago, and she knew some of the other Leaguers were attempting to reset the security protocols.</p><p>Green Arrow set down a bowl of pretzels in front of Kid Flash at the table. The other members of the Team were sat or standing around, waiting for instructions or anything that might give them a clue of what they were meant to be doing. Hopefully something to do with Red Tornado. Honeybee would be loathed to have gotten on Aunt Melody's bad side for some wild goose chase mission or something similar.</p><p>"Thanks, but no thanks," Kid Flash said, forgoing food for once. He put his head down into his folded arms and turned away from Green Arrow.</p><p>"What we <em>want </em>are answers," Robin said. "About Red Tornado and his siblings!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Kid Flash said.</p><p>Green Arrow did not respond verbally or physically, instead just reaching to take the bowl away from the table and turn away. Kid Flash reached out to take the bowl back, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Leave the bowl," Kid Flash said, beginning to nibble on the treats. Honeybee rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, but then fixed her gaze back on the Leaguers in front of them. Why wouldn't they tell us what was going on with Red Tornado? He had nearly killed them, Honeybee believed they at least deserved an update or something.</p><p>Superboy shifted beside her and looked to where Batman and Aqualad were mumbling quietly to each other. Then he shifted again, face pulled into a frown and his brow curved into an angry 'u'.</p><p>"<em><strong>You knew?!"</strong></em> Superboy yelled, and he jumped off to Aqualad, pinning him against the wall. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!"</p><p>Honeybee started in shock, mouth agape as she stared at the scene before her.</p><p>"Conner, what are you doing?" M'gann said, flying over to the two of them.</p><p>"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" Conner said.</p><p>Honeybee shut her mouth and stared with wide eyes. Kaldur…. Kaldur had kept that a secret? It had nearly gotten them all killed! These kinds of secrets never bred anything but danger. Honeybee knew that, and she couldn't believe Kaldur of all people would keep this a secret. He was… he was so kind, so wise. Why would he –</p><p>"You knew?!" Honeybee said, stepping forward to Kaldur.</p><p>"And didn't tell us?" Kid Flash tacked on.</p><p>"I sought to protect the Team from –"</p><p>"From what?" Artemis demanded. "Information that might have saved our lives!"</p><p>Kaldur looked at them all hopelessly, before turning back to Superboy, who still held onto the straps of Kaldur's shirt.</p><p>"Enough," Batman said sternly. Batman looked at them all with his usual impassiveness. Superboy finally let go of Kaldur but did not stop glaring at him. "With Red Tornado now missing, the Team will be overseen by a rotating series of supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift."</p><p>Captain Marvel, a tall, well-built man in a red uniform and white cape, stepped forward. He had a large smile and had an excitably about him that reminded Honeybee of a small puppy.</p><p>"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys," Captain Marvel said.</p><p>Honeybee shared a skeptical look with the other members of the Team. Did they really need a babysitter? The last one nearly got them killed.</p><p>"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna –" Conner said behind Honeybee, clearly talking to Aqualad.</p><p>"Red Tornado is a League responsibility," Batman said, cutting off Conner before he could finish. "That makes him a League responsibility. You <em>will </em>leave him to us." Batman stepped back, calling a newspaper article on the holocomputer. "I have another assignment for this team."</p><p>Into the nothingness was brought up a newspaper article. The main headline read about a Guerrilla Gorilla, and something about bananas and bullets. Honeybee squinted her eyes to make sure she was reading it right.</p><p>"Gotham Mayor Attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla?" Kid Flash asked, raising a skeptical brow.</p><p>"<em>Was this really the best he could come up with to distract us?"</em> Conner asked in the mind link.</p><p>"Batman, please!" Robin said, stepping up to his mentor. "Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase." Batman's eyes narrowed into a glare.</p><p>"I never joke about the mission," he said simply, an edge of tension wavering at the end of his voice. Robin looked down and away. "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hills' attack is only one in a series of incidents." Batman set his sights on Aqualad. "Aqualad, you and your team will depart for India and investigate."</p><p>Honeybee headed for the Bioship, not bothering with waiting for Aqualad's instructions. The rest of the Team went with her, except for Wally who stayed behind to whisper something to Aqualad before heading off with them.</p><p>Honeybee boarded first and silently, musing to herself. She'd been down this road before, and with more dire consequences. Batman withheld information that ended her mother's life. Honeybee supposed she really shouldn't have suspected any different would happen on a team run by him. It was a mistake to think otherwise. How could she have been so stupid? She should have called Robin crazy and walked away from the whole thing. Batman wanted everyone to keep their secrets close to the chest. And now Kaldur was doing the same thing.</p><p>Aqualad rode in the back of the ship the whole ride, the tension too thick and surreal to be sat through. Everyone was in various states of rage and confusion. M'gann was mostly shocked as she piloted them over the Atlantic Ocean, staring out with a frown. She opened her mouth to say something a couple of times, but she could find nothing to talk about to lighten the mood on the long flight to India.</p><p>Superboy was fuming in his seat, staring straight ahead with a furrowed brow and gritted teeth. Robin and Kid Flash sat together, every once in a while, sending cursed looks over their shoulder at Aqualad. Artemis was more subdued in her anger, but angry all the same as she clicked her fingers along the control board in front of her.</p><p>Honeybee kept her distance from the others, but felt a silent, selfish satisfaction. Finally, everyone knew how she felt to be lied to, and how deep the knife of deception really cut. Maybe this feeling made her a bad person. Maybe it didn't.</p><p>They finally arrived, and as they flew over the Indian jungle the tension did not break. A hole appeared in the floor above their drop zone and Honeybee, Robin, and Artemis were sent ahead through it to scout. Robin and Artemis landed and separated to the left and right, while Honeybee pulled out two stingers and ran backwards to make sure their flank was covered.</p><p>The Bioship landed once all three gave a nod of approval, and out walked the others down the catwalk. Aqualad was still at the back with Captain Marvel, who seemed to be the only one in a jovial mood, not understanding the tension.</p><p>"All clear," Robin said. Aqualad nodded and turned to the Team assembled in front of him.</p><p>"Switch to stealth," Aqualad instructed, tapping his suit to do so. M'gann followed suit, but Kid Flash declined to do as he was told. "We'll review mission parameters."</p><p>"Parameters?" Kid Flash scoffed. "We don't need no stinking parameters." He finally pressed the button to switch his bright yellow outfit to black.</p><p>"Yeah, it's recon," Robin said. "We know what to do."</p><p>The two turned on their heel and went to run into the jungle. Aqualad outreached a fruitless hand to stop them.</p><p>"Kid, Robin," he tried.</p><p>The two turned with a scowl.</p><p>"The three of us started this Team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us," Robin said scathingly, two birdarangs already pulled.</p><p>"Or did you forget that? Just like you forget the tell us about the mole?" Kid Flash said. He pulled down his googles, and the duo was off.</p><p>Superboy stepped forward and grabbed onto M'gann's arm, looking down at her protectively, a bit of that rage at Aqualad still present in his face.</p><p>"Come on. I'll keep you safe," Superboy said. M'gann tore out of his grasp and stared up at him, offended. She seemed to say something to him telepathically, because he kept speaking. "I'm just trying to protect you."</p><p>Honeybee narrowed her eyes. Did Superboy really think because she was taken down on the last mission that M'gann couldn't handle herself?</p><p>"Like Aqualad protected us?" Artemis demanded, stepping up to Superboy. She shoved the top of her bow into his chest, and Honeybee stepped up to the other side of M'gann. "I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health!"</p><p>Artemis and Miss Martian walked off down another path in the jungle. Honeybee nodded and crossed her arms.</p><p>"Really Supe?" Honeybee said. Honeybee turned away before the boy could answer, following after her female teammates. She fell into step with them easily and they walked silently down to a riverbank, Miss Martian establishing a mindlink between the three of them.</p><p>"<em>I can't believe Kaldur would hide this from us!" </em>Artemis thought. She stepped over a log with a chiseled frown. "<em>Knowing to be on the look-out could have saved us from nearly dying yesterday."</em></p><p>"<em>I know he must have a good reason," </em>Miss Martian jutted in, a bit more diplomatic. "<em>But it still hurts. I just can't believe Conner would think I need his protection because of it!"</em></p><p>"<em>I didn't expect much better on a Team run by Batman," </em>Honeybee said. "<em>He keeps secrets no matter what, even if people get hurt. Probably rubbed off on Kaldur."</em></p><p>Maybe it was an unfair comparison to make, but she didn't care.</p><p>"<em>Men," </em>Artemis said. "<em>They think they know best, that others are too weak to survive without them."</em></p><p>The roots of a tree laced through the ground near the riverbank, and the trio carefully climbed over and through the roots. They kept their eyes peeled for any disturbances in the jungle, but so far, they had been unable to find anything. It seemed like a normal jungle with the quiet buzz of the insects and rustles of the wildlife in the distance.</p><p>Suddenly, from the water came a giant mouth of a monster-sized alligator at Miss Martian. Miss Martian caught the top part with her hands and kept the bottom of the jaw open with her foot. The alligator raced forward and M'gann let out a slight surprised sound as she was backed up, and Honeybee noticed a collar around the gator's throat.</p><p>Honeybee and Artemis shot a stinger and an arrow respectively, but Honeybee's attention was quickly diverted by a log Artemis stepped back onto coming to life. It was in fact an alligator, one that bit her quiver and pulled Artemis back into the water.</p><p>"Artemis!" Honeybee dived in after her to try and reach her, but the alligator began to do a barrel roll, spinning Artemis round and round in an attempt to subdue it's prey. Honeybee reached out for Artemis's forearm, stopping the alligator and pulling Artemis's quiver loose.</p><p>The gator, realizing what had happened, turned back towards them, but was stopped by Miss Martian jumping in the water. She grew two extra arms with her shape-shifting and telepathically sent out four spirals of water. This sent the alligator back with the force, and the water around them disappeared, leaving them in a circle of dry land.</p><p>Artemis coughed up water out of her lungs and shoved her wet ponytail over her shoulder.</p><p>"Nearly drowning two nights in a row is way less fun than it sounds," Artemis said. Miss Martian shrunk away her extra arms and raised a hand to her temple, expanding their telepathic link to Kaldur, who must have still been in range.</p><p>"<em>Aqualad, can you hear me?" </em>Miss Martian said.</p><p>"<em>Yes, Miss Martian," </em>Aqualad said. "<em>Report."</em></p><p>"<em>Artemis, Honeybee, and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars like those used at the convicts at Belle Reve prison," </em>Miss Martian said. Artemis retrieved her quiver from where it sat at the edge of the dry land and began to drain the water out of it. Honeybee checked her utility belt and saw that it was still filled with her stingers and other materials.</p><p>"<em>Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link up with the entire Team," </em>Aqualad said, his tone more brisque. "<em><strong>Now."</strong></em></p><p>Miss Martian shut her eye and brought her hand back to her head. "<em>Link established."</em></p><p>"<em>Should he really still be giving orders?" </em>Artemis said.</p><p>"<em>And should we still be following them?" </em>Honeybee cut in.</p><p>"<em>Listen, please!"</em></p><p>"<em>Oh great! Aqualad's voice in my head!" </em>Kid Flash said sarcastically. "<em>I've so missed that!"</em></p><p>"<em>Hey Kaldur!" </em>Robin said. "<em>Me and KF were attacked by giant vultures! Course, 'cuz you think we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves!"</em></p><p>"<em>If he did, he wouldn't tell you!" </em>Artemis added.</p><p>"<em>Superboy, are you online? Or are you just pouting?" </em>Miss Martian asked.</p><p>"<em>Busy," </em>came the quick reply. "<em>Call back later!"</em></p><p>Honeybee leaned back against a tree, kicking her leg up against the tree trunk. Artemis crossed her arms and knocked another arrow just in case.</p><p>"<em>What gets me is how non-chalant he is about not tell us!" </em>Kid Flash said.</p><p>"<em>He should be chalant!" </em>Robin said. "<em>Way chalant. Extremely chalant!"</em></p><p>"<em>I've been down this road of a team leader not trusting people, and it ended badly," </em>Honeybee said. "<em>How are we supposed to be a team if Kaldur doesn't trust us with his secrets?"</em></p><p>"<em>Or Conner doesn't expect us to be able to take care of yourselves?" </em>Miss Martian tacked on.</p><p>"<em>Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?" </em>Kid Flash asked, clearly talking mostly to Robin.</p><p>"<em>We've known each other for years!" </em>Robin said.</p><p>"<em>Trust is a two way-street!" </em>Artemis said. Honeybee crossed her arms, griping tightly to her forearms.</p><p>"<em>And you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them!" </em>Miss Martian said.</p><p>"<em>Not that we would. Never," </em>Artemis said.</p><p>"<em><strong>ENOUGH!" </strong></em>Aqualad rips through their head. All their voices stun to silence, the argument stopping in it's tracks. "<em>Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him!"</em></p><p>"<em>Under your leadership?" </em>Kid Flash laughed. "<em>I don't think s—"</em></p><p>"<em>This is </em>not <em>up for debate," </em>Aqualad seethed. "<em>You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that time, I </em>am <em>in command here!"</em></p><p>Honeybee leaned up from the tree, uncrossing her arms and sharing a look with her teammates. Honeybee admitted it would be nice to have a plan, even if it came from Aqualad. Honeybee was still nearly fuming, but Captain Marvel was captured so really, they had no choice.</p><p>It was do or die time.</p><p>
  <em>Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted<br/>Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted<br/>Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe<br/>And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>NORTHERN INDIA</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 23</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>RD</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 22: 34 IST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Robin waited in the tall grass outside of the compound, Kid Flash at his right. From behind him, he knew that Miss Martian and the others were headed this way. He heard a rustling above him, which he assumed must have been Miss M. The structure where Captain Marvel was being held was large and seemed to have a circle of a dirt that suddenly popped up the tall grass, like a circle of warning that this was here.</p><p>Robin popped open his hologlove to scan the area for any kind of interference, while Kid Flash slipped on his infared goggles.</p><p>"<em>I'll fly over</em>," Miss Martian offered, noticing the large area of nothing.</p><p>"<em>Negatory," </em>Kid Flash said. "<em>The shield expands like a dome over the whole compound."</em></p><p>"<em>Pylons are insulated," </em>Robin said, reading off of his holoscreen. "<em>But one good shock could cause a momentary gap."</em></p><p>"<em>I see a target," </em>Artemis said. Robin wasn't sure where she was located in the field, but somewhere close by at least.</p><p>"<em>Then be ready to hit it," </em>Aqualad said. "<em>Be ready, all of you."</em></p><p>Robin saw Aqualad run forward, taking out one of the pylons keeping up the invisible shield to keep them out with his magic. Kid Flash squinted beneath his googles.</p><p>"<em>Now!"</em></p><p>Artemis let her arrow fly, and it hit a button just next to the main entrance. All of the pylons made a buzzing noise before shutting off completely. Robin smiled and stood, Kid Flash zipping to where Aqualad was. Miss Martian landed in front of him, while Robin, Honeybee, and Artemis began to walk towards them.</p><p>Honeybee falls in step next to him but stiffens, grabbing onto his elbow. Both looked up to see a howler monkey on the roof. Not just any howler monkey—a monster sized one with an inhibitor, one that had been watching them the whole time. Robin gulped. So not an asterous mission.</p><p>It let out a scream and set off the alarms. Kaldur started, turning on his waterbearer tattoos and Kid Flash taking a step back. An army of howler monkeys appeared and they ran off the top of the building, setting forth to attack the Team.</p><p>Robin jolted forward at the monkeys headed at him and Honeybee. Two of them came straight at him, and he flipped over them, dropping two birdarangs onto the ground. The went off, scaring them but otherwise leaving them untouched. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Honeybee throw out two stingers at the monkeys she was fighting.</p><p>Robin was not the strongest by far, so he knew his best strategy would be evasion. Stay out of reach long enough to tire the monkey out and then make a strike. Robin dodged back, avoiding a grasp of one of the monkeys by a slight dip of his head. He wasn't fast enough to avoid them getting his feet, and then he was on the ground, barely managing to fight off the monkeys.</p><p>"Robin!" Honeybee called out but was too busy fighting her own monkeys to help him.</p><p>"Remove their collars!" Aqualad called out, a collarless monkey running away from him.</p><p>"Sounds easy when he says it!" Robin grumbled. Artemis shot off an arrow that hit the collars the monkeys holding him down were wearing. They fell off with an electric buzz, and Robin stood, looking over at Artemis. Two monkeys jumped behind her, and Robin sent two birdarangs their way, which finally released the two from whatever the inhibitor collar was doing to them.</p><p>A giant gorilla with a gun appeared at the doorway, wearing a beret. Robin frowned as the gorilla reached behind him and pulled a camouflaged Miss Martian out from where she attempted to sneak around him. He threw Miss Martian to the ground and aimed his gun, but Kid Flash raced forward to try and save her.</p><p>"Stay away from her you darn, dirty ape!" Kid Flash said but was knocked back by a single hit from the gorilla. Miss Martian stood, frowning and angry, and levitated into the air. She outreached her hands and sent the gorilla flying back into the wall before she sailed through herself, a clear signal for the rest to follow.</p><p>In the room was The Brain, a robot with a human brain inserted on top instead of a central processer.</p><p>"It's The Brain!" Kid Flash said.</p><p>"I can see it's a brain!" Artemis said.</p><p>"Not a brain, The Brain!"</p><p>"In the flesh, so to speak," the Brain commented in a robotic French accent. The Brain turned to face the gorilla, who was getting back to its feet. Robin pulled out two birdagrangs and waited for the first strike. "Mallah."</p><p>The gorilla – Mallah – pulled out a control button, and out popped several pylons. It coated them with a light blue glow, one that rendered them unable to move. Robin fell to the ground between Kaldur and Honeybee, looking up at the sky viciously. This was just cheating.</p><p>"<em>Miss Martian, Superboy. Now!" </em>Aqualad commanded.</p><p>Miss Martian's eyes lit up, and then the control button was flying to her. It levitated just in front of her face and she telepathically flipped the switch, allowing all of them to move once again. Just as they were freed, the wall behind Mallah broke open, revealing through the dust a torn-shirted Superboy and a large white wolf.</p><p>The wolf ran forward, knocking down Mallah. He got up quickly, and Kid Flash raced forward and sent him a kick in the knew. Mallah fired off his gun a few times, but Robin was able to stop him for a moment by swinging by a grappling hook and kicking him in the face. Miss Martian landed in front of him and flipped him over, using her telekinesis.</p><p>Mallah snarled and stood up, focusing on firing on M'gann. Superboy ran at his back, raising his fist while Honeybee threw two stingers at the gorilla. The edges hit his knee, causing him to roar a little in pain, but he was still able to dodge Superboy's attack. He fired at Superboy, but they did not leave a mark, only pushing his fall closer to that of the wolf.</p><p>Finally, he runs out of arrows and Robin smirks. Artemis lets off an arrow that releases smoke at Mallah, and Robin and Honeybee send flying their weapons. Honeybee for once had pulled out a detonator version of her stingers hidden way back in her utility belt. This managed to get the machine gun off of him and on the ground.</p><p>Kaldur was mid-battle with The Brain, dodging attacks. Kaldur dodged out of the way and went to where Captain Marvel was strapped to a table, while Robin and the others surrounded the Brain and Mallah. Kaldur snapped the collar off of Captain Marvel, sending him up as he breaks off the restraints.</p><p>"Thanks!" Captain Marvel said brightly. He turned to the tiger next to the table and broke off their collar. "Now one good turn deserves another." Kaldur turns his waterbearers into a sword, while Superboy blocks the hole in the hole with wolf.</p><p>Mallah roared.</p><p>"Try it," Conner taunted. "I hate monkeys."</p><p>"No, Mallah," the Brain intoned. "This will not be our Waterloo." The Brain started shooting out all these compartments, of all of them sending into different directions. Robin flinched and cringed back.</p><p>"Get down!" Kid Flash yelled. There was a humming pitch that was overtaking the room, making it almost impossible to hear his best friend's warning. The lights went out in the room, and Robin tensed himself for an explosion.</p><p>But none came. The lights flipped back on, and where The Brain and Mallah once stood was now empty.</p><p>"Was….that big machine a light switch?" Kid Flash asked.</p><p>
  <em>Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife<br/>So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.<br/>Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you<br/>And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>NORTHERN INDIA</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 24</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 06:12 IST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Robin waited on the ramp of the Bioship. He watched as the others milled around, getting their bearings ready for the departure back to the Cave. Conner and M'gann were talking next to the big wolf that had followed them, while Artemis and Kid Flash argued over something as always. Kaldur watched Captain Marvel as he discussed something with the tiger from earlier.</p><p>"One word: souvenir!" Kid Flash said. He held up a beret he managed to swipe from the Brain's abandoned hideout. He put it on his head with a proud smile.</p><p>"Two words: monkey lice," Artemis taunted. Kid Flash hesitated for a moment and then threw the hat on the ground, looking at it in disgust.</p><p>"Oh man!" he said.</p><p>Honeybee scoffed from where she stood at the end of the catwalk, her arms crossed, and her hair damp from sweat like his. Robin was still trying to figure out what Honeybee meant by a team leader keeping secrets and someone getting hurt before. She…. she couldn't possibly have meant Batman, could she? Was that Batman had revealed to her in that conversation he wasn't privy to her? Robin stared at her for a moment longer but then shook his head. She was obviously hurt by Aqualad, they all were, she was probably just upset and being hyperbolic.</p><p>Robin came back to reality when he saw Aqualad pass him.</p><p>"Look," Robin started, stopping the Atlantean boy. "I need to know. Why did you keep the mole intel a secret?"</p><p>Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked up at Kaldur, who stared back at them. He finally nodded and began to speak.</p><p>"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster."</p><p>"What?" Artemis said. "You can't trust him!" Robin, if he didn't already know Sportsmaster was her father, would have thought maybe there was something suspicious about how quickly she said that.</p><p>"I know," Aqualad said. "It seemed possible, even likely, that he was trying to divide the Team with false information."</p><p>"And given how this mission went," Robin said regretfully, "he almost succeeded." Robin kicked himself internally. He should have known better than to let his emotions get the better of him. Batman would have scolded him to hell and back if he had been here. Probably still would once he got wind of how this mission went. "But you had to consider it might be true."</p><p>"Yes, as leader, I did," Aqualad said. "And if it was true, I did not wish to alert the traitor."</p><p>"I hate to say it," Robin said, "but it makes sense."</p><p>"I am still prepared to step down," Aqualad said. Robin smiled and looked out at the Team, all of whom seem assuaged from what Aqualad had said.</p><p>"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as our leader?" Robin said. Each member of the Team rose their hand immedailty, save Honeybee, who hesitated for only a moment. It seemed she still was a little hurt.</p><p>"Guess it's unanimous," Captain Marvel said. He offered a handshake to Kaldur. "See you tomorrow."</p><p>"Wait, you're not coming back with us?" Kid Flash asked.</p><p>"Nah, gotta fly!" Captain Marvel said, and then he was gone into the sunrise.</p><p>Honeybee hmphed and went up the ramp, passing Robin and following Aqualad. The others were discussing what to name the wolf, and Robin bit the inside of his lip before he followed after Honeybee.</p><p>"Hey, Bee, can we talk?" Robin asked. Honeybee turned in the entrance of the ship, surprised.</p><p>"Uh, sure," Honeybee said.</p><p>"I just, uh, wanted to see – if you're doing alright," Robin said. "You seemed really upset by all of this."</p><p>Honeybee stared at him in shock for a moment longer, but then she laughed darkly under her breath.</p><p>"Yeah, having a situation remind you of your mentor's death will do that to you," Honeybee said. "I'm not good with secrets that can hurt people."</p><p>Robin furrowed his brow. Secrets that can hurt people. What was she –</p><p>The night where Waspia died. The comns, Batman not using them because of fear of interference. They hadn't known about Ivy. Honeybee blamed Batman for it. It made sense. All those months of hatred and avoidance. Honeybee blamed Batman for her mom's death.</p><p>And the comns. Why hadn't he thought of it before? With all the chaos of the night, he had forgotten that one detail. He was supposed to be a world-class detective. How had he forgotten?</p><p>"Well, I, uh, um –"</p><p>"It's okay Robin," Honeybee said. "I'm fine."</p><p>And then she walked up the ramp.</p><p>
  <em>Band-aids don't fix bullet holes<br/>You say sorry just for show<br/>If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)<br/>Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)<br/>You say sorry just for show (hey)<br/>If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)<br/>Mhmmm<br/>If you love like that blood runs cold</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>"Let your speech be always with grace, seasoned with salad, that ye may know how ye ought to answer every man ." - Colossians 4:6</p><p>This chapter was a BEAST to write, as I struggled with Honeybee's emotions and how to present them. I loved this episode because it showed our protagonist being unreasonable and upset, which is just so rare in children's cartoons. And then...they talk about their feelings? Like? People are allowed to feel! It's great.</p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns, let me know! Have a blessed day!</p><p>-PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Revelation: You All Over Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTHAM CITY</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SEPTEMBER 29</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TH</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 15:47 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Barbara leaned back against her headboard, staring down at the English homework in front of her. Dick sat across from her, legs folded as he scribbled something in his notebook. Betty watched from where she had deposited herself on the floor, math book opened in front of her, every once in a while, peeking up like Dick and Barbara were going to be laughing at her quietly and she was trying to catch them.</p><p>Dick and Barbara had offered to let her crash their homework session, and Betty had agreed, although a little reluctantly. Betty had only known them for at most a week, and still felt a bit of the sting of awkwardness that came from learning about new friends. She didn't want to intrude on something they only invited her to out of politeness.</p><p>Barbara sighed and pushed her copy of <em>Lord of the Flies </em>away from her.</p><p>"Who the heck assigns three whole chapters in one night?" Barbara said, crossing her arms. "It's ridiculous!"</p><p>"What's more ridiculous is complaining about it rather than just doing it," Dick said. Barbara stuck her tongue out at him playfully and Dick laughed quietly under his breath.</p><p>Betty raised a brow from where she was working on her math homework. Three chapters in one night to read did seem a little unreasonable. Betty was lucky she didn't decide to take Honors English like Dick and Barbara, lest she have to read three chapters in addition to patrol and missions. The only class she had in common with the duo before her was her first period with Dick, which was because it was Honors Algebra which was because it was something, she was<em> actually </em>good at and could completely in time.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, I love to read," Barbara said. "But three chapters? Plus all our other homework? Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen."</p><p>Dick rolled his eyes and pushed the book back in her direction.</p><p>"Me and you both know you're just going to read it anyway," Dick said. "So just go ahead and do it."</p><p>Betty crossed her legs and transferred her paper onto the opposite side from homework in the textbook.</p><p>"I say fight the man Barbara," Betty said. "Don't do it." Barbara blinked in surprise, looking down at her, before breaking out into a smile, giving Dick a superior look.</p><p>"See, Betty is on my side," Barbara said. Dick sighed and rubbed a finger to his temple.</p><p>"Doesn't make it the right decision," Dick said. Betty scoffed.</p><p>"Rude," Betty said. Barbara laughed and shut the journal she was supposed to be writing notes about the book in.</p><p>"I'm switching to anatomy anyway," Barbara said. "Making flash cards is a much more appropriate homework assignment."</p><p>Betty had to agree with her. She had to make vocab cards for her English class the night before, and though tedious, had been a much easier assignment than reading through three chapters of a book.</p><p>"You're just going to have to read it later," Dick said. Barbara put her novel back in her backpack and pulled out her anatomy textbook.</p><p>"Shhh. I'm trying not to think about it," Barbara said. There was a knock at Barbara's door, and her dad – Commissioner James Gordon – peeked his mustached head into the room.</p><p>"Hey Babs," he said. "Just wanted to pop in and check in on you."</p><p>Betty had technically known Commissioner Gordon for upwards of three years, as being a masked vigilante of Gotham came to know the police pretty well. It felt strange to see him in such a domestic setting, free of his trench coat and stern look. It almost felt like intruding to see this intimate part of his life without giving him access to hers, even if she had done it unintentionally.</p><p>Barbara smiled at her dad.</p><p>"We're good dad," Barbara said. "Just doing homework."</p><p>"More like complaining about it," Dick jutted in. Barbara tossed a pencil at her old friend, and Dick dodged out of the way, the pencil landing in Barbara's soft purple carpet. Commissioner Gordon grinned and put his hands on his hips.</p><p>"As long as it gets done," Commissioner Gordon said. "After school is the –"</p><p>"Most important thing," Barbara finished with a roll of her eyes. "I know Dad." Barbara was on the school's gymnastic team, and Barbara had told Betty a few days ago that she could only stay on it as long as her grades didn't slip. Her dad expected much from her, but in the best way, and it's not like Barbara – organized Barbara – was going to let her grades go down.</p><p>"Seems we're on the same page," Commissioner Gordon said. He eyed Betty on the ground and outreached a friendly hand to her. "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm James, Barbara's dad."</p><p>Betty took his hand and pushed back the wave of familiarity fluttering in her chest.</p><p>"Betty Bryons," Betty said. "I'm new this year."</p><p>"Well, I'm sure Barbara and Dick are doing all they can to make sure you feel welcome," Commissioner Gordon said. He turned back to Barbara and Dick. "I gotta go in for the night shift at seven, so –"</p><p>"Dinner in the oven, make sure you're in bed before midnight, oh, and turn off the hall light, you always forget to do it," Barbara said. Commissioner Gordon feigned an annoyed look.</p><p>"You know it's strange sometimes, how you do that," Commissioner Gordon said. Barbara smiled cheekily and Dick laughed softly. Betty joined Dick after a moment. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Love ya Babs."</p><p>"Love you too, Dad," Barbara said. A squeeze of her heart at the familiarity made Betty feel a cold breeze overtake her. Seeing their relationship made her reminisce about her own relationship with her mom, one she no longer got to experience. A weed of jealousy threatened to plant but she tried to cut it before it could grow. She would not be jealous of Barbara over her relationship with her father. That was ridiculous.</p><p>She wasn't able to cut it.</p><p>
  <em>Once the last drop of rain has dried off the pavement<br/>Shouldn't I find a stain, but I never do<br/>The way the tires turn stones, on old county roads<br/>They leave 'em muddy underneath<br/>Reminds me of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MOUNT JUSTICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>OCTOBER 1</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>ST</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 17:57 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Wally, quit eating the chocolate chips," Honeybee said, and the red-haired boy stopped, his face red as scarlet in embarrassment at being caught. Wally set down the chocolate chips carefully while Artemis laughed from where she was setting at the bar. "Now, you said you wanted my help on this school project, so quit eating the supplies."</p><p>Wally had roped Honeybee into helping him with a Home Economics assignment to make some kind of baked good, and Wally had volunteered chocolate chip muffins, thinking of the taste and not how he didn't know how to make him. His first instinct had been to ask for help from M'gann, since they were always baking something, but she had been busy studying with Conner. So, Wally had turned to Honeybee, who he remembered mentioned liking to bake off-handily once.</p><p>Lucky for him, Miss Nettle had given Betty quite a good recipe for them. So she has agreed to meet Wally in the kitchen of the Cave to help him.</p><p>"Slowly pour one cup of milk into the bowl," Honeybee directed, wiping flour off of her apron. Wally picked up the carton of milk and poured into the measuring cup set onto the counter, spilling it out so quickly that it spilled a little over so that white droplets fell onto the marble counter.</p><p>"She said slow, Wally," Artemis said. "Not like a rodeo clown."</p><p>"I don't remember asking for your opinion!" Wally shot back.</p><p>Honeybee shook her head and wiped the milk off the counter while Wally poured the milk not the bowl. It was already filled with the flour, cinnamon, and chocolate chips, all they needed now was the eggs. Wally put the milk down and reached for the carton of eggs, but Honeybee stopped him before he could pick them up.</p><p>"You'll need two eggs," Honeybee said. "And crack them <em>carefully. </em>The last thing we need is an eggshell piece choking one of your classmates."</p><p>"Babe," Wally said. "This is the Wallman you're talking to here. I think I know how to crack a couple eggs."</p><p>"Famous last words," Artemis said. Wally shot her a withering look.</p><p>"What are you even doing here?" Wally asked. Artemis looked up from where she was playing on her phone and smiled.</p><p>"Miss a chance to see you make a fool out of yourself? No way."</p><p>Honeybee crossed her arms and looked up at Wally with a frown.</p><p>"Are you going to make the muffins or fight with Artemis the whole time?" Honeybee asked. "Because I can leave if you're going to do the latter." Wally looked away from Artemis, again flushed red from embarrassment. Wally cracked the two eggs carefully, like Honeybee instructed, and she was proud that their seemed to be no eggshells in the mixture. She had gotten them in there the first time she attempted to make them.</p><p>Honeybee handed Wally the spoon while she began to clean up the materials.</p><p>"Now mix," Honeybee said. Wally took the spoon with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"I think I know to mix next," Wally said. Honeybee rolled her own eyes and turned around to put the milk and eggs back into the refrigerator.</p><p>"No superspeed," Honeybee said. "It'll spill."</p><p>"Aw man."</p><p>Once the batter was done, Honeybee retrieved two muffin pans from the cupboards and set them in front of Kid Flash. She sprayed it with non-stick spray and motioned for Wally to begin pouring.</p><p>"Now remember," Honeybee said. "They aren't done unless you –"</p><p>"Honeybee, I know what I'm doing," Wally insisted. Honeybee raised a brow at him.</p><p>"Is that why you asked for my help?" Honeybee asked. Wally frowned and continued to pour, pointedly ignoring her now.</p><p>"You're going to want to put them in the oven for roughly fifteen minutes," Honeybee said. She looked down at her watch and frowned. "But team practice is in ten minutes, so we'll have to finish this later. Cover the pans with foil and put it in the fridge for now."</p><p>Wally did as he was instructed and the three in the kitchen made their way to the mission briefing and practice room of Mount Justice. They found Kaldur and Robin talking in the center of the room, while M'gann, Conner, and Wolf (the same wolf from India) were in a corner of the room. Captain Marvel stood with Zatara, the League's resident magician, a middle-aged man with dark hair and a suit as his mission garb.</p><p>As they got closer to Kaldur and Robin, Wally eyed Captain Marvel warily.</p><p>"So if Zatara's our babysitter of the week, why is <em>he </em>still here?" Wally said. He zeroed in on Captain Marvel, who was eating on Wally's candy bars he stashed here at the Cave. "And why is he eating my snacks?"</p><p>"<em>Recognized: Batman, 0-2."</em></p><p>Batman materialized from the Zeta tube. He walked into the Cave intently, not stopping until he reached the center of the room.</p><p>"Computer, national news," Batman ordered. The holocomputer popped up, showing a news woman in the corner of the screen, while it showed the destruction of several cities by large plant creatures. Groups of Leaguers seemed to be in mid-battle with the creatures which was</p><p>"<em>The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short-lived reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."</em></p><p>The Team had gathered before the screen as the report popped up, all in various states of shock and confusion. Honeybee felt a stone drop in her stomach as she watched the destruction on the screens before her.</p><p>"Should we get out there?" Robin asked, a tad of excitement at the possibility leaking through his tone.</p><p>"No," Batman said. "The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here. According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra."</p><p>"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra Venom," Wally said.</p><p>"Which The Brain used to create his animal army," Robin continued.</p><p>"And upgrade Wolf," Conner cut in, petting his pet wolf softly.</p><p>"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like those used at Belle Reve Penitentiary," M'gann said, thinking back to their solo mission with Conner. Artemis looked at the plants on the screen, a thin look of worry crossing her face.</p><p>"Batman, is it possible these plant-things are on Kobra Venom too?" Artemis asked. Batman held up his hologlove and pressed a button, and a cellulose test result appeared on the screen.</p><p>"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis," Batman said. "Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of Kobra Venom."</p><p>"These cannot be coincidences," Kaldur said gravely. "Unrelated criminals are cooperating worldwide."</p><p>Robin pulled up a holocomputer gauntlet and started typing away at the keyboard.</p><p>"It's clear that our enemies have created some kind of secret society of supervillains," Batman said. He looked at them all sternly, his frown deeper than normal. "The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."</p><p>Other cities under attack begin to appear on the screen. Honeybee saw vines wrap around the Eifel Tower and tower down over Taipei. A second stone dropped. All of these plants looked familiar, and she had sinking, hate-filled suspicion on who it could be that was behind this.</p><p>"You got that right," Robin said. "Plant creatures have appeared in Gotham City, Star City, Paria, Taipei –"</p><p>The screen cut to static, all of them, and Honeybee blinked in surprise. She turned to Robin, who was typing away on hologlove furiously.</p><p>"Dude!" Wally said.</p><p>"It's not me!" Robin said, desperation clear. "Someone is cutting the satellite feed. All satellite feeds."</p><p>The static suddenly disappeared, revealing the deranged smile of the Joker. His green hair and suit seemed perfectly styled, his make-up on without a smudge in sight. Honeybee narrowed her eyes as she saw the man type on whatever camera he was shooting from.</p><p>"Hello," the Joker drawled. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you an important message from….the <em>In</em>justice League!"</p><p>The screen changed to reveal a collection of villains standing in front of a black screen, making it impossible to determine where it is that they were broadcasting from. Among them was Black Adam, a tall man dressed in trademark black and dark hair. Assembled with him The Ultra-Humanite, a white gorilla the size of a man and a computer system connected to his head. There was also Count Vertigo in front, wearing a dark green cloak and his signature vertigo machine over his ear. With them was the wizard Wontan, all pale skin and dark hair while dressed in a suit of rich red colors. The Atomic Skull was hidden in the crowd of villains…. along with ….</p><p>Poison Ivy stood primly on the side, her hand on her hip and a scowl on her lips. She showed not a care in the world, instead seemed to appear prematurely in a victorious mood. Honeybee felt a growl grow in her stomach and she just barely managed to contain it.</p><p>"Ivy," she whispered viciously to herself, earning her a concerned look from Artemis to her left.</p><p>"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities," Count Vertigo started. His voice was thickly laced with an Eastern European accent. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the UN." Vertigo's lips curved into a sly smirk. "There is no time limit, but…."</p><p>The camera cut back to Joker, who smiled viciously into the screen.</p><p>"The longer we get to have our….jollies!" Joker said. Her broke into his iconic, maniac laugh that was cut off by the screen returning to the same static as before.</p><p>"Roger that, Aquaman," Batman said immediately into his earpiece. "The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."</p><p>Robin typed away on his holocomputer, rewinding the video so that it returned to the shot of all the villains assembled save Joker. Boxes appeared around their head as they began to be identified by the computer.</p><p>"Joker, Wontan, Ulta-Humanite, Count Vertigo, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, and –"</p><p>"Poison Ivy," Honeybee spit, interrupting Robin. Honeybee's anger felt like acid that threatened to explode out of her body. Poison Ivy had escaped capture after the death of Honeybee's mother, and now here she was. Finally crawled out of her hiding spot, where Honeybee could find her and finally get her mother some justice.</p><p>"That's your secret society," Wally said.</p><p>"Not so secret anymore," Artemis scoffed.</p><p>"Perhaps, after India, they saw that we would deduce their plans and felt the need to hide no longer," Aqualad pondered aloud. He stepped forward, ready to receive orders for what the Team was to do next.</p><p>"Yeah, that was their mistake," Wally said proudly. He fumbled in his pocket for his googled. "How about we get out there and kick some plant creature butt?"</p><p>"The Justice League will handle the plants," Batman cut in. "I have a different job for the Team."</p><p>"Oh man," Wally whispered.</p><p>"With the plants attacking so many places at once, their must be a central control system," Batman said. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, looking over each member of the Team with a look that Honeybee dared say was reassuring. "Your job is to destroy it."</p><p>"You realize what your actually asking them to do?" Zatara asked, stepping forward from where he had been observing quietly.</p><p>"They're ready."</p><p>"Ready?" Wally asked. "Ready for what?" Artemis hit him in the arm with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Hello Wally," Artemis said. "If the League is fighting the plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"</p><p>Wally's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh."</p><p>"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct," Zatara said. He shot them one final, appraising look, before yielding for good.</p><p>Honeybee felt an excited fire burn in her chest. Here it was, finally the chance to put a stop to Poison Ivy and get justice for her mother.</p><p>"I trust you can locate the enemy," Batman said. Zatara nodded.</p><p>"Wontan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are being controlled," Zatara said. "Robin, if you will provide the holomap, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcery."</p><p>Robin pressed a button in the keyboard, up pupped a globe in the center of the training mat. Zatara stepped forward, shutting his eyes in concentration and raising his hands to globe, palms forward towards the hologram.</p><p>"<em>Ecolate renteripe fo yrecros!"</em> Zatara said in a loud voice. The globe spun around twice before it stopped completely, revealing a red dot at the bottom of the United States, somewhere around the Mississippi and Louisiana area. Zatara opened his eyes and wiped at a thin sheet of sweat on his brow. "There. That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."</p><p>"Coordinates locked in," Robin said, clicking a button to make the globe disappear. "The Louisiana bayou.</p><p>"We are on our way," Kaldur said. He nodded at the League members in the room and then turned to leave, motioning with a tilt of his head for the others to follow.</p><p>Every Team member was issued a guest bedroom for when they needed to sleep over, or it was just so late after a mission they needed to rest immedailty, even if the favorite napping place was on the sofa in the lounge. But regardless, Honeybee did find a way to utilize it. She kept what she liked to call a go-bag she packed with her for occasions where she arrived in civilian clothes and needed to change. It was the same backpack she had put her beachwear in but was now filled with extra stingers plus her utility belt and suit. The others disappeared to change into their hero garbs as well, and Honeybee slipped into her room to change.</p><p>The whole time, her body felt like it was alight with an unmatched energy. Fiery anger and a need for justice surged through her being, replacing any kind feelings she had earlier from making muffins with her friends. She was so close to finally meeting Poison Ivy again she could almost feel the bayou air on her skin already, the smell of Ivy's plants filling her memory. The cry of her mother when she was crushed beneath one of Ivy's plants also returned, and it just fueled her even more.</p><p>Once she was changed, she pulled her utility belt around her and slipped the extra stingers into her belt. She made sure her lasso was tucked tightly onto her since they would probably be in water and that threatened to make her loose it. She checked herself one final time in the mirror to make sure everything was in place and sucked in a breath as she realized how different she looked from a year ago. When Mom was still here.</p><p>A year ago, she had hair that flowed to her mid-back in waves, which she wore into two space buns when she was Honeybee, now her hair was as short as a page-boy. Her suit had been just as tight as it was then, but something felt different about it now. She touched the place on her torso where the most of her mother's blood had been, and half-expected to feel the sticky substance on her fingers.</p><p>She shook her head and turned around. Now was not the time for self-reflection. It was time to defeat the Injustice League.</p><p>She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, only to be greeted by the form of Robin leaning by her door, already dressed in his black and red suit.</p><p>"Robin?" she asked. "Shouldn't you already be on the Bioship?"</p><p>Aqualad had given them strict instructions that they were to immedailty report to the ship once they were changed. Robin smiled sheepishly and kicked himself off the wall to full height, which was just one inch taller than her.</p><p>"I wanted to come talk to you first," Robin said. Honeybee already knew what this was going to be about. Poison Ivy. Most likely something about that she needed to keep her emotions in check. And honestly, she wasn't in the mood for it.</p><p>"Look, if this is about Poison Ivy, I am more than capable of acting rationally," Honeybee said. "There is <em>no </em>way I am sitting this out because of her." Even if Ivy hadn't of been involved, Honeybee would have been itching to go on this mission. It was their first real chance to prove they could work on the same level as the League. No way was she missing out on it.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"It is about Ivy," Robin said. "But I wasn't going to say you should stay behind." Honeybee blinked in surprise. "I was going to say good luck."</p><p>"What?" Honeybee said.</p><p>"I know you're going to go after Ivy," Robin said. "In your position, I di -would do the same thing." Melancholy filled the air, and Honeybee could tell that he had lost someone too. Someone important to him, even if he couldn't say it.</p><p>"Just…be careful," Robin said. "And don't –"</p><p>"Go off mission?" Honeybee finished. She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm a big girl Robin. I know not to let my personal feelings get in the way."</p><p>That's the whole reason she had avoided him and Batman for months. To not let herself be so caught in her anger she put herself and them at risk. And though Honeybee would do nearly anything to get Poison Ivy in a cell at Arkham Asylum or, better yet, Belle Reve, she also knew that the whole world was at stake. Other people's mothers and fathers were going to die unless they fixed this. Her own city was under attack – the city where her aunt, Jason, and friends lived.</p><p>Betty was many things. But she was not a fool.</p><p>"I was going to say," Robin said, "don't forget I'm here if you need me." Something in his smile twinkled. "Someone's got to make sure you're feeling the aster when all this is over."</p><p>Honeybee rolled her eyes and let go of his shoulder.</p><p>"Thanks Robin," Honeybee said. "That means a lot." Robin nodded, and just like the conversation was over, and it was back to mission mode.</p><p>Robin and Honeybee silently made their way to the Bioship, and found they were the last two to arrive.</p><p>"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Wally said. Artemis smacked him on the back of the head, and he turned to her in annoyance. "Ow!"</p><p>Honeybee and Robin took their seats, and Kaldur stood from his chair to look at them all. A duffel bag sat at his feet, loosely concealed by his feet.</p><p>"This mission will be the hardest this Team has faced," Kaldur said. "We are going against seven of the League's greatest enemies, and that task is not to be taken lightly. I know everyone here is brave, I do not doubt that. But for this mission, if anyone wishes to stay behind or feels they are unprepared, I will not begrudge you for staying behind. Their will be no judgement by anyone on this Team."</p><p>All of the Team shared a look and a silent nod. No one was leaving. Not today.</p><p>"Very well. Miss Martian, prepare the Bioship for launch."</p><p>
  <em>I lived, and I learned<br/>Had you, got burned<br/>Held out, and held on<br/>God knows, too long<br/>And wasted time, lost tears<br/>Swore that I'd get out of here<br/>But no amount of freedom gets you clean<br/>I've still got you all over me</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little short, but I thought this was a good stopping point. <br/>Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!<br/>--PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Revelation: Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>BAYOU BARTHAOLOMEW</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>OCTOBER 1</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>ST</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>, 2010 18: 34 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Conner watched his best friend warily out of the corner of his eye as he sat on the Bioship. Honeybee was staring straight ahead, her eyes narrowed angrily, and she had said not a word since her and Robin had entered the Bioship. Their seemed to be an understanding that had passed between the two youngest members of the Team before they boarded, as they had silently separated once they arrived and not bothered to look at the other. But Honeybee wasn't angry at Robin – no, it was easy to tell who Honeybee was mad at when she was, and it was someone not on this ship. He could remember the vicious way Honeybee had said Poison Ivy's name. There was something personal between them, something that caused Honeybee to be so angry she did not speak and barely blinked.</p><p>There was still so much he did know about his friend – her name, for starters. But no one knew that, at least not that Conner was aware of. But there were other things too. Honeybee, for how much she hated secrets, kept many of her own. What happened to Waspia, who she was to Honeybee, and why she hated Batman. All of that was wrapped in her brain and in the months that he knew her, she was unwilling to share. The only one who knew all that information was Robin, and he tried to ignore the flare of jealousy at that. Robin had known Honeybee for way longer, they shared a city, he probably figured it out on his own, but still Conner felt like he was second-best to Robin for Honeybee. Conner wondered if he would ever know the secrets Honeybee kept close to her chest.</p><p>Then again, Conner thought, sneaking a look at M'gann, he was keeping secrets of his own. He wasn't trying to keep his relationship a secret from Honeybee, but it was nice to have something <em>finally </em>that was his own. M'gann was the nicest, sweetest person he knew, and he didn't want to mess this up with her by letting the whole Team on their relationship when it was so new.</p><p>Conner was drawn from his thoughts by Kid Flash saying something to Kaldur.</p><p>"What's that?" Kid Flash asked. He was eyeing the duffel bag at Kaldur's feet while finishing off a pre-mission banana.</p><p>"Plan B," Kaldur intoned mysteriously. Conner furrowed his brow and looked down at the bag. What could possibly Plan B contain?</p><p>"Ugh," M'gann groaned, bringing her fingers to her temple. Worried flooded Conner's system and he turned sharply to where M'gann was piloting the ship. Wolf was at his feet and did likewise.</p><p>"You alright?" Conner asked. M'gann looked up at him, face contorted from discomfort.</p><p>"Dizzy," she said. M'gann shook her head to try and clear it.</p><p>"Martians get airsick?" Robin said, head tilted in confusion.</p><p>"She does look a bit greener than usual," Kid Flash offered, and Conner frowned at him. Was now really the time for jokes?</p><p>"Not me, her," M'gann said. Artemis shook her head when everyone turned to her.</p><p>"I feel fine," Artemis assured them. M'gann groaned again and petted the arm of her seat comfortingly.</p><p>"No, the Bioship," M'gann said. "She's trying to shield us, but –"</p><p>A crackle of lightening cracked outside, and the camouflage of the Bioship disappeared, and they became a sitting duck in the air. Something from under the Bioship hit the underside, sending them off-course. The Bioship spun around dizzyingly, and Conner couldn't keep in a groan as his body slammed into the control panel in front of him. They landed in the water below, and bough of the ship started filling up with water. The ship and them was granted no reprieve, as vines rose from the water wrapped around the Bioship and attempted to pull them completely under the water.</p><p>Something scram a primal scream, and then there was a hole in the top of Bioship.</p><p>"He's hurting her!" M'gann said in horror, looking up at Black Atom through the hole he created.</p><p>Conner growled and stood up, punching Black Atom through the hole and back away from the Bioship. Water continued to fill the Bioship at an alarming rate and Conner tried to wade his way through the water when he heard Artemis speak.</p><p>"No! No way am I nearly drowning <em>three </em>missions in a row!" She took a rebreather out of her belt and stuck it on, before handing one to Kid Flash who was at her left.</p><p>"Wow, oh, uh, thanks," Kid Flash said in surprise. He took it from her and put it on. Conner turned to M'gann, who was still clutching her head from the Bioship's pain.</p><p>"M'gann, open a hatch!" he called to her. M'gann shook her head and looked up from her hand.</p><p>"Hello, Megan!" she said. She hit her head lightly and grew a pair of gills on her neck. She disappeared beneath the waves to create a hole. Aqualad stuck his head below to see if it was completed, before popping back up and commanding them all to leave.</p><p>"Everyone out now!"</p><p>They all left and began to swim through the waves. Honeybee swam at his heels, and M'gann swam in front of him with her gills. In the chaos, Conner had not noticed that Honeybee had put on a rebreather. Conner wished he had the foresight to bring one otherwise he would have not had to hold his breath for so long. The bayou was muddy, making it hard to see and various creatures would skim past them on their way to their destinations, heedless of the battle about to unfold in their ecosystem.</p><p>Conner finally broke air and he coughed wildly, trying to spit the water out of his system. Honeybee pulled off her rebreather and inserted it back in her utility belt, while M'gann rid herself of her gills. Conner checked her over once to make sure she was okay. She seemed sad over the Bioship, but otherwise she looked uninjured.</p><p>The Team turned to see Bioship be pulled under the water by the dark green vines that overtaken around it.</p><p>"She's in shock," M'gann said sorrowfully. "She'll need time to recover."</p><p>Kaldur opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the collective Team being hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea. Conner fell to the ground, gripping his head. His head looked down at the muddy ground and he heard Honeybee groan from next to him.</p><p>"Vertigo," Kid Flash seethed from nearby. Conner could see the outlines of shoes at the edge of his vision, and he looked up to see the blond Count Vertigo before the group.</p><p>"It's <em>Count Vertigo, </em>to you, peasant!" Count Vertigo corrected. Conner roared, gathering his strength up and stood. He raced towards Vertigo, raising his fist to punch. But it was no use, as the man narrowed his eyes and sent another blast from his vertigo machine Conner's way.</p><p>It hit him straight on, and Conner's head spun in a tizzy, his stomach nearly ready to explode. He was sent flying back to the ground, and he groaned as his head hit the dirt and grass. The wave of nausea was so strong that Conner felt himself start to slip out of consciousness, his head throbbing beneath the dizzy spins.</p><p>"Superboy!" He heard a voice call out, but his head hurt so much he could barley tell that it was female, let alone who it was exactly. He groaned one final time, and then he was gone into unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <em>Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?<br/>Always a bigger bed to crawl into<br/>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything<br/>And everybody believed in you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BAYOU BARTHAOLOMEW</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>OCTOBER 1</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>ST</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010, 19: 23 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The sky was starting to turn from orange to plum, and if it hadn't of been for the fact she was on her way to confront her mother's murderer and try and save the world, Honeybee might have found the sight to be pretty. Honeybee followed after Miss Martian and Robin, her boots squishing in the mud softly and covering them in the thick, slimy substance.</p><p>They had been forced to leave the others behind once it became clear that Black Atom and Count Vertigo were not going to be letting up their attack any time soon. The others provided a distraction while her, Robin, and Miss Martian rushed off to where the exact coordinates of where the control center was located.</p><p>Honeybee's stomach turned over and over as they got closer. Poison Ivy was just within her grasp, her fingertips nearly scratching the surface, and she felt her anger and anticipation pile up in her.</p><p>"I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others," Miss Martian announced into the silence after a while. Miss Martian looked over her should nervously. "Should we – "</p><p>"Sorry, that's not the gig," Robin said. "This is." Robin dropped his hologlove and pulled back a tree branch, revealing a glass-domed building in the center of a clearing. From the top of it sprouted a large green plant, vines wrapping around themselves and sticking up like thorns. "The Injustice League Central Command Center. Looks like that plant is acting as a control beacon for the plants worldwide."</p><p>"<em>Why, hello."</em></p><p>Honeybee's blood ran cold at the sound of that voice, and she turned on her heel in a flash. She gritted her teeth at the appearance of one Poison Ivy in front of her. She stood carelessly, almost breezily in the center of two trees. Behind her dropped the Ultra-Humanite, who cocked his large gun and pointed it at them.</p><p>"And goodbye," she purred. She shot out vines at them, Honeybee dodging the one aimed at her. Bullets were sent their way, but M'gann managed to deflect them with her telepathy. Honeybee growled and pulled out two stingers, she sent them Ivy's way, which cut down two of the vines with the blades at the edges.</p><p>She knew her job. Be the distraction so Robin and Miss Martian can get away to destroy the plant. And for once, she was going to enjoy being it.</p><p>"If it isn't little Bee Brat," Poison Ivy said. "Ready to join your precious Waspia?"</p><p>Poison Ivy sent out two vines, and Honeybee flipped over them to dodge. She landed on top of one and ran up the side of it for as long as she could, flying off two stingers. Poison Ivy managed to avoid them and pulled back the vine she was running on, Honeybee falling to the ground. She managed to land on her feet, and she turned to run. Vines followed after her and she jumped up into the trees to avoid them, the vines following after and twisting up into the trees.</p><p>"Not in the mood for a reunion," Honeybee shot back. Honeybee heard the sound of gunfire, and knew that Miss Martian and Robin were engaging Ultra-Humanite.</p><p>Honeybee raced through the trees, jumping between limbs. She hanged onto the some with her hand, with others she landed on her feet, whatever she could do to avoid the vines headed her way. She landed back onto the ground and stared down Ivy.</p><p>Honeybee let out a roaring sound and released two stingers. One managed to scratch Ivy's arm, but the other was dodged completely. Honeybee looked over head to see a golden cage escorted by Wotan, Black Atom, and Count Vertigo. From nothingness appeared the Bioship, who blasted Wotan out of the sky. The cage disappeared, and her teammates fell to the ground. Honeybee smiled, taking the distraction to escape Ivy's gaze and hide in the trees. Ivy seemed to lose interest in her, as she went over to where her teammates had fallen into the muddy water.</p><p>The Ultra-Humanite stood over Wolf and Superboy, who stood with a snarl and charged at the enhanced gorilla.</p><p>"I hate monkeys!" he said with a roar. Poison Ivy stood from behind Artemis and Aqualad, who stood from the water to face their opponent. They reached for their weapons, and Honeybee narrowed her eyes in the trees as she realized they did not have any.</p><p>"Ugh, I feel naked, but not in a fun way," Artemis groaned.</p><p>"We will make our own fun," Kaldur said. "As we have been trained. Maneuver seven!"</p><p>Aqualad made a step with his hands, and Artemis ran and jumped into it, turning into a flip that hit Ivy dead on. Ivy had been rising with her vines at that, but she was knocked away at the motion, landing to the ground.</p><p>Honeybee took this as an opening. She raced from the tree and raised a punch at Ivy, which she blocked.</p><p>"Honeybee!" Artemis said. Artemis jumped to the other side of Ivy so that they had two opponents coming at them at once. Artemis sent a kick flying Ivy's way, which landed in her back, sending her forward. Poison Ivy was knocked in the face with Honeybee's fist, which caused a crunch and then blood poured form her nose. She growled and grew up vines that wrapped around their ankles and pulled them to the ground.</p><p>Then Ivy looked up, and she gasped.</p><p>"My baby…" she whispered. From her spot on the ground, Honeybee looked up to see dozens of birdarangs in the giant plant protruding from the top of the building. Miss Martian and Robin stood next to it on the roof. Honeybee had a small smile of satisfaction as she watched the plant be destroyed, the plant exploding into thousands of tiny pieces that rained down on them.</p><p>Ivy sent vines with an enraged screech at Robin and Miss Martian, but Miss Martian managed to destroy them telepathically. Artemis stood and slipped away, while Honeybee stayed. She had to finish this, here and now.</p><p>Honeybee ran, splashing in the water, alerting Ivy that she was coming. Ivy turned, still enraged, and missed the roundhouse kick that Honeybee leveled at her face. Ivy sent a vengeful punch at her, and Honeybee dodged, taking her fist in Honeybee's hand. She twisted her arm so that Ivy fell to her knees, but Ivy called three vines that pulled Honeybee's arm back roughly. Honeybee pulled a stinger and used the blade to cut herself free of the vines and did a handspring backwards to avoid the vines growing by her feet.</p><p>"Murderers!" Ivy accused. And Honeybee frowned and narrowed her eyes, face in a near snarl.</p><p>"I could say the same about you!" Honeybee said. She launched two stingers at Ivy, but never got to see if they hit as she was hit with Wontan's magic. The lightening coursed through her system and brought her to her knees in the water.</p><p>The lightening did not let up, and Honeybee slipped deeper and deeper into the water, her knees sinking into the muddy bottom of the bayou.</p><p>And then just like that, it was over. The magic hitting her was gone, and she looked up to see Kaldur holding the golden Helmet of Fate, an empty duffel bag at his feet.</p><p>"The Helmet of Fate," Wontan breathed.</p><p>"Aqualad!" Kid Flash said. "No –"</p><p>Kaldur slid the helmet on, and there was the sound of a chime and a flash of light. Aqualad was dressed in gold and blue suit, a long billowing yellow cape shooting out from behind him. It was Doctor Fate, just as Wally had described.</p><p>Doctor Fate flew upwards to face Wontan, cape flying and hands outreached in a fighting stance.</p><p>"You are mine," Doctor Fate said, and Honeybee could hear the edge of Kaldur's voice in it.</p><p>Honeybee turned to see Poison Ivy taking after someone in the forest, and Honeybee frowned. No.</p><p>Ivy was hers.</p><p>Honeybee took off, and she heard the sound of someone following her. If it was friend or foe, she did now know, but given no attack came she was willing to bet it was probably Artemis or Superboy.</p><p>Kid Flash sped past her to where Ivy had stopped, Count Vertigo beside her. Miss Martian fell to the ground from the vertigo machine leveled her way, dropping out of thin air from camouflage. He hit Vertigo's shoulder, tearing off part of his cloak, and ending his stream towards Miss Martian. Artemis roundhouse kicked the Count, who fell to the ground. Honeybee raced forward and then kneeled Ivy's punch leveled her way, using her low stature to knock Ivy's feet out from under her. Vertigo and Ivy fall to the ground together, and do not stand back up. Honeybee stepped back and took a breath, looking at the unconscious form of Ivy.</p><p>A shining feeling of joy overtook her heart, causing a ringing in her ear and tears to fill her eyes. She hardly noticed Artemis make a sling for Kid Flash out of the piece of cloak, still focused on the villainess in front of her. Ivy was done. They could take her in. Finally. <em>Finally.</em></p><p>"Honeybee?" Kid Flash asked, finally breaking her way from her thoughts. Artemis and him looked over from where they had made the sling, and Honeybee cleared her throat and wiped at her tears.</p><p>"Let's finish this," Honeybee said, and she turned on her heel back to the fight. There was no need as Ultra-Humanite was coming at them, throwing Wolf, which hit Artemis dead on.</p><p>"Oh boy," Kid Flash said. Kid Flash grabbed Honeybee's elbow and Honeybee and him took off, and Honeybee's ears whistled with the speed and the air around her was whipping her short hair around her.</p><p>They appeared far enough way to be out of the crosshairs, but Honeybee felt dizzy and leaned against a tree.</p><p>"Warn a girl next time," Honeybee said, and Kid Flash scoffed.</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>"<em>Ekirts natoW nowd!" </em>a loud voice boomed, and Honeybee looked up to see Wotan fall out of the sky from a yellow beam. From the clouds appeared Zatara on an orange platform, several Leaguers descending after them.</p><p>"Not tonight, Wotan," Zatara said. The newly conscious Ivy and Vertigo backed into a circle with the other members of the Injustice League. Honeybee looked to see the Justice League, all of them, had arrived in the bayou. Honeybee looked to see Batman among them, who looked at the villains with derision.</p><p>"It's over," Batman said simply.</p><p>Vertigo and the others shared a look before he sighed and held up his hands.</p><p>"There will be another day."</p><p>"Another day?" Joker said, scandalized and enraged. "Another day! No! There will not be another day! Not for any of us!" Joker raised his hand that had some kind of control system on it, and red spores appeared from the vines. Honeybee's eyes widened as she realized what they were at the same time they burst.</p><p>"Joker venom!" Batman said. He punched Joker, sending him straight to the ground. "Don't breathe!"</p><p>"Fear not!" The symbol of Doctor Fate appeared in the sky, and up flew Doctor Fate. He raised his hands and the venom started rising up and disappearing into the symbol. "Fate has intervened!"</p><p>And then just like that, the venom was gone, and it was over.</p><p>
  <em>Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?<br/>And everything out of reach<br/>Someone bigger brought down to you<br/>Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep<br/>Before the monsters caught up to you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MOUNT JUSTICE</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>OCTOBER 2</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>ND</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> 2010 00: 34 EST</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Honeybee threw herself back onto her bed in her guest room at Mount Justice, wondering if it would be the best idea to text Aunt Melody and say she was staying the night here. She was just so tired, and she really didn't feel like making the trek from the Zeta port to her home. She pulled off her sunglasses and slung her arm over her eyes to still keep them hidden if someone were to walk in. That was another consideration – she couldn't sleep with her glasses on, at least not for very long. If someone walked in, they would see her face, and then….</p><p>A knock on her door broke her thoughts away and she sat up with a yawn, putting back on her glasses.</p><p>"Come in," she called. The door slid open to reveal Conner, who looked rather tired himself. Wolf was not with him most likely the enhanced animal had already taken his rest. "Oh, hey Conner."</p><p>Conner smiled and stepped into the room, and Honeybee stood. She straightened out her dress and grinned at him.</p><p>"Are you staying the night here?" Conner asked.</p><p>"Thinking about it," Honeybee said. She yawned again for good measure and put her hands on her hips. "That mission took a real number on us today."</p><p>The mission had been just about the hardest one they had ever been on as a Team. Not to mention that it got so bad they had to call in Doctor Fate, which had led to a tense few minutes where they thought maybe they were going to lose Aqualad to the Helmet. But then they had released him at the end of battle, which made them even more aware of just what this battle had taken.</p><p>Conner looked down at his feet nervously, scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>"That's uh- actually what a wanted to talk to you about," Conner said. "The mission."</p><p>Honeybee titled her head to the side. "What about it?"</p><p>"Today you –seemed – ugh, how do I say this?" Conner said. "You-you were deadest on Ivy today."</p><p>Honeybee narrowed her eyes and took a step back.</p><p>"Of course, I was," Honeybee said. "Ivy killed my mother."</p><p>Conner eyes widened. "Y-your mother is dead?"</p><p>Honeybee blinked. Had she really never told Conner about her mother?</p><p>"I-I never told you," Honeybee said. She crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. "I've been so used to the heroes just…..<em>knowing a</em>bout Waspia, I forgot to tell you."</p><p>The League, the other sidekicks, they had known about Waspia. Maybe the sidekicks (save Robin) didn't know they were her mom, but they knew she had died, and that Ivy had done it. She had assumed someone would tell Superboy, even if it was just the outline version. She sighed and motioned for Conner to sit on the bed next to her. Honeybee sat down and sighed, playing with the folds of her dress.</p><p>"Waspia…Waspia was my mentor," Honeybee said. "But she was also my mother. And—and Ivy killed her almost a year ago. She's been – she's been hiding since then." Honeybee looked up at him, smiling a soft smile. "But tonight, I was able to—to get justice for her, you know? So I took it."</p><p>Conner was quiet for a long moment, but then he coughed awkwardly.</p><p>"Th-that would explain it," Conner said softly. "If I had a mom, I would try to get justice for her too."</p><p>Honeybee looked down at her hands. She could not imagine never having a mom, not even for a little while. No one to kiss your boos-boos and make cookies when you're sad. No one to hug you back to sleep when you're scared. Honeybee had had one for a short thirteen years. But at least she had years with them.</p><p>Honeybee reached over and took one of her friend's hand in her own, the size difference between his large hand and her small one almost comical. She squeezed it, hoping it said more than her words could. That she was sorry. That she wished she could give him a mom. That she was here for him too.</p><p>"What's it like?" Conner asked slowly. "To have a mom?"</p><p>Honeybee knew what it was like on both sides of the question. To have one, and then not to. Aunt Melody was a wonderful parent, she was trying her best, but she wasn't Mom. She never would be. It wasn't the same. There was still a hole where her mother was that could never be replaced.</p><p>"It's – it's like having a friend that is always on your side," Honeybee said. "Like having a warm blanket to fall back on, and a bigger bed to crawl into when you're scared. They're your biggest advocate and best friend." Honeybee smiled melancholically. "And all you want to do is make them happy."</p><p>Honeybee knew every mom was different. Some (like Catherine Todd) weren't that great at being one. But her mom…. was the best. She was a friend and comrade, a battle partner and a mentor. Nothing and no one could take away that memory of her mother. Her mother had been the one to stay with her, the one to pick her back up when Ivo left and make a happy home. Sarah Bryons was not just a mother. She was a <em>mom.</em></p><p>Conner digested this information for a long moment and then let go of her hand.</p><p>"Look, I need to tell you something," Conner said. "About me and M'gann."</p><p>Honeybee raised a brow, pretty sure where this was going. They had been spending so much time together, and M'gann was one of the few people Conner was always nice to no matter what.</p><p>"We'-we're a couple," Conner said. "And you-you're my best friend. I thought you should know."</p><p>Honeybee blinked.</p><p>"I-I'm your best friend?" Honeybee asked softly. Conner nodded, face soft.</p><p>"Of course, you are," Conner said. Honeybee smiled, warmth filling her heart.</p><p>"Well then, I believe congratulations are in order," Honeybee said. She punched his shoulder lightly and he laughed. "I'm sure you and M'gann are going to be very happy together."</p><p>"Thank you, Honeybee."</p><p>"Betty."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Betty was surprised she had said it, but it felt right. If she – if she was going to be his best friend, he deserved the truth. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing if other people knew who she was. She took off her glasses and revealed her deep brown eyes to him, smiling.</p><p>"Betty. My name is Betty," she said. "Well, really, it's Elizabeth. But-but my friends call me Betty. I thought you should too."</p><p>Conner blinked, staring at her for a moment that seemed to drag on forever. Betty looked down and away from him, blushing scarlet. Had she made the wrong decision? Did Conner not want to know? Did –</p><p>She was suddenly wrapped in a large hug, and she made a humph noise at the movement. Conner's arms were wrapped around her shoulder, shoving her face into his shoulder.</p><p>"Betty's a nice name."</p><p>Betty grinned and hugged him back.</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Bible Verse:</p><p>"But thou, when thou prayest, enter into thy closet, and thou hast shut thy door, pray to thy Father which is in secret; and thy Father which seeth in secret shall reward thee openly." - Matthew 5:6</p><p>The final scene has convinced. I've tried to fight it, but it's clear to me Conner and Betty just have more chemistry than Dick and Betty, so I think the pairing is going to switch.</p><p>Questions, comments, or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day! <br/>--PrincessChess</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Bible Verse:<br/>"But thou, O Lord, art a shield for me, my glory; and the lifter of mine head." -- Psalm 3:3</p><p>I have finally lost all control of my life and decided why not dive head-first into Young Justice fanfiction. </p><p>To be serious, I am really excited to be delving into Young Justice, as these characters have stuck with me for years and I have a lot of fun exploring this world. I will not be following the comics that were released alongside the show, as I honestly do now have the time nor funds to hunt down every comic and transcribe how Honeybee would be involved. Their will be "off-camera" adventures, but they will be mostly of my own invention.</p><p>Next up is Welcome to Happy Harbor, which is when we'll get more of Honeybee in action. I have gone back and forth on what to name Betty's alter-ego, since I kept landing on Honeybee but since their is a hero named Bumblebee I was reluctant. But then I was like "there's a Red Robin and a Robin, it'll be fine." Besides, my story is not canon anyway, so I can kind of low-key do whatever I want with continuity.</p><p>Questions, comments,  or concerns? Let me know! Have a blessed day!<br/>--PrincessChess</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>